8 - Obsidian
by roanva
Summary: La Dra. Serena Tsukino está obsesionada con salvar al macho en estado de coma de las nuevas especies. Ella lo ha intentado todo y sólo le queda una opción. Sere romperá todas las reglas y pondrá su vida en peligro tentando al 880, intentara despertarlo con su esencia femenina y su tacto. Ella sólo tiene que secuestrarlo y meterse en la cama con él para hacer que funcione.
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "OBSIDIAN" y es el Libro 8 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, ella ya fue nombrada en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Dra. Setsuna. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Sinopsis

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

La Dra. Serena Tsukino está obsesionada con salvar al macho en estado de coma de las nuevas especies. Ella lo ha intentado todo y sólo le queda una opción. Sere romperá todas las reglas y pondrá su vida en peligro tentando al 880, intentara despertarlo con su esencia femenina y su tacto. Ella sólo tiene que secuestrarlo y meterse en la cama con él para hacer que funcione.

El 880 se despierta en un mundo diferente y con una pequeña mujer durmiendo a su lado, ella le acaricia y envuelve su dulce cuerpo alrededor del suyo, tentando a sus sentidos. Él yace quieto y silencioso, escuchando y evaluando cada incitante roce, luchando contra la reacción de su cuerpo. Llamaradas de odio surgen cuando descubre que ella es humana y cómo Megaverso le robó todo, decide que es justo tomarla a cambio.

Pero las cosas cambian rápidamente y él la quiere a su lado y en su cama. El 880 ha elegido un nuevo nombre, Darien, la personificación de lo oscuro y peligroso. Él se enfrentará a todos para mantener a Sere a su lado. Nadie se interpondrá en su camino.

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Uno

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

La Dra. Serena Tsukino sabía lo que era perder a un paciente. Ella solía sentarse junto a ellos y sostenía sus manos hasta que la muerte se los llevaba después de exhalar su último aliento. Era parte de su trabajo y entendía que algunas batallas no se podían ganar. No era algo que un libro le pudiera enseñar, pero la experiencia y cada perdida, habían gravado esa lección profundamente en su alma. Por eso había dejado el hospital y se había unido al personal médico de la oficina nacional de estadística. Ellos representaban la esperanza y la nueva vida.

Su mirada se desvió al monitor de lecturas y se sintió impotente al ver que su paciente no mejoraba, pero tampoco empeoraba. Él estaba abducido por el limbo. Ella se agarró a la barandilla de metal frío que le impediría caerse de la cama, pero que en su caso no era necesaria. Él no se movía, no despertaba y las horas habían pasado a ser días. Después se convirtieron en semanas y terminaron en meses.

El macho de las nuevas especies tenía el pelo muy largo, negro y sedoso. Ella solía lavarlo y cepillarlo hasta que brillaba, como si fuera el suyo propio. Pequeñas cicatrices estropeaban sus bellos y feroces rasgos. Sus labios eran carnosos, su nariz un poco chata y sus pómulos prominentes. Tenia los ojos cerrados, pero ella sabía que eran azules oscuros. Todos los días alzaba sus parpados y esperaba ver una respuesta en sus pupilas, pero nunca ocurría

-"¿Doc Sere?" La voz áspera de hombre la sobresaltó.

Ella miró por encima de su hombro. Ail. Él era un primate con los ojos muy negros y pestañas muy largas. Entró en la habitación y sus labios se curvaron con pesar.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"No deberías estar aquí. Conoces las reglas ".

Su atención regresó al hombre que yacía dócilmente en la cama con tubos y agujas conectados a él. -"El no se ha despertado y me está volviendo loca. Sus heridas se han curado, tiene actividad cerebral y le hice todas las pruebas que se me ocurrieron. También lo han hecho los otros médicos. ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo? "

-"Podría recuperar la conciencie y tú estarías en peligro. "Ail se acercó a ella y se detuvo a su lado, su gran cuerpo quedó a sólo unos centímetros de distancia.- "Él podría hacerte daño si esto sucede. Él creerá que todavía está a merced de Industrias Megaverso. Tú eres humana. Él te consideraría el enemigo ".

-"Me gustaría que me atacara. Eso significaría que él estaría despierto. ".

Él gruñó suavemente. -"La reglamentación establece que no se te permite entrar en esta sala sin que yo u otro macho de las especies estemos presentes. El otro oficial no estaba cuando llegue y seguí tu aroma hasta aquí. ¿Dónde está Book? "

-"Él se fue a almorzar." Ella vaciló.-"Cerró la puerta, pero sé donde guardas la llave." Ella se encogió de hombros y no se molestó en disculparse por lo que había hecho.- "Vengo aquí a veces, cuando uno de los oficiales se toma un descanso para comer. Siempre tengo la esperanza de ver un cambio en él. "

-"Él no tiene ganas de vivir."

-"No aceptare eso como una razón. Simplemente no entiendo que daño físico se me está pasando por alto. Sus cuerpo ha sanado. Él ya debería haber salido del coma. He pedido esos nuevos fármacos y espero que ellos lo traigan de vuelta. "

Ail permaneció en silencio durante largos segundos.- "Tal vez deberíamos quitar el tubo de alimentación y permitir que su cuerpo termine lo que comenzó su mente ".

Horrorizada, ella negó con la cabeza y lo miró boquiabierta.- "¡No!"

-"Hablamos de ello." El dolor llenó su ojos.- "Sabemos muy poco acerca de él, salvo que perdió a su compañera. Ella murió delante de él y se autolesionó para poner fin a su sufrimiento. Él no tiene ninguna razón para luchar por sobrevivir ".

-"¿Quienes hablasteis sobre esta intervención? "

-"Todo el mundo. No hay dignidad en obligarlo a vivir cuando su voluntad no es esa ".

-"A la mierda con eso." Su temperamento estalló.-"Podría ser una lesión médica que aún no hemos diagnosticado. Nosotros no lo sabemos con seguridad. " Se quedó mirando su cara llena de cicatrices, unas que ella había cuidado con mucha ternura.- "No voy a renunciar a él."

-"Eres una buena mujer con un gran corazón. "Ail estiro su brazo lentamente y poso su gran y cálida mano sobre la de ella.- "Estás sufriendo más que él. Tal vez sería mejor dejar que la naturaleza siga su curso ".

-" "Dejar que la naturaleza siga su curso", de ninguna maldita manera. "Ella negó con la cabeza y sacó su mano de debajo de la suya.

Se mordió el labio inferior, mientras se preocupaba por las decisiones que otros los demás podrían tomar. Ella era la médico del paciente pero tenía jefes. La ONS tomaba todas las decisiones.

-"Se me escapa algo y sólo tengo que averiguar que es".

-"He venido para lavar su cuerpo. Me informaron que Field le lavó el pelo esta mañana." Él vaciló. -"Tú lo cepillaste ".

-"Si. Lo tenía enredado. Field está convirtiéndose en una gran enfermero pero no es muy bueno en ese tipo de cosas ".

-"Estamos aprendiendo."

-"Estás haciendo un gran trabajo." Ella le dirigió una sonrisa alentadora.

-"Tienes que salir, mientras le baño".

-"Por supuesto." Las nuevas especies no permitían que el sexo opuesto viera a uno de los suyos desnudo mientras estuviera herido. Ella lo entendía y lo respetaba, pero era médico. Una parte de ella sentía curiosidad ya que nunca había visto a un hombre de las especies desnudo de cintura para abajo, pero tampoco era una Voyeur. Se sentiría una pervertida si se quedaba.- "Llamame si notas algún cambio".

-"No lo habrá. Él perdió a su compañera y no quiere vivir ".

Se alejó de la cama, pero se detuvo junto a la puerta. Observó al enfermero en practicas.- "¿De verdad crees eso? "

-"Sí".

-"¿Qué es exactamente un apareamiento? Tal vez esa es la respuesta ".

-"Tú sabes tanto como yo."

-"Sé que los hombres eligen una mujer y le son fieles una vez que deciden que son suyas. Sé que suelen ser muy ruidosos durante el sexo y que son muy protectores, pero ¿cuáles son los síntomas físicos? "

Él dudó.- "Nuestras mujeres nos marcan con su esencia".

-"Así que¿ hueles a una mujer y sabes si ella es la adecuada para ti? "

-"No." Él la miró. -"Nuestros sentimientos se involucran. Pasamos un montón de tiempo con ellas y nos volvemos adictos a su aroma ".

-"Vosotros dependéis un montón de vuestros sentidos."

-"Sí".

Serena se mordió el labio inferior de nuevo, pensando. Una idea loca destelló en su cabeza.-"¿Y si conseguimos que se interese por un nuevo aroma ? "

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"

-"Quiero decir ¿qué pasaría si recoge el olor de otra mujer?. Él está respirando por la nariz, está inconsciente y tiene actividad cerebral. Si está así porque perdió a una mujer, tal vez otra le despierte".

Ail le frunció el ceño. -"No creo que eso funcione".

Su mirada se detuvo en su paciente. -"¿Realmente tenemos algo que perder? "

-"Tendríamos que encontrar una mujer que pasara mucho tiempo en su habitación. "negó con la cabeza. -"Ninguna de nuestras mujeres lo haría. ¿ Qué pasaría si funcionara y se despertara? "

-"Le pondríamos en terapia si su mente está dañada. Al menos podría hablar y nosotros podríamos trabajar con eso. "levantó una mano y la agitó en dirección a la cama. -"Ahora mismo no podemos hacer nada más que mantenerlo con vida ".

-"El apareamiento no trata sólo del olor."

-"Cuando le bañas ¿Su cuerpo responder de alguna forma? "

-"No te entiendo."

Ella vaciló, no sabía cómo abordar el tema así que decidió ser franca.

-"¿Tiene alguna erección?"

El shock le hizo abrir ampliamente los ojos oscuros.- "No. ¿Te refieres a su pene? "

-"Sí. Supongo que le limpias esa zona y tienes que tocarlo. ¿Responde a los estímulos en esa zona? "

-"No."

-"Tal vez él percibe que eres un hombre."

Ail le frunció el ceño.- "Yo no le acaricio."

Ella sonrió. -"No creo que lo hagas."

A él no le hacia gracia.

-"¿Qué es lo peor que podría suceder si le traemos a una mujer? "

Sus rasgos se endurecieron.- "Podría volverse adicto al olor de una hembra e intentaría reclamarla si eso pasa. Nuestras mujeres no quieren acoplarse a un macho. Sería cruel despertarlo con algo que no puede tener ".

-"Estaría despierto por lo menos. Vivo ".

-"No."

-"Creo que voy hablar de esto con Nícolas y Andrew ".

-"No lo hagas. Es una mala idea. Realmente no entiendes a las especies si sigues considerando eso. Él podría despertar salvaje y ponerse muy violento con una de nuestras hembras. No vale la pena correr ese riesgo ".

-"Él está encadenado. Sigo pensando que es innecesario. "Miró las restricciones en las muñecas y tobillos de su paciente. -"Él no se ha movido desde que entro en coma."

-"Podría despertar por sí mismo."

-"Él podría seguir así hasta que su cuerpo muera. Ha perdido peso. La única razón por la que ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo es debido a su genética de híbrida ".

Ail se encogió de hombros.-"Tanto si despierta, como si no, lo cuidaremos. Nosotros le atenderemos, haremos todo lo posible y le daremos la oportunidad de sobrevivir. Es lo que cualquiera de nosotros podría pedir. Ninguna mujer pondrá su vida en riesgo por intentar despertarlo. Nadie sabe de que instalación de pruebas proviene y no sabemos nada de él ".

-"Es una nueva especie."

-"Es evidente por sus rasgos y sus análisis de sangre, pero nadie lo conoce. Él nunca tocó a las otras mujeres y ellas no se sienten obligadas a arriesgarse a que él intente acoplarlas si consigue salir de su profundo sueño ".

-"Merecería la pena si eso lo trae de vuelta. Después podríamos explicarle el por qué lo hicimos, tampoco seria como si él la conociera lo suficiente como para tener sentimientos por ella. Él sólo recogería su aroma".

-"No. Tú no lo entiendes ".

-"Pues explicámelo."

Ail se movió de repente y la asustó cuando él invadió su espacio personal. Se detuvo a centímetros de ella y su mirada se estrechó.

-"Te huelo cada día que trabajo contigo. Me he adaptado a tu olor, pero empiezo a extrañarlo cuando me voy." Su mirada se apartó de la de ella y recorrió su cuerpo lentamente.-"Sé que no significa nada, que nuestro estrecho contacto es inevitable ya que tengo que aprender enfermería, pero eso no impide que mi cuerpo reaccione a ti. Estoy duro, Sere.¿Quieres seguir hablando de erecciones? "

Su boca se abrió, retrocedió lo suficientemente rápido y su espalda golpeó la puerta y esta se cerró de golpe. Tampoco se perdió el echo de que le había llamado por su nombre. Ail no se movió, pero sus labios se abrieron lo suficiente como para mostrar sus colmillos, un rasgo de su ADN animal.

-"Sé que no estás interesada y nunca cruzare esa línea. Yo nunca he recogido el aroma de la excitación en ti, pero soy muy consciente de cada uno de tus movimientos. A menudo pienso en desnudarte para mostrarte que puedo ser tu hombre. "Dio un paso atrás.- "Soy un macho razonable, tranquilo y llevo mucho tiempo en libertad."Miró a su paciente antes de que su mirada sostuviera de nuevo la de ella. -"No habría mostrado ninguna consideración si tú también me desearas. Te tumbaría desnuda sobre tú espalda y haría que me desearas tanto como yo te deseo a ti " él respiró profundo y expulso el aire lentamente.- "No quiero asustarte, pero tienes que entender que esa es la naturaleza de las especies. Nunca lo olvides, aunque parezcamos muy civilizados. Cualquier mujer que utilices para provocarlo a luchar por sobrevivir estaría a su merced. Él no sería razonable, no estaría tranquilo y ella se encontrara con un macho agresivo que le exigirá todo lo que él quiera de ella. Él no es seguro ".

Serena se tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.- "Lo siento. Yo no siento lo mismo por ti ".

-"Estoy al tanto." Su mirada se enfrió.- "No te sientas culpable. No estoy enamorado de ti, pero podría estarlo fácilmente. Tu desinterés me ha recordado a diario que el deseo no es mutuo. Yo soy racional y tengo el control de mis pensamientos y de mi cuerpo. Necesitabas que te dijera la verdad para impedir que cometas un error que podría poner en peligro a una de nuestras hembras. "

-"Está bien."

Él se dio la vuelta. -"Voy a bañarlo ahora. Por favor, cierra la puerta, doctora Serena ".

Ella huyó rápidamente. No tenía ni idea de que el enfermero se sentía atraído por ella. Se apoyó contra la pared en el pasillo cerca de la ascensor. El 880 moriría si no hacia algo.

Ella se había aprendido sus rasgos de memoria y habían llegado a obsesionarla. Él había sufrido mucho, a juzgar por las cicatrices que tenia en su rostro, en su cuello y en la parte superior del cuerpo. En algún momento le habían azotado y el que lo había hecho había sido muy cruel. Le confundía que nadie en las instalaciones lo hubiera visto nunca o que no hubieran captado su olor.

Los empleados de Megaverso se lo habían llevado cuando huyeron de las instalaciones. Tal vez, lo mantuvieron en una plantan donde no retenían a los otros. Obviamente, no le habían sometido a las pruebas de reproducción con las hembras, ya que afirmaban que no lo conocían. ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Y cómo terminaste acoplado a una mujer de las nuevas especies?. Se mordió el labio inferior, se dio cuenta de que estaba haciéndolo de nuevo y se detuvo. Era una mala costumbre.

Quienquiera que fuera esa mujer de las nuevas especies, el 880 estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su vida por su pérdida. Eso tenía que significar que él la había amado profundamente. Un alma de sangre fría no estaría tan afligida y ella creía con todo su corazón que valía la pena salvarlo.

-"Salvaje, mi culo." Ella se apartó de la pared mientras esperaba que el ascensor la subiera a la otra planta. Entró en su oficina, cerró la puerta y se desplomó en su silla cuando llegó a ella.

Finalmente admitió que estaba obsesionada con el hombre de las nuevas especies. Que se sentía atraída por él. El 880 necesitaba ser salvado y ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo morir. Estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo por él si él no quería luchar por su vida. Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de las oficinas principales de la ONE para hablar con Nícolas. Esperaba que el hombre de buen corazón estuviera de acuerdo con su plan. Él la escuchó pacientemente mientras le explicaba su idea, pero él rápidamente la descartó.

-"Es demasiado peligroso. No hemos encontrado a ninguna especie que reconozca su olor o su cara ". Hizo una pausa. -"Hemos interrogado a los empleados de Megaverso que han sido capturados y dijeron que habían asignado a un puñado de los nuestros a unos proyectos especiales. No tenemos ni idea de lo que les hicieron, pero supongo que tuvo que ser algo muy malo. Suponemos que querían ver los efectos al acoplar a una pareja. Ellos querían que criáramos para ellos y algunos de los médicos pensaban que podrían

conseguirlo si los mantenían juntos como pareja durante un largo tiempo. También existe la posibilidad de que le torturaran gravemente. Megaverso estuvo probando algunos medicamentos para el dolor, según los archivos que hemos podido recuperar. Eso significaría que podría haber sufrido una agonía durante años si experimentaron con él."

-"No podemos permitir que muera. Él permanecerá así hasta que su cuerpo se consuma, si continuamos con nuestro tratamiento actual. No basta con alimentarlo y bañarlo ".

-"Lo entiendo, pero hemos hecho todo lo posible. Tenemos fe en ti y en los otros médicos y sabemos que todos estáis haciendo todo lo posible por él. Pensamos que esta en este abismo por su estado emocional ya que no existen razones médicas para que siga en coma. "

-"Creo que esto podría funcionar si ese es el caso. Él saldría de su estado de coma si forma un vínculo con alguien. ".

-"Es demasiado peligroso. No vamos a arriesgar a nuestras mujeres por un desconocido. Sé que suena duro, pero nuestra prioridad es proteger a los que sobrevivieron ".

-"No está muerto." pero lo estará si no hacemos algo pronto, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta. Le había enviado informes a Andrew y a su pueblo cada pocos días. Ellos sabían lo sombrío que era el futuro del 880. -"¿Y si me ofrezco como voluntaria? Pasaré un montón de tiempo con él y le permitiré conocer mi olor. Eso no pondrá a tus mujeres en peligro ".

-"No."

-"¿Por qué no? Es mi culo el que está en juego y estoy dispuesta hacerlo. No interferirá con mis deberes. Pondré una cama en su habitación y me quedaré allí cuando no esté trabajando. Le leeré y haré que se acostumbre a mi voz. "

-"Tú eres humana. Probablemente te matara nada más verte si se despierta. No permitiremos que te expongas a clase de peligro. Trabajas para nosotros, Serena. Nos importa lo que te suceda, tanto como si fueras una de los nuestros ".

-"¡Él va a morir!" Su temperamento estalló.- "No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, maldita sea. Y eso es lo que me estás pidiendo que haga. Él está llegando a un punto en el que no habrá retorno. Sus músculos han comenzado a atrofiarse a pesar de la terapia física, ha perdido peso y sólo es cuestión de tiempo que sus órganos internos comiencen a fallar. Me contratasteis para tratar a las nuevas especies. No me digas que me siente sobre mi culo y vea como se muere. "

-"Lo siento, pero no seguiremos discutiendo sobre esto. Haz lo que puedas sin arriesgarte, pero sólo te acercaras al macho para realizar las pruebas requeridas. "

-"Nícolas"

-"No. Tengo que irme. Tengo que asistir a una reunión del consejo ". Colgó. Ella sostuvo el teléfono durante varios segundos antes de colgarlo. Sus dientes se clavaron dolorosamente en su labio inferior mientras decidía que no permitiría que el 880 se consumiera.

-"En momentos desesperados se requieren medidas desesperadas ", murmuró.

Un plan se formó en su mente. Era una locura y peligroso, pero si funcionaba, la nueva especie en el sótano se despertaría. Su supervivencia era lo que realmente importaba.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "OBSIDIAN" y es el Libro 8 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, ella ya fue nombrada en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Dra. Setsuna. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Dos

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Le fue muy difícil reprimir su terror y sabia que las nuevas especies tenían un excelente sentido del olfato. A veces podían recoger el aroma de las emociones y le habían asegurado que el miedo era una que podían detectar. Serena no podía permitirse el lujo de arruinarlo todo. Todo era cuestión de tiempo y de no levantar sospechas.

Sus manos temblaban mientras escondía la nota plegada dentro del primer cajón y se metia en el bolsillo la llave. Cerrarlo con llave le daría más tiempo para poner en marcha su plan antes de que lo encontraran. Ella levantó la mirada hacia el reloj de la pared y su corazón se acelero. Un centenar de cosas podían salir mal y entonces estaría en un montón de problemas si su plan fallaba. Los minutos pasaron a paso de tortuga hasta que por fin dieron las cuatro. El oficial que estaba vigilando al paciente saldría a cenar y ella tenía veinticinco minutos exactos antes de que él regresara.

Sintió sus piernas flojas al ponerse de pie, avanzó lentamente alrededor de su escritorio y respiró hondo en un intento de calmar sus nervios. Durante las últimas veinticuatro horas había repasado y preparado las cosas para que su plan transcurriera sin complicaciones.

Ail no estaba en su escritorio y eso significaba un obstáculo menos. Ella corrió hacia el ascensor, pulsó el botón y rezó para que quien quiera que estuviera vigilando al 880 no se hubiera entretenido en su puesto. Sus dedos rozaron las llaves en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para asegurarse a si misma que podría hacerlo mientras las puertas se abrían.

La silla del oficial en el pasillo estaba vacía cuando traspasó las puertas del ascensor y entró en el sótano. Ella alzó su puño en el aire en señal de alegría. Sus zapatos planos no hacían mucho ruido mientras corría hacia la habitación del paciente y sacó la llave de su puerta. Ella había cogido la llave de repuesto del escritorio de Ail una hora antes, cuando habían traído a una especie que se había lastimado un brazo en un combate de sparring. La llave giró y la puerta se abrió. El 880 yacía inmóvil en la cama y ella entró rápidamente en la habitación después de bloquear la puerta para que quedara abierta.

Sólo le llevó un minuto apagar las máquinas, retirarle las vías intravenosas y quitarle el tubo de alimentación. Ella miró su pecho y su cara en busca de signos de dolor o conmoción por la pérdida repentina del apoyo. Su respiración se mantuvo constante.

Ella no tocó sus ataduras, pero se juró que lidiaría con ellas más tarde y usó un pie para quitar el bloqueo de las ruedas de la cama de hospital. Ella la maniobró hacia el pasillo. Le resulto muy duro hacer que la cama girase mientras la empujaba a lo largo del pasillo para llegar al ascensor, pero logró hacerlo.

El miedo se apoderó de ella con fuerza cuando las puertas empezaron a abrirse y gimió cuando vio que no había nadie dentro. Ella le dio un fuerte empujón y consiguió meter su cama en el estrecho espacio. Apretó el botón mientras se apoyaba contra la cama, no tenía ni idea de qué decir y que resultara creíble si alguien la pillaba llevándolo a la planta alta del centro médico.

Las puertas se abrieron y ella se asomó por el borde para mirar la gran sala. Todo el mundo estaba todavía cenando. Pulsó el botón que mantenía las puertas del ascensor abiertas, se volvió y agarró la barandilla de la cama. Tuvo que tirar de ella con todas sus fuerzas, pero logró sacarla del ascensor. Ella retrocedió y dio un paso en su interior, pulsó el botón para que se cerraran las puertas y salió antes de que se cerraran.

Las puertas traseras del centro médico normalmente estaban cerradas, pero tenía las llaves. El sudor corría por su espalda y entre sus pechos mientra abría esa puerta. No había ningún oficial fuera, donde la camioneta de alquiler le estaba esperando. Ella se apresuró hacia ella, abrió la puerta corredera trasera y rápidamente sacó la rampa.

-"Joder"-, susurró ella, agarró el cabecero de la cama y tomó carrerilla. Sabía que era una locura intentarlo y pensó que si no conseguía coger suficiente velocidad la maldita cama la atropellaría cuando se deslizara hacia atrás.

La desesperación le dio la fuerza extra que necesitaba y las ruedas de la cama golpearon contra la rampa. Fue un movimiento brusco pero el impulso que había tomado le ayudó a subir la cama hasta la parte posterior de la pequeña camioneta. El agotamiento le hizo desear el poder desplomarse sobre su culo, pero miró su reloj de pulsera y vio que no tenía tiempo que perder. Tenía exactamente nueve minutos para salir de allí antes de que alguien fuera a comprobar al 880. Sólo podía rezar para que no comieran demasiado rápido y volvieran pronto.

Ella cerró las esposas que había comprado en un sex shop y que había dejado puestas en el parachoques interior de la camioneta para inmovilizar las ruedas de la cama cuando se pusieran en movimiento. Metió una manta enrollada entre el borde de la cama y la pared, para que amortiguara el efecto de cualquier bache. La duda le asaltó.

¿Qué pasa si termino matándolo? Oh, mierda. He perdido el juicio, pero ya es demasiado tarde. De ninguna manera podría llevarlo de vuelta a su habitación antes de que se den cuenta de que me lo he llevado. ¡Mierda!.

Ella miró sus rasgos llenos de cicatrices y apretó los dientes. No iba a permitirle morir y eso era lo que iba a pasar si no seguía adelante con su plan.

No le resultó fácil hacer que la rampa regresara al interior de la camioneta por los mismos raíles por los cuales que había salido. La cosa parecía más pesada ahora que cuando la había sacado fuera, pero lo logró. El miedo a que la pillaran secuestrando a una nueva especie y lo que le harían después, fue suficiente motivación para moverse aunque estuviera agotada. Ella cerró la puerta trasera, echó la llave y corrió a la cabina.

Se sentó en el asiento del conductor, miró su bolso que estaba oculto a la vista ,en el suelo y buscó a tientas las llaves. Se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, arrancó la camioneta y poco a poco piso el acelerador. Se pusieron en movimiento, pero condujo con cuidado para evitar sacudir demasiado a su huésped.

Un rápido vistazo a su reloj hizo que se apresurase hacia la entrada de los empleados. Ella tenía poco tiempo para conseguir sacarlo de allí. Puso el aire acondicionado alto y esperó que eso eliminara cualquier rastro de su miedo. Abrió la ventana mientras se acercaba a las puertas y a los oficiales que la custodiaban.

-"Querido Dios", rezó en voz baja.-"Por favor. Haz que esto funcione. Por favor".

El oficial que la detuvo llevaba un protector polarizado que cubría su rostro. El cristal oscuro ocultaba su identidad, pero ella reconoció su voz.

-"Hola, Dra. Serena"-. Él volvió la cabeza para mirar hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta. -"¿A dónde va?"-

-Ayer compré unos muebles para mi casa y tengo que devolver hoy la camioneta"-. Ella levantó el brazo para mostrarle su reloj. -"Tengo que devolverla a las cinco. ¿Puedes comprobarlo rápidamente y dejarme ir? El local de alquiler de coches me cobrará un extra si llego tarde"-.

-"Por supuesto"-. Él se subió en el escalón del lateral de la camioneta y miró dentro de la cabina para asegurarse de que nadie estaba obligandola a salir o había alguien ocultándose en el suelo, frente al asiento del pasajero. -"¿Está la puerta trasera abierta?".

¿Por qué diablos tenia el tipo que querer mirar allí? Vamos, maldita sea. Se las arreglópara mantener su voz calmada. -"Sí. No hay nada dentro, excepto las mantas que utilice para que no se rayara mi nueva mesa de comedor. Ve y compruébalo".

Él se bajó y ella quiso gritar cuando le vio caminar hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta. Su mirada se fijó en la gruesa verja ante ella y en el otro macho de las especies junto a ella. Había más especies patrullando la pasarela del muro con rifles.

Ella podría chocar contra la verja en un intento de huir, pero ellos abrirían fuego y podrían disparar accidentalmente al 880. De ninguna manera correría ese riesgo.

-"¡Alerta!" dijo uno con gruñido desde lo alto.-"Tenemos a una furgoneta entrante".

Las botas golpearon el pavimento y el agente pasó corriendo junto a su puerta para llegar a la entrada. Una furgoneta destartalada se detuvo al otro lado y un hombre robusto salió de ella.

-"No tienes permiso para estar aquí", dijo uno de los oficiales de las especies. -"Vuelve a tu vehículo y da la vuelta. Esta entrada se encuentra fuera de tus límites".

-"Cálmate. Sólo necesito que me indiques como llegar". El hombre miró a la camioneta, pero tuvo la precaución de apartar la mirada. -"No disparen. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Esas son armas de verdad? Sólo me he perdido. Creo que he cogido un camino equivocado". Más oficiales entraron en escena. Ellos cuidadosamente lo agarraron, lo hicieron girar y lo cachearon.

-"¿Hola?"- Ella sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla para llamar la atención del oficial.

-"Tengo que irme. ¿Puedes comprobar la parte trasera y dejarme pasar?"

El oficial estaba concentrado en el desconocido y en lo que la camioneta destartalada pudiera contener. Ella contaba con eso. Él le hizo una señal con la mano para que se marchara y la verja se abrió.

La culpa la devoró mientras conducía despacio por delante del tipo que había contratado para distraer a los agentes. Lo tenían esposado en el suelo y se disponían a registrar su camioneta. Él le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de que ella acelerara. No le arrestarían si mantenía la historia de que se había perdido y ellos no encontraban nada alarmante dentro de su camioneta. No lo retendrían mucho tiempo.

Serena no se relajó hasta que se metió entre el tráfico en la carretera. Tuvo mucho cuidado de no sobrepasar el limite de velocidad para no llamar la atención. Lo último que necesitaba era que la detuvieran por exceso de velocidad. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que la Organización de las Nuevas Especies ordenara que un helicóptero buscara desde el aire su camioneta de alquiler. Supuso que no tardarían mucho.

Cuando se acercó a la salida exhaló un suspiro de alivio. No había gasolineras o tiendas a la vista. La carretera era de dos carriles, unos que no solían usar frecuentemente y por fin vio la envejecida y casi caída verja.

El camión se balanceó cuando se detuvo frente a ella. Alzo la mirada hacia el cielo y agudizó sus oídos en busca del ruido de un helicóptero. Sólo oía el ruido del motor de su camioneta en marcha. La puerta de entrada a la propiedad chirrió estrepitosamente cuando la abrió de par en par, regresó a la camioneta y condujo por el camino. Se detuvo de nuevo, bajó y cerro las puertas otra vez. A un kilómetro de las puertas había un cobertizo abandonado y una granja. Ella había dejado abiertas las puertas del cobertizo la noche anterior así que simplemente condujo la camioneta dentro.

No se calmó hasta que cerró las puertas y abrió la puerta trasera de la camioneta. Tuvo que usar la pequeña linterna que guardaba en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta para ver en la oscuridad mientras subía a la zona de carga. La cama estaba en la posición correcta, gracias a las esposas que la habían mantenido contra la pared y en silencio le dio las gracias al tipo del sex shop que le había jurado que eran las mismas que usaba la policía.

Probablemente se había creído la excusa de que quería comprar las esposas más fuertes que tuvieran para jugar con su novio culturista. Se detuvo al lado de la cama. El 880 descansaba pacíficamente mientras su pecho subía y bajaba. Lágrimas de gratitud llenaron sus ojos. Él había sobrevivido.

-"Te tengo aquí. Lo logramos. Ahora sólo tenemos que esperar hasta que anochezca un poco y te llevaré dentro de la casa".

Se inclinó sobre él y apartó los mechones de su sedoso cabello negro de su mejilla. Su piel se sentía más caliente, pero eso era normal en las especies. Aún así le tomaría la temperatura cuando le instalara en el salón, lo había equipado con los suministros necesarios para cuidar de él. Ella se aseguraría de que la eliminación tan rápida del tubo de alimentación no le provocaba una infección.

-"Ahora solo estamos tú y yo, 880. No te asustes si eres consciente de lo que ha pasado. No voy a hacerte daño. Lo hice para salvarte.

**/*/**

Nícolas echó atrás la cabeza y rugió de rabia. Él miró a Ail quien había palidecido considerablemente -"¿Cómo pudiste permitir que esto sucediera?"

La boca del hombre se abrió mientras su nuez de Adán subía y bajaba. Sus anchos hombros se encogieron. -"No tenía ni idea de que estuviera tramando secuestrarlo. Yo confiaba en ella. ¿Quién iba a pensar que ella sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevárselo de aquí?"-

-"Basta"- gruñó Andrew. -"Yo también confiaba en ella". Lanzó una mirada preocupada a Brass cuando éste entró en la oficina. -"Dime que tienes buenas noticias".

-"No las tengo. Hemos alertado a la policía humana para que nos ayude a buscar la camioneta que alquiló, pero todavía no la han localizado. Tenemos a dos helicópteros en el aire y un tercero está de camino"."

-"Pronto anochecerá" Lita entró y se dirigió directamente a su compañero.-"Lo encontraremos".

Él extendió la mano y ahuecó su mejilla.-"Estoy manteniendo la compostura, pero estoy furioso. La elegí yo mismo. La investigamos a fondo y aún así nos ha traicionado."

-"Nada indicaba que ella tuviera relación con Megaverso o con los grupos de odio". Brass cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras la rabia retorcía sus rasgos faciales.-"No tenía ninguna deuda, pero ayer retiró veinte mil dólares de su cuenta de ahorros. Ella tenia ese dinero en un fondo de inversión que heredo cuando fallecieron sus abuelos. Esos nos aseguro de que no podrían sobornarla cuando empezó a trabajar para nosotros. Ella no ha secuestrado al 880 por dinero. Enviamos a las autoridades a su familia, pero ellos han respondido que nadie la estaba obligando hacerlo".

El teléfono sonó y Andrew se inclinó sobre su escritorio para pulsar el botón del manos- libres. -"Andrew" .

-"Soy Ami" dijo la voz de la mujer. -"Escuché lo que pasó y yo no me lo creo. Conozco a Serena y ella no le haría daño a una especie".

-"Ella lo ha secuestrado. Nosotros sólo recogimos su aroma a sudor por el esfuerzo que hizo para sacar la cama fuera del edificio. Lo sacó por la de empleados".

Andrew hizo una pausa. -"Yo no quería creerlo tampoco. Confiaba en ella, pero ella se lo llevó".

-"Tiene que haber una explicación razonable". Ami sonaba enojada.-"Ella nunca le haría daño o trataría de venderlo. Sere se preocupa realmente por las especies y odia a cualquier persona que represente un peligro para ellos. Ella es muy dulce con las especies. Tiene que haber otra razón para que haya echo esto".

Ojo de Águila entró en la habitación, con una nota. -"Descubrimos esto en un cajón cerrado con llave en su escritorio".

-"¿Qué es eso?"- Dijo Ami por el teléfono -"Que alguien me lo diga o que me llame desde un móvil para que podamos comunicarnos por videoconferencia".

-"Es una nota," dijo Ojo de Águila más fuerte -"Ella se lo llevó porque piensa que es posible salvarlo si él se vincula al olor de otra hembra". Él le ofreció el papel a Andrew. -"Pidió permiso, pero le fue denegado. Ella dice que piensa que esa es su única oportunidad de sobrevivir".

Andrew aceptó el trozo de papel, lo leyó y frunció el ceño. -"Ella jura que hará todo lo que pueda para sacarlo del coma y que no los devolverá tan pronto como le sea posible".

-"Maldita sea", gruñó Nícolas.-"Está loca. ¿No se da cuenta de que al llevárselo de casa le está poniendo en peligro? Podría confiar en la persona equivocada y podría matarlo. Él está desvalido y ella sería incapaz de defenderlo".

-"¿Qué quiere hacer?"- La frustración de Ami era evidente en su voz.

Nícolas se acercó a la mesa. -"El 880 perdió a su compañera y la Dra. Serena nos pidió que una de nuestras mujeres se quedara con él porque tenia la esperanza de que su olor le tentaría a salir del coma".

-"¿Funcionaría? ¿Andrew?"- Ami se quedo en silencio, esperando una respuesta.

-"No", suspiró. -"No lo creo. El olor de otra mujer no sustituirá el de la mujer que perdió. Para él, ella olería de forma ofensiva". Su mirada se mantuvo fija en la de Nícolas. -"¿La informaste de esto?".

-"Le dije que sería peligroso. Traté de explicarle el por qué y pensé que lo había entendido".

-"Ella no le hará daño". Ail miró fríamente a todos los presentes en la habitación. -"A veces se colaba en su habitación. Yo la pillé hablándole. Serena tiene un gran corazón y no se lo llevó para ser cruel. Quiere curarlo".

-"Tendremos que salvarla de él si al final consigue que despierte". Nícolas levantó una mano y se la pasó por su melena, obviamente frustrado. -"Él la matara. Ella es humana y él nunca ha conocido la bondad de ninguno de ellos".

-"Lo suponemos". Andrew le frunció el ceño. -"Sabemos muy poco sobre este hombre o su historia, a excepción de lo que le sucedió justo antes de rescatarlo".

-"Los seres humanos asesinaron a su compañera delante de él, según los otros machos de las especies que fueron rescatados con él. Eso le volvió loco". Nícolas rugió bajo.-"la matará si consigue traerlo de vuelta. Tendremos a una especie salvaje por ahí atacando a los humanos. Tenemos que encontrarlos y traerlos de vuelta".

-"Estoy de acuerdo". Andrew asintió con la cabeza. -"Tengo que llamar a Tim Oberto y meter a su equipo especial en esto. Ellos tendrán que posponer sus misiones actuales para encontrar al 880 y a la Dra. Serena".

**/*/**

Serena se estremeció en la fría habitación . La calefacción estaba funcionando, pero la mayor parte del calor se elevaba a las dos habitaciones de arriba. La casa era vieja, la planta baja era la que estaba peor y en la que había mas corrientes de aire. Su mirada se detuvo en la nueva especie yaciendo en la cama de hospital, en el centro de la habitación.

-"Me gustaría poder llevarte arriba, pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte. Me niego a arrastrarte porque te saldrían cardenales. Dudo que pudiera hacerlo aunque lo intentara".

Ella se acercó más a él para ajustar la manta alrededor de su cuello. Le había conectado una vía con suero, había vaciado su bolsa de orina y sabía que por la mañana necesitaría un baño de esponja. Hacía demasiado frío para hacerlo después de la puesta de sol. -"Estaremos a salvo. La casa está cerrada a cal y canto. Encendí el fuego en la chimenea y espero que pronto caliente la habitación"

Echó un vistazo alrededor de la sala de estar y odió el olor a humedad. Los mendigos no pueden escoger, se recordó. Había tenido mucha suerte al haber encontrado este lugar en la sección de alquileres del diario local.

La granja tenía unos veinte años, el mobiliario que contenía estaba para ser tirado a un vertedero, pero alguien la había limpiado. No había telarañas adornando las esquinas y el polvo no cubría cada superficie. El hombre al que había llamado desde un teléfono desechable le había dicho que tenía suministro eléctrico y gas. Que utilizaba el lugar un par de veces al año con sus amigos para cazar ciervos.

-"Estamos en una granja. No es el lugar más bonito en el que haya alojado, pero al menos es habitable. Pagué al propietario en efectivo y nunca vio mi cara, así no podrá identificarme. Le dije que necesitaba un nidito de amor". Ella sonrió. -"He tenido que inventar muchas historias salvajes últimamente. El chico de la tienda para adultos piensa que estoy montándomelo con un culturista al que le gusta que le encadenen a la cama y el dueño de esta casa cree que estoy teniendo una aventura con un hombre casado mientras su esposa está de crucero por Europa. Le dije que necesitaba un lugar donde nadie nos viera juntos".

Ella se volvió para mirar al hombre dormido. Su mirada se detuvo en la cicatriz que estropeaba su mejilla, luego en la que tenía a lo largo de su mandíbula. Éstas eran más antiguas, las heridas con las que había llegado ya se habían curado, pero esas dos eran las peores.

-"Tengo otro teléfono móvil desechable, cargándose en la cocina. Si surge algún problema quiero que sepas que estamos a veinte minutos del Homeland. Ellos llegarían rápidamente hasta nosotros si les llamo. He traído el equipamiento de emergencias en caso de que puedas necesitarlo. Desearía haber conseguido un monitor cardíaco. Me sentiría mejor si estuvieras conectado a uno".

Él no se movió, sólo respiraba y la tristeza se instaló en el interior de Serena. Tenía la sensación de que iba a sentirse muy sola mientras esperaba a ver lo que sucedería al mantenerse constantemente a su lado.

-"Dormiré en el sofá. Estaremos bien". Otro escalofrío le recorrió la espalda por culpa del frío.-"Ha llovido mucho estos días pero espero que aumente la temperatura en poco tiempo" . Ella le acarició la mejilla con los dedos. -"Espero que estés bien calentito. No hay secadora aquí, así que no puedo calentar tus mantas".

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la maleta que había escondido en el interior de la casa cuando había traído los suministros para atender al 880. Ella casi se congeló cuando se quitó la ropa para ponerse un par de pantalones de chándal y una camiseta suelta. Se sentó en el sofá, se quedó mirando fijamente las llamas en la chimenea y suspiró. No había televisión y dudaba que llegara la señal de todos modos.

Su manta no era tan gruesa como las que había utilizado para arropar al 880 pero se acurrucó en el sofá con ella e intentó entrar en calor. No funcionó. Todavía estaba helada. Hacia más frio conforme pasaba el tiempo. Su mirada se desvió a la cama del hospital y la preocupación por su bienestar hizo que se pusiera de pie.

Ella levantó la manta un poco para tocar su pecho desnudo. Él estaba muy caliente y su piel reacciono al tacto frío de su mano, se le puso la piel de gallina y ella se mordió el labio. Sus pies estaban helados aunque estaban sobre la alfombra mientras se decidía.

-"Oh demonios. Quiero que te acostumbres a mi olor. Por lo menos no tendré que preocuparme de que uno de nosotros muera de frío". Rodeó la cama ya que en el otro lado no tenia puesta la vía intravenosa, bajó la barandilla y se subió a la cama después de levantar las mantas -"Estas camas de hospital no son muy grandes, ¿verdad?"

Se retorció lo suficiente para levantar la barandilla de nuevo. Y no le resultó fácil moverse con el poco espacio que tenía para arroparlos a ambos con las mantas. Él era realmente grande y cálido. Ella se acurruco cuidadosamente contra su costado.

El calor la invadió donde sus cuerpos se tocaban. Levantó una mano y la apoyó en el centro de su pecho mientras subía y bajaba con cada respiración. Estaba bien por el momento. La temperatura de sus cuerpos combinada los mantendría calientes durante la noche. El Agotamiento se apoderó de ella.

Esto es una locura. Admitió en silencio. Sentía un poco de arrepentimiento por haber tomado esta decisión, pero ya estaba hecho. Mañana se preocuparía de que hacer a continuación, ahora sólo necesitaba dormir un poco. Con cada respiración que él daba su mano rozaba su pecho y ella inhaló su aroma. Olía al jabón y al champú que ellos usaban en el hospital. Su nariz recogió un débil olor masculino, pero no era colonia Ella se sentía atraída por el 880. Se sentía un poco culpable por acurrucarse más de lo necesario a cuerpo. La idea de verlo despierto y tumbado en la cama con ella, hacía que sintiera mariposas en el estómago. Esa reacción le avergonzaba. Era inevitable no ver que su paciente era muy guapo, porque realmente lo era y tenia muy buena visión, pero disfrutar de estar tan cerca de él, simplemente no estaba bien. Lo sabía y aún así no podía dejar de sentirse de esa manera.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "OBSIDIAN" y es el Libro 8 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, ella ya fue nombrada en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Dra. Setsuna. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Tres

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

La confusión se apoderó del 880 mientras recuperaba la conciencia lentamente. Había algo presionado contra su lado derecho, un peso ligero descansaba sobre su pecho y trató de olfatear para identificar la fuente. Su cuerpo no obedecía sus ordenes. No podía ver ya que sus ojos no se abrían o bien estaba demasiado oscuro. Se alarmó cuando trató de levantar la mano hasta su cara y no respondió, era como si ya no estuviera conectada a su cuerpo.

Se concentró en el peso que descansaba sobre su pecho, le resultaba familiar por alguna razón pero no podía entender por qué. Él respiró hondo varias veces y cada una de sus respiraciones le ayudó a descubrir la forma que se mantenía contra él. Pensó que era una mano apoyada sobre su tórax y parte de un brazo. La alegría y el alivio le invadió de repente al imaginar que 46 estaba tocándolo.

Ella estaba bien, pero esa euforia se desvaneció de repente cuando algo siniestro tiró de su mente. Trató de recordar qué provocaba esa horrible emoción, pero su mente estaba empañada. Debía estar drogado. Ellos habían paralizado su cuerpo una vez más, lo que significaba que había peleado contra los técnicos. Los odiaba. Trató de gruñir para demostrar su protesta, pero fracasó.

El miedo llegó después. ¿Qué le habían hecho? El brazo extendido sobre su pecho y el calor presionado contra su costado le aseguraba que estaba vivo y que 46 seguía estando cerca. Las cosas no podían ser tan malas si no la habían apartado de su lado. Los técnicos lo hacían con frecuencia para castigarlo y todas esas veces le preocupó que ella no regresara.

No podía recordar lo que había hecho para provocar su ira. Su mente estaba en blanco. Eso le alarmó más. ¿Cuánto daño le habían hecho? ¿Qué medicamentos habían probando esta vez en su cuerpo? No podía moverse, hablar o incluso usar su nariz para ayudarse a reunir las pistas que determinara su situación.

Estaba atrapado dentro de su propio cuerpo. El terror y la impotencia casi hicieron que entrara en pánico. Era lo peor que le podían hacer. Refrenó sus emociones, se concentró en su respiración y fue capaz de contener el aliento durante unos segundos. Eso era algo. Él simplemente tendría que luchar más contra la nueva droga que habían introducido en su cuerpo. Ya lo había hecho antes y no les permitiría ganar. 46 necesitaba su protección y él tenía la intención de cumplir su promesa de no permitir que los técnicos volvieran hacerle daño otra vez.

La mano sobre su pecho se movió, lánguidamente acarició su piel, mientras su cuerpo se presionaba más fuerte contra el suyo. Parecía como si estuviera estirándose. Algo no estaba bien, pero simplemente no podía adivinar qué. Sus dedos se clavaron un poco en sus músculos, escuchó un suave suspiro y su pelo hizo cosquillas en su hombro cuando ella se acomodó a su lado.

-"Lo hiciste".

La voz de la mujer era suave, desconocida y si él hubiera podido, se habría apartado de ella. Había dormido acurrucada contra su costado y con su mano sobre su tórax. ¿Dónde está 46? ¿Quién es esta hembra? ¿Por qué ha sido puesta en mi celda?

Sus suaves dedos se deslizaron por su pecho hasta su cuello, se presionaron contra la arteria y se detuvieron. La presión cesó y el colchón debajo de ellos se movió ligeramente cuando ella cambió de postura. Escuchó el suave raspado del metal contra metal y su calor se apartó de su lado para dejar paso a una corriente de aire frío. Una manta volvió a cubrir su cuerpo y ella las remetió meticulosamente por ambos lados. Después sintió una ligera caricia en su mejilla.

-"Tu pulso es constante. Me preocupaba que no pudieras conseguirlo sin las máquinas, pero parece que lo estás haciendo muy bien. Ahora tengo que darte un baño de esponja. Cambiare tu bolsa antes de que te vuelva a insertar el tubo de alimentación. Lo siento, pero tendré que hacerlo hasta que estés lo suficientemente bien como para comer por tu cuenta. Debí haberlo restablecido anoche, pero pensé que ya habías sufrido suficiente al ser trasladado".

La confusión lo desbordó y nada de lo que ella decía tenía sentido. Él luchó para moverse, para abrir sus ojos, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo.

-"Ahora vuelvo. Voy a darme una ducha mientras la cafetera obra su magia." La caricia en su mejilla cesó y sintió un ligero tirón en su pelo, parecía como si ella lo manipulara.

-"Soy insoportable sin un café. Es un secreto. La mayoría de la gente no quiere escuchar que soy una adicta a la cafeína, pero era lo único que me ayudo a sobrevivir en mi residencia. Realmente me pongo de muy mal humor sin no tomo un café". La manta se subió hasta su barbilla, sintió como la remetía y después ella le acarició su pecho a través de las mantas.-"Me daré prisa. Estaré en la otra habitación, ¿de acuerdo? El único baño está aquí abajo. Incluso dejare la puerta abierta. Sé que no te despertaras tan rápidamente, pero siempre puedo desearlo".

Ella dejó de tocarlo pero la escuchó moverse no demasiado lejos. El agua corriendo. Un envase crujiendo. Deseó tener su agudo sentido del olfato, pero parecía que su nariz no funcionaba bien. El silencio siguió hasta volvió a escuchar el agua, el chirrió de algo y luego un clic. El sonido del agua se detuvo. El 880 luchó para recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo. Estaba solo y seguramente la hembra desconocida era un técnico. ¿Por qué una de ellos dormiría a mi lado? ¿A qué juego están jugando? ¿Es otro de sus retorcidos juegos para ver mis reacciones? Podía sentir el peso de algo en las muñecas y en los tobillos, se hacia más consciente de su cuerpo a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Le habían atado por las extremidades y yacía de espadas. Tenía que recuperar rápidamente el control.

El agua se detuvo demasiado pronto. No había progresado mucho con su cuerpo, pero había sido capaz de mover su lengua. El proceso era lento pero había sido capaz de sentir el techo de su boca. Movió su dedo meñique. La droga iba desapareciendo poco a poco de su sistema. Su cuerpo la expulsaría completamente, pero necesitaba más tiempo y no estaba seguro de que tuviera demasiado. Ella dijo que quería conectarlo a una máquina. El chirrido sonó de nuevo y ella suspiró suavemente mientras pasaba junto a él.

-"Está bien", dijo en voz alta. -"Me visto y me sirvo una taza de café mientras caliento un poco de agua para darte un baño." Hizo una pausa. -"Mierda. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que tendré que desnudarte. Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que hacerlo. A nadie le gusta estar sucio. Yo sentiré más vergüenza que tú. Confía en mí. Es la única cosa que me supera. Odiaba trabajar en la clínica porque siempre tenía que ver los penes de los hombres. Déjame decirte que no siempre eran lindos". Ella resopló. -"Por supuesto que ese día en la sala de emergencias deberían haberme dado un premio Emmy por actuar con normalidad cuando vi a ese tipo con la polla atascada en el interior de un tubo".

Él la escuchó, ya que era incapaz de hacer otra cosa, mientras ella se movía a su alrededor. Su charla sobre las pollas le sorprendió un poco. Tenía una voz agradable y no le irritaba.

-"Él soltó la peor de las excusas, como si alguien fuera a creer que le había pasado eso accidentalmente. Él dijo que iba caminando desnudo, que tropezó y que cayo sobre la maldita cosa. El tipo sólo era un pervertido que había metido su polla dentro de ese tubo". Ella se echó a reír. -"Por lo menos debería haber usado lubricante". Ella se acercó. -"Deberías haberle oído gritar cuando tuve que, bueno, seguro que no quieres saber donde tuve que clavarle la aguja. Odiarías escucharme hablar sobre ese procedimiento. Fui yo quien lo hizo y todavía me estremezco"

Ella acababa de admitir que había torturado a un hombre. Trató de gruñir para advertirle que se alejara de él mientras ella se acercaba, pero su garganta permanecía en silencio. La rabia se apoderó de él a la vez que le preocupaba que ella planeara hacerle daño.

-"Está bien. Haremos esto juntos". Ella estaba muy cerca. -" Hace más calor ahora que ha salido el sol, así que no creo que vayas a coger un resfriado. Esperaría unas cuantas horas más, pero tengo que restablecer el tubo de alimentación. Has perdido bastante peso". Ella apartó las mantas de su torso y las dejo sobre sus caderas.

El agua goteó sobre él antes de que un paño caliente tocara su cara. Ella frotó cada centímetro de su rostro con mucha delicadeza y se detuvo en su garganta. El paño se fue y escuchó el chapoteo en el agua antes de que regresara. Le lavó el cuello y los hombros.

-" No te preocupes. No has perdido demasiada masa, pero tus costillas están más definidas".-Ella le lavó allí, su vientre y llego a las mantas sobre su regazo.-"Soy una profesional. Esta bien.."

Ella alzo las mantas y él trató de gruñirle de nuevo mientras las deslizaba más abajo. Él podía sentir el aire en sus caderas y supo que no llevaba nada encima, excepto eso que se detuvo sobre sus muslos.

-"Está bien. Dije eso ¿verdad? Esto no está mal. Necesitaba comprobar tu catéter de todos modos".

No podía moverse mientras la hembra limpiaba su piel y se sorprendió cuando sus pequeños dedos ajustaron su polla. Ella estaba tocándole sin guantes y él sintió como su cuerpo respondía al contacto de piel contra piel.

-"¡Mierda!- Apartó la mano rápidamente.-"Supongo que eso es una buena señal.

Ail me dijo que nunca respondías cuando él te hacía esto, pero definitivamente esto es una reacción a los estímulos". Ella parecía nerviosa. -"Todo se ve bien. Todo está seguro aquí y, um, no sé si debería volver a insertar el catéter".

Ella apresuro un poco sus suaves cuidados mientras le lavaba las piernas y le cubrió el regazo con algo ligero y seco. Le hizo cosquillas cuando le lavó con la toalla los pies y entre los dedos de los pies.

-"Tu pie acaba de moverse". La emoción se mostraba en su voz. -"¡No habías hecho eso antes! Tal vez sacarte del Homeland fue una buena cosa después de todo"

El sonido de su respiración le señalo que se había acercado a su cabeza. Su cabello mojado cayó sobre su pecho desnudo cuando se inclinó sobre él. Sus cabellos estaban fríos pero su cálido aliento abanicó su garganta. Ella quitó algo que tenia sobre sus ojos. Tiró de algo que había en su frente y en sus mejillas.

-"¿880? ¿Puedes oírme? Por favor, abre los ojos. Te quité las almohadillas adhesivas. Estás a salvo. Te han rescatado de Industrias Megaverso. Ellos ya no pueden hacerte daño".

¿Qué significa eso? Luchó para verla, pero todo continuaba oscuro.

Unos dedos se posaron sobre su pecho y acarició su piel con suavidad.-"Sólo tienes que despertar. Siento mucho lo que le pasó a compañera. Sé que duele, pero tienes que seguir viviendo. Eres joven, fuerte y tienes un futuro brillante. Hay un montón de gente que te ayudara a adaptarte a la vida fuera de las instalaciones de pruebas. Todos nos preocupamos por ti". Hizo una pausa.- "Me preocupo por ti".

¿Qué le pasó a 46? ¿Por qué dice la hembra que lo siente? El pánico se apoderó de él y empujó la niebla que empañaba su mente. Los recuerdos regresaron como si una puerta mental se hubiera abierto y lo empujaran de vuelta a la realidad. 46 había muerto. Los seres humanos le habían dado medicamentos que la habían puesto enferma, luego la asesinaron frente a la puerta de su jaula y él no había podido protegerla. Había tenido que ver con impotencia como moría en el suelo, sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

Aullidos de dolor habían desgarrado su garganta mientras había tratado de arrancar los barrotes de la jaula para matar a sus asesinos. Al final se había desmayado a causa del dolor que había sentido al intentar arrancar los barrotes indestructibles. Ella se había ido de su lado para siempre, le había fallado y él se había hundido en el oscuro pozo de la desesperación cuando había perdido la conciencia.

**/*/**

La decepción golpeó a Serena cuando el macho de las especies no abrió los ojos. Él había movido su pie y su pene había reaccionado cuando le había tocado para revisarle el catéter. Lo contaría como un progreso.

Ella dejó de acariciar su pecho, se echó hacia atrás y alcanzó una toalla para secarle las gotas de agua que había dejado sobre él cuando su cabello se había pegado a su pecho. Su mirada permaneció en su rostro, en busca de cualquier signo de emoción. Ni siquiera vio un simple parpadeo.

-"El que hayas tenido estas reacciones tiene que significar algo", le animó en voz alta y esperaba que su subconsciente registrara su voz.

Ella le habló en voz baja mientras trabajaba para conseguir estabilizarlo. Vació su bolsa de orina, volvió a insertar el tubo de alimentación y le alimentó. La dieta líquida no era suficiente para un hombre de su tamaño, pero al menos lo mantenía con vida y nutrido.

Ella tuvo que girarlo sobre su lado, una tarea nada fácil, para limpiar su espalda y cambiar el empapador que tenía bajo sus caderas. Las enfermeras solían hacer las tareas de cuidado personal a los pacientes. Ella no había tenido que hacer nada de esto desde su residencia.

Remetió la manta firmemente alrededor de su cuerpo para mantenerlo caliente. Ella se dio la vuelta para vaciar el agua del cubo que había usado para bañarle en el fregadero. Había llovido durante la noche, pero en este momento brillaba el sol. Parecía que la predicción meteorológica no iba a ser tan lluviosa como había predicho.

La culpa la corroyó un poco mientras mordisqueaba una tostada, daba unos sorbos a su café y se sentaba a la mesa, pensando en su paciente. Su trabajo como médico en el Homeland no iba a durar mucho tiempo después de lo que había echo, pero el 880 era su prioridad. Ted Treadmont podía manejar cualquier emergencia. Él podría quejarse de las horas extras pero también tenía la ayuda de unas cuantas especies que se estaban preparando para ser enfermeras. No le sería demasiado difícil cubrir sus turnos.

Apostaría las cinco barras de chocolate que había metido en su maleta a que la ONE estaba buscándola en este preciso momento. Lo único que esperaba era el haber cubierto la huellas lo suficientemente bien como para poder estar al menos una semana con el 880. En siete días les llamaría para decirles dónde estaban si él no mejoraba.

Se preguntó lo que harían con ella cuando realizara esa llamada y sus manos temblaron en respuesta. Seria uno de esos momentos en los que esperaba que tuvieran encuenta sus buenas intenciones. No había raptado al 880 para hacerle daño. Nícolas había rechazado su propuesta, ella sabia que no era exactamente un tratamiento convencional, pero las nuevas especies tampoco eran normales de todos modos. Ellos estaban alterados genéticamente, eran humanos/animales y ella tenía que adaptarse a sus necesidades especiales como su doctora. Serena lavó su plato, volvió a llenar su taza de café y arrastró una silla hasta la cama en el centro de la habitación. Se sentó, dejó su café sobre la mesa y suspiró.

-"Sera una semana muy larga, ¿verdad?" Sus dientes mordieron su labio inferior pero lo liberó rápidamente, le molestaba tener este hábito que parecía incapaz de abandonar.

-"¿Qué tal si te cuento una historia? No tuve tiempo de comprar un libro, pero me encantaba leer cuando era niña. ¿Has oído la historia de la Bella y la Bestia?". Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera esperando una respuesta que sabia que no llegaría, pero quería fingir que él iba a responderlo. -"Era mi cuento favorito cuando era niña". Su mirada se detuvo en su rostro lleno de cicatrices. Sabía que no era ético sentirse atraída por el 880 pero no podía evitarlo. -"Aquí va".

Media hora más tarde se detuvo, había extendido la historia tanto como pudo, pero no quería quedarse sin voz. Se apartó de su lado para deshacer su maleta, pero se quedó en el salón. Le tomó el pulso cada pocas horas.

**/*/**

- "Ella está usando el dinero en efectivo que retiró del banco para ocultar su rastro". Tim Oberto cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.- "Estamos buscando en cada motel dentro de un radio de trescientos kilómetros. En los vertederos y en algunos escondrijos no te piden un documento de identificación o una tarjeta de crédito. Estamos vigilando a toda su familia y amistades conocidas. Todavía no les ha llamado, pero seremos capaces de rastrearla cuando lo haga. Hemos congelado su carnet de conducir, sus cuentas bancarias, sus tarjetas de crédito y enviamos su foto a nuestros socios de más confianza para que la busquen".

Nícolas gruñó, furioso. -"Alguien ha tenido que ayudarla a esconderse".

-"Estoy de acuerdo". Andrew le frunció el ceño al líder equipo especial humano. -"¿Qué más se está haciendo, Tim?".

-"Hemos informado de la situación a todos los cuerpos de policía en diez estados para que estén atentos y ayuden en la búsqueda de esa camioneta de alquiler. Ella puede estar usándola para mantenerse en movimiento, esperando que así nos sea más difícil encontrarla. Eso es cierto, pero hemos emitido una orden de busca y captura contra ella. Se están deteniendo y comprobando todas las camionetas que coinciden con esa descripción. También hemos contratado más apoyo aéreo y están buscando el vehículo. La encontraremos, pero no será tan rápido como esperábamos. Ella es muy inteligente".

-"Esa es una de las razones por la que la contraté-. Andrew rodó sus hombros y flexiono los dedos sobre su escritorio. -"Todavía me sorprende que hiciera esto. Era tan tímida".

Ail se había unido a la reunión debido a su estrecha relación con Serena Tsukino.

-"Yo no creo que ella le haga daño intencionadamente ".

Tim resopló. -"Podría haberlo vendido a algún hijo de puta o entregado a cualquiera de esos grupos anti- especies que hay por ahí. Les encantaría tener a cualquiera de vosotros y soltar alguna mentira. Puedo ver los titulares de hoy. Probablemente dirán que tiene una enfermedad muy contagiosa y perjudicial para la población en general sólo para que cunda el pánico".

Ail gruñó.- " La Doctora Serena se preocupa por todos nosotros. Le molestó mucho que denegáramos su solicitud de usar el olor de una hembra para ver si el 880 respondía. Creo que piensa que puede despertarlo y por eso se lo llevó. Sé que no debió hacerlo, pero me niego a aceptar que lo haya echo para entregarlo a alguien que lo mataría o que quiera usarlo para hacernos daño".

Tim negó con la cabeza. -"No me sorprenderá que recibamos una llamada para pedir un rescate, como mínimo" Él miró tristemente a Andrew. -"Yo procuraría tener dinero disponible por si eso sucede. Mi equipo se encargará del intercambio. Es el único resultado se me ocurre en este momento". Hizo una pausa. -"Deberíamos enviar su foto a todos los canales de noticias y dejarle saber cuál es su verdadera condición en caso de que esté en lo cierto. Es mejor cortar la cabeza de la serpiente antes de que sintamos la mordedura de su veneno. La última cosa que necesitamos es que el CDC (Centro de control y prevención de enfermedades de los Estados Unidos) comience a pensar que les estamos ocultando algún tipo de enfermedad o que los imbéciles llamen a a la Casa Blanca para quejarse".

-"No". Andrew se enderezó en su silla. -"No queremos que nadie sepa que ella secuestró a un especie. Acabarían siendo el principal objetivo de nuestros enemigos".

-"Ya está trabajando con ellos".

-"Tim", gruñó Nícolas. -"Ya estamos demasiado estresados. Ya hemos hablado de esto y hemos decidido evitar a la prensa. Esto es un asunto de las especies hasta que decidamos lo contrario. Contra menos gente lo sepa, mejor. Por lo menos tenemos que considerar que nos dijo la verdad en esa nota. Puede que se llevara al 880 en un intento equivocado de ayudarlo. Los encontraremos, pero lo haremos lo más silenciosamente posible"

-"Está bien". Tim levantó las manos en señal de frustración. -"No escuchéis mis consejos aunque me paguéis por ellos. Si es tan santa, entonces nos llamara cuando vea su cara en todos los canales de televisión y se dará cuenta del peligro que correrán ahí afuera" Le lanzó una mirada de Ail. -"Tu Dra. Serena está llena de mierda." miró a Andrew. -"No usare guantes de seda cuando la encontremos. Ella secuestró a una nueva especie y puso su vida en peligro"

-"Lo sé"Andrew suspiró -"Haz lo que sea necesario, silenciosamente, para recuperar a nuestro macho".

**/*/**

La mujer se subió a su cama, se apretó contra su costado y el 880 fue consciente de su pequeño tamaño. Su cuerpo había recuperado más sensibilidad, pero sus miembros se negaban a responder a sus órdenes. Bajo las mantas curvo los dedos de su mano izquierda, al menos era una señal de que estaba empezando a superar los efectos de las drogas que paralizaban su cuerpo.

¿Por qué la hembra dormía a su lado? ¿Dónde estaban los machos humanos que lo atormentaban a diario? El colchón bajo su cuerpo se sentía diferente, más suave que al que estaba acostumbrado. Su sentido del olfato también estaba regresando lentamente y empezaba a recoger débiles aromas de cosas que no conocía.

El aroma de la mujer era dulce... pero extraño. Su calor corporal no era alto Ella debía tener frío, pero ¿por qué no abandonaba su celda si las temperaturas frías le molestaban? Un pensamiento horrible se deslizó en su mente. ¿Y si los guardias humanos estaban obligando a la hembra a permanecer en su celda?

Ellos ya lo habían echo anteriormente, habían encerrado a 46 con él en su jaula. Los técnicos le habían dicho que ella le pertenecía. Querían que se emparejaran para ver si podían tener hijos. En aquel entonces ambos eran muy jóvenes, pero él había cuidado de ella. Ellos no se llevaban bien, ambos eran de carácter fuerte, pero terminaron dependido el uno del otro. Su pérdida le llenaba de rabia.

Los técnicos le habían jurado que 46 se quedaría para siempre con él en su celda si hacía todo lo que le ordenaran. Él principalmente había accedido a todas sus pruebas y no había peleado demasiado a menudo con los técnicos, a menos que fueran demasiado dolorosas. Las consecuencias de aquellas negativas siempre le habían causado daño a 46. Ellos la utilizaron para castigarle, le pegaban o le daban sus medicamentos hasta que ella enfermaba. Les divertía verlo preocuparse cuando su mujer se debilitaba. Había aprendido rápidamente a soportar cualquier cosa que le hicieran con el fin de protegerla. Pero un día las cosas cambiaron. Ellos los drogaron para trasladarlos mientras dormían y despertaron en un nuevo lugar. Él no entendía lo que los nuevos técnicos querían de él. Estos eran más crueles y no les importaba si él obedecía o no. Se llevaban lejos a 46 a pesar de su obediencia y se la devolvían enferma. Las marcas de agujas en su cuerpo le habían asegurado que le habían dado sus medicamentos y ella se había debilitado. Su estomago no retenía la comida que él le daba. Él no hizo nada para enfurecerlos, pero aún así la mataron.

Una pequeña mano se deslizó sobre su pecho y atrajo su atención. El toque de la nueva hembra era suave mientras frotaba la piel sobre su corazón. Su cuerpo se presionó contra su lado más fuerte y se estremeció, era evidente que ella tenia frío y usaba el calor corporal de su cuerpo.

-"Nuestro primer día no fue tan mal, ¿verdad? Ojala se me hubiera ocurrido traer una radio o un televisor. Es posible que te hubiera gustado escucharlos en vez de escucharme siempre a mí" Apoyó la mejilla sobre su pecho, cerca de su mano y los suaves mechones de su pelo le hicieron cosquillas en el brazo. -"Soy un poco aburrida. Lo siento. Si estuvieras despierto, probablemente dirías algo como "Sere, cállate, por favor" o tal vez "Sere, necesitas tener una vida"".

Él pensó en sus palabras. Ella tenía un nombre, pero era uno extraño. Lo repitió mentalmente varias veces mientras tratando de recordar si lo había oído antes. Sere. No le era familiar.

El silencio se prolongó y él movió los dedos de los pies. Se movieron y la esperanza quemó en su interior al darse cuenta de que estaba consiguiendo eliminar de su sistema los efectos de las drogas. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo fuera de combate y se había alarmado. Normalmente sentía su cuerpo fuerte, pero no se sentía así en este momento. Detestaba la debilidad.

-"Espero que no te importe compartir la cama, pero aquí hace frío por las noches. También me preocupa el no disponer de maquinas que puedan monitorizarte. Estaré aquí mismo por si tienes algún problema. Yo tengo el sueño ligero. Supongo que te acostumbraras mejor a mi olor si me mantengo cerca de ti. Me gustaría que te despertaras. Sería muy feliz si eso sucediera. Quiero que te sientes y que hables conmigo".

A mi también me gustaría. Movió los dedos de los pies de nuevo. Contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos antes de continuar con el ritmo normal, para evitar que ella se diera cuenta. Ella podría alertar a los técnicos y decidió ocultar el hecho de que su cuerpo se estaba recuperando hasta que supiera dónde estaba, quién era ella y por qué habían puesto a esta nueva hembra con él.

Su mano se deslizó hasta sus costillas, explorando y su cuerpo respondió bombeando la sangre a su polla. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido sexo, demasiado y la culpa brotó en su interior. 46 había muerto y él no debería desear montar a la nueva hembra.

-"Me estás preocupando de verdad. Supongo que has perdido unos cuarenta kilos desde que te trajeron a mí. Eres un tipo grande, pero esto no es saludable. Cada día que te quedas así prolongas el tiempo de recuperación. Por favor, lucha por volver. Sé lo triste que debes estar". Hizo una pausa.- "Yo estuve muy enamorada una vez, pero él murió. Después de aquello fui un desastre durante mucho tiempo, así que lo entiendo. Honestamente lo hago. Uno se pregunta por qué debería seguir viviendo, que sentido tiene hacerlo, pero al final me alegro de haber seguido adelante. Él no hubiera querido que mi vida terminara porque la suya lo hizo."

Las suaves yemas de sus dedos y la palma de su mano se deslizó hasta su corazón, se acurrucó más contra su costado y un pecho suave se presionó contra sus costillas. Él aspiró su dulce aroma, no era excitante, pero si agradable.

-"Él murió de repente. Fue un shock para mi porque él estaba tan lleno de vida". Su voz cambió con las emociones. -"Yo también me cerré durante unos meses. Nunca pensé que pudiera morir, era demasiado alegre y jamás imagine que algo le alejaría de mí. Habíamos planeado pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, hasta ese accidente de coche"

Una gota de agua caliente cayó sobre su piel y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando. Le sorprendió y lo desconcertó. Inhaló lentamente y trató de captar cualquier olor a enfermedad, pero no obtuvo nada más que la dulzura que había comenzado a asociar con la hembra.

-"Admito que no he permitido que nadie más se acerque demasiado a mi desde entonces. No quiero correr el riesgo de sentir tanto sólo para acabar sufriendo este tipo de dolor de nuevo. Por supuesto, que a medida que pasan los años me doy cuenta de que terminare siendo una viejecita que vivirá con veinticinco gatos si no consigo superarlo."

La sorpresa de sus lágrimas se volvió confusión al escuchar sus palabras. Lo que ella decía no tenía mucho sentido. ¿Qué significa eso? Él no estaba seguro.

-"Lo superaras si sales de esta saludablemente. Tienes que luchar, 880. Necesitas saber que vale la pena vivir la vida. Que vale la pena arriesgarse. Mira lo que hice para intentar salvarte".

Esperó a que ella le explicara eso, pero ella no dijo nada más por un largo tiempo. Él quería saber lo que había hecho por él.

-"Tienes que salir de esto". Más lágrimas mojaron su piel. -"Tengo la sensación de que me he metido en serios problemas por haberte robado de la ONE. Probablemente me encierren y tiren la llave".

¿Ella me ha robado? ¿Cómo? Ciento de preguntas inundaron su mente ¿Cómo me ha sacado de mi celda? ¿Cómo ha logrado escapar ella? ¿Por qué cargó conmigo? Ella no se sentía lo suficientemente grande como para poder llevarlo.

No podía recordar nada más después del día que asesinaron a 46. La rabia se había apoderado de él y había intentado arrancar los barrotes. Se había negado a dejar de intentar llegar a los humanos que la habían matado y no le había importado si le hacia daño a su propio cuerpo.

Una cosa le quedó clara. Esta mujer no era su enemiga. Al menos esperaba que fuera cierto. Podría haberse visto obligada a tratar de ganarse su confianza para tratar de calmar su rabia contra sus captores. Ellos necesitarían encontrar una nueva forma de controlarlo si todavía lo necesitaban.

Los dedos de su mano izquierda se cerraron en un puño y lo apretó. Él no iba a permitir que la hembra supiera que estaba recuperando el movimiento de su cuerpo. Permanecería dócil, esperaría hasta que estuviera más fuerte y luego atacaría. Sus captores pagarían por lo que le habían hecho a él, a 46 y a la mujer a su lado.

Ella bostezó y frotó la mejilla contra su piel. Él supo el momento en que se durmió porque su respiración se volvió más lenta y entonces, movió su pie izquierdo.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "OBSIDIAN" y es el Libro 8 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, ella ya fue nombrada en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Dra. Setsuna. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Cuatro

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Serena se obligó a controlar el entusiasmo. El pie del 880 se había movido de nuevo cuando le había dado otro baño de esponja. Él tenía cosquillas en los pies. Su pene también se sacudió cuando ella había tenido que limpiarlo. Por supuesto que podría haber ocurrido cuando se encontraba en el centro médico de la Oficina Nacional de Estadística y que Ail no se lo hubiera dicho porque pesara que no tenia importancia o porque era embarazoso, pero según los informes no había ningún movimiento y él no reaccionaba a los estímulos.

Secó el cuerpo del 880, lo cubrió y terminó de hacer lo que todas las mañanas hacia. Parecía que tenia mejor color, tal vez sólo era una ilusión, pero ella la aceptaría. En unos días tendría que coger el teléfono móvil desechable y llamar a la oficina nacional de estadística para que vinieran a por él.

También vendrán a por mi. El temor se apoderó de ella. Había arriesgado su carrera, su licencia médica y mucho más. Podrían meterla en la cárcel durante unos cuantos años por secuestro o el juez podría condenarla a muerte, ya que cualquier transgresión contra una nueva especie podía ser considerada un crimen por odio.

Las Nuevas especies estaban protegidas. Ellos le habían dado un estatus especial cuando todo el mundo protestó tras el ataque de un grupo de odio. El público había visto como Zafiro recibía las balas destinadas a matar a su mujer humana. Cosas como esas tienden a cabrear a la gente. La convivencia de Zafiro y Hotaru había sido una gran noticia y su romance seguía siendo una noticia frecuentemente ya que seguían juntos.

Ella conocía personalmente a la pareja y podía afirmar con seguridad que estaban profundamente enamorados y que eran muy felices. Incluso envidiaba un poco ver la buena pareja que hacían a pesar de sus diferencias. El amor había superado la dificultad de todas las situaciones. Era muy romántico. Habían tenido un bebé que ella personalmente adoraba cuando se lo llevaban para que le realizara sus chequeos. Salvation era la viva imagen de su padre y la prueba viviente de que algunas cosas tenían un final feliz.

-"Voy a sacar estas toallas y paños fuera para que se sequen al sol y me desharé de la basura." remetió la manta más firmemente alrededor de su cintura y dejó su pecho desnudo pensando que se sentiría mas cómodo.-"Hace un poco de calor, ¿no es así? La tormenta fue impresionante pero al final nos dejó un buen sol ".

Él no respondió y era deprimente. Todos los días, desde que lo conocía, había tenido la esperanza de que abriera los ojos y todos los días esa esperanza se había desvanecido. Había estado segura de que su olor lo alcanzaría y lo salvaría, pero ya debería haber mostrado una cierta mejoría si hubiera sido tan fácil. Un suspiro salió de sus labios.

Cogió la bolsa de basura, a un lado de su cama y el cubo con las toallas mojadas.

-"Enseguida vuelvo. No te vayas. "esa declaración le hizo tragarse un bufido. Es un día hermoso, decidió mientras salia por la puerta trasera para llegar hasta el cubo basura especial medica que había dejado a un lado de la casa. Dejó caer la bolsa en su interior y se detuvo en el patio. Ella colgó cuidadosamente las toallas y paños en el tendedero para que se secaran. La casa no disponía de una lavadora o secadora, pero que tenía una tina enorme en el cuartito de lavado y una larga cuerda, atada entre dos árboles para el secado de la ropa.

Un suave murmullo salió de sus labios entreabiertos mientras terminaba su tarea. Echaba de menos escuchar música. Los pájaros volaron sobre un árbol cercano y ella sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia la casa. Estaba casi en la puerta de atrás cuando un movimiento le llamó la atención. Ella volvió la cabeza y se quedó sin aliento. Cuatro grandes hombres con trajes negros corrieron hacia ella desde el cobertizo. Llevaban los rostros cubiertos con pasamontañas negros y portaban grandes armas.

Escuchó un sonido tras ella y apenas tuvo tiempo de mirar hacia atrás. El terror le golpeó duro y un grito desgarró su garganta cuando uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre ella. Un gran cuerpo se estrello contra su pecho y ambos cayeron al suelo. El fuerte impacto contra el suelo sacó el aire de sus pulmones y cortó sus gritos. El peso del hombre estaba aplastadola y no podía respirar. Su agresor le dio la vuelta antes de que se recuperara del dolor que atravesó su cuerpo, con una mano la agarro del pelo y empujó su rostro contra la hierba. Le clavó una rodilla dolorosamente en su culo. Su mente daba vueltas entre el dolor y el shock del ataque.

-"¡La tengo!" dijo en voz alta a el grupo de hombres.

Manos más ásperas empezaron a tocar todo su cuerpo mientras ella se las arreglada para recuperar el aliento. Le sujetaron las muñecas dolorosamente apretadas tras su espalda. Le estaban haciendo mucho daño y el ángulo de sus brazos era incómodo.

-"Está limpia. No lleva armas ".

-"Esto fue jodidamente fácil."

-"Menos mal. Las únicas firmas de calor que estamos recogiendo son la de ella y la inmóvil. Él está aquí y ella está sola ".

-"Busca a la nueva especie. Encuentralo "

El terror la invadió. Estaba segura de que estos hombres no eran nuevas especies y eso significaba que podían lastimar al 880. Luchó duro. Las manos que agarraban sus muñecas las apretó con la fuerza suficientemente como para causarle dolor y ella gritó de nuevo.

Algo de madera golpeó con fuerza contra algo y un gruñido rasgó el patio. El sonido aterrador hizo que entrara en pánico. Tenían un perro de ataque y el 880 estaba indefenso en la cama, el animal le podía mutilar y él no podía luchar contra él. Serena luchó como si fuera un animal salvaje, cada instinto protector dentro de ella le impulsaba a llegar al lado del 880. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y un fuerte dolor atravesó su cabeza al golpearse contra el mentón de alguien. El hombre susurró una maldición y empujó su cabeza hacia abajo de nuevo con la mano áspera que agarraba su cabello. Otro grito escapó de su garganta.

-"¡No!" gritó un hombre. El perro de ataque gruñó de nuevo y algo golpeó la casa.

-"¡Mierda!" gritó el hombre antes de levantar la rodilla de encima de su trasero.

-"Jod-" El otro tipo que sostenía sus muñecas la soltó bruscamente y retrocedió.

Serena vio un borrón negro, en movimiento, por el rabillo del ojo, giró la mejilla sobre la hierba y se sorprendió cuando uno de los hombres uniformados aterrizó con fuerza sobre su espalda a unos cinco metros de distancia. Un gruñido feroz emanó del perro y le pareció que procedía de encima de su cabeza. La imagen del animal atacándola con sus dientes afilados le hizo entrar en pánico y levantó la cabeza para echar un vistazo a la cosa que pondría fin a su vida.

El 880 estaba agachado a unos centímetros de ella, desnudo y su brazo sangraba porque se había arrancado la vía intravenosa. También tenia sangre en la nariz, supuso que era debido a que se había arrancado la sonda de alimentación. El catéter y la bolsa habían desaparecido también. Podía ver claramente su pérdida, ya que su cara estaba a centímetros de su regazo. Su mirada se encontró con los ojos azules y pudo ver su confusión cuando él le devolvió la mirada. Su boca se abrió para revelar sus colmillos afilados. Él le gruñó a ella. La mente de Sere tardo menos de un segundo en darse cuenta que el 880 estaba despierto, en el exterior y que había venido en su rescate. Los hombres que la habían sujetado la habían soltado porque el 880 les había atacado.

-"880", se las arregló para susurrar.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando se tambaleó antes de aterrizar duro sobre su culo desnudo. Serena se movió desesperadamente para ayudarlo y se dio cuenta de la enorme cantidad de adrenalina que debió de haber agotado para llegar hasta ella después de estar tumbado durante mucho tiempo. Un ser humano no podría haberlo hecho. Un hombre común habría estado demasiado débil para sentarse, pero él había logrado ese milagro gracias a su fuerza animal.

-"880", susurró de nuevo, se levantó sobre sus rodillas y gateó los pocos metros hasta él.

-"Estás despierto."

Ella trató de tocarlo, pero su mano salió disparada y la golpeó en el pecho. El rudo empujón la lanzó hacia atrás y aterrizó en el culo. Su pecho izquierdo le dolía por el impacto de su mano. Él le gruñó.

-"Técnico". Su voz sonó ronca por el tiempo que llevaba sin utilizar sus cuerdas. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, su cabeza cayo hacia atrás y se desplomó sobre su espalda. Él no se movió y la preocupación le hizo luchar para llegar de nuevo hasta él. Respiraba, pero se había desmayado. Ella comprobó su pulso inestable a la vez que presionaba el pulgar de la otra mano sobre la herida sangrante de la vía intravenosa para detener la hemorragia.

Su mirada temerosa se precipitó a su alrededor y vio que todos los hombres permanecían de pie. Uno de ellos empezó a acercarse a medida que los demás la rodeaban. El terror la golpeó.

-"Mantente lejos de él." No tenía un arma, pero no les permitiría hacerle daño al 880.

-"Tendrás que matarme antes de que puedas lastimarlo."

Uno de los hombres se le acercó desde el granero y se arrancó la máscara que cubría su rostro. Trey Roberts era un miembro del equipo humano que trabajaba para ONS. Ella le había visto un par de veces cuando le habían traído a las especies heridas. Le miró boquiabierta cuando lo identificó. Estos hombres no eran extraños o tenían la intención de matar al 880. Habían venido a detenerla y a llevarlo de vuelta a casa.

-"Dra. Tsukino. "Trey se detuvo a cuatro metros de distancia, con las manos sujetando sus pantalones militar de color negro mientras le fruncía el ceño. -"Estás de mierda hasta el cuello." Su mirada paso al 880. -"Mierda. Tengo que hacer una llamada en este momento. Conseguiste sacarlo de su estado de coma ".

-"Necesito mi maletín." Ella se humedeció los labios, estaba nerviosa pero emocionada al mismo tiempo. -"Él se ha desmayado por levantarse de la cama. Yo-"

-"Has terminado". Trey avanzó, se inclinó y la agarró suavemente por los brazos. Era un tipo grande y la levantó sobre sus piernas temblorosas antes de gritar.- "¡Médico!"

-"¡Suéltame! Tengo que ayudarle. Tengo que-"

-"No luches", concluyó.- "Parece que no entiendes la gravedad de lo que has hecho. Has secuestrado a una especie, Dra. Tsukino. "Él la apartó del 880 y de la casa. Su firme agarre la obligó a caminar delante de él. "El único lugar al que vas a ir es a la cárcel hasta que la oficina nacional de estadística me diga lo que tengo que hacer contigo."

Intentó girar y liberarse de su agarre para llegar al 880 pero él apretó sus dedos alrededor de sus brazos. Ni siquiera podía verlo alrededor de su amplio pecho cuando intentó ver si un médico realmente estaba atendiendo al 880.

-"Él necesita líquidos, probablemente este en estado de shock y yo soy médico,¡ maldita sea! Déjame tratarlo".

Trey se detuvo y se inclinó para estudiar su rostro. -"Ellos no confían en que sigas tratando a su pueblo. ¿Quién puede culparlos? Le sacaste del único lugar que podía mantenerlo a salvo y podrías haber conseguido que lo mataran. Alegrate de que les di orden a mis hombres de no dispararte. Tim dijo que podíamos, pero le dije al equipo que ignoraran esa orden. No matamos a mujeres a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario y les guste secuestrar a una especie. " Él la empujó suavemente hacia delante y hacia un SUV oculto que estaba estacionado detrás del granero. -"Hazte un favor. Cállate. Estoy seguro de que tendrás mucho que decir cuando te enfrentes a Andrew en una sala de interrogatorios. Casi siento pena por ti. Es un hombre al que no querrías cabrear, pero lo hiciste. "Un toque de piedad suavizó sus rasgos.- "Vamos, Dra. Tsukino. Estoy muy agradecido de haberos encontrado antes que esa gente que los odia. ".

**/*/**

Sere no es de mi clase, es un ser humano y un técnico. El 880 se quedó inmóvil, se negó incluso a temblar y siguió ocultando el hecho de que había recuperado la conciencia. El sonido de las voces masculinas le llegó. El peso había vuelto a sus muñecas y tobillos, asegurandole que lo habían restringido de nuevo. Su única ventaja era fingir que estaba inconsciente hasta que pudiera elaborar un plan de escape.

La traición le causo un dolor físico en el pecho. Ella era un ser humano, no una mujer que le habían dado para reemplazar a 46 y había estado tratando de engañarlo para que confiara en ella. Debería haberse dado cuenta de eso al escuchar sus extrañas palabras pero las drogas le había afectado el cerebro. Los indicios estaban allí y si se hubiera centrado más en ellos, se habría dado cuenta. ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones? ¿Qué quieren de mí ahora? ¿Qué tipo de castigo cruel están planeando? , pero no tenía respuestas.

Era evidente que ella había gritado para comprobar si estaba realmente tan drogado como había aparentado. Debieron haberlo observado con esas cámaras. Seguramente le habían visto moverse después de asegurarse de que Sere dormía. Había caído en la trampa cuando sus gritos habían llegado a sus oídos y había tratado de protegerla. Él no se había preocupado en ese momento de que estaba mostrando el hecho de que su fuerza estaba regresando a su cuerpo, sólo pensó en impedir su muerte.

¡Humana! Él simplemente no podía superar eso y lo llenaba de furia. Había permitido que un técnico durmiera a su lado, que le tocara y había desperdiciado la oportunidad de vengarse de ellos por hacerle daño. 46 se había ido, ya no tenía nada que pudieran usar para castigarlo si él no hacia lo que le ordenaban. Podría haberle roto el cuello. Vengarse. Por 46. Por tomar represalias. Él conocía bien esa palabra y su significado. Las voces masculinas subieron de tono mientras se acercaban.

-"No me puedo creer que funcionara. Me siento mal, Andrew. Pensé que ella lo había echo por desesperación, pero al final consiguió despertarlo con su olor femenino a los cuatro días. El equipo me dijo que se quedó en posición vertical el tiempo suficiente como para quitarlos de encima de ella. Mi hombre no fue feroz, según Trey. Incluso habló. Que pudiera formar palabras tiene que ser una buena señal de que no es salvaje. "

-"No vamos a estar seguros hasta que se despierte de nuevo, Nícolas." El hombre suspiró profundamente.- "¿Qué demonios hacemos con la Dra. Serena? Ella está pidiendo a los oficiales que le permitan ver cómo está. ¿Y si se ha unido a su olor? ¿Y si está inconsciente porque no puede olerla? Ami está de camino y aterrizara en veinte minutos. Yo la saqué de la Reserva para que se encargue de esto. Ted es estupendo pero no tiene ni idea de cómo la Dra. Serena consiguió que el 880 se pusiera en pie. Él ha estado siguiendo su progreso durante todo el camino. "

-"Gregory era el que estaba más cerca. Dijo que el 880 parecía sorprendido porque la Dra. Serena era humana e incluso la acusó de ser un técnico. Trey Roberts cree que el 880 despertó para acudir en su ayuda. Debió escuchar sus gritos cuando el equipo la agarró y eso lo sacó del coma. Tal vez pensó que era su compañera la que estaba en problemas ".

-"¿Dijo por qué no estaba restringido? No he tenido tiempo de leer todas las declaraciones del equipo, pero entiendo que no lo estaba ".

-"La Dra. Serena lo liberó desde el primer día. Dijo que era estúpido tener a un hombre inconsciente atado y que creía que no era peligroso. "El que se llamaba Nícolas hizo una pausa.- "Ella ha estado a nuestro alrededor por mucho tiempo y nunca ha visto a un macho enojado que proviene directamente de Megaverso."

-"Dejaremos que Ami tome las decisiones difíciles. En este momento está estable y la Dra. Serena no abandonara la celda en la que está contenida. Ail ha pedido verla, pero no creo que sea una buena idea. Él admitió que se sentía atraído por ella y me temo que tratara de reclamarlo como compañera para salvarla si decidimos procesarla por el secuestro del 880 ".

-"Mierda", murmuró Nícolas.- "Va a ponerse feo si tenemos que encerrarla durante varios años. Ella ha hecho un montón de amigos aquí, pero no podemos simplemente perdonar lo que hizo. Yo mismo le tengo cariño, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que puso a una especie en peligro. No podemos tolerar eso ".

**/*/**

El que se llamaba Andrew titubeó.- "Ella lo despertó. Eso tiene que contar para algo. Esto es un lio del infierno ".

-"Lo sé." el 880 sintió que Nícolas se acercó más. -"Tengo miedo de que le importe lo que pase con ella. ¿Qué pasa si el mantenerla lejos de él es lo que le impide despertar de nuevo? Ella podría haberlo despertado con su olor femenino. Se despertó para protegerla ".

-"Diablos" La voz del otro hombre se acercó demasiado.- "Vamos a ver lo que Ami tiene que decir sobre esto. Sé que la Dra. Serena ha dejado muy claro que está dispuesta a poner su vida en riesgo, pero ¿Y si trata de matarla porque le permitimos acercarse a él? Me sentiría culpable. Simplemente no sabemos lo suficiente sobre él. "

-"Él no sabe que su vida ha cambiado y probablemente piensa que todavía está a merced de Megaverso. Ojalá algunos de nuestros hombres hubieran estado con el equipo cuando los encontraron. Tal vez se hubiera sorprendido al ver a uno de nosotros, pero podría haber hecho que se diera cuenta de quien lo tiene ahora. "

Una mano firme agarró su hombro y el 880 fue capaz de mantener su cuerpo laxo para ocultar el hecho de que él estaba consciente. Espero sentir dolor, pero nunca llegó.

-"880, si puedes oírme, soy Andrew. Yo soy como tú. "Hizo una pausa. -"Nícolas también es como tú. Industrias Megaverso nos mantuvo en cautiverio, pero nos rescataron. Aquí estás a salvo, estás con tu propia especie. Te mantenemos restringido porque no sabemos si eres peligroso para nosotros o no. Tu estado mental nos es desconocido." Movió su mano. -"La mujer que te robó es humana, pero que no es un técnico que trabaja para Megaverso. Ella es una buena persona y sólo quería salvar tu vida. Ella no quería hacerte nada malo ".

Podría ser una trampa, pero el 880 tomó la decisión de abrir los ojos. La luz era cegadora pero algo de repente se inclinó sobre él para bloquear la mayor parte de ella. Clavó la mirada en un rostro a centímetros y por encima del suyo. El hombre no tenía rasgos humanos. Él estaba familiarizado con esas características faciales ya que las había visto en su propia imagen reflejada. Su corazón se aceleró. El hombre sonrió, con expresión amable y abrió la boca lo suficiente para mostrarle que también tenia dientes afilados.- "Yo soy Andrew. ¿Puedes hablar, 880? Estás a salvo. ¿Ves? Somos lo mismo y también fuimos creados por Megaverso".

Un movimiento a su izquierda llamó su atención y volvió la cabeza para mirar a otro hombre con características alteradas. Ese hombre sonrió.

-"Soy Nícolas. Ahora estás a salvo. Megaverso ya no te tiene. Somos libres ".

El shock se apoderó de él mientras las palabras se hundían en su mente confusa. No podía ser cierto, pero estaba viendo a dos hombres como él, ellos eran la prueba de que podía ser. Él ni siquiera sabía que existían otros hombres de su clase, aparte de los que había olido cuando asesinaron a su compañera. Abrió la boca, su garganta estaba seca, pero se las arregló para hablar.

-"¿Nosotros tres somos los únicos?"

Andrew negó con la cabeza. -"Hay muchos de nosotros." El hombre volvió la cabeza.-"Dile a Ail que venga aquí, pero que Ted y Paul se queden fuera. Ningún humano, sólo especies ".

Nícolas se fue. El 880 se encontró con la profunda mirada del hombre.

-"¿No sabías que había más de nosotros?", preguntó Andrew.

Le dolía la garganta al hablar tan 880 así que levantó dos dedos.

-"Te mantuvieron alejado de nuestras mujeres a excepción de una. ¿Eso es correcto? "

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Una emoción cerca del dolor torció los rasgos del macho mientras hablaba.- "Hay muchos de nosotros, 880. Nos liberaron de las celdas de Megaverso. Nosotros controlamos nuestras vidas. "

El 880 trató de mover su brazo, pero no podía porque aún seguía restringido. Un suave gruñido escapó de sus labios. El otro hombre se dio cuenta del movimiento y alzo la vista antes de encontrarse con su mirada de nuevo.

-"Te soltaremos. Nosotros no sabíamos si serias peligroso o no. No queríamos que te lastimaras o que nos hicieras daño si te despertabas sin saber que ya no estabas con el enemigo ".

-"¿La hembra?" Quería saber dónde estaba Sere y lo que habían hecho con ella. -"¿Y los otros dos machos?"

-"Lo siento." El hombre se acercó más.- "Asesinaron a tu compañera. Rescatamos a los dos hombres que fueron testigos de eso y que sobrevivieron. "la ira profundizó su voz. -"No fuimos capaces de recuperar el cuerpo de tu pareja. Lo siento mucho. Había desaparecido cuando te rescatamos junto a los otros machos que estaban contigo. Los empleados Megaverso dijeron durante el interrogatorio que habían destruido su cuerpo y que lo había eliminado. Ellos la quemaron. "

Él sabía que su compañera había muerto. -"El técnico".

El otro hombre se apartó un poco. -"¿La Dra. Serena? "

-"Sere". dolía pronunciar las palabras, hablar hacia daño a su garganta, pero quería saber de ella.

-"Ella es humana y es una doctora que trabaja para nosotros. Te rescatamos hace unos meses y te trajimos con nosotros, pero ya estabas en coma. Cuando asesinaron a tu pareja te estrellaste contra los barrotes de tu celda y causaste enormes daños a tu cuerpo. A pesar de que tus heridas sanaron, no despertaste. "Se lamió los labios y respiró hondo.-"La Dra. Serena no te hizo ningún daño pero te secuestro. Ella creía que el olor de otra mujer te sacaría de tu profundo sueño y quizás despertaría tu interés. Nos negamos a permitirlo, nos preocupaba que después quisieras poseer a la hembra cuyo olor habías llegado a conocer. Ella será castigada por robarte. No podemos tolerar que ella corriera el riego de que nuestros enemigos pudieran localizarte. Hay seres humanos que nos odian, pero aquí estás a salvo de ellos. Ella te alejo de nosotros y te llevo donde no podíamos protegerte ".

El 880 trató de comprender la información que le había dado. Mucho de esto no tenia sentido para él, los detalles superficiales estaban sobrecargando su mente y todavía le resultaba difícil creer que su pueblo era libre y que muchos de ellos habían sobrevivido. Que ya no estaban a merced de Megaverso. Sintió la tentación de creer que todo era un plan para ganarse su confianza para un nuevo experimento, pero se negó a considerar que los machos de su propia especie ayudaran tan mansamente a los perversos seres humanos. Que le engañaran. Clavó la mirada en la mirada constante del otro hombre.

-"¿Es la verdad?"

-"Todo es cierto". Andrew se inclinó de nuevo-. "Sé lo que debes estar pensando. Esto no es un juego y no me están obligando a mentirte. Ninguna mujer sufrirá por no decir lo que quieren que repita. Somos libres y Megaverso ya no nos controla. La vida infernal que has conocido, ya no existe ".

Unos pasos acercándose llamaron su atención y el 880 vio como el hombre que se llamaba Nícolas entraba en la habitación, junto a un nuevo macho con características alteradas. Ellos dos le sonrieron cuando Andrew retrocedió.

-"Suéltalo, Ail."

El nuevo hombre vaciló y disparo al 880 una mirada dudosa.

-"Es seguro. Él no está salvaje. Hemos estado hablando ".

-"Me llamo Ail." El hombre se acercó a su cama con cautela y sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo. -"Voy a abrir tus restricciones. Nosotros no te haremos ningún daño ".

-"Él lo sabe", afirmó Andrew.- "Sólo dejalo en libertad."

Le quitó las cadenas de los tobillos primero y finalmente le soltó los brazos. El 880 trató de sentarse, pero su cuerpo respondía con lentitud. Andrew y Ail agarraron sus brazos y lo ayudaron a sentarse. Nícolas empujó almohadas detrás de su espalda antes de que todos se retiraran unos metros para mirarlo.

-"Has estado durmiendo durante meses." Habló Ail. -"Tu cuerpo necesita recuperarse, pero te pondrás bien. Te conseguiremos alimentos sólidos para ayudarte a recuperar rápidamente tu fuerza".

El 880 levantó la manta para mirarse su cuerpo. Podía ver que su vientre había encogido, su piel estaba tirante sobre sus huesos y gruñó cuando vio su polla. Tenia algo pegado en ella y un tubo pegado a un muslo. Su cabeza se alzó para dispararles una mirada acusadora.

-"Es un catéter," le informó Ail.- "Está ahí para ayudarte a ir al baño sin que ensucies la ropa de tu cama. Lo retiraré tan pronto como estés lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar tu peso. "

-"Retiralo ahora." Quería liberarse de él y de los delgados tubos conectados a su brazo.-"Retiralo todo".

Ail vaciló.

Andrew se aclaró la garganta. -"Hazlo. Le ayudaremos a levantarse hasta que sea capaz de hacerlo por sí solo. Devuelvele su orgullo".

El 880 alzó la barbilla mientras su mirada recorría toda la habitación. No era una celda, sólo era una habitación. Las paredes no eran de hormigón o de barrotes. La puerta estaba abierta para permitirle irse si lo deseaba. No había guardias armados a la vista y no podía detectar el olor a humano mientras inhalaba, pero sabía que sus sentidos seguían adormecidos. Su cuerpo se relajó y empezó a creer en estos hombres. Era libre.

La amargura también se apoderó de él. No estaba bien que él hubiera sobrevivido el tiempo suficiente para conocer el día de hoy, cuando 46 no lo había hecho. Había dejado que su mujer cayera. Había hecho alguna cosa para causar su muerte. El dolor llenó su corazón.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "OBSIDIAN" y es el Libro 8 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, ella ya fue nombrada en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Dra. Setsuna. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Cinco

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

-"¿En qué estabas pensando?"

Sere vaciló mientras miraba a Ami, la doctora no sólo se había convertido en su amiga, también estaba acoplada a una nueva especie. -"Yo sólo quería salvarlo y nadie quiso escuchar mis sugerencias sobre la forma de conseguir despertarlo de su coma."

-"Podrías haberme llamado o esperado hasta que regresara. Sabias que sólo iba a estar en la Reserva durante seis semanas ".

-"El 880 estaba empeorando. Había perdido mucho peso. No podía soportar verlo consumirse. ¿Cómo está? Nadie me dice ni una palabra sobre él. ¿Se despertó de nuevo? "

Ami se sentó en su cama a unos metros de distancia y suspiró.- "Está despierto."

Lágrimas de alegría llenaron los ojos de Sere. -"¿En serio? Eso es fantástico. "

-"Se está recuperando increíblemente rápido. Él ya está en pie. Exigió comida y comió más de lo que pensaban. Él camino por el pasillo hasta que sus piernas cedieron y cayó al suelo sobre su culo. "

-"¿Le viste mejor?"

-"No permiten a los humanos en ese nivel, así que no he sido capaz de examinarlo en persona. Andrew cree que es mejor que en este momento no se enfrente a ninguno. Ail y Field están viviendo allí para atenderlo durante todo el día. Me dejó echar un vistazo a la transmisión en directo de las cámaras. Insistí y pude comprobar que tenia mejor color que la ultima vez que le vi. Puedes imaginarte lo difícil que es tratar de evaluar a un paciente mediante la monitorización de un vídeo. "

-"¿Cómo está su estado mental? ¿Está mostrando signos de daño cerebral o de depresión? No tenemos idea de lo que se hizo con él o de lo traumáticas que eran sus lesiones cerebrales antes de llegar al Homeland ".

-"Él parece estar bien." Ami le frunció el ceño.- "Yo me preocuparía más por mi culo ahora mismo, Sere. Has secuestrado a una especie y lo sacaste por estas puertas. ¿Sabes lo peligroso que fue? ¿Qué crees que habría pasado si alguien que no estuviera asociado a la oficina nacional de estadística te hubiera encontrado con él? ¿Pensaste en eso? "

-"Yo sólo quería ayudarle y ellos no me dejaban hacer eso. Pensé que estaría seguro y tomé todas las precauciones que se me ocurrieron. Pensaba llamar al Homeland al séptimo día, si el 880 no mostraba signos de mejora o si empeora. "

-"Le desencadenaste." Ami vaciló. -"¿Has pensado en lo que podría haber sucedido si se hubiera despertado y hubiera pensado que eras su enemigo? Habrías estado sola allí. Él no habría sabido qué hacer y podría haber matado a personas inocentes, pensando que todo el mundo que veía trabajaba para Megaverso ".

Sere negó con la cabeza.- "Habría estado demasiado débil para hacerme mucho daño y estaba segura de que podría manejarlo."

-"Atacó al equipo de Tim Oberto. No sólo se levantó de su cama, también puso a dos de ellos sobre su culo. Piensa en lo que él podría haberte hecho si te hubiera visto en el segundo que abrió los ojos ".

La sangre abandonó su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo.- "Él podría haberme matado."

-"Exactamente".

-"Lo siento."

-"Lo sé." Ami se acercó y le agarró la mano. -"Estás metida en un montón de problemas y no sé lo que van a hacer contigo. Andrew ni siquiera quiere discutirlo conmigo. Taiki es mi compañero, pero también es una especie. Pusiste a uno de sus hombres en una situación de riesgo y ninguno de ellos puede ignorarlo. Tenías razón, obviamente, una aroma femenino sacó al 880 del coma pero eso no anula el peligro a que le expusiste. Como mínimo, estás despedida e incluso podrías estar enfrentándote a pasar un tiempo en la cárcel ".

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Sere pero ella las parpadeó de nuevo.- "Ya sabía eso y estoy lista para aceptar cualquier condena. El 880 valía la pena ".

-"Maldita sea." Ami la soltó y se puso a pasear por el pequeño área.- "Esto es un desastre. Hasta ahora te han mantenido en esta celda, pero no pueden mantenerte aquí indefinidamente. Andrew está en contra de que las especies encarcelen a los seres humanos. Tendrán que entregarte a las personas que gestionan el Homeland. Ellos abrieron y dirigen la prisión que retiene a los empleados Megaverso ". Ami vaciló y se encontró con su mirada.- "Es un lugar infernal lleno de gente que te odiarán y que odias, ya que son monstruos. Pero tú no eres uno ".

-"Yo conocía los riesgos y los acepte."

La mirada de Ami se estrechó. -"¿Crees que podré dormir por las noches, sabiendo a donde vas? La oficina nacional de estadística no la controla y he escuchado historias horribles sobre ese lugar. Estoy tratando de que simplemente te despidan y te escolten a las puertas. Se te prohibirá ponerte en contacto con la oficina nacional de estadística o hablar de las especies en público. Simplemente no sé si ellos irán a por todas. ¿Firmarías una cláusula de confidencialidad total si ellos te ofrecen esto? "

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.- "Yo sólo quería ayudar a las nuevas especies, al 880 en particular."

-"Lo sé, pero hiciste las cosas mal. Fue una locura e irracional y pusiste al 880 en grave peligro. Le habrían matado si algún manifestante hubiera conseguido hacerse con él, podrían haber pedido un rescate de millones a la ONE, o en el peor de los casos, Megaverso podría haber conseguido sus manos sobre él. Existen un montón de esos gilipollas ahí fueran, están escondidos y están desesperados ".

Los hombros de Sere cayeron. -"Lo siento."

Ami la miró sombríamente. -"Aguanta ahí."

Sere la vio alejarse. El oficial de guardia le echó un vistazo antes de cerrar la puerta. Cuando escucho el cierre de las cerraduras se acurrucó en la cama. Su habitación era pequeña, sólo había una cama, un puñado de libros que le habían dado y nada más. Habían pasado dos días desde que la habían arrestado. Nícolas y ahora Ami eran los únicos que la habían visitado, aparte de los humanos del equipo de rescate que habían ido a hacerle preguntas. Al menos sabía que el 880 había recuperado la consciencia y que cada vez estaba más fuerte.

-"Valió la pena", susurró y cerró los ojos mientras más lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

* * /*/ * *

Ami miró a Andrew y luego a su compañero. Taiki se acercó un paso, con la mano levantada para acariciarla, pero ella dio un paso atrás. Estaba furiosa.

-"Ahí está tu criminal. La gran amenaza a las nuevas especies. Dejame en paz, maldita sea. Sere hizo algo estúpido, pero no debería estar encerrada. "Ami señaló a la pantalla de la cámara en el interior de la celda de Serena Tsukino. -"Ella es médico. Nosotros haremos cualquier cosa para salvar a un paciente y aquí nadie la escuchó. Yo habría montado un infierno hasta que alguien hubiera cedido a mi sugerencia si realmente creyera en ella, pero ella es diferente. Yo no puedo verla gritando o enfrentándose a alguien. Secretamente planeó sacar al 880 de aquí para hacer lo que creía que era necesario para salvarlo" Ella hizo una pausa. -"Y funcionó. Quiero que venga Nícolas ahora mismo. "

Andrew dudó, pero levantó su teléfono. -"Enviame a Nícolas por favor." Colgó. -"Ami, todos estamos molestos."

-"Doc-"

-"Cállate, Taiki. No me llames 'Doc'. Estoy muy cabreada. Te juro que me iré con ella si la mandáis a la prisión Fuller. Podéis encerrarnos juntas en una celda de allí ".

El shock amplió la mirada de su compañero y disparó una mirada alarmada a Andrew. Un gruñido escapó de su garganta y Ami dio marcha atrás inmediatamente, por miedo a que se enfrentaran en una pelea.

-"¿Taiki?" Él la miró.- "Sólo quedate quieto y déjame manejar esto, ¿de acuerdo?"

Le frunció el ceño, pero su cuerpo se relajó. La puerta de atrás se abrió y Nícolas se pavoneó en el interior.- "Me dijeron que me necesitabas"

Ami se volvió hacia él.- "Exijo que te encierren en la celda contigua a la de Sere."

Su mirada se amplió bastante.- "¿Qué?"

-"Ya me has oído. Ella te llamó, te pidió permiso para hacer lo que pensaba que era lo mejor para su paciente y tú se lo denegaste. Ella no lo habría secuestrado si le hubieras dado la oportunidad de hacer lo que pensaba que ayudaría al 880. Tú eres tan culpable del crimen como ella. Alguien tiene que pagar por esto, según Andrew y maldita sea, tú también eres responsable de lo que ha pasado. Sere estaba en lo cierto. El 880 está despierto. Él no lo estaría si ella no hubiera tenido que tomar medidas tan drásticas para salvarlo. Ve y enciérrate como lo está ella, porque te lo mereces también." Ella tomó una respiración profunda. -"Exijo que permanezcas en la celda contigua a la de ella para que ambos puedan sufrir juntos."

La boca de Nícolas se abrió, pero la cerró. Su mirada se deslizó a Andrew.

Ami se volvió hacia él después. -"Es lo justo. Sere puso en peligro al 880 al sacarlo fuera de los terrenos del NSO pero Nícolas también lo puso en peligro al no escuchar a su médico. Ella lo despertó. El 880 seguiría estando en coma si no fuera por ella. Tú quieres que alguien pague por lo que se hizo pero ella se vio obligada a hacerlo por él." Señaló a Nícolas. -"Y tú podrías haber invalidado su negativa, pero no lo hiciste, por lo que deberías encerrarte en la tercera celda."

Andrew le frunció el ceño. -"Cálmate, Ami."

-"A la mierda con eso. O los tres permanecéis encerrados el mismo tiempo que ella o la pones en libertad. Quiero que vuelva a sus funciones ya que Nícolas seguirá en la oficina que esta en el pasillo y tú estás en la tuya. Quiero que Sere vuelva a su trabajo. Ella es un gran médico ".

-"No volveremos a confiar en ella nunca más, Ami." La suave voz de Taiki la tranquilizó un poco.

Ella le devolvió la mirada.- "Entonces prohibile que se ponga en contacto con la oficina nacional de estadística y llevala a las puertas, pero la quiero fuera de esa maldita celda. Ella no es un criminal. Ella se dedica a salvar vidas e hizo lo que sentía que era necesario por el 880. Dale crédito por eso. ¿Sabes el miedo que debió sentir para llevárselo? ¿El valor que tuvo que reunir, no sólo para poner en práctica su plan, sino también para llevarlo a cabo? Ella también puso su vida en peligro, sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a la pena y probablemente también pensó que acabaría perjudicando su carrera. Eso para mi es ser muy valiente. Ella lo arriesgó todo por una especie ". Ami vaciló.- "Ella tenía más fe en el 880 que cualquiera de vosotros." Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.- "Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti. Tú eres el amor de mi vida, Taiki. Eres mi compañero, mi corazón. Sere hizo todo eso por el 880 y ni siquiera lo conoce. Deberías darle un aumento de sueldo y estar malditamente agradecidos de tener a un médico con ese tipo de lealtad. Ella sólo pensó en él y en darle la oportunidad de sobrevivir ".

La sala quedó en silencio y Taiki se acercó a estrecharla entre sus brazos. Ella dejó que la abrazara. Andrew finalmente suspiró.

-"Nícolas, saca a la Dra. Serena de ahí y llevala a su casa." Hizo una pausa. -"No sé que hacer con ella, pero ella no pertenece a una celda. Ha trabajado para nosotros y debido a su asociación puede que no sea seguro para ella salir de nuestras tierras. Pon a un oficial en su puerta y hazle saber que estará recluida en su casa. Quiero que ella este muy cómoda hasta que decidamos cómo resolver esto ".

-"Entendido".

Ami levantó la cabeza y miró los ojos de Taiki. -"Gracias."

-"No soporto verte llorar" Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Andrew.- "Gracias."

-"Ami tiene razón." Andrew hizo una pausa. -"Esto es un infierno de desastre."

* * /*/ * *

El 880 se quedó mirando a las hembras y suavemente gruñó una advertencia, ya que no sabia por qué estaban allí. Él no estaba muy contento de verlas, ya que una de ellas se parecía demasiado a su compañera y le hacia sentirse incomodo.

La alta y pelirroja gruñó. -"Soy Kakyuu y esa no es la forma de hacer amigos. Sólo se franco, si estás tratando de iniciar el sexo. No estoy interesada y no quiero tener que preocuparme porque tú me ataques ".

Su franca declaración y la forma de enfrentarse a él, le conmociono. 46 había evitado hablar con él cuando estaba de mal humor, a menos que quisiera discutir. Ésta parecía querer desafiarlo.

-"Me recuerdas a ella."

La mirada de la mujer se suavizó. -"¿A tú compañera?"

-"Sí".

-"¿Cómo se llamaba?"

-"46".

La mujer se sentó en su habitación, mientras que las otras dos se quedaron junto a la puerta. Kakyuu señaló su cama.- "Siéntate. Me pones nerviosa. No sé si tienes el control o cómo vas a reaccionar en torno a las mujeres. "Luego señaló a las otras dos. -"Te saltaran en el culo si me atacas. ¿Queda claro? "

Sus cejas se levantaron mientras miraba a las dos mujeres antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama para estudiar a Kakyuu. -"No te voy a golpear."

-"Es bueno saberlo." Ella sonrió.- "¿Cómo estás llevando tu libertad? Te ves fuerte y saludable. He oído que te aventuraste a salir hoy para dar una vuelta ".

-"Estoy bien".

-"No hablas mucho con los demás, ¿verdad?"

-"Me estoy adaptando. Es extraño. "Evitó hablar sobre el no ser muy hablador porque no estaba dispuesto a admitir que no se sentía a gusto con tantos de su clase después de su vida en solitario, con sólo su compañera.

La simpatía brilló en los ojos de Kakyuu.- "Todos somos conscientes de eso, pero confía en mí, lo tienes mucho mejor que nosotros. Los seres humanos tuvieron que encargarse de nosotros después del rescate. Fue difícil para ellos y para nosotros, hasta que encontramos un punto medio. Tú estás rodeado de tu propia especie ".

-"¿Por qué iba yo a confiar en ti? Yo no te conozco. "Quería ser honesto.

Ella sonrió y él se relajó un poco cuando sus rasgos se suavizaron.

-"Es cierto. Nosotros somos como tú. Tenemos que mantenernos unidos y puedes confiar en nosotros para cubrir tu espalda. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? "

-"¿Me estás diciendo que puedo confiar en ti."

-"Eso es correcto. Puedes. "Ella se inclinó un poco hacia delante. -"¿Cómo estás realmente?"

-"Estoy cada vez más fuerte."

-"Quiero decir ¿cómo te va en tu cabeza? Sé que perdiste a tu compañera. ¿Estás lleno de ira?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.- "Quiero venganza por su muerte."

-"Tenemos a los imbéciles que la mataron."

Se puso tenso.- "¿Ellos están aquí?"

-"Los capturamos cuando te rescataron. Los enviamos a una de sus propias jaulas y pagaran por su muerte. ¿Te ayuda? Nunca serán libres de nuevo. "

-"Quiero verlos."

Ella negó con la cabeza.- "Deseas hacerles sangrar, pero no puedes. No matamos a los seres humanos. Encerramos a los que cometieron crímenes contra nosotros. Ellos sufren. Ahora están enjaulados y a la merced de los propios humanos. "Su sonrisa parecía forzada.- "¿Te ayuda?"

-"Deberían morir." La ira hirvió dentro de él.

-"Estoy de acuerdo, pero somos mejores que los que nos aprisionaban. Mostramos misericordia "

-"Yo no."

Ella le miró con diversión. -"Hay un fuerte sentimiento de justicia en ti." él no dijo nada ya que no estaba seguro de lo que ella quería decir.-"Habrías hecho cualquier cosa para proteger a tu pareja, ¿no? ¿Rompiste las normas para mantenerla a salvo? "

-"Sí. La mataron sin provocación. No hice nada para enojarlos ".

-"Los empleados de Megaverso son idiotas." Ella respiró hondo, miró a las mujeres junto a la puerta y les hablo en voz baja. -"¿Cómo se ve?"

La del pelo rojo con rayas desvió la mirada. -"Todavía no lo tenemos claro."

Kakyuu se encontró con su mirada. -"No deberíamos estar aquí, pero a veces llevamos mal eso de seguir las órdenes. El oficial me debía un favor y le pedí que apagara las cámaras. "Señaló al rincón.- "Ellas están ahí para tu protección y para asegurarnos de que no estás en peligro, pero ahora están desconectadas."

Él se alarmó. -"¿Hay una amenaza contra mi vida?"

-"No es contra uno de nosotros." Ella ladeó la cabeza. -"¿Sabes quién está en peligro?"

-"¿Quién?" él se confundió rápidamente.

Una de las mujeres junto a la puerta reveló la mano que había mantenido detrás de la espalda. Alzó una bolsa transparente con ropa en el interior, la sacó y se la arrojó a él. Era una camisa. El dulce aroma que inhaló le resultó muy familiar y un suave gruñido escapó de su garganta antes de que pudiera sofocarlo.

-"Se llama Sere." Vaciló Kakyuu.- "La Dra. Serena Tsukino. Ella es humana, pero nunca trabajó para Megaverso. Ella arriesgó su culo para salvar el tuyo. Me gusta. "Ella señaló con la cabeza a las otras dos mujeres. -"A ellas también le gusta. ¿Quieres saber por qué? Sere es una humana muy buena. Ella es dulce y es nuestra amiga ".

El agarró la camisa de la mujer en sus manos, pero no dijo nada. No estaba seguro de lo que esperaban de él. A una parte de él le preocupaba que estuvieran tratando de detectar una reacción sobre sus emociones. Se puso tenso, en alerta y estudió sus facciones, pero no revelaban nada. Él quería saber más acerca de Sere, pero se negaba a admitirlo. No debería importarle. Ella era humana, pero tenía curiosidad.

-"Cuando te rescatamos estabas inconsciente y no despertabas. La verdad es que todos pensábamos que ibas a morir. Aquí nadie te conocía y Megaverso te mantuvo alejado de todas nuestras mujeres. Ninguna de nosotras tuvimos relaciones sexuales contigo. Megaverso nos utilizaba en sus experimentos destinados a la reproducción, nos llevaban con nuestros machos para que procreáramos. No sabemos nada de ti y temíamos que te hubieras vuelto loco. Lo que nosotros llamamos salvajes. Eso significa que tu mente está tan destrozada por el abuso que sufriste que no podías ser salvado. Sere se negó a renunciar a ti y te robó para llevarte a un lugar donde ella podía hacer lo que ninguno de nosotros haría. Ella puso su vida en peligro al tratar de despertarte con su esencia femenina. Vosotros los hombres sois criaturas calientes que os impulsáis por vuestras pollas. Quizás ella pensó que el impulso de querer montarla seria tan fuerte como para despertarte "Kakyuu se encogió de hombros-. "La conozco lo suficiente como para saber que probablemente no tuvo en cuenta que tú desearías tener sexo con ella. Sere sólo pensó que si tenias una mujer cerca, volverías. Ella es demasiado inocente. Todos los hombres que has conocido son muy protectores con nosotras y no se acercan a ella para tener relaciones sexuales ".

No estaba seguro de cómo digerir esa información. Una parte de él se alegraba de que los otros hombres no se acercaran Sere por el sexo. La ira se agitó ante el recuerdo de los seres humanos encapuchados tocándola cuando él había salido al exterior. Había querido matarlos por hacerla gritar de terror. La voz de Kakyuu le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-"Funcionó. Tú la oliste y despertaste cuando ella estaba en problemas. Tal vez porque querías montarla o tal vez porque la confundiste con tu pareja. No lo sé. ¿Y tú? " él vaciló en contestar.-"¿880? ¿Me has oído? "

Decidió ser directo.- "Yo sabía que ella no era mi compañera. Recordé la muerte de 46. Al principio pensé que era un técnico. Escuchaba las palabras que me decía, pero no podía mover mi cuerpo. Finalmente decidí que ellos me habían traído a otra mujer para reemplazar a mi compañera. Ellos la necesitaban para controlarme. "

-"Mierda", una de las hembras junto a la puerta suspiró. -"Es como pensábamos. Le dieron a una hembra para controlarlo. Ella sólo era un instrumento para ellos ".

Un gruñido de rabia desgarró la garganta del 880. -"¡Ella era mi compañera!"

Kakyuu le hizo señas a la otra mujer para que guardara silencio mientras continuaba mirándole con recelo.- "Lo sabemos y ella no pretendía insultarla. ¿ Sere te hizo daño? ¿Te lastimo? "

-"No."

-"Te robó para salvar tu vida. Quiero que lo entiendas. Se preocupaba por ti y se quedó a tu lado. Ella puso su vida en peligro para salvar la tuya. ¿Sabes lo que le pasó a ella? "

-"No."

-"La encerraron. Ella está prisionera dentro de su casa. No se le permite ser nuestro médico y ya no es digna de confianza. "la ira profundizó su voz. -"Nosotras no estamos de acuerdo con eso, pero los hombres no nos escucharán. Sus culos se sienten heridos porque ella te robara tan fácilmente. Una simple pequeña humana te saco clandestinamente por estas puertas a pesar de todas sus medidas de seguridad ".

-"¿Les hizo daño? ¿Les puso inyecciones para dejarlos inconscientes? "

-"No. Sus orgullos son los que están heridos y están siendo unos estúpidos ", gruñó suavemente una de las mujeres junto a la puerta.- "Tienes que ayudarla después de todo lo que ella hizo por ti. Es lo correcto ".

La ira se apoderó de él al escuchar su orden. -"Los seres humanos son mi enemigo."

Kakyuu le gruñó y el color de sus ojos se oscurecieron. -"Ella no es tu enemigo. Ella es nuestra amiga y te despertó de un coma ".

Le arrojó la camisa a ella. -"Ella no es mi preocupación." Odiaba la forma en que su voz carecía de sinceridad. No le gustaba, pero si la hembra humana le había salvado la vida, entonces se sentía moralmente obligado a pagarle de alguna manera.

Kakyuu la cogió y se puso de pie. Ella vaciló.- "Un día de estos te consideraran médicamente apto. ¿Sabes lo que vas a querer? "Ella tiró la camisa a una de las hembras y alcanzó la parte delantera de su camiseta para bajarla lo suficiente y revelar la parte superior de sus pechos. -"A nosotras. Querrás tener sexo, ¿verdad? Tuviste una compañera. ¿Recuerdas su cuerpo? ¿La sensación de tenerla en tus brazos? "

Su cuerpo se tensó mientras su mirada se quedó clavada en la piel expuesta. Él no estaba interesado y se sentía ofendido porque ella pensara que podía tentarle a desearla. La mujer tiró de su camisa para cubrir de nuevo su escote. Su mirada se levantó a la de ella.

-"Esta será la única vez que veras parte de la piel de una mujer a menos que te sientas motivado a ayudar Sere. Hablo por mí y por todas nuestras mujeres cuando digo que ninguna de nosotras tendrá sexo con un hombre que permite que alguien que nos importa permanezca en cautiverio. Hemos hablado de ti y todas estamos de acuerdo en esto, serás un hombre sexualmente frustrado a menos que aprendas a preocuparte por el destino de Sere. ¿Me entiendes? "

-"Ella es un ser humano y no quiero tener sexo contigo." Podía herir el orgullo de Kakyuu diciendo que no quería montarla y no le importaba si se sentía ofendida, ya que ella le había amenazado.

-"Sere es para nosotras una especie. Ella no es tu enemiga o la nuestra ". Ella retrocedió.

-"Diles que quieres verla, incluso si no quieres. Incluso puedes decirles que te sientes deprimido porque extrañas su olor. Simplemente se amable con ella. Diles que confiás en ella, incluso si tienes que aprender a hacerlo. Arriesgó su vida por la tuya. Recuerda eso, en vez de lo que las otros seres humanos te han hecho en el pasado ".

Él gruñó, le molestaba que le dieran ordenes, que le dijeran que debía hacer y decir. Las mujeres no parecían inmutarse por su ira, ya que le observaban tranquilamente. La idea de ver a Sere de nuevo era muy tentadora. Quería saber por qué se había metido en problemas por él, pero su orgullo no le permitía admitirlo.

-"No te asustes o nos hagas daño." Kakyuu retrocedió más.- "Recuerda, ella creyó que podía salvarte cuando los otros habían perdido la esperanza. Ayudale si tienes orgullo. Se lo debes ".

Consideró sus opciones mientras las hembras lo miraban en silencio. Sería un error mostrar su interés en hablar con la humana. Podrían usarlo contra él para tratar de controlarlo. Megaverso lo había hecho muchas veces con 46. Por supuesto que Sere no era su pareja y ellas no podrían amenazarle con matarla si se negaba a hacer lo que le estaba exigiendo.

-"Pediré verla para pagar la deuda", admitió con cuidado.- "Esa es la única razón."

Las mujeres salieron, pero una de ellas le lanzó la camisa otra vez. La cogió y el dulce olor de Sere le llenó la nariz. Le confundía demasiado que a los de su especie le importara tanto una humana. Todos habían sobrevivido a Industrias Megaverso y deberían odiar a todos los humanos.

El levantó la camisa en sus manos y la llevó a su nariz. Una profunda inhalación del olor de Sere desencadenó los recuerdos de ella durmiendo su lado. Su mano acariciando su pecho se había sentido agradable. Cerró los ojos y recordó cuando la vio en el suelo, con los hombres de pie sobre ella.

Era más pequeña de lo que se había imaginado y tenía una hermosa mata de pelo rubio. La mayor parte de su atención se había centrado en protegerla, pero luego ella levantó la cabeza. El recuerdo era borroso, pero estaba seguro de que tenía grandes ojos azules y piel clara.

Una respiración más profunda le ayudó a aclarar la confusión del por qué le despertaron sus gritos. Él había sabido en lo profundo de sus entrañas que ella estaba en peligro y sus gritos de terror le hicieron querer llegar hasta ella. Era un borrón en su mente el cómo había conseguido llegar al exterior y lo que él tuvo que atravesar para hacerlo. Él sólo la había buscado.

Una imagen más clara de su rostro apareció en su mente. Tenía los labios carnosos, rasgos delicados y definitivamente era humana. El puente de su nariz redondeado y su diminuto tamaño le había asegurado eso. La de su compañera había sido mucho más grande y más plana, la estructura ósea de su rostro, parecida a la suya. Él bajo la camisa en su mano y la dejó sobre su regazo mientras abría los ojos. Un gruñido salió de él.

Sere le había sacado de su pueblo, porque quería salvarlo. Las mujeres admitieron que todos habían perdido la esperanza de que llegara a despertar. Le molestaba deberle la vida a un ser humano. Su olor persistía mientras respiraba y él tomó la decisión de hacer lo que las mujeres le habían pedido.

Sus piernas mantuvieron su peso con facilidad cuando se puso en pie. Metió la camisa debajo de la almohada y se dirigió a la puerta. Los dos hombres que lo observaban nunca estaban muy lejos. Olió el pasillo y le fue fácil localizar sus olores. Estaban tres puertas más abajo, sentados a una mesa y vean la televisión. Ambos hombres se volvieron hacia él cuando él entró en la habitación, que era muy parecida a la suya.

-"¿Necesitas algo?" Ail se puso de pie.- "¿Te gustaría dar otro paseo fuera?"

-"Quiero a la mujer", exigió.

La otra especie palideció ligeramente.- "¿Qué mujer?"

-"Sere". Se sentía extraño decir su nombre.

-"No." La ira tensó las características de Ail.- "Ella no es tu enemigo."

-"Ail", susurró el otro.- "No parece enojado." El segundo también se puso de pie.

-"¿Por qué quieres ver a la Dra. Serena?"

-"No, Field," Gruño Ail. -"No importa. Ella no estará cerca de él. No voy a permitir que venga aquí ".

-"La quiero". El 880 estudió el macho que protestaba y se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se había tensado, estaba listo para pelear. Conocía bien ese comportamiento ya que él mismo había tomado la rígida postura muchas veces, cuando los varones humanos se acercaban a su compañera. La rabia aumentó de manera constante en su interior y se echó hacia atrás. Él gruñó.- "Ella no es tuya."

-"Mierda", susurró Field. -"Cálmate. La Dra. Serena no pertenece a nadie ".

-"La quiero". El 880 levantó su labio superior lo suficiente para advertir a los otros machos mediante el parpadeo de sus colmillos afilados de que lucharía si se negaban.

-"Traémela."

-"Tranquilo."Field se acercó más a la puerta.- "Dejame realizar una llamada y veré lo que puedo hacer." Él vaciló. -"¿Por qué quieres verla? Ellos querrán una respuesta antes de permitirlo. Tengo que pedir permiso a Andrew para que la traigan aquí ".

Fácilmente se acordó de lo que le había dicho Kakyuu, ya que no se olvidaría de su conversación por un largo tiempo. Decidió utilizar una excusa que le había mencionado.

-"Me siento deprimido", afirmó falsamente. -"Me acostumbré a su olor y lo echo de menos."

Field sonrió y miró al otro hombre. -"Está bien. Ella le es familiar. Eso es todo. "

Ail no parecía convencido.- "Ella no tendrá relaciones sexuales contigo. ¿Entiendes? No intentes montarla. Ella está fuera de tu alcance. ".

El 880 tuvo que contener otro gruñido. El hombre era muy protector de la hembra humana. Se acercó un poco más al macho estresado y olfateó. No había rastro de Sere en él y retrocedió. No le gustaba que el otro macho tuviera ese interés por la mujer que había dormido a su lado. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "OBSIDIAN" y es el Libro 8 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, ella ya fue nombrada en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Dra. Setsuna. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Seis

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Sere se puso nerviosa mientras mirada a Ail. Él estaba muy molesto porque el 880 quisiera verla, este hecho estaba tan claro como la expresión de enojo en su rostro.

-"Mantén la puerta abierta y huye si se acerca demasiado. No le está permitido tocarte."Miró a Nícolas. -"Yo no confío en él. Podría intentar montarla ".

Sus ojos se abrieron.- "¿Qué?"

-"Me dijo que no quería eso." Nícolas le frunció el ceño. -"Relájate, hombre."

-"No lo haré." Gruñó Ail. "Él es inestable y nosotros la estamos enviando allí. Insisto en permanecer a su lado. Ella es humana y no tenemos la certeza de que no la vera como una amenaza o un enemigo ".

La mirada de Nícolas se desvió a Sere.- "Es tu decisión. Tu vida puede correr peligro. Él puede hacerte daño o matarte. ¿Estás dispuesta a asumir esos riesgos? "

-"Sí", respondió ella, estaba demasiado ansiosa por ver a su paciente como para pensar en eso demasiado.

-"No," gruñó Ail.

Ella le frunció el ceño. -"Basta."

Le mostró los dientes afilados en advertencia.- "Está bien. Espero que no te mate. Intentaré salvarte si esto sale mal ".

No es muy reconfortante escuchar eso. Se humedeció los labios y miró a Nícolas, esperando instrucciones. Él le había dejado muy claro que él estaba a cargo de su visita al 880 y que sólo le había dado permiso para salir de su casa si ella cumplía todas sus reglas.

Habían discutido cuando le había informado de que el 880 había solicitado verla. Nícolas había sentido que sería muy peligroso teniendo en cuenta que podría considerarla el enemigo. Ella había tenido que usar la lógica para convencerlo de que su paciente se beneficiaría de rodearse de humanos. Él era libre y tenía que adaptarse a la vida fuera de Industrias Megaverso. Andrew tuvo la última palabra y él estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

Nícolas vaciló. -"Esto podría no ser una buena idea."

-"Andrew dijo que podía ver al 880," le recordó.- "Yo quiero volver a verlo."

-"Andrew dijo que no sabe qué hacer contigo, pero él quiere que nuestro hombre se recupere. Está tan seguro de esta situación como todos nosotros lo estamos ".

-"Quiero ver al 880. Por favor. Sé que puede ser peligroso. "Ella sostuvo la mirada de Nícolas para asegurarle que era sincera. -"Conozco los riesgos y los acepto."

Él suspiró, resignado, aunque no parecía demasiado feliz con esto.- "Quédate junto a la puerta y pide ayuda a la primera señal de problemas. Quiere hablar contigo a solas. Discutí con él, pero él arrancó la cámara dentro de su habitación y la tiró al suelo. Yo creo que él está tratando de entender por qué un ser humano haría lo que tú hiciste por él. Los únicos que conocía, trabajaban para Megaverso y no fueron amables. "Nícolas se detuvo. -"Asesinaron a su compañera. Recuerdalo porque él no se ha olvidado. Todavía no puedo creer que esté permitiendo que esto. "

-"Entiendo el por qué no te gusta esto y qué lo haces porque quieres que se mejore. Él es una nueva especie. Vamos a saltarnos todo este razonamiento, por favor. Todos vosotros os expusisteis a los médicos cuando os rescataron. Formaba parte del proceso de curación. Me has admitido que él es consciente de lo que hice por él. En el fondo, él tiene que saber que no soy una persona a la que debería odiar. Él no podía hacer nada cuando estuvo bajo mi atención pero yo no le hice nada malo. Es inteligente, ¿no? Hace menos de veinte minutos me diste información actualizada sobre él. Él no es salvaje ".

Nícolas la observó durante un largo momento antes de asentir con sequedad. -"Adelante. Estaremos aquí. Él te escucha y huele mientras hablas con nosotros. Tenemos que quedarnos atrás, pero iremos si nos llamas ".

-"Gracias." Su corazón latía muy rápido y se alisó la falda en un gesto nervioso.

Ail gruñó. "Ella debería llevar pantalones. Te lo dije. Eso sólo hará que le sea más fácil montarla ".

Nícolas gruñó suavemente en señal de advertencia. -"Suficiente. No importará si ella lleva pantalones o una falda si él tiene la intención de atacar. Él la rasgará de su cuerpo, si ese es su objetivo. "

-"Um ..." Sere se aclaró la garganta. -"Estoy aquí. ¿Podrías dejar de intentar asustarme? "

-"No hagas esto." Ail le dirigió una mirada suplicante. -"Es peligroso".

-"Tengo que hablar con él si él quiere verme. Le debo algunas respuestas. "Ella enderezó los hombros y caminó por el pasillo. Habían trasladado al 880 a su habitación original y ella se detuvo junto a la puerta abierta.

-"Ven aquí," ordenó una profunda voz masculina.

¡Mierda! Ella dio el paso final y su mirada encontró al 880 sentado en el borde de una cama de matrimonio que parecía estar hecha a medida y se adaptaba a su alta figura. Ellos habían cambiado la cama de hospital por algo más hogareño. El cabello le caía libremente por encima de sus hombros y rozaba la cintura de su pantalón de chándal negro. Su pecho estaba desnudo y también lo estaban sus pies. Su increíble mirada sostuvo la de ella mientras entraba en su habitación.

-"Hola, 880. Soy Sere. "Ella hizo una pausa. -"La Dra. Serena Tsukino. Puedes llamarme como más te guste. "

Olió. -"Acércate". Sus manos descansaban sobre sus muslos, cerca de la curva de las rodillas pero levantó una para señalar con el dedo en el suelo, entre sus muslos abiertos.-"Aquí".

-"Se supone que debo quedarme junto a la puerta."

-"Lo he oído." Su intensa mirada se estrechó.- "Ven aquí". Mantuvo el dedo señalando el lugar frente a él, sin moverse.- "No voy a hacerte daño."

Era una idea realmente mala, incluso tonta, pero ella dio un paso y luego otro. Su rostro ya no se veía tan delgado como antes y su mirada bajó a su torso. Sus costillas ya no se marcaban a través de su piel,él había cogido más peso del que ella pensaba que fuera posible, en un corto período de tiempo. Sólo se detuvo cuando su cuerpo casi tropezó con su dedo índice extendido.

Él bajó la mano a muslo de nuevo y ella se acercó más, hasta que sus caras quedaron a nivel. Sólo treinta centímetros los separaba. No importaba que él estuviera sentado. El 880 todavía se veía muy intimidante y grande.

Él observó su cara mientras ella hizo lo mismo con la suya. La habitación se quedó en un silencio inquietante, sólo sus respiraciones se oían. Ella se mordió el labio inferior por los nervios cuando su mirada se centró en su boca. Él olió de nuevo y arrugó la nariz. Ella lo miró a sus ojos, hasta que él se encontró con su mirada.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"¿Por qué he venido? Tú pediste verme ".

Su boca se endureció en una línea apretada.- "¿Por qué me robaste y corriste riesgos que otros no correrían?"

-"Te estabas muriendo y no despertabas del coma. "Ella respiró hondo y trató de calmar su ritmo cardíaco acelerado. No le había atacado y eso era una ventaja. -"Creí que el olor de una mujer te podría interesar."

Sus ojos azules se oscurecieron hasta casi parecer negros y estrecho su mirada de nuevo.-"¿Interesarme cómo? ¿Tú querías que yo te montara? "

Ella se sorprendió y se sobresaltó ante su pregunta.- "No. Quiero decir, pensé que sentirías curiosidad y que tal vez despertarías para ver quién era yo. "

-"No te muevas".

Él se movió y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron por el miedo cuando él agarró suavemente su mano. Ella no tiro para alejarla cuando él la volvió para mirar su palma. Él levantó su otra mano y pasó las yemas de sus dedos callosos por su piel. Él la miró de cerca, abrió su mano debajo de la suya y se quedó mirando la diferencia de tamaño. Él la miró de nuevo.

-"Sentí que me tocabas".

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.- "Tenia que comprobar tu catéter. Lo siento mucho por eso. "

-"En mi pecho."

-"Oh." Otra vez podía respirar mejor.

Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su muñeca, atrajo su mano contra su pecho y la aplanó entre los pezones. -"Hazlo de nuevo. Tocame. "

Sere se quedó durante algunos segundos sin saber que hacer mientras él esperaba. Su piel se sentía caliente y firme bajo la palma de su mano cuando la movió cuidadosamente. Era difícil hacerlo con él sosteniendo su muñeca, pero ella lo frotó suavemente. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y toda la tensión sus características desapareció de repente. Le asombró que su tacto parecía hacerle sentir a gusto. Silenciosamente se preguntó si sería una señal de unos problemas cerebrales. Él le soltó la muñeca y bajó las manos. Ella trató de apartarse.

-"Sigue haciendo eso."

Era una orden, así de simple. Su voz severa no admitía discusión. Ella tomó respiraciones lentas y continuó acariciando su piel. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe una fracción de segundo antes de que él se moviera tan rápido y ella se quedó sin aliento cuando su mano se enroscó detrás de su cuello. Él la atrajo contra su cuerpo hasta que la presionó firmemente contra él. Ella temió que quisiera asfixiarla contra su piel.

Ella jadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba simplemente abrazándola con fuerza, pero sin apretarla lo suficiente como para permitirle respirar. Olía a jabón y a hombre. Ella podía incluso oler su champú, ya que su nariz estaba presionada contra su piel y su largo pelo. Su otro brazo se envolvió alrededor de su cintura para mantenerla en su lugar mientras su boca se acercó a su oído.

-"No grites o te voy a romper. Sería fácil hacerlo. Tú eres frágil y ellos no llegarían a tiempo. ¿Me entiendes? "

El pánico le golpeó duro cuando la amenazó en voz baja y áspera, él se aseguro de que sólo ella le podía oír. Un gemido salió de su boca, pero no gritó.

Él se limitó a abrazarla y ella sintió como la enjaulaba cuando cerró sus muslos para agarrar sus caderas y mantenerla en su lugar. Él no le estaba haciendo daño, pero sabia que podía. Eso era evidente.

Su nariz rozó su cuello, debajo de su oreja, mientras inhalaba y volvió la cabeza lo suficiente como para oler su cabello. El brazo en su cintura la apretó contra él un poco más. Sus pechos se aplastaron contra su pecho y la mano detrás de su cuello se mantuvieron firme para mantenerla en su lugar.

-"Ya no estoy indefenso o encadenado. Esos hombres mataron a mi compañera ".

Cálidas lágrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras se temía que iba a dirigir su venganza contra ella. Ail tenía razón.

-"Por favor," susurró. -"No tuve nada que ver con eso."

Él gruñó en voz baja y su nariz le hizo cosquillas cuando él la presionó contra su garganta mientras olfateaba de nuevo. Su cuerpo se estremeció repentinamente antes de que él se apartara. Dejó algo de espacio entre ellos y la mano en su cuello aflojo su agarre. Quedaron nariz con nariz mientras él mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-"¿Lloras? No te estoy causando dolor ".

-"Me estás asustando", admitió.- "Yo no quiero morir."

Su boca se curvó hacia abajo. -"No grites y te irá bien. Sin lágrimas. No me gustan sobre mi piel ".

Ella apretó los labios mientras luchaba contra sus emociones y se las arregló para ponerlas bajo control. Ella parpadeó rápidamente para contener más lágrimas. Él todavía la mantenía contra él y cada vez que respiraba, su aliento abanicaba sus labios.

Ella sabía que tenía que sentir lo mismo que ella, ya que estaban tan cerca. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a un lado, como si escuchara algo y un suave gruñido salió de él. -"Diles que estás bien."

Ella expulso el aire y se debatió entre hacer lo que decía o gritar para pedir ayuda, pero él no le estaba haciendo daño hasta el momento. -"Estoy bien." Ella habló lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la escucharan los hombres en el pasillo.

El 880 escuchó y se relajó.- "¿Qué derechos tiene Ail sobre ti?" Él parecía enojado.

-"Ninguno."

-"¿Te ha montado? Yo no lo huelo en ti ".

-"No." Ella negó con la cabeza. -"Sólo somos amigos."

-"Baja la voz", exigió.

-"Trabajamos juntos." Ella susurró. -"¿Por qué?"

Hizo caso omiso de la pregunta. -"¿Dónde está tú hombre?"

-"Yo no tengo uno."

Estudió sus ojos otra vez. Echó un vistazo a su cuerpo. Sere se ruborizó un poco cuando él vaciló y su mirada se detuvo en sus pechos por un largo tiempo antes de centrarse en la falda.

-"Eres demasiado pequeña. Los machos prefieren montar a una mujer robusta. Tú te romperías o sentirías dolor si un macho te montara por detrás. Dudo que incluso puedas mantenerte sobre tus rodillas. Tus brazos se ven muy débiles. Te desplomarías la primera vez que un hombre entrara en ti".

Ella no tenía palabras. Le asombró tanto que él le hubiera dicho algo tan crudo que su mente se quedó en blanco.

Su mirada se encontró con la de ella.- "Ni siquiera te ves lo suficientemente grande como para acoger a un hombre."

Ella se alegró de haberse recuperado del asombro por su franqueza.- "No fui creada con tu genética híbrida."

Él gruñó y alivió su control pero él no la soltó. Sus muslos aflojaron su control sobre sus caderas. -"Date la vuelta".

Ella negó con la cabeza. -"No.¿Por qué? "

Él gruñó. -"Gira ahora".

Ella tenía demasiado miedo como para discutir y se movió en el interior de su brazos.

La puerta parecía burlarse de ella, cuando la enfrentó. Nunca debería haber dejado la seguridad del pasillo y ahora parecía que estaba demasiado lejos. Parecía una distancia muy lejana. La mano dejó su cuello y se quedó sin aliento cuando la ahueco en una de sus nalgas. Le apretó a través de la falda. Ella volvió la cabeza en su dirección.

-"¡No hagas eso!"

Su mirada se encontró con la de ella y gruñó. -"Cállate".

-"Deja de sobar mi culo." Ella mantuvo su voz baja, pero no intentó alejarse de él para que dejara de tocarla.

El brazo alrededor de su cintura tiró de ella con fuerza, le soltó de su culo y ella cayó sobre su regazo. La palma de su mano le tapó los labios y gruñó en su oído. Los ojos de Sere se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sentada en algo más que sus piernas. No podía dejar de notar la rigidez de su polla acunada entre sus muslos cerrados.

-"No grites," ordenó. -"No voy a hacerte daño. Tengo curiosidad. "Su palma alivió la presión sobre sus labios y liberó lentamente su boca.

Su mirada siguió la mano que agarró la tela de su falda y tiró de ella hacia arriba para revelar la mayor parte de sus piernas. Soltó su falda y sus dedos exploraron su pierna, desde la rodilla hasta casi la cadera. Él respiraba contra su oído y ella se dio cuenta cuando empezó a costarle trabajo el respirar.

-"Suave".

El brazo alrededor de su cintura se movió y ella vio como él pasó la palma de su mano sobre su vientre. Los dedos se clavaron en su vientre, pero no le dolió. Él exploró la piel debajo de su camisa y la deslizo más arriba. Ella jadeó por segunda vez cuando su mano se curvo alrededor de su pecho y lo frotó, para sentir el tamaño y la forma de la misma a través de su sujetador.

-"Muy suave".

-"Deja de sobarme o gritare", le amenazó.

Él detuvo la exploración de su pecho. La mano en su muslo se detuvo también. Ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. La ira brilló en sus ojos pero él enderezó su falda antes de apartar la mano de su mama.

-"No voy a intentar montarte. No eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para tomarme ".

Ella empezó a levantarse de su regazo, pero él tiró de ella hacia abajo. La giró hasta que ella terminó de lado sobre su regazo. La rigidez de su polla se hizo evidente una vez más. No tenia ninguna duda de lo duro que estaba o de su enorme tamaño. Se miraron el uno al otro hasta que él le frunció el ceño.

-"Necesito tu olor. Duerme aquí conmigo. Estás a salvo ".

Ella se alarmó.- "¿Qué?"

-"Duerme conmigo. Lo has hecho antes. Te quiero contra mi lado." Él agarró su mano y la sostuvo.- "Sobre mi pecho."

Sere estaba más allá del shock. El hombre le había sentido y era obvio que estaba interesado en el sexo. Era una mala idea. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-"Tengo que volver a mi casa. Estoy bajo arresto domiciliario. Esto es sólo una visita. "

-"Ya no más. Te vas a quedar conmigo ".

Sus rasgos se endurecieron mientras miraba a la puerta antes de reunirse con su amplia mirada. No tenía ni idea de qué más decir, pero intentaría razonar con él.

-"No es adecuado. Quiero decir, no estamos saliendo. Los extraños no comparten la cama. Sólo me acosté contigo porque hacía frío."

-"Tú querías salvarme." Su voz se intensificó de nuevo.- "¿Estás mintiendo sobre eso? ¿Eres una sanadora? "

-"Soy doctora. Yo-"

-"Te quedarás conmigo. Tú dormirás aquí, a mi lado y me tocaras. Estoy deprimido, pero no me siento así cuando me acaricias el pecho. "Él apartó la mirada para mirar la cama.

El pánico le golpeó. De ninguna manera podía compartir la cama con una nueva especie totalmente recuperada. Él no era un niño, a juzgar por la dura polla bajo debajo de ella. Él era un hombre adulto que le había manoseado.

-"No van a permitirlo", soltó un farol, aunque casi estaba segura de que era cierto.

-"Tendrán que decírmelo" Él extendió la mano y agarro las mantas, las arrastró hacia abajo. -"Quítate los zapatos y metete en mi cama."

-"No." Ella se retorció para levantarse, pero su brazo sólo se tensó.

Un suave gruñido retumbó en su oído mientras apretaba su boca contra ella.

-"Sigue frotando mi polla así y te montare"

Ella dejó de luchar.

-"Por ahora puedes dejarte la ropa."

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.¿Por ahora? Oh mierda. La idea de que Ail podría haber estado en lo cierto y que el 880 quería tener relaciones sexuales con ella, el miedo hizo que su corazón bombeara a toda marcha en su pecho.

El 880 la olió.- "Tranquila", dijo con voz ronca.- "No pelees conmigo y no te lastimare. No tengo ningún deseo de hacerte daño. "Hizo una pausa. -"Te necesito ahora mismo."

Cerró los ojos y el temor se asentó dentro de su estómago. ¿Se había vuelto adicto a su olor? ¿Cómo era posible? Las nuevas especies sólo se imprimen de un aroma cuando tomaban una compañera, pero primero, formaban un vínculo emocional muy fuerte.

El 880 podía oler el miedo de la humana. Era un atractivo y dulce aroma que hizo que su pene se pusiera más duro. Ella era demasiado pequeña para montarla, pero su cuerpo no pensaba lo mismo. Sere se rompería bajo él si él la follaba. Su brazo en torno a su suave y pequeña cintura le aseguró eso. Su espalda era mucho más estrecha que su pecho. Su peso era ligero en comparación con su compañera. Pensar en 46 le entristecía.

Nunca volvería a ver su mirada de nuevo o a escuchar sus gruñidos. Sabía que a ella no le había gustado ser su compañera, pero él había tratado de hacerla feliz. Ella sólo quería su contacto cuando lo necesitaba. Su mujer se sentía atraída por él, a menos que entrara en el calor. Olió a Sere, la mujer no estaba ni siquiera cerca de estarlo.

Lamentaba saber que la humana no recurriría a él en su momento de necesidad. No sería una buena idea. Él no quería causarle daño ahora que la tenía en sus brazos. Ni siquiera podía permanecer enojado. Ella tenia demasiado miedo para desencadenar su furia.

Disminuyo el tono de las voces en el pasillo y ya no pudo entender las palabras, pero uno de los hombres comenzó a gruñir. Pudo adivinar que era Ail. Era evidente que el hombre quería montar a Sere y que no le gustaba que estuviera a su lado, pero eso no iba a pasar. El otro hombre moriría si intentaba sacar a la humana de su habitación.

El 880 volvió su rostro y paso su nariz por el cabello de Sere. Ella olía a cosas maravillosas, a frutas. Tal vez era así como los humanos llamaban la atención del sexo opuesto. Ella había dicho que no tenía un hombre y no recogía el olor de uno. Era lógico que ella utilizara su olor para tratar de atraer la atención de uno cuando tuviera la necesidad.

El tiempo se acababa y él lo sabía. Los hombres venían a ver cómo estaba Sere si no abandonaba su habitación pronto. Se inclinó y le gustó la forma en la que ella se estremeció cuando sopló sobre su cuello.

-"Te necesito", admitió.- "No conozco a nadie más que a ti." Eso era verdad. Los hombres habían tratado de ser amables pero no conectaba con ellos. Su olor le hacia sentirse excitado y no deseaba separarse. -"Quédate conmigo". A las hembras les gustaba que les pidieran suavemente las cosas, en vez de exigirlas. 46 se lo había enseñado. Usó un tono más suave.- "Me recuperare más rápido."

Ella volvió la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Su admisión obviamente le había sorprendido.

-"Aquí nadie te hará daño, 880. Eres una nueva especie y se te considera de la familia ".

-"No tengo ninguna. Ahora estoy solo." 46 había sido la única persona constante en su vida y la había perdido. -"Quédate conmigo".

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y pudo notar que era algo que hacia cuando no estaba segura de qué hacer.

-"Te necesito y tú eres una sanadora. Corriste muchos riesgos por tratar de despertarme cuando ellos no lo hicieron. Tienes que alojarte aquí. Tú te sientes protectora conmigo, ¿no? ¿Es por eso que me robaste? "

Sabía que estaría bien sin ella y dudaba que su pueblo le hiciera daño, pero funcionó ya que ella asintió tímidamente. Él no dudaría en usar la excusa de su trabajo para mantenerla donde quería.

-"Está bien. Sólo por un rato ".

-"No. Dormirás conmigo hasta que esté totalmente recuperado ".

-"Pareces estarlo." Ella vaciló. -"Estás en pie. Has ganado peso y sé que saliste a la calle".

-"Ellos quieren mantenerme dentro de esta habitación." la irritación sonaba en su voz.-"Temen que pueda hacerle daño a alguien. A los seres humanos ". Él decidió ser honesto. -"No voy a hacerte daño, pero puedes estar segura de que a ellos les preocupara que no estés a salvo aquí".

Ella pensó en eso por un largo tiempo antes de hablar. -"Me voy a quedar, pero no puedo compartir la cama contigo o todos tendrán una impresión equivocada ".

-"¿Qué significa eso?"

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su mirada cayó a su garganta.- "Van a pensar que estamos teniendo sexo."

-"No me importa lo que supongan."

Su mirada se levantó. -"A mi si. Trabajo aquí. O trabajaba ".

La ira le agitó al instante.- "¿Te avergüenza que ellos piensen que te toco?" Un gruñido escapó de su garganta.- "¿Este es tu concepto de igualdad? Me dijeron que los seres humanos que trabajan aquí no nos menosprecian. "Su agarre alrededor de su cintura se tensó.- "Tú-"

-"Ya basta", dijo entre dientes, interrumpiendo su ira.- "No es porque seas una nueva especie. Yo no tengo una relación con cualquier persona, pero sobre todo, no con alguien a quien he tratado. Simplemente no lo entiendes. No tiene nada que ver con nuestras diferencias ".

El 880 buscó en su mirada firme, pero no pudo detectar el engaño.- "Explicámelo".

-"Es poco profesional. Tú no eres técnicamente mi paciente, pero lo fuiste. Los médicos pierden sus licencias si tienen relaciones sexuales con sus pacientes. No es ético y simplemente no se hace. Odio a los que lo hacen y no quiero que nadie piense que me aprovecho de ti ".

La levantó de su regazo y le permitió salir del círculo de sus brazos. Su cuerpo se tensó en el caso de que ella intentara huir, pero sabia que no llegaría a la puerta. Él la atraparía primero. Sere se volvió lentamente, pero se quedó cerca. Él se levantó en toda su estatura y se quedó mirándola. Era pequeña y débil, no era una amenaza. Él se echó a reír.

-"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" ella cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

-"¿Quién iba a creer que podrías obligarme a hacer algo en contra de mi voluntad? Has dicho 'Aprovecharte' y esa palabra significa fuerza ".

-"Significa que eres emocionalmente vulnerable en este momento y que alguien podría manipularte fácilmente." Su atención se centró en sus brazos antes de encontrarse con su mirada de nuevo.

Todo el humor se desvaneció.- "No va a suceder. Tengo el control y tú no puedes obligarme a hacer nada. Preocupate por como yo podría manipularte. Conozco esa palabra."Miró su cuerpo.- "Y sería fácil".

Su boca se abrió pero no se mordió el labio. Estudió su cara de cerca y finalmente identificó un poco de miedo. Podía vivir con eso si eso evitaba que ella intentara huir de su habitación. Señalo la cama.

-"Siéntate. Voy a decirles que te vas a quedar conmigo ".

-"Debería ir-"

Se acercó más y casi tropezó con ella.- "Siéntate", gruñó.

Ella palideció y se movió a su alrededor para sentarse mansamente en su cama. Él sonrió.

-"Eso es manipulación."

Ella entrecerró los ojos con rabia y él se dio la vuelta para ocultar una sonrisa. Le gustaba que ella tuviera espíritu. Entró en el pasillo y observó a los dos hombres que esperaban al final del mismo. Ambos se volvieron cuando lo percibieron.

-"Sere se queda aquí conmigo. Necesitamos el doble comida y ella necesitará más ropa".

-"No," Dijo entre dientes Ail, al instante cerró sus manos en puños y trató de moverse hacia él pero Nícolas lo del brazo y lo detuvo.

-"No lo hagas", le ordenó en voz baja.- "No te muevas". Él se acercó de forma no amenazante.

El 880 retrocedió hasta su habitación y miró a Sere. Seguía sentada donde él le había ordenado que se quedara. Nícolas se detuvo frente a la puerta y la examinó visualmente, obviamente para comprobar su salud.

-"¿Estás bien?"

-"Sí".

Nícolas le sostuvo la mirada.- "¿Por qué se va a quedar aquí?"

-"Ella me es familiar. No voy a hacerle daño ".

Nícolas parecía indeciso mientras miraba a Sere.- "¿Estás tú de acuerdo con esto? Tenemos que hablar. "Tragó saliva.- "En el pasillo."

Sere miró al 880 y él asintió bruscamente con la cabeza. Esperaba que no la traicionar y le pidiera ayuda al otro hombre. No le haría ningún bien Todavía estaba débil, pero él lucharía para mantenerla. Había tomado esa decisión. Ella se detuvo en la puerta y Nícolas bajó la voz.

-"¿Qué está pasando?"

-"Él dice que soy la única persona que conoce. No está mal ".

Nícolas levantó la vista para mirar al 880 antes de dirigirse a ella de nuevo. -"Él es un hombre adulto y está sano. ¿Entiendes? Tú eres una mujer. "

Sere se sonrojó de nuevo.- "Nosotros no estamos involucrados de esa manera."

Nícolas retrocedió y ella lo siguió fuera del campo de visión del 880. Ella no fue lejos. Él se puso tenso, estaba listo para ir tras ella si trataba de huir y lidiaría con el macho si trataba de impedirle regresar a Sere a su habitación.

Sere estaba nerviosa y sabía exactamente lo que preocupaba a Nícolas cuando él frunció el ceño.

-"Podría tratar de montarte. Probablemente lo intentara si te quedas. ¿Lo entiendes? "

Esa idea le dio miedo, pero trató de ocultarlo.- "Me dijo que no me haría daño."

-"Dudo que asocie el sexo con hacerte daño." Nícolas vaciló. -"Huelo el miedo en ti."

-"Es grande y un poco intimidante." Ella estuvo tentada a solicitar a Nícolas que la alejara del 880 y que la regresara a su casa. -"Él es, um, diferente."

-"¿Cómo?"

-"Él es un poco crudo y grosero."

-"Él lleva poco tiempo en libertad. ¿Ha dicho algo que te haya ofendido? Estamos tratando de enseñarle mejores habilidades de conversación ".

Ella no iba a repetir lo que el 880 había dicho sobre su cuerpo. -"Es además una especie de matón."

Nícolas arqueó las cejas. -"Él no puede obligarte a que te quedes." Su voz bajó. -"¿Te ha amenazado?" Cogió la radio enganchada a sus vaqueros.- "Puedo pedir refuerzos. Le podemos contener y sacarte de aquí sin demasiada dificultad si él protesta ".

La idea de oficiales restringiendo al 880 le hizo negar con la cabeza. Ellos le podrían dañar y ella sabía que él lucharía. -"No. Él no lo hizo ", mintió.- "Me puedo quedar con él por un tiempo. No es como si tuviera otra cosa que hacer, aparte de ver la televisión o mirar fijamente las paredes".

-"Tengo que hablar de esto con Andrew y Ami." Él apartó la mano de su radio.

-"¿Quieres algo de tu casa mientras tanto?"

Ella sólo pidió ropa para un día, estaba segura de que el 880 se cansaría de mantenerla en su habitación. Nícolas la escuchó con atención.

-"Podemos hacer eso. Iré yo mismo. Pondré a un oficial al final del pasillo. Grita si quieres salir de allí. "Hizo una pausa.- "Él necesita un nombre. Tal vez puedas ayudarle a encontrar uno que le guste ".

-"Creo que probablemente ya se ha enfrentado a suficientes cambios en este momento."

-"Él tiene que elegir un nombre," repitió Nícolas.- "Hemos descubierto que es parte del proceso de curación y además de eso, estamos liados con su documentación. Vamos a tener que volver atrás y cambiarlo todo cuando él elija uno. Prefiero simplemente que se haga lo más pronto posible ".

La rabia se agitó en su interior.- "Lo siento, pero su bienestar emocional es más importante para mi que todo el papeleo en tu escritorio."

Eso hizo que la fulminara con la mirada.- "Tengo una compañera y me gusta pasar tiempo con ella en lugar de perderlo con el trabajo extra. ¿Quieres ayudar? Habla con él para que elija un nombre." Nicolás se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Sere se quedó allí viendo como se iba hasta que alcanzo a Ail. El enfermero trató de pasar a su alrededor para llegar hasta ella, pero Nícolas lo agarró su brazo, lo obligó a darse la vuelta y casi lo arrastró en dirección al ascensor. Ella podía oírlos gruñirse el uno al otro, pero no podía entender nada de la conversación.

Una gran mano sujetándola por el hombro con firmeza la sobresaltó. Ella giró la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada del 880. Él se había acercado silenciosamente a ella.

-"Entra en mi cuarto. Ahora."

-"Podrías decir por favor."

Él apartó la mirada para echar un vistazo al pasillo y de repente pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y ella jadeó cuando él la levantó del suelo, la sostuvo contra su pecho, giró y entró de nuevo en su habitación. Se detuvo junto a la cama y la bajó de nuevo sobre sus pies.

-"Quítate los zapatos y sube a la cama." Apartó su brazo de su cintura.

Sere lo miró.- "Eso fue grosero. No puedes ir por ahí agarrando a la gente y dándoles ordenes". Él la miró en silencio.-"Sólo porque seas más grande no significa que tú debas maltratarme y eso es lo que acabas de hacer. " Él parpadeó.-"Yo no quiero estar en tu cama. Tenemos que hablar y llegar a conocernos el uno al otro. Yo creo que-"

Él levantó una mano, apoyó su palma contra su pecho y la empujó hacia atrás. Ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre su cama. Le sorprendió que él le hubiera hecho eso, no le había hecho daño, pero eso era irrelevante. Él se agachó, le agarró el tobillo y le arrancó su zapato. Ella trató de rodar lejos cuando su aturdido cerebro comenzó a trabajar de nuevo, pero él fue más rápido y le quitó el otro zapato.

-"Deja de hacer eso!" Ella luchó para sentarse mientras se arrastra hacia atrás para poner espacio entre ellos.- "¡Estás siendo grosero!"

Él se encogió de hombros mientras se inclinaba y apoyaba las manos sobre la cama. Él la miró y se acercó más mientras ella continuo retrocediendo hasta que la parte trasera de su cabeza chocó con la pared. Estaba atrapada. El colchón bajo con su peso, se acostó en la cama y se tumbó completamente sobre su espalda. Deslizó una mano por detrás de su cuello para agarrar su largo pelo y lo extendió por encima de su cabeza mientras la miraba.

-"Acuéstate a mi lado y acaricia mi pecho."

-"No."

Un suave gruñido retumbó de él mientras su mirada enojada se quedó fija en ella.

-"Sere." Dijo su nombre de una manera que le dio escalofríos.- "Ven a mí y no me obligues agarrarte."

Mierda. No era por miedo exactamente, pero si recelaba de él. La cama no era lo suficientemente grande como para escapar y ella estaba tan cerca, que él sólo tendría que alargar una mano para agarrarla. Él la miró, sin moverse, hasta que tomó una respiración profunda.

-"Por favor."

Esa palabra suavizó su decisión de rechazar su orden. Ella se acercó más a él, no sabía lo que él iba a hacer, pero él se quedó quieto hasta que ella se tendió a su lado después de ajustarse la falda. Su mano tembló cuando la levantó y la posó sobre su pecho. Él cerró los ojos mientras ella le acariciaba suavemente. ¿En donde diablos me he metido?


	7. Capitulo 7

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "OBSIDIAN" y es el Libro 8 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, ella ya fue nombrada en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Dra. Setsuna. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Siete

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

La cama se movió bruscamente y Sere se despertó. Ella se dio cuenta de que se había dormido. La habitación estaba más oscura y ella se quedó a 880. Él no estaba tumbado en la cama, estaba de pie a su lado y de espaldas a ella. Su atención estaba en la puerta abierta y su mirada siguió a la suya.

Nícolas llego a la puerta y se detuvo.- "Hola. He traído sus cosas. "Él le tendió la bolsa de deporte.- "Toma" Nícolas la observó.- "¿Estás bien?"

Ella se sentó y comprobó que su falda aún seguía por debajo de las rodillas.- "Estoy bien. Hemos dormido una siesta ".

El 880 dio unas zancadas hacia adelante y agarró la bolsa por la correa.- "Gracias. Vete ahora".

Nícolas le miró boquiabierto pero retrocedió.- "Está bien. Ami y Andrew no están seguros de lo que estás haciendo, pero siempre y cuando la Dra. Sere acepte estar aquí, podrá quedarse. Sólo tienes que saber que hay un oficial al final del pasillo ".

Sere no estaba segura de si las palabras de Nícolas eran una advertencia para el 880 o un recordatorio para que ella supiera que la ayuda no estaba muy lejos.

-"Marchate", exigió 880.

-"De verdad que necesitas aprender modales. No hay de qué. "

Nícolas giró sobre sus talones y se fue. El 880 se volvió hacia ella y se acercó a la cama. Dejó caer su bolsa, se inclinó y abrió la cremallera. Metió sus manos en el interior para rebuscar entre sus cosas.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Él la fulminó con la mirada y alzó unos pantalones. Los estudió antes de dejarlos caer sobre la cama e inspecciono su camiseta de dormir. Él leyó las palabras y frunció el ceño.

-"¿Por qué tienes una camisa que dice" muérdeme "? ¿Quién tiene los colmillos rojos? "

La vergüenza le golpeó.- "Es la camiseta de una serie de vampiros muy popular. Por favor, dejala y dejar de rebuscar en mis cosas ".

-"¿Quién es ese vampiro y por qué quieres que él te muerda?" La ira brilló en sus ojos mientras la miraba. -"Dijiste que no tenías un hombre."

-"No es un hombre. Es un ... oh infiernos. No son reales. Es un programa de la televisión ".

Dejó caer la camiseta de dormir y levantó sus bragas. Se veían pequeñas entre su pulgar y su dedo índice mientras que las estudiaba. Sere se puso de rodillas y trató de quitárselas, pero sus reflejos eran mejores que los de ella. Él simplemente estiro el brazo y estas quedaron fuera de su alcance.

-"¡Dámelas!"

-"Compórtate", ordenó a la vez que las cogía por el otro lado y usaba sus dedos para abrir la cintura como si ella estuviera en su interior. Su mirada fue a su falda.- "Estas no se parecen a la ropa que llevas ahora. ¿Dónde está el resto de la tela? ¿Donde está la abertura de delante? ¿Dónde está la parte de atrás de ellas? No entiendo por qué ahora debemos llevar ropa debajo de los pantalones. "

-"Esas son de corte bikini y las bragas de las mujeres no tienen aberturas." Ella se acercó más.- "Sé que no usabas ropa interior en Megaverso pero es cortés llevarla en el Homeland. Ellos te dieron ropa interior masculina en el paquete de ropa para las nuevas especies. Yo traje mi propia ropa de mi casa cuando me mudé aquí. ¡Dámelas! "

-"¿Llevas esto bajo tu falda?" Se quedó mirando su cintura.

-"Por supuesto. Nunca usaría falda sin llevar unas. "Su palma abierta esperó, pero él se negó a entregárselas, en vez de eso, acaricio el material sedoso. Él la sorprendió más cuando las rozo contra su mejilla.

-"Suaves. Muéstrame cómo se ven en ti. Levanta tu falda ".

-"De ninguna manera." Se olvidó de su indignación porque estuviera tocando sus bragas e hizo una rápida retirada a la esquina del colchón.

Él las dejó caer sobre la cama. Ella tenía miedo de que siguiera insistiendo en ver a las que llevaba, pero él metió la mano en su bolsa y sacó su sujetador. Lo sostuvo por las correas y frunció el ceño antes de mirarla.

-"Deja eso. Por favor "Sabía que se había sonrojado.

-"¿Qué es?" lo giró en sus manos y estudió las tazas.- "Estos cubren tus pechos, ¿no? Tienen la misma forma. "se quedó mirando sus pechos.

-"Sí. Es un sostén ".

Él gruñó y lo tiró por encima de su hombro. Voló por el aire y golpeó la pared opuesta de la habitación, al lado de la puerta. -"Tú no vas a usar eso."

Su boca se abrió. -"¿Perdón?"

-"Ya me has oído. No hay ninguna razón para que restringas tu cuerpo. No es natural ".

Ella no tenía palabras. Revisó el resto de su bolsa, olió su champú, el acondicionador e incluso la pasta de dientes. Sere se sentó furiosa y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. El 880 era un entrometido y tenia malos modales. Empujó las cosas de nuevo en el interior de la bolsa, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y la dejó allí. Él la miró.

-"Se quedara allí hasta que nos duchemos."

-"¿Nosotros?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. -"Nosotros."

-"No vamos a ducharnos juntos." él arqueó las cejas.-"Ya me has oído. No me mires así. He dejado que me intimides hasta este punto, pero acabas de cruzar la línea del Gran Cañón ".

-"¿Qué significa eso?"

-"Que no me duchare contigo."

Volvió la cabeza para mirar a la puerta y olió.- "Él trae la comida."

Field apareció en la puerta, con dos grandes bandejas cubiertas. Se encontró con la mirada de Sere y sonrió. La expresión de alivio en su rostro era obvia.- "Me alegro de que todo esté bien." Él se dirigió al 880. -"Aquí están tu cena." Le tendió una a él. -"Asegúrate de tomar tus medicamentos. Están dentro ".

El 880 merodeó por la habitación y aceptó la comida.- "Gracias. Dejanos ".

La sonrisa de Field desapareció y retrocedió.- "Tú realmente necesitas trabajar en tus habilidades sociales, pero aprecio que te hayas acordado de dar las gracias. Eso es un gran avance ".

El 880 gruñó una advertencia y la otra nueva especie huyó.- "Tratan de entrenarme a decir palabras con cada acción." Él trajo la comida a la cama y colocó la bandeja en el extremo del colchón.- "Come".

-"Se llama ser educado."

-"Es muy molesto. Conseguiría mi propia comida si me permitieran salir de aquí ".

Sere levantó la tapa del plato y su estómago rugió. Se había perdido el almuerzo. El 880 volvió la cabeza y miró su estomago antes de que su mirada se encontrara con la de ella. Ella se sonrojó. Él tenía un agudo sentido del olfato y del oído.

-"Tienes que comer más. Eres demasiado pequeña. ¿Mi gente te hace pasar hambre como castigo por ser humana? "

-"¡No!" Le sorprendió que pensara eso.- "Llegue aquí antes de la entrega de mi almuerzo. Suelo como tres comidas al día, pero estoy controlando mi peso ".

-"¿Qué significa eso?"

-"Que estoy a dieta."

Él parpadeó y le frunció el ceño.

-"He cogido un poco de peso y quiero perderlo. La ropa se me están quedando muy apretada".

-"Lleva ropa más grande."

Ojalá las cosas fueran tan simples. Retiró las sábanas y fijó la atención fija en su cena. Sabía que su recuento de calorías acababa de salir por la ventana. Le habían enviado un filete de pollo frito con un río de salsa de setas y puré de patatas. Su mirada se fijó en su comida. Tiras de carne casi cruda estaban apiladas en el plato con zanahorias crudas y coliflor rodeándolas.

-"¿Te gusta eso?"

Levantó una zanahoria y crujió cuando mordió. -"Sí".

-"¿No quieres que te las cocinen?"

La mirada de disgusto en su rostro era casi cómica, pero no se atrevió a reír.

-"¿Por qué harían eso?"

-"Están buenas cocidas en agua caliente y aliñadas con mantequilla y queso ".Se dio cuenta de que él evitó sus píldoras. -"Tienes que tomarte los medicamentos."

Un rumor suave salió de su garganta. No estaba segura de si era un gruñido o un sonido de disgusto. Su mirada se levantó a la de ella. Ella iba a hablar de nuevo, pero él agarró una de las pastillas entre el pulgar y el dedo.

-"Las voy a tomar."

-"Gracias."

Él apartó la mirada y simplemente la metió en su boca. Ella se estremeció un poco cuando empezó a masticarla en vez de tragársela con agua. Debía tener un sabor terrible.

-"No tienes que-"

Él inclino la cabeza a un lado y le gruñó.- "Las tomaré porque eres una doctora. Comprendo que es importante para ti. La manera de tomarlas depende de mí ".

-"Está bien." Ella levantó el tenedor y el cuchillo para cortar la carne.- "Es sólo que seria más fácil si te las tragas con agua."

Su mirada se estrechó. -"Cállate y come."

Él extendió una mano a la mesilla de noche y cogió el mando a distancia de la televisión. La encendió y se concentró en su comida. Podría ser una nueva especie, pero ella decidió que tenía un rasgo humano. Estaba poniendo fin a la conversación con un partido de hockey. Ella observó el canal de deportes que estaba mirando.

El hecho de que no tuviera volumen le hizo reflexionar sobre el por qué lo había echo. Él se comió rápidamente todo lo que había en su plato y ella pudo ver por qué estaba aumentando de peso tan rápidamente. Se volvió cuando ya había terminado y la observó. Ella trató de ignorar su mirada hasta que decidió que ya había comido suficiente.

-"Ya he terminado".

-"Come."

Ella le devolvió la mirada.- "Escucha, 880, estás siendo un matón de nuevo. Estoy llena. Me comí la mayor parte de la comida y es un plato muy grande. No puedo comer la cantidad que tú comes ".

Se levantó, llevó las dos bandejas al pasillo y cerró la puerta a su regreso, los encerró en el interior del cuarto. El temor encogió su estómago mientras su mirada sostuvo la de ella.

-"Se supone que tienes que dejarla abierta."

-"Yo no recibo órdenes."

-"Me sentiría mejor si no estuviera cerrada."

-"Quiero hablar contigo sin que nos escuche el hombre en el pasillo."

Parte de su temor se desvaneció. -"¿Por qué?"

Caminó adelante y su forma de moverse era prácticamente la de un depredador y la llevó al borde. Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró y se puso tensa cuando se detuvo a un lado cama, elevándose sobre ella.

-"¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto por salvarme?"

-"Ya hemos hablado de esto. Soy médico y tú eras mi paciente ".

Inclino un poco la cabeza mientras miraba su rostro. -"¿Por qué los machos humanos no investigan tus aromas y te aparean?"

-"¿Qué?" No esperaba que le dijera eso y trató de darle sentido a sus palabras.

-"Hueles a alimentos para tentarlos a tener hambre de ti."

-"¿Qué?"

Él inhaló y se inclinó un poco hacia delante.- "Huelo a fruta. Fresas ".

-"Es mi champú. Es un aroma común que utilizan las personas ".

Olió de nuevo.- "Ellos me dieron de comer pan francés y hueles a eso también."

-"Mi desodorante huele a vainilla. Es otro aroma común que utilizan las personas".

-"Me recuerdas a un postre y a un desayuno. Estás instando a un hombre a pensar en esas cosas y que te lleve a la cama. Tú deseas que uno te tome. " Su boca se abrió de asombro sorpresa.-"Ahora me estás mostrando tus dientes. Son lisos ".

-"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

-"No podrías usarlos para cortar la piel de un hombre y llevarlos a una mayor excitación." Él frunció el ceño.- "Los tienes muy pequeños. Por eso te evito. Te romperías si tienes sexo con un hombre. Nosotros preferimos a una hembra más robusta".

Ella se le quedó mirando, sin saber si debía sentirse insultada o no.

-"Deberías desnudar tu cuerpo a los hombres. Muéstrales ese pequeño trozo de tela que se utilizas para ocultar tu sexo y deja de restringir tus senos. Deberían estar libres en todo momento. Eso tentaría a un hombre a tomarte por compañera. Él querría poner sus manos sobre ellos y probar lo suave que son. "

-"Yo no quiero un compañero," balbuceó, sintiéndose ofendida. -"¿Crees que no puedo conseguir a un hombre?. Puedo. Tampoco huelo a comida. No me los pongo para atraer a las nuevas especies ya que a vosotros no os gustan los perfumes. Solo son champús, acondicionadores y jabones líquidos aromáticos que compramos en las tiendas. Eso es lo que es. "

-"Los seres humanos son raros y débiles. Necesitan oler a alimentos para atraer al sexo opuesto. "Se sentó en la cama junto a ella.- "Acaricia mi cabello."

-"¡Toca tu mismo tu propio pelo!" Estaba enfadada.

Él la miró.

Ella le devolvió la mirada.

-"Tócame. Me gusta. "

Ella trató de salir de la cama y puso un pie en el suelo antes de que su brazo la enganchara de la cintura. Un jadeo salió de su boca cuando él la inmovilizó bajo su pesado cuerpo. Su enfado se transformó en miedo.

-"Dije que acaricies mi cabello." Su rostro se cernía sobre el de ella y su pecho desnudo se presionaba fuertemente contra ella. El calor de su cuerpo penetraba su delgada camisa.

-"¡Quítate de encima!."

-"Estás irritable."

-"Sólo porque me insultaste, ¿ quién eres tú para hacer ese tipo de suposiciones? ¿Qué sabes sobre el mundo? No soy tu enfermera personal e incluso una no jugaría con tu pelo.¡ Estás actuando como un matón y un bebé! "

Él gruñó ferozmente y ella respondió visceralmente. La palma de su mano le picaba tras golpearlo y ambos se quedaron inmóviles.¡ Oh, mierda! le di una bofetada. Ella sintió que la sangre abandonaba su cara al ver la ira que brilló en sus ojos entrecerrados. Podía ver la huella roja de su mano en su mejilla.

El tipo era enorme y la tenia inmovilizada bajo su cuerpo. Podría matarla por haberle golpeado. Ella también emitió un sonido, pero sólo fue un suave gemido. El tiempo pareció congelarse mientras esperaba a ver lo que le iba a hacer. El impulso de gritar para pedir ayuda era fuerte.

Sus fosas nasales se dilataron mientras cogía aire por la nariz y dejó caer más peso sobre ella para inmovilizarla. Deslizó una pierna sobre sus muslos para mantenerlos inmovilizados también.

-"Me golpeaste."

Abrió la boca, pero no salió nada. Ella cogió aire cuando su rostro se bajó y su nariz tocó la de ella mientras la miraba a los ojos. Sere tenia miedo de moverse. Él acababa de afirmar lo obvio, pero no le estaba atacando. Ella lo contó como una bendición, mientras trataba de encontrar la manera de salir de la complicada situación. Él volvió un poco la cabeza y rompió el contacto visual con ella para mirar su garganta.

Oh dios. ¿Me va morder con esos dientes afilados? Él no era como cualquiera de las nuevas especies que conocía. El 880 era tan peligroso como Ail pensaba.

-"Por favor ...", susurró.

Él gruñó suavemente y bajó la cara al hueco de su cuello, su nariz le rozó la garganta. Su aliento caliente le abanicó la piel, ella cerró los ojos cerrados y se quedó muy quieta.

-"¿880? Lo siento. Tú me enfureciste y asustaste al mismo tiempo. Sólo reaccioné ".

Su nariz remontó hasta su oído y ella se sobresaltó bajo él cuando su lengua húmeda y caliente la lamió. Él inhalo y empujo la cara contra su mejilla para obligarla a inclinar la cabeza a lado. Su largo pelo le hizo cosquillas en el brazo, ella apoyó las manos en su pecho musculoso y trató de empujarlo, pero era como tratar de mover una pared. No podía moverse.

-"¿880?" le tembló la voz.- "Por favor, deja que me levante. Eres pesado y ya dije que lo sentía. No debería haberte golpeado. "

La punta de su lengua delineó la forma de su oreja. Era una sensación extraña, pero no era desagradable. Él se detuvo.

-"Tú no eres la primera mujer que me golpea", dijo con voz ronca y brusca.- "Mi compañera lo hacia a menudo."

Sere podía entender eso. El 880 podía ser un bruto y un matón.

-"Ella a veces se ponía muy irritable."

Cuando abrías la boca y hacías exigencias poco razonables, pensó Sere, aunque era incapaz de expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta.

El movió la pierna y deslizó su pie bajo tobillo y la cama. Ella jadeó cuando él uso su pie para obligarla a separar las piernas. Él agarro el bajo de su falda, la empujó hacia arriba y con su gran mano cubrió la parte delantera de sus bragas. Ella estaba tan sorprendida que tardó un momento en reaccionar. El 880 no tuvo el mismo problema. Deslizo sus dedos entre sus bragas y su piel, agarró el material en su mano y de un sólo tirón se las arrancó.

-"Quieta", exigió su voz profunda y sus dientes afilados pellizcaron muy suavemente su oreja durante una fracción de segundo antes de soltarla. -"Voy acariciarte y a calmarte."

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y ella trató de volver la cabeza para empujar su rostro, pero él le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja con la suficiente fuerza como para hacer que jadeara. Su gran mano cubrió la curva de su coño y frotó. Ella le empujó fuerte en su pecho, pero él no se movió.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Su voz sonaba tan débil como se sentía.

Aunque tenía una buena suposición. Nícolas y Ail le habían advertido que el 880 era un macho sano de las nuevas especies. Ellos tenían un fuerte apetito sexual. Una parte de ella siempre había sabido que si se quedaba con él, terminarían haciendo algo más que dormir en su cama. El hecho de que él ya había explorado su cuerpo con sus manos, obviamente con curiosidad, sólo cimentaba esa teoría y ella se había quedado a pesar de ello.

Le soltó la oreja. -"Relájate". Movió la mano, acariciándola. -"Estás tensa y no hay razón para eso. No te voy a montar. Eres demasiado frágil. "

Su mano se movió hacia atrás y adelante, presionando con la fuerza suficiente para dar masajear su clítoris. La rigidez de su cuerpo sólo intensificaba las sensaciones y su agotada mente empezó a calmarse tras comprender que él no les estaba haciendo daño.

Su boca volvió a su cuello y la abrió lo suficiente para lamerle. Sus dientes rasparon a los largo de su garganta. No dolía. Ella se estremeció, pero no era de ser frío, ya que su gran cuerpo se sentía caliente contra el suyo.

Todos esos meses observándole, preocupándose por el 880, habían hecho que se obsesionara con él. Él no era un extraño. El hecho de que él estuviera sobre ella, con ese sexy pelo que tanto le gustaba tocar, mientras su boca le hacía cosas maravillosas en la garganta, era demasiado excitante. Había tenido sueños salvajes e inapropiados con él tocándola y ahora estaba ocurriendo de verdad. Sabia que podía gritar pidiendo ayuda y que llamaría la atención del oficial estacionado en el pasillo. En su lugar, cerró la boca y trató de relajarse. El 880 la estaba seduciendo y ella le deseaba. Dejo de empujar su pecho y sólo se aferró a él. Él era muy cálido y firme. Su piel lisa le tentaba a explorar su cuerpo y ella cedió a la tentación.

El 880 luchó por controlar sus deseos mientras tocaba cuidadosamente a Sere. Era tan pequeña en comparación con él y se sentía delicada. Él la había empujado demasiado hasta que su temperamento había estallado. Su bofetada todavía hacia que le picara la mejilla mientras su boca saboreaba su piel. El deseo de ver lo que estaba tocando su mano era cada vez más fuerte, pero tenía que mantenerla inmovilizada.

Ella empujaba su pecho, pero no le clavaba las uñas en su carne. Eso significaba que no podía estar demasiado furiosa. Cerró los ojos, escuchando el ritmo de su respiración y supo que estaba consiguiendo que distraerla de su ira. Ella tenía un poco de pelo en su sexo y era suave. Su compañera no había tenido. Su pulgar encontró su clítoris y lo acarició para tranquilizarla más.

46 siempre había necesitado ser calmada cuando él la había enojado lo suficiente como para querer atacarle. Él no quería discutir con Sere. Lo mejor era detener su enojo antes de que creciera demasiado y le obligara a luchar contra la nueva especie en el pasillo si ella decidía involucrar a otra persona. Deslizó su lengua por lugares que sabía que la tranquilizarían, a su pareja siempre le había gustado que lamiera su garganta.

Su cuerpo respondió a su tacto y él extendió la humedad de su deseo sobre su clítoris, para facilitar su toque. Sus dedos se clavaron en la pared de su pecho, pero ella no le clavo las uñas. Ella arqueó su espalda e hizo un suave sonido de placer que hizo que su pene se pusiera más duro. La curiosidad pudo más que él y movió su mano lo suficiente para insertar cuidadosamente un dedo dentro de su sexo. Ella estaba muy húmeda. Empujo su dedo profundamente en su interior y la estrechez de su coño casi le envió al borde.

-"Oh, Dios", susurró.

Él gruñó suavemente en respuesta y empujó su dedo más profundo. Ella estaba caliente, apretada y se sentía tan pequeño como había imaginado. Nunca sería capaz de soportar que la montara. La frustración aumentó pero se recordó que no era suya y que Sere necesitaba ser tranquilizada.

Retiró el dedo y lo empujo de nuevo en su interior. Su cuerpo se sacudió bajo sus manos y ella deslizó las suyas hasta sus hombros, se agarró a ellos y se dio cuenta de que no era muy fuerte. Le recordó que ella era humana. Él curvó el dedo en los pequeños confines de su coño, buscando el lugar adecuado y supo cuando lo encontró. Ella cogió aire bruscamente. Froto ese punto en su interior mientras su pulgar hacia el mismo movimiento en su clítoris.

Sus pequeñas manos amasando sus hombros se sentían bien. Ella gimió contra su oído y su polla empezó a palpitar dolorosamente. Él balanceó sus caderas hacia atrás y adelante contra su muslo, para frotar ligeramente su eje atrapado dentro de sus pantalones y así aliviar algo de su agonía. Tenía ganas de darle la vuelta, ponerla sobre sus rodillas y montarla por detrás.

Su espalda se arqueó de nuevo mientras se apretaba más contra él. Ella sacó una pierna de debajo de la suya, la envolvió alrededor de su cintura y clavó el talón del pie en su culo a la vez que lo atraía hacia ella. Era una señal de que él había ganado la batalla de voluntades. Ella le estaba dando su consentimiento para que tomara su cuerpo.

Quería gritar de frustración ya que él sabía que no era posible. Su dedo se movió más rápido y aplicó un poco más de presión contra su clítoris, aunque tuvo cuidado, ya que ella no era su clase. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada y sus caderas se mecieron contra su mano mientras él frotaba su pene más fuerte contra su pierna.

Él sintió que su cuerpo se ponía rígido bajo el suyo y apartó la caras de su garganta. Posó sus labios sobre su boca para amortiguar su grito, ya que tenía las manos ocupadas. La forma en la sus paredes vaginales se aferraron alrededor de su dedo era una auténtica tortura. Ella se deshizo bajo él mientras llegaba a su clímax. Los músculos alrededor de su dedo se agitaron fuertemente cuando ella se estremeció por la intensidad de su orgasmo.

Le sorprendió que no gritara. Él había amortiguado sus sonidos para asegurarse de que el oficial no oía nada, pero el miedo se apoderó de él. ¿La había lastimado de alguna manera? Enderezo el dedo dentro de ella y pudo sentir que ella se sentía mucho más relajada tras su liberación. Su cuerpo se quedo flojo bajo el suyo y ella volvió la cabeza, alejándose de sus labios. Ella jadeó suavemente y la curiosidad hizo que la mirase a la cara.

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro enrojecido. Él retiró su dedo, poco a poco, de su coño y no pudo resistir la tentación de probarla. Él gimió al segundo que la punta de su dedo tocó su lengua y lo chupó. El sabor de Sere era demasiado bueno y quería más. Ella no se resistió cuando él cambió de postura y la libero. Bajó un poco, con la intensión de abrirle más los muslos y enterrar su cara entre ellos, pero sus ojos azules se abrieron de repente y se quedó paralizado. Nunca había visto a nadie mirarlo de esa manera antes. No había ira en sus ojos, pero tampoco podía identificar esa emoción. Ella soló sus hombros y agarró su cara con las dos manos.

Su mirada bajó hasta su boca cuando sus labios se separaron y esperó a que ella hablara. Tal vez sus palabras le ayudaran a averiguar la extraña y fascinante forma en que lo miraba. Su lengua rosada salio para humedecer sus labios y ella levantó la cabeza a la vez que tiraba de su rostro para cerrar la distancia entre ellos.

Le confundió que ella cerrara los ojos antes de presionar sus labios contra los suyos. Los de ella eran increíblemente suaves, pero no sabía lo que significaba o por qué lo hacia. Le confundió aún más que ella abriera la boca y chupara su labio inferior. No le hizo daño, aunque él estaba preparado para que ella le lastimara con sus dientes como retribución por dominar su cuerpo. Esto era más bien un suave tirón y era agradable. Sere le soltó y deslizó su lengua entre sus labios. La sensación de la punta de su lengua tocando sus colmillos hizo que le doliera la polla. Toda su sangre se apresuró a su pene y se dio cuenta de que nunca antes había estado tan duro. Ella inclinó ligeramente su rostro y abarcó más de su boca con la de ella. La sensación de que ella estuviera explorandole tan íntimamente casi le hizo perder el control, aun así, se quedó muy quieto y lo permitió.

De pronto ella se detuvo y se echó hacia atrás, rompiendo el contacto. Abrió los ojos y esta vez si pudo identificar la emoción que vio en ellos, porque era lo mismo que él estaba sintiendo. Confusión.

-"No huyas de esta habitación", dijo con voz ronca y profunda.- "¿Entiendes?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza bruscamente.

El 880 se apartó de ella, se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño. Su pene palpitaba dolorosamente y necesitaba alivio, pero no lo haría en la habitación. Al segundo que cerró la puerta entre ellos, abrió la parte delantera de sus pantalones, cerró su mano alrededor de su eje y lo bombeo rápidamente. Presiono la espalda firmemente contra la puerta mientras contenía la respiración para evitar hacer ruidos. Él se corrió violentamente en cuestión de segundos.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "OBSIDIAN" y es el Libro 8 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, ella ya fue nombrada en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Dra. Setsuna. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Ocho

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Sere bajó la falda por sus piernas a la vez que se sentaba. La puerta del baño permanecía cerrada, pero escuchó el agua correr. Se quedó allí, sentada e inmóvil, mientras intentaba entender lo que había ocurrido. No podía pensar con claridad, incluso con el 880 fuera de la habitación.

¿Por qué está ahí? Ella le había besado o al menos lo había intentado, para instarle a que la tomara. Se quedó mirando la puerta que los separaba mientras él se duchaba. Ella le había dado la luz verde para que hiciera lo que él quisiera con su cuerpo. ¿Por qué no lo había tomado? Por su compañera muerta. Esa posibilidad le hizo sentir culpa. Él había visto como asesinaban a la mujer que amaba, se había estrellado contra los barrotes de la jaula que lo mantenía en su interior en un intento de alcanzar a sus asesinos, se había lastimado a si mismo y había entrado en coma.

Ella se abrazó a su cintura mientras miraba con tristeza la puerta cerrada entre los dos. Había pasado meses mirándole dormir y se había informado todo lo que pudo sobre su vida antes de que lo rescataran. Pero no había ningún archivo sobre él y los empleados de Megaverso que detuvieron, no ofrecieron mucha información. Ellos habían oído en las noticias que la policía pensaba asaltar las instalaciones de Megaverso y habían robado algunas de las nuevas especies. Esos idiotas de bajos fondos habían robado su esperma para venderlos a una empresa europea que quería crear bebés mestizos para venderlos en el mercado negro, como si fueran mascotas para los ricos.

Probablemente habían robado a una pareja acoplada de nuevas especies con la esperanza de que tuvieran un hijo. Había un par de teorías del por qué Megaverso encerraba a un macho con una hembra durante un largo tiempo. La primera era porque pensaban que un par acoplado les daría un embarazo viable. La segunda era porque así podían utilizar a las mujeres para controlar a los hombres. Los empleados que los había robado debieron renunciar a que la mujer se quedara embarazada y decidieron matarla.

El agua dejó de correr en la otra habitación y Sere se preparó para su regreso. No tenía ni idea de cómo actuar o qué decir, pero no pensaba irse. Su estado mental le preocupaba. ¿Se sentiría culpable por tocarla? ¿Se arrepentía? Ella ni siquiera entendía porque había pasado en primer lugar si él no la quería.

Él abrió la puerta bruscamente y la sacó de sus pensamientos. Tenia el pelo mojado y sólo llevaba una toalla envuelta alrededor de sus delgadas caderas. Mostraba un montón de piel morena y sexy cubierta con gotas de agua. Su estómago era plano y sus abdominales perfectos. Sus pezones oscuros la tentaban a lamerlos y a chuparlos. Aplanó una de sus manos sobre su vientre para quitar el exceso de agua y ella deseó que fuera su mano en vez de la suya. O su boca. Ella sólo quería explorar cada centímetro de su masculino cuerpo. El silencio se prolongó, recordándole que probablemente estaba mirándola también. Sere le miró a los ojos para juzgar su estado de ánimo, pero él la miró con frialdad, o bien estaba afectado por lo que había pasado o simplemente era muy bueno en ocultar sus emociones.

-"No te puedes duchar".

Eso no era lo que ella esperaba que él dijera.- "Está bien."

Cruzó la habitación hasta la cómoda y abrió el primer cajón. Se mantuvo de espaldas a ella cuando dejó caer la toalla y expuso su desnudo y musculoso culo, antes de cubrirlo con unos de pantalones sueltos de algodón. Ella apartó la mirada del pantalón azul oscuro y observó las cicatrices casi desvanecidas en su espalda. Tenia la tentación de preguntarle cómo se las había echo, pero se abstuvo. Lo último que quería hacer era causarle dolor al revivir su pasado.

El 880 se volvió y se acercó a la cama. Ella se tensó un poco, pero él simplemente se sentó en el borde de la cama. Su atención se quedó fija en la televisión silenciosa y ella simplemente espero a que dijera o hiciera cualquier cosa, pero él seguía de espaldas a ella. Él no se movió, pero ella finalmente lo hizo. Se dio la vuelta y se arrastró hacia el borde de la cama. Una de sus manos salió disparada y capturó su muñeca.

Él la miraba fijamente cuando ella le miró a los ojos. -"¿A dónde vas?"

-"Al baño".

-"He dicho que no puedes ducharte."

-"Me duche esta mañana. Yo sólo quiero usar el baño ".

Sus dedos soltaron su muñeca.- "No eches el cerrojo"

-"Está bien."

El espejo estaba empañado por el vapor cuando entró en el cuarto de baño. Obviamente, él disfrutaba mucho de una ducha caliente. Ella usó rápidamente el cuarto de baño y abrió los armarios para conseguir un cepillo extra. No tardó mucho tiempo en cepillarse los dientes, lavarse la cara y por ultimó agarró un cepillo para el cabello antes de regresar a la habitación.

El 880 la observó en silencio cuando ella abrió la puerta y se acercó con cautela. Echó un vistazo a su mano. -"¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?"

-"Yo pensé que podría cepillarte el pelo." él levantó las cejas.-"Lo hice por ti unas cien veces."

la sorpresa se reflejo en su rasgos. -"¿En serio?"

Ella apoyó la rodilla en el colchón y se colocó detrás de él. Su mano temblaba un poco cuando comenzó a cepillar suavemente su cabello húmedo.- "Sí. Veo que estás utilizando el acondicionador. Bien. Me preocupaba que olvidaran mostrarte lo que era. No queremos que se convierta en una maraña de nuevo. "

Él volvió la cara lo suficiente para verla. Ella le miró a los ojos antes de volver a su tarea. Era íntimo y agradable cuidar de él. Familiar. Le encantaba cepillar su largo cabello y era mucho más fácil con el sentado que tumbado sobre su espalda.

Ted Treadmont había querido cortarlo cuando lo trajeron, ya que en el momento de su rescate habían estimado que no le habían aseado durante semanas, pero ella había luchado con uñas y dientes para que no lo hicieran. Ella le había lavado el cabello la primera vez y se había pasado horas quitando sus enredos. Decidió que había valido la pena todo el esfuerzo ahora que observaba su obra.

-"Ya he terminado."

El 880 torció su cuerpo hacia ella y levantó una mano para quitar el cepillo de entre sus dedos. Él le frunció el ceño. -"¿Por qué me cepillaste el pelo?"

-"¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?"

-"No querías acariciarlo."

Le recordó que le había abofeteado y ella se sentó sobre sus piernas, en la cama.- "¿Te cepillabas el cabello cuando estabas en cautiverio?"

-"Mi compañera atendía mi pelo y yo el de ella. Utilizamos nuestros dedos para peinarlo después de bañarnos. "

-"¿Ella también tenía el pelo largo?"

Él asintió con la cabeza.- "Los técnicos no cortaban el pelo a menudo. Era demasiado peligroso ".

-"¿Por qué?"

Un gruñido bajo salió de él.- "Tratábamos de matarlos."

-"Oh." Estaba contenta de estar sentada.

-"Ellos eran el enemigo."

-"De acuerdo."

-"Los seres humanos hacen daño".

-"Yo no."

-"Tú eres una doctora." Arrojó el cepillo al suelo y se volvió hacia ella, apoyó sus manos en la cama y te acostó a un lado sobre su espalda. -"Estoy cansado. Vamos a dormir ".

Había dormido poco desde que la habían arrestado. Seguramente no eran más de las siete noche, pero la idea de dormir no le sonaba mal. -"Está bien."

Su mirada bajó. -"Suelta tus pechos."

Ella contuvo el aire en sus pulmones, pero asintió con la cabeza y estiró sus manos detrás de espalda. No tardó mucho tiempo en desabrochar el sujetador y en bajar los tirantes por sus brazos. Ella levantó la parte delantera de su camisa y apenas se lo quitó el 880 se lo arrebató de entre sus dedos para estudiarlo.

Él la sorprendió cuando levantó las copas de su sujetador a la nariz y respiró profundo. La miró a los ojos todo el tiempo y luego simplemente lo tiró al suelo. Él agarró las mantas y tiró de ellas hacia abajo.

-"Métete debajo de las mantas. Tu cuerpo no mantiene bien el calor. "

-"La temperatura de tu cuerpo es más alta que la de un ser humano. La mía es normal ".

-"Métete debajo de ellas."

-"Podrías decir 'por favor'".

Él gruñó y le mostró los colmillos. Ella gateó por la cama, se dio la vuelta y se sentó. Arrastró las mantas sobre sus piernas, hasta la cintura y cayó sobre su espalda y rodó sobre su lado para enfrentarse a él. Él agarró su pelo mojado para arrastrarlo por encima de la almohada y volvió la cabeza para mirarla.

-"Levanta la cabeza."

Ella hizo lo que quiso y él estiró su otro brazo para ofrecerle sus bíceps como almohada. Ella apoyó la mejilla contra su piel caliente. Todavía estaba un poco húmeda pero olía bien.

-"Acércate".

Ella le mantuvo la mirada mientras se acercaba más él, hasta que su camiseta se presionó contra el lateral de sus costillas. Era tan grande. Estiró su otro brazo y apagó la televisión. La habitación quedo a oscuras.

-"Duerme".

Sere le vio cerrar los ojos, pero ella simplemente no podía dormir. Su mente no paraba de darle vueltas a varias preguntas y estaba muy preocupada por el 880. ¿Se arrepentía de haberle tocado? ¿Por qué lo había hecho?..

-"¿880?"

-"¿Qué?" Él no abrió los ojos.

-"¿Por qué ocurrió esto entre nosotros?"

Él apretó los labios apretados y ella pensó que no iba a darle una respuesta cuando pasaron varios segundos. La tensión en su boca se desvaneció.- " Para distraerte de tu ira."

Dejó que sus palabras se asentaran en su cerebro y odió el dolor que causó.- "Oh."

Él no había querido tocarla, sólo había usado su cuerpo para manipularla. Hizo que lo que había pasado entre ellos pareciera sucio y frío. Sere de repente se volvió hacia el otro lado, pero mantuvo la cara sobre su brazo, ya que él parecía inflexible sobre eso.

-"¿A dónde vas?"

-"A ninguna parte. Todavía estoy aquí. "

-"Tu voz suena extraña."

-"Estoy cansada", mintió.

-"Te quiero contra mí."

Ella se movió hacia atrás, hasta que su trasero quedó pegado a su cadera y su espalda descansaba junto a su torso. -"¿Mejor así?"

-"No me puedes tocar en esa posición."

Cerró las manos en puños. -"Aquí tienes una lección de vida. No siempre puedes conseguir lo que quieres. Estoy aquí y eso debería ser suficiente ".

-"¿Qué significa eso?"

-"Buenas noches, 880." Cerró los ojos.

Se quedaron en silencio y ella trató de conciliar el sueño. Él no era el típico hombre y tal vez no veía nada de malo en lo que había hecho o en la razón por la que lo había hecho, pero aún así le dolía e intentaba superarlo.

-"¿Sere?"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Tócame."

Ella apretó los dientes y levantó una mano para acariciar su brazo. Él tendría que aceptar esto porque ella no quería enfrentarse a él. Era demasiado tentador verlo hasta que la luz se desvaneciera por completo en la habitación.

-"¿Sere?"

-"¿Qué?"

Olió.- "¿Qué sientes?"

-"Cansancio".

-"No te creo." Gruñó. -"Estás siendo deshonesta y humana. No me gusta eso. "

Se debatió en negarlo, pero si él quería discutir, entonces discutirían.- "¿Por qué quieres saberlo?"

Hizo una pausa. -"¿He herido tus sentimientos? Mi compañera se volvía muy silenciosa cuando hacia eso y se negaba a mirarme. Estás actuando de esa manera ".

Ella lo soltó, se sentó y se volvió hacia él. Le diría lo que pensaba de lo que había hecho. Él se veía muy sexy tumbado en la cama, con su pelo cayendo por el otro lado de la almohada. Eso le molestó.

-"Soy una persona con sentimientos, 880. ¿Cómo te sentirías si te tocase sólo para cambiar tu estado de ánimo y no por otra razón? "

-"Te pedí que me tocaras porque eso me ayudaría a dormir. Es lo que quiero. " la irritación quemó en su interior.

- "¿Te gustaría que yo te acariciara si lo hiciera para manipularte y para que hicieras lo que yo quiero?. Así es como me siento. No puedes utilizar el sexo para conseguir lo que quieres. Entiendo que eres diferente, pero mañana deberías buscar la definición de la palabra "decencia". Necesitas aprender lo que es ".

Sus ojos se estrecharon.- "Dependería de en donde quisieras tocarme. Eso determinaría si me enfurezco o no ".

-"Eres tan... hombre." Se dio la vuelta y se acostó, dándole la espalda.

-"Yo soy un hombre, pero no soy humano ".

Ella se abstuvo de llamarle cerdo.

-"¿Sere?" Gruñó su nombre.- "No te alejes de mí. Estamos hablando ".

-"No. Hemos terminado. Me voy a dormir ".

-"Sere".

El tono era amenazante. Ella volvió la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada. -"No me gruñas."

Él se puso de costado, frente a ella.- "¿Quieres golpearme otra vez?"

-"No. Quiero que te calles y dejes que me enfrié. Es todo lo que tienes que hacer. Mantén las manos quietas. Ni siquiera se te ocurra intentar otra vez tu versión de tratamiento para el cambio de humor ".

-"Estás tensa."

-"Maldita sea. Un hombre debe tocar a una mujer porque la desea y ella le desea a él. No para controlar a alguien. "

-"Lo disfrutaste."

-"Realmente no me gustas en este momento." No podía creer que le lanzara ese hecho a la cara cuando estaba enfadada.

-"¿Sabes por qué me niego a permitir que te duches?"

-"¿Por qué eres un fanático del control?"

-"Me gusta como hueles." Él inhaló profundamente. -"No quiero que laves tu dulce olor."

Ella lo miró boquiabierta.

Su mirada bajó hasta sus caderas. -"Sabes bien".

Ella se sorprendió, pero sabía a que se estaba refiriendo. Su significado estaba claro.

-"No pude resistirme a hacerlo, pero debería haberlo hecho. Todavía estás en mi lengua."Su voz se hizo más profunda. -"Deberías tener miedo de lo que quiero hacer contigo."

Esos hermosos ojos miraron los suyos. -"Quiero montarte, pero te romperías."

Eso la sacó de su estado de aturdimiento.- "Yo ..." Ella no estaba segura de qué decir.

-"Acuéstese contra mí, Sere. Tenemos que dormir ".

La tentación de discutir ese tema era casi abrumadora. Era un hombre grande y fuerte, Por supuesto que no estaba segura de cuál era su versión de montar. Podía ser que le gustara el sexo duro e infundir dolo y eso no le resultaba atractivo.

Ella tragó saliva y se acercó más a él mientras él curvaba su brazo por su espalda. Ella acurrucó a su lado y cerró los ojos. Él no volvió a hablar y ella permaneció en silencio también.

El 880 no podía dormir, pero Sere finalmente lo hizo. Su respiración cambió y su cuerpo se relajó contra el suyo. Su olor le estaba volviendo loco y su polla se había endurecido dolorosamente después de que ella se relajara. Había mantenido un férreo control sobre su cuerpo para ocultar que tan fuertemente le afectaba. Había sido difícil mantener las respuestas de su cuerpo a raya, pero no había querido asustarla y que gritara para pedir ayuda.

Levantó despacio la mano de la suavidad de su cabello. No se sentía igual que el suyo o el de 46. El pelo claro de Sere le fascinaba. Era tan claro como la luz y su textura era demasiado suave. Atrajo algo de él hasta su nariz. Ella olía a comida y quería comérsela. Sólo la idea de enterrar su cara entre sus muslos le hizo luchar para permanecer inmóvil.

Él sacó el brazo de debajo de su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir tan cerca de ella. Era una tortura. Ella no se movió, él se alejó y se puso de pie. Se paseó por los confines de la habitación y se obligo a apartar la mirada de ella. El impulso de montarla se hacía más fuerte a cada minuto.

Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo. El hombre en el pasillo estaba leyendo un libro y alzo la cabeza para mirarlo. El 880 se le acercó rápidamente.

-"Necesito correr ahora."

La sorpresa se registro en las características del otro hombre. -"Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas y"

-"La voy a montar si no corro en estos momentos. ¿Conoces a Sere? Ella es humana y es pequeña. Tengo que correr. "Odió la forma en que gruñó las palabras, pero se había prometido no hacerle daño.

El otro hombre cerró el libro y lo dejó caer al suelo. -"Entiendo. Vamos. No ten puedo sacar al exterior sin permiso, pero sé como ayudarte. "

-"¿Qué?"

-"Si no puedes joder, disfrutaras de una buena lucha." El hombre sonrió. -"Yo he pasado por eso y tú debes aprender de todos modos. Vamos a la azotea. Vamos. "

El ascensor se abrió y el 880 entró. Miró al otro hombre.- "¿Cómo te llamas?"

-"Diamante(Moon)". Hizo una pausa. -"Es la primera cosa que vi cuando me rescataron de egaverso.

Era hermoso verla allí arriba, en el cielo. Supe entonces que mi vida había cambiado para siempre. "

El ascensor se abrió y estaban en la azotea. Había un techado extendido sobre la azotea para protegerla de la intemperie. Diamante le condujo fuera, la azotea estaba cercada por una pared de un metro y medio. El hombre señaló hacia arriba.

-"Mira. No hay luna llena, pero ¿no es hermosa? Es un símbolo de esperanza y luz para los que se perdieron en la oscuridad. "Miró al 880. -"Por eso lo elegí como mi nombre."

El 880 sintió presión en el pecho.- "Elegiste bien."

El hombre se quitó el chaleco, la camisa y se sentó para quitarse las botas. -"Odio estas cosas. Esto del uniforme es una mierda, pero estamos obligados a llevarlos. Dame un minuto para ponerme cómodo y te enseñare las habilidades básicas de combate. Eso hará que libere algo de tu exceso de energía. He visto a la Dra. Sere y entiendo por qué estás en el borde ".

No sabía qué decir.

-"Sabes que algunos de nosotros están acoplados a humanas, ¿no?" Diamante se quitó las armas y las dejó junto a su camisa y el chaleco. -"Ellas no son como nuestras hembras. Todas son suaves y más pequeñas. "Él se puso de pie y caminó hacia el centro del gran área.- "Escuche que tenias una compañera. Siento tu pérdida ".

-"No sabía que algunos de los nuestros se habían apareado con humanas." Estaba sorprendido. -"¿Eso funciona bien?"

-"Sí".

-"Asesinaron a mi compañera delante de mí."

La boca de la Luna se apretó en una línea sombría y la ira brilló en su mirada.- "Maldito Megaverso. Conozco la rabia que debes sentir. Nunca he tenido una compañera, pero había una mujer que realmente me importaba. Ellos le dieron una de sus drogas experimentales. La mató, pero a ellos no le importo. "Él tomó una respiración profunda.

-"¿Todavía quieres pelear o prefieres hablar?"

El 880 se debatió y se sentó.- "Habla conmigo".

Diamante se sentó a unos metros de distancia. -"¿Qué quieres saber?"

-"¿Cómo se aparean con las hembras que son tan frágiles?"

-"La doctora se metió bajo tu piel, ¿verdad? Ellas son muy diferentes a nuestras hembras. Más suaves y no son agresivas ".

-"Ella me golpeó"

Diamante le frunció el ceño.- "¿Por qué?"

-"Hice que se enfureciera."

-"¿Cómo respondiste?"

-"Yo no le hice daño o le cause dolor. Yo calme su temperamento acariciando su cuerpo hasta que ya no era conflictiva. Es por eso que quiero montarla. Huelen muy bien cuando está excitada ".

El hombre frente a él sonrió. -"Si. Lo sé. "Se lamió los labios.- "Y malditamente sabroso. Ellas no saben controlar sus cuerpos y responden sin restricciones. "Diamante se rió. -"Sus hombres no aprecian sus cuerpos como nosotros hacemos. ¿Te sentiste en su interior? "

Un gruñido salió de él. -"Ella es demasiado pequeña para acomodarme."

-"Ve lento y se suave. Ellas se estiran y será capaz de tomarte. He estado un par de veces con hembras humanas. Sólo controla tu fuerza. Mantén el control. Nunca he tenido sexo con una tan pequeña como ella, pero algunos de nuestros machos estan apareados con hembras humanas de su tamaño ".

-"Me dijeron que las personas que asesinaron a mi compañera están en cautividad. Yo los quiero. ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? "

Diamante suspiró.- "Te escucho y entiendo. Nunca vas a tener acceso a ellos. Ellos no están aquí. Los seres humanos los tiene encerrados en lugar que ellos llaman centro penitenciario privado, a unas millas de distancia. Ellos están encerrados en pequeñas jaulas con un inodoro y un lavabo. No tienen libertad. Ellos sufren allí por sus crímenes contra nosotros. Están separados de todo lo que aprecian y no serán liberados. Estuve allí una vez. Ellos están encerrados de diferente manera".

-"¿Diferente?"

-Ellos está en jaulas con barrotes y pueden verse. Ellos no tienen privacidad. Nosotros al menos la tuvimos. Pero ellos no están encadenados a las paredes constantemente. Sus jaulas son más pequeñas que las celdas en las que nos contenían. Los seres humanos que los guardan son tan crueles como ellos fueron. Ellos están sufriendo. "Diamante hizo una pausa. -"La muerte no sería un buen castigo. Ellos nunca serán puestos en libertad y tendrán que vivir mucho tiempo en esas condiciones de vida. ¿Entiendes? "

-"Todavía quiero matarlos."

-"Lo sé y lo comprendo."

El 880 levantó la cabeza para mirar al cielo. -"¿Alguna vez te acostumbras a esto?"

Diamante miró hacia arriba.- "No. Ella me quita el aliento cada vez la miro. La libertad es una cosa maravillosa. Trata de disfrutarla y deja atrás el pasado ".

El 880 gruñó suavemente. -"No puedo."

El otro hombre le devolvió la mirada y la sostuvo. -"Hay una mujer en tu habitación. Esta es una nueva vida. Aferrarse al pasado implica que nunca estarás abierto a la posibilidad de tener un futuro. Me llevó meses entender y aceptar eso. Acéptalo y date la oportunidad de conocer la paz ".

-"¿Qué me pasara cuando me permitan salir de este edificio?"

-"Te llevaran al edificio de los machos. Los humanos construyeron este lugar como base militar, pero no lo dieron a nosotros. Tendrás tu propio apartamento en el gran edificio y vivirás con los otros hombres. Vamos a encontrar algo que te guste hacer para que formes parte de nuestra comunidad. Vivirás, 880. Vas a prosperar y a sobrevivir con tu propia especie. Es lo que hacemos y somos buenos en eso. "Su mirada se desvió a sus ropas. -"Harán que te pongas el uniforme mientras estés de servicio." Él se rió entre dientes. -"Sé que odias el calzado, pero te acostumbraras." Él le devolvió la mirada.

-"Necesitas un nuevo nombre. Es el último paso hacia tú libertad. Megaverso te dio un número. Cambia eso. "

-"No sé cómo llamarme a mí mismo."

El hombre se puso lentamente en pie y le tendió la mano.- "Ven conmigo. Tenemos unas cosas electrónicas llamadas ordenadores. Tienen diccionarios dentro de ellos. Buscaremos uno con el que te sientas identificado. Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar uno que se ajuste a ti".

El 880 estrechó la mano y se puso de pie. -"¿Diccionario?"

-"Son un montón de palabras y sus significados" El hombre lo soltó y recogió sus cosas. -"Investigaremos un poco."

El 880 siguió al macho hacia el ascensor. Entraron y se quedó mirando a Diamante. -"Gracias."

-"Somos una familia. Nos cuidamos los unos a los otros. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. "

La emoción llenó al 880.- "Te lo agradezco."

-"No hay necesidad de eso." Una sonrisa curvó los labios del hombre. -"Me alegro de que no luchamos. No estaba seguro de poder llevarte ".

El 880 se echó a reír. Le gustaba ser libre.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "OBSIDIAN" y es el Libro 8 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, ella ya fue nombrada en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Dra. Setsuna. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Nueve

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Sere estaba soñando de nuevo con el 880. Un fervor de necesidad irradiaba de su clítoris mientras lo chupaba con fuerza en su boca. Su caliente lengua se deslizó hacia abajo, la empujó dentro de su coño y un suave gruñido retumbó de él. Su pelo le hacía cosquillas en sus muslos y ella se inclino a la vez que arqueaba su espalda, encontró su cabeza y la sujeto contra ella.

Su boca regresó a su clítoris y su lengua lamió su bulto hinchado, enviando oleadas de éxtasis directamente a su cerebro. Una parte de ella quería despertar, pero se resistió y se aferró desesperadamente al sueño. Estaba cerca del clímax y a la vez estaba fuera de su alcance. Ella tiró de su pelo sedoso, instándolo a que le ayudara a llegar.

-"Por favor," ella gimió.

Lo chupó fuerte mientras su lengua se movía firmemente hacia arriba y abajo contra su clítoris. Eso fue lo que necesitaba para llegar a su clímax. Su cuerpo se sacudió y ella cerró la mano en su cabello mientras cabalgaba las oleadas de placer que atravesaban todo su cuerpo.

Sus muslos fueron empujados, para separarlos más y ella jadeó cuando su lengua entró dentro de su coño, el músculo grueso la penetró en profundidad. Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando al techo. La luz de la mañana apenas era perceptible. Otro gruñido emanó de 880, esta vez más fuerte y su lengua se retiró de su interior para lamer la costura de su sexo. Ella se dio cuenta con rapidez de que su sueño era muy real.

Ella jadeó y trató de zafarse, pero sus fuertes manos la agarró por los muslos y la sujetó con fuerza a la cama. Ella levantó la cabeza para observar que su falda estaba enrollada en su cintura y tiró frenéticamente de su pelo, que todavía tenia agarrado. Él finalmente se detuvo y levantó la cara. Sus ojos parecían negros bajo la débil la luz del sol que entraba a través de las pequeñas ventanas cerca del techo de su habitación en el sótano.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo, estaba demasiado aturdida para hablar. Él se humedeció los labios y miró hacia abajo. Sus miradas se encontraron una vez más antes de que bajara su rostro. Deslizó su lengua sobre su clítoris y lo succionó.Su clítoris se sentía tan sensibles que le hizo gritar. Él empujó su lengua dentro de ella otra vez antes de soltar sus muslos. Apoyó las manos en la cama, al lado de sus caderas y se levantó.

Ella todavía no podía hablar. Su boca se movía, ella sabía que la estaba abriendo y cerrando, probablemente, parecía un pez fuera del agua. El 880 se movió más arriba y su rostro quedó sobre sus pechos. Ella aflojo el agarre de sus dedos en su cabello.

-"Sabes bien", dijo con voz ronca. "Quiero más".

Ella levanto sus manos y las presiono contra su piel caliente. Sere jadeó, mientras se recuperaba del clímax, mientras sus músculos vaginales todavía se agitaban por las secuelas del orgasmo. Ella siguió la mirada sel 880 y vio que sus pezones duros pezones se mostraban a través de su camiseta delgada. Él apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en un brazo y con la mano libre agarró la cintura de su camisa y la empujó hacia arriba. El aire golpeó su pecho y sus pezones respondieron al frio en la habitación, poniéndose más duros. Él bajó la cabeza y su cálido aliento abanicó el pezón derecho.

-"Quiero", gruñó.

Fue la única advertencia que le dio antes de que él cerrara su boca sobre su pecho, las afiladas puntas de sus colmillos pellizco su tierna carne, pero no le hacia daño. Su lengua raspó sobre el pezón. Él volvió a gruñir y ella sintió las vibraciones en sus manos aplanadas en su pecho. Él lo succionó con fuerza y ella gimió en respuesta.

Ella levantó las piernas y lo abrazó por la cintura. Él estaba entre sus piernas y ella pudo sentir la calidez de su piel en sus pantorrillas y la firmeza de su culo en los talones de los pies. Ella cayó en la cuenta de que podía sentir mucho de él. No llevaba pantalones. Curvó los dedos de sus pies y sólo encontró más piel. El 880 estaba desnudo.

Deslizó sus dedos hasta los hombros, desesperada por algo a lo que aferrarse. Él subió un poco más por su cuerpo y ella pudo sentir algo grueso, duro y caliente contra su bajo vientre. Ella soltó uno de sus hombros y deslizó la mano entre ellos, buscando la dureza entre sus piernas. Le resultó fácil encontrar su polla.

El grosor de su pene, no permitía que las yemas de sus dedos se tocaran cuando cerró la mano alrededor de su eje. Otro gemido escapó de sus labios entreabiertos mientras apretaba las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Él le ayudó elevando sus caderas mientras ella volvía a colocar la punta de su polla dura donde la quería.

Él empujó la cabeza de su pene contra su suavidad, tratando de entrar en su coño pero su cuerpo se resistió a la punta ancha. Su gruñido fue amortiguado contra su pecho, pero ella entendía su frustración, porque también la sentía. Sere rodó sus caderas lo suficiente para alinear los ángulos de sus pelvis y le empujó con sus piernas de nuevo. Él empujó contra la apertura de su coño y esta empezó a estirarse para acomodarlo.

-"Sí", ella le instó. -"Lento ... pero tomame."

Él apartó la boca de su pecho y levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos eran increíbles cuando estaban llenos de pasión. Su color marrón parecía más brillante y más bonito de lo normal. Su polla empujó en su interior más profundo y sus paredes vaginales aceptaron el grosor de su pene. Era un ajuste perfecto y pudo sentirlo todo de una manera que nunca había experimentado antes.

-"Sere", dijo con voz ronca, con la mirada estrecha y una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

-"No te detengas", casi le suplicó cuando se detuvo.

-"Eres tan pequeña."

Ella apartó la mirada de él para mirar entre sus cuerpos, ya que él mantenía levantada la parte superior de su cuerpo del de ella. Era grande en todo. Con las caderas en ese ángulo, ella podía ver sus sexos apenas unidos y eso la excito aún más. Ella levantó la mirada hacia él.

-"Puedo tomarte. Sólo ve despacio "

Mostró los colmillos afilados. -"¿Te hago daño?"

Ella negó con la cabeza y utilizó su dominio sobre él para desplazar su cuerpo. Sus ojos se cerraron y su boca se apretó en una línea firme mientras sus fosas nasales se dilataban. Otro gruñido salió de él. Ella comenzó a mecer lentamente su cuerpo debajo de él, con cada movimiento de sus caderas, su eje penetraba un poco más su coño y el placer de sentirse cada vez más llena hizo que soltara la base de su pene para agarrar con fuerza la mejilla de su duro culo. Él abrió los ojos para mirarla. El shock brilló sobre sus características, pero desapareció rápidamente mientras ella seguía moviéndose debajo de él con la ayuda de sus brazos y piernas. Tenia la mitad de su polla dentro y no podía esperar a sentirle profundamente enterrado en su interior. Seria increíble.

Él gruñó. -"Para".

Se quedó helada.- "No te atrevas a decir eso. Empezaste esto y vamos a terminarlo".

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa de que ella le hubiera hecho esas demandas.

-"Quiero montarte. ¡Tienes que soltarme y darte la vuelta!. Te quiero sobre tus manos y rodillas. "

-"Estamos bien en esta posición. Yo no quiero cambiar ".

-"No podemos hacer esto."

-"¿Por qué no?" el temor le llenó, tal vez lo había comenzado medio dormido y ahora que estaba completamente despierto quería parar. Ella estaba muy excitada, le dolía por la necesidad y lo deseaba.- "Puedo sentir lo duro que estás. Estás como una piedra. "

-"Tengo que montarte."

Debe gustarle realmente al estilo perrito, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de que cambiara de idea. Ella rodó sus caderas para que su polla se moviera dentro de ella y clavó las uñas en su culo y él se movió un poco. Sus caderas empujaron su miembro más profundo dentro de ella. Ella gimió ante la sensación de tenerlo.

-"Sere", gruñó.- "Tengo que montarte antes de perder el control. Deja de jugar conmigo."

-"¿Jugar?" Ella lo miró, desconcertada. -"Te digo que me folles y que no te detengas".

-"Estoy muy cerca de perderlo",le advirtió.

-"Perder ¿qué?" Se preguntó si estaban hablando en diferentes idiomas. Si tenía que sacar una bandera verde y agitar la maldita cosa. -"Entra en mí." Eso era bastante claro. Él meció sus caderas y golpeó un punto dentro de su coño que le hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás y soltar un gemido. -"Sí. Justo así ".

Él gruñó en respuesta y se retiró un poco. Sus músculos vaginales se apretaron alrededor de su grueso eje espontáneamente, queriendo retenerlo allí. Se detuvo y empujó dentro de ella con un impulso rápido de sus caderas. Sere gimió más fuerte.

-"Sí. Así ".

Él bajó la cara a su cuello y abrió su boca en el lado de su cuello mientras repetía el movimiento. Su mano soltó su culo, la deslizo a lo largo de su espalda y agarró su hombro a la vez que ella subía sus piernas más arriba y cruzaba los tobillos en el centro de su culo. La sensación de sus músculos estirados mientras su polla tocaba terminaciones nerviosas, que ni siquiera sabia que existían, le hacía gritar de puro éxtasis dentro de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sólo se concentró en el 880.

Su polla estaba muy dura y era muy grande. Siempre se había preguntado si realmente era cierto eso de contra más grande mejor y ahora sabia la respuesta. Era mucho más que mejor. El grosor de su pene se frotaba contra sus paredes interiores perfectamente y acariciaba todas esas terminaciones nerviosas con cada movimiento de sus caderas. El hecho de que no llevara puesto un condón sólo parecía hacerlo mejor. Era la primera vez que ella tenia sexo sin uno y se daba cuenta de la maravillosa diferencia.

Esto es una locura y esta mal, le susurró una parte de su mente. Era tú paciente y estás teniendo relaciones sexuales sin protección. Ella gimió más fuerte, estaba cerca del orgasmo. Está bien, le recordó a su conciencia. Las nuevas especies no transmiten enfermedades sexuales y no puede dejarme embarazada. ¡Cállate!

Él se movió más rápido, bajó un poco su cuerpo, hasta que sus pezones se rozaban contra la pared de su pecho y la sensación añadida la envió al borde. Sus dientes se cerraron en su cuello y el débil aguijón del dolor de sus colmillos la empujó de nuevo.

Volvió la cabeza y pegó sus labios contra su brazo para amortiguar su fuerte gemido mientras llegaba a un intenso que casi le hizo ver las estrellas.

El 880 soltó su cuello, volvió su rostro hacia el otro lado, por lo que ya no pudo sentir su cálido aliento, ni su lengua y gruño en voz alta. Ella pudo sentir como su polla se hinchaba dentro de ella mientras sus movimientos desaceleraron y tan sólo fueron bruscos golpes. El calor de su liberación se extendió en el fondo de su coño y él se bloqueó en su interior. Él dejo de moverse.

La presión era intensa, pero no le dolía. Él se estremeció sobre ella y disparó otro chorro de semen en su interior con una fuerza notable.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando ella volvió la cabeza y sus labios y nariz rozaron su mejilla mientras él mantenía la cara enterrada en el colchón. En algún momento debió apartar su pelo a un lado, porque sus largos mechones caían hacia el otro lado de la cama. Ella aflojo el agarre que mantenía sobre su cuerpo cuando el suyo se relajó.

Respiraba con dificultad y finalmente levantó la cabeza. Ella no pudo dejar de notar que había mordido el colchón por alguna razón, ya que tuvo que dar un tirón para desenganchar los caninos de la sabana. Sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los suyos. Sere contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba ver su reacción a lo que había pasado entre ellos.

-"¿Te estoy causando dolor?"

Se lamió los labios para humedecerlos y soltó el aire que había retenido. Él había susurrado las palabras con un tono ronco. Estudió su mirada, no veía arrepentimiento en sus ojos, pero no estaba segura de lo que sentía. Era demasiado bueno en ocultar sus emociones.

-"No."

-"la base de mi polla se hincha."

-"Lo sé. He oído que eso pasa. "

Él parpadeó.- "Desaparecerá en unos pocos minutos."

-"Eso también lo sé."

Su polla dentro de ella, seguía estremeciéndose por las secuelas de su clímax contra sus músculos vaginales. Su mirada se estrechó cuando ella gimió suavemente de nuevo y se estremeció

-"¿Por qué?"

-"¿Por qué me estremezco? Es una reacción de mi cuerpo. Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo . "

Sus labios carnosos se torcieron en una mueca. -"No estoy hablando de eso. ¿Por qué de esta manera? "

No, susurró ella interiormente. No te arrepientas. No podré aceptar la culpa que voy a sentir.- "¿Qué creíste que pasaría cuando decidiste realizarme el sexo oral?"

Él bajó su cuerpo sobre el de ella y usó sus codos para mantener el peso suficiente como para no asfixiarla. La mantuvo atrapada bajo él y la miró fijamente a la cara con una expresión sombría.

Mierda. Cerró los ojos. Él lamentaba lo que habían hecho y eso le dolió. ¿Qué esperabas? Él está hecho un lio interiormente. Trató de poner fin a esto, pero te envolviste a su alrededor y no le permitiste parar . Le dijo la voz de la conciencia de nuevo y sabia que tenía que afrontar las consecuencias.

-"Esto no es natural."

Esa declaración le sorprendió lo suficiente como para abrir los ojos y mirar los suyos.- "¿Qué?"

-"Esto es un error."

Sus manos se movieron y empujó su pecho, olvidándose de que aún estaban conectados. -"¡Suéltame entonces."

-"No puedo."

Recordó entonces que su pene seguía encerrado dentro de ella y miró a cualquier cosa, menos a él, aunque con él encima de ella, su campo de visión era bastante limitado. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a la puerta cerrada. Parecía como si estuviera burlándose de ella una vez más, como si le estuviera diciendo que nunca debería haber entrado en su habitación, pero no podía culpar a nadie, salvo a sí misma. Él no era responsable de sus actos, probablemente aún se estaba recuperando de todo lo que había pasado.

-"Lo siento mucho," ella trago el nudo que se le formo en la garganta.- "Suéltame tan pronto como la hinchazón disminuya y me iré. Esto es mi culpa, 880. "Se negó a mirarlo todavía.- "Tú no tienes la culpa, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que lo recuerdes. Asumo toda la responsabilidad ".

-"Ya no soy el 880. Soy una especies y me llamaras Darien. "la rabia oscureció sus ojos y los entrecerró.- "¿Qué quieres decir con asumir la responsabilidad? ¿De qué culpa estás hablando? "

Sere supo que le miraba boquiabierta cuando su mirada se centró en su rostro. No dejaba de sufrir shock tras shock. Primero se había despertado con su cara entre sus piernas y habían tenido relaciones sexuales. Después él se había arrepentido y ahora le decía que había elegido un nombre. Su mente perezosa trató de ponerse al día e intento centrarse en el nombre que él había elegido.

-"¿Darien?"

-"Sí. Bien. " un poco de la tensión en su rostro desapareció.- "Llámame eso. No más números. Megaverso ya no controla mi vida. "

Darien(Obsidian). Trató de pensar en la definición. La mayoría de las especies preferían un nombre que significara algo para ellos.- "¿No es una roca de lava o algo por el estilo?"

-Él gruñó. "Me queda bien. Me estoy quemando por dentro y estoy endurecido por la vida que me dieron. El nombre de Darkness ya estaba tomado. Había un montón de nombres que me gustaron, pero este se ajusta mejor a mi. ¿Me cuestionas? "

-"No era un insulto." No había querido que sonara así. -"¿Te estás quemando por dentro?"

-"Siento rabia." Su voz se convirtió en un gruñido. -"Los seres humanos se llevaron mi vida."

-"No," ella rápidamente se sintió muy vulnerable y pequeña bajo él.

-"Mataron a 46."

Su compañera. Tragó saliva y sus manos frotó la piel de su pecho en un intento de calmarlo un poco.- "Darien", susurró. -"Por favor, respira profundo. Sólo era una pregunta. Yo no soy tu enemiga. "

Su mirada bajó hacia sus pechos todavía desnudos, ya que su camisa seguía enrollada arriba. -"No estoy tan seguro."

Le dolió. Profundamente. Sere parpadeó rápidamente para ocultar las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos. ¿Cómo podían las cosas ponerse tan mal tan rápido? Ella había estado durmiendo y luego la había despertado con su boca. Se había visto envuelta en una nube de pasión y necesidad y ahora tenia que enfrentarse a las consecuencias de lo que habían hecho juntos. Podía soportar su arrepentimiento, pero que la comparara con Megaverso, nop, eso no lo soportaba.

-"La inflamación debe haber bajado. ¿Puedes hacer el favor de quitarte de encima? "

-"No." apoyo más de su peso sobre ella y la fijó a la cama. Su temperamento parecía disiparse un poco a la vez que el tono de voz se volvía ronca.- "Explica responsabilidad y por qué lo sientes."

-"Eso significa que es mi culpa. Debería haber evitado lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Has pasado por mucho y no quiero que te sientas mal porque has tenido sexo conmigo".

-"Me sentí muy bien." Acercó su cara para mirarla fijamente a los ojos. -"Me desperté con tu aroma y quería probarte. Lo hice. No me manipulas, Sere. No tienes poder sobre lo que hago ".

-"Te equivocas. Yo-"

De pronto, la penetró profundamente, haciéndola gemir. Su pene seguía estando duro, pero la hinchazón había disminuido lo suficiente como para que pudiera moverse dentro de ella otra vez sin esa intensa presión. Él abrió la boca para mostrarle sus colmillos afilados mientras se retiraba de su interior y la penetraba profundo con un movimiento de sus caderas. Se quedó inmóvil.

-"Tú no me dices qué hacer, Sere. ¿Puedes pararme? ¿Puedes obligarme a retirarme de tu cuerpo? ¿Quién es el responsable? Dime ".

Tenía la intención de mostrarle quien controlaba a quien y ella lo sabía.

-"Podría follarte durante horas y tú serías incapaz de detenerme. Tu cuerpo tendría que tomar el mío todo el tiempo que yo quiera. "

Iba a ir al infierno. Una pequeña parte de su mente admitió que no sonaba nada mal que él la follara una y otra vez. Después se sentiría dolorida, ya que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin tener relaciones sexuales, pero se sentía tan bien que no le importaba las consecuencias. Sólo importaba este momento y lo mucho que lo deseaba.

Sus caderas rodaron y encontró el lugar en su interior que le hizo contener el aliento.

Bajó su cara más, hasta que su nariz rozó la de ella.- "¿Quién es el responsable?"

-"Tú".

Algo brilló en sus ojos antes de que él se apartara y levantara el pecho de ella. Él salió lentamente de su cuerpo y la obligó a que sus piernas soltaran su cintura. Ella echó un vistazo a su pene y comprobó que seguía excitado.

-"Ve a la ducha."

Ella le sostuvo la mirada mientras él se alejaba de ella, sobre sus manos y rodillas hasta que se deslizó fuera de la cama para ponerse de pie.

-"Ahora, Sere." Parecía enfadado de nuevo. -"Si no voy a perder el poco control que me queda."

Ella se sentó y bajó su camiseta para ocultarle la mayor parte de su cuerpo. -"¿Qué significa eso?"

El se hizo a un lado para despejar el camino de la cama al baño. -"Ve", exigió.

Algo en su intensa mirada hizo que se levantara de la cama. Había un atisbo de peligro en el aire y podía sentirlo. Ella no sabía por qué estaba tan enojado. El suelo de la habitación parecía demasiado frío bajo sus pies descalzos después de haberlos tenido presionados contra su cuerpo caliente. Sus piernas temblaban mientras daba pasos vacilantes hacia la puerta abierta de la ducha.

Él levantó una mano y agarró su brazo. Sere se le quedó mirando con temor y miedo. Él cerró los ojos mientras inhalaba profundamente. Un sonido suave animal salió de sus labios entreabiertos y se los lamió. El control sobre su antebrazo disminuyó hasta que soltó.

-"Deja la puerta abierta y lávate rápidamente. Tu olor me está volviendo loco ".

Ella huyó. El motivo tras sus cambios de humor era un misterio para ella, pero agradecía que él no le hubiera hecho daño físicamente.

Darien respiró por la boca, pero el sabor de la excitación de Sere todavía estaba allí. Su polla palpitaba por la necesidad de tomarla otra vez. El recuerdo de estar dentro de ella estaba atormentandole. Ella era tan suave, estaba tan apretada y tan húmeda. Pero también le molestó profundamente.

Una punzada de dolor le atravesó el corazón. El recuerdo de su compañera y del tiempo que se habían visto obligados a vivir juntos, se filtró a través de su mente. Se había sentido muy bien cuando 46 estaba en celo y le había permitido tocarla, pero palidecía en comparación al sexo que había tenido con Sere.

Una hembra humana le había llevado a unos niveles de pasión que ni siquiera sabia que existían. La frustración le hizo cerrar las manos en puños a sus costados y las ganas de golpear algo creció hasta ser casi insoportable. Un aullido de rabia se formó en su garganta, pero sólo salió un feroz gruñido. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando escucho correr el agua en la otra habitación y dio un paso hacia el baño antes de que pudiera recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Quería volver con Sere.

Se movió a un lado para tener una visión clara del perfil de su cuerpo. La visión de su piel húmeda hizo que su pene se endureciera hasta el punto de dolor. Sería muy fácil sacarla de allí. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a la cama. La próxima vez la jodería desde atrás, con ella de rodillas.

Permitió que el asombro de lo que habían hecho enfriara un poco su deseo. Nunca había jodido a su compañera frente a él. Le había resultado extraño pero le había gustado ver las expresiones de Sere y que su boca tuviera acceso a su cuerpo mientras conducía su polla dentro de los límites ajustados de su sexo. También había disfrutado de la sensación de sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y de sus uñas clavándose en su piel. No le había hecho daño, pero había sido consciente de ellas. Se había aferrado a él como si le estuviera salvando la vida, como si ella necesitara desesperadamente abrazarlo.

Quería tener sexo con Sere de nuevo. Ahora. Su mirada bajó a su eje erecto. Si 46 estuviera viva, le golpearía al ver como una humana podía controlar tan fácilmente sus funciones corporales. Su mirada regresó con Sere. Ella se estaba lavando el pelo, sus labios se abrieron para revelar sus colmillos. Dio otro paso hacia ella y después otro y otro.

-Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo cuando él abrió la puerta transparente de la ducha. Se detuvo y señaló el champú en su pelo.

-"Aclara el jabón ahora mismo."

Vio el miedo en sus ojos, pero ella no discutió o rechazó su demanda. Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, bajo el chorro de agua para hacer lo que le había ordenado. Él la observó hasta que no vio espuma en sus pálidos mechones y después envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la levantó. Él se detuvo durante unos segundos y después entró en el estrecho espacio con ella. El agua caliente cayó por todo su cuerpo y se volvió para que cayera por su espalda mientras su brazo la mantenía apretada contra su pecho.

No podía ocultar el interés de su polla, ya que su culo se apretaba con firmeza contra ella.

Ella giró la cabeza y le miró fijamente a la cara, el miedo aún seguí en azul su mirada.

Una parte de él odiaba verlo. El suave sonido que ella hizo, casi un gemido, le hizo afirmar su agarre alrededor de su cintura.

-"No voy a hacerte daño, Sere." una parte de él se arrepintió enseguida de haberle asegurado que estaría a salvo, ya que ella era humana. Era bueno que ellos sintieran miedo. Que recordaran que él era peligroso para su bienestar, pero su otra parte le decía que ella no era igual que aquellos a los que había llegado a odiar con todas sus fuerzas.-"No pelees conmigo."

Él utilizó su mano libre para cerrar el flujo de agua y salió de la ducha. El agua estaba empapado el suelo, pero no le importaba. Él irrumpió de nuevo en su habitación y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la cama. Se detuvo allí para estudiarla. Su mirada finalmente se encontró con sus ojos azules preocupados.

-"Vas a colapsar. Tú no eres fuerte ".

-"8-Darien", susurró.- "¿Qué estás haciendo? Por favor, bájame".

Se dio cuenta de que casi le había llamado por su número, pero ella se corrigió enseguida. Considero tumbarla en la cama otra vez. Sus manos agarraron su brazo en su cintura, pero no le clavó las uñas para infligirle dolor o luchaba.

Un gruñido retumbó en su pecho. -"No eres lo suficientemente fuerte."

-"Sé que no puedo hacer que me bajes al suelo."

Él frunció el ceño. -"Tus brazos no son lo suficientemente fuertes para soportar que te monte. ¿Cómo te montan tus hombres? "

Su lengua salió para humedecer sus labios. -"¿Tú me quieres otra vez?"

-"Desde detrás. Disfrutaras. "Aflojó más su agarre, lo suficiente para permitirle deslizarse por su cuerpo al suelo. La sensación de su polla frotándose contra su culo le hizo desearla aún más.

Ella se dio la vuelta en su agarre y se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía porque lo hacia. Porque ella no estaba segura de qué hacer, pero el temor ya no estaba en sus ojos cuando él los miró de cerca. Ella levantó su pequeña mano y la aplanó cerca de su corazón. Ella se estremeció, pero él no estaba seguro de si era porque tenia frio o porque estaba nerviosa.

-"¿Por qué insistes en hacerlo al estilo perrito?"

-"¿Qué significa eso? ¿Es un insulto a mi herencia? "

-"¡No! Así llamamos al montar desde atrás. ".

-"La mujer se inclina hacia adelante y el hombre la folla desde atrás. Así es como se hace."

Ella abrió los ojos como platos. Él apartó la mirada de ella y la fijo en la cama. Podía ponerla en el centro de la misma y enjaularla entre sus brazos y piernas. Podía pasar uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para evitar que cayera hacia adelante. Su polla se sacudió con la promesa de hacer precisamente eso.

-"Um, ¿Darien?"

-"Sí", volvió a mirarla.

-"¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales sólo en esa posición?"

-"No. acabo de tener sexo contigo frente a mí. Te negaste a liberarme o te habría montado de la manera correcta ".

Sere palideció un poco y se apoyó en él cuando se tambaleó un poco en sus pies. La alarma se disparó a través de él. ¿Le había hecho daño? Apretó su brazo alrededor de su cintura de nuevo para asegurarse de que no se caía. Tal vez tener sexo con él la había agotado. Se veía un poco pálida y estaba bastante seguro de que sus piernas temblaban.

Los seres humanos eran débiles. La ira aumentó. Estaba demasiado débil para ontarla.

Él debería haberlo sabido mejor, pero su conversación con Diamante le había hecho creer que ella podría manejar a un macho de las especies.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "OBSIDIAN" y es el Libro 8 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, ella ya fue nombrada en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Dra. Setsuna. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Diez

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Sere se tambaleó un poco ante la sorpresa de su declaración. -"¿Estás diciendo que sólo has montado a las otras mujeres por la espalda? ¿De rodillas? ¿Siempre? "

Darien ladeó la cabeza. -"Sólo tuve una compañera. La tomé de esa manera. Así es cómo se hace ".

-"Oh mierda," jadeó, sorprendida. Tenía que tener más de treinta años de edad, según sus cálculos y las pistas en su cuerpo. La edad de las especies era más difíciles de estimar, pero estaba segura de que estaba en esa edad.

-"¿Qué está mal? ¿Necesita descanso?"

-"¿Nunca experimentaste durante el sexo? ¿Hiciste con ella otras cosas?"

-"Usé mi boca sobre ella para despertar su interés sexual. Le gustaba mi boca sobre su sexo ".

De repente, cambió de postura y la levantó del suelo en la cuna de sus brazos. No sabía por qué la tumbaba sobre el colchón hasta que deslizó las sabanas por su cuerpo.

-"Te daré tiempo para que puedas recuperarte."

Su mano atrapó la suya.- "Tenemos que hablar." Ella luchó para sentarse y tiró de él hasta que de mala gana se sentó en el borde del colchón.

-"Descansa un poco. Quiero montarte otra vez".

Echó un vistazo a su polla y ella siguió su mirada. Seguía duro. Una serie de emociones pasaron por Sere mientras sus pensamientos intentaba aclarar los datos sobre su historia sexual, el cual era muy limitado y le hizo sentirse culpable. Ella respiro lentamente varias veces para tratar calmar su consternación. Darle una charla sexual, a un hombre con la edad de Darien, no era fácil, así que espero hasta que estuvo lista para hablar.

-"No todo el mundo tiene relaciones al estilo perrito. Eh, quiero decir, que no sólo se puede montar a las hembras desde detrás. Lo que hicimos, uno frente al otro, es normal"

Su mirada se estrechó.-"Hay muchas posiciones sexuales que son perfectamente aceptables y recomendables."

-"¿Qué posiciones?"

-"Hay un montón de ellas." Su mente se quedó en blanco al ver la expresión sombría en su rostro.- "Vaquera. La inversa de la vaquera. El sesenta y nueve. "Sus mejillas se sonrojaban por la vergüenza.

-"¿Vaquera? ¿Quién es sesenta y nueve? "Su voz se hizo más profundo. -"Mi nombre es Darien".

-"No es un quién sino qué."

Se puso de pie y tiró de su mano. -"Voy a dar un paseo." se acercó a la cómoda, abrió un cajón y rápidamente se puso unos pantalones de chándal, con movimientos bruscos y furiosos.

La expresión de enojo en su rostro la dejó muda. Había logrado hacerlo enojar o tal vez estaba experimentando su pesar por lo que había pasado entre ellos. Ninguna de esas emociones aliviaba su sentido su culpabilidad.

-"¿Darien?"

Se detuvo junto a la puerta cuando su mano agarró el mango y volvió bruscamente la cabeza en su dirección.

-"Tenemos que hablar. Por favor, vuelve aquí ".

-"No. No tenemos." Él abrió la puerta y la cerró con fuerza detrás de él.

Sere se estremeció al oír el ruido fuerte y empujó la sabana. Estaba un poco dolorida, aún así entró en el cuarto de baño para terminar de ducharse. Tenía que volver a su casa. Había sido un gran error quedarse con Darien. Este mundo era completamente nuevo para él y estaba muy confundido. Habían asesinado a su compañera y seguramente se sentía culpable por lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

-"Maldita sea", murmuró, conteniendo las lágrimas. Llevaba demasiado tiempo obsesionada con Darien, pero ella no era más que una distracción para él y una liberación física para la frustración que debía estar sufriendo.

* * /*/ * *

Darien miró al nuevo guardia que estaba apostado al final del pasillo. El hombre arqueó las cejas oscuras mientras se levantaba de su silla.- "¿Puedo ayudarte? Soy Jerico ".

-"Quiero dar un paseo al aire libre."

Las fosas nasales del hombre se ensancharon.- "Ya veo."

-"¿Qué significa eso?"

El gran hombre inclinó la cabeza a un lado para mirar por encima de su hombro.

-"¿Dónde está el doctor?"

-"La tumbe en la cama."

Un suave gruñido fue la única advertencia que recibió antes de ser empujado a un lado de forma violenta y su hombro chocó contra la pared. Se volvió atónito y vio a Jericó caminando rápido por el pasillo. Entendió rápidamente que el otro hombre iba hacia Sere. Sus instintos protectores estallaron y él gruñó. Darien no quería que nadie se acercara a ella.

La puerta golpeó con fuerza la pared y el hombre uniformado desapareció de su vista antes de que pudiera cogerlo. Él gruñó, se abalanzó contra la espalda del hombre y ambos cayeron al suelo en una maraña de extremidades. Él hombre rodó y consiguió quitárselo de encima al calvar el codo dolorosamente en sus costillas. Ambos se pusieron en pie. Él gruñó y le lanzó una patada. Su pie descalzo hizo contacto con su muslo y el hombre hizo un sonido que nunca había escuchado antes. Era alarmante y muy primitivo. Era como un rugido mezclado con un grito. Él se atrevió a apartar la mirada de sus ojos, sólo para ver la cama vacía. Un movimiento en el baño atrajo su atención y Sere apareció ante su vista, agarrando una toalla para cubrir la parte delantera de su cuerpo.

Un cuerpo pesado le golpeó en el pecho y cayó hacia atrás. El dolor atravesó sus omóplatos cuando impactaron contra el duro suelo y el aire abandonó sus pulmones.

Unas manos ásperas le agarraron sus muñecas en un intento de inmovilizarlo, pero se recuperó rápidamente, rodó a su lado y lanzó al hombre de encima de su cuerpo.

Sere estaba prácticamente desnuda y el hombre estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Un gruñido escapó de él en cuanto pudo respirar, pero no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el puño que se estrelló contra su mejilla. El sabor de la sangre al instante llenó su boca.

-"¡Basta!" exigió Sere y más peso cayó sobre él.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando algo húmedo tocó su nariz y se dio cuenta de que era su pelo el que caía sobre el hombro del hombre que se interponía entre ellos. Supuso que ella había tropezado contra el macho en un intento de llegar a él, pero vio como ella envolvía los brazos alrededor del hombre, como una de sus pequeñas manos cubría su boca y la otra lo agarraba de la garganta.

-"No le muerdas" gritó Sere

El hombre hecho el puño hacia atrás para golpear de nuevo a Darien, pero vaciló y volvió lentamente la cabeza para mirar a Sere. Ambos se miraron fijamente durante varios se antes de que sus manos lo soltaran.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo, Jericho? ¿Has perdido la cabeza? "Sere jadeó las palabras.

-"Apártate de él ahora mismo."

La rabia inundó a Darien cuando el otro hombre se dio cuenta que ella había dejado caer su toalla. Él estaba mirando sus pechos desnudos y ella permanecía tumbada sobre la espalda de Jericó.

-"Esto es incómodo." El otro hombre se aclaró la garganta.- "Pensé que te había herido."

-"¿Me ves lastimada?"

-"No." dijo Jericho lentamente, sin dejar de mirar sus pechos.- "Te ves muy bien"

Sere siguió su mirada y se quedó sin aliento. -"¡Mierda!"

Algo del peso sobre él se eliminó cuando ella se levantó de la espalda del hombre y se inclinó, mostrando su culo desnudo a ambos mientras trataba de recuperar la toalla para cultar su cuerpo. Darien golpeó su puño rápido y duro contra la mandíbula del macho.

-"Joder," Jericho gruñó cuando su golpe lo envió rodando en la dirección opuesta.

-"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Terminó en cuclillas y frunciendo el ceño a su oponente. Darien sentó. Él quería que el otro hombre mantuviera su atención en él, en vez de ver como Sere se enderezaba y envolvía la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Él mostró sus colmillos en señal de advertencia. El hombre le había cogido por sorpresa, pero no iba a pasar por segunda vez.

-"¿Darien? ¿Qué estás haciendo? "Sere se acercó más. -"No lo hagas."

Él no la miró. El otro hombre estaba demasiado cerca de ella y la había visto desnuda. Jericó se había atrevido a mirar sus pechos y pagaría por ello.- "Entra en el baño. Allí estarás a salvo de la violencia."

Ella le desobedeció cuando deliberadamente se acercó y se colocó entre los dos.

-"Basta. No ataques a Jericó. Ambos necesitáis calmaros. Tú acabas de despertar de un coma y no puedes luchar. "Ella giró la cabeza y su cabellos mojado salpicó varias gotas de agua en su rostro.- "Y tú, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Jericó se irguió en toda su estatura y sacó pecho.- "Me dijo que te tumbó en la cama y pude olerte en él. Yo creía que ta había obligado a tener sexo con él. Vine ayudarte ".

Darien se dio cuenta de como el rostro de Sere palidecía, pero ella no dijo nada durante un momento.- "Oh, mierda. Me había olvidado de tu sentido del olfato. "Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. -"Um, eso no es lo que pasó. Retírate. "

La mirada del otro hombre se estrechó. -"Muy bien."

Pero Darien no había terminado. Él se puso en pie, dio un paso alrededor de Sere y se abalanzó sobre el hombre. Un grito ahogado salió de Sere y él se sorprendió cuando soltó de nuevo la toalla para abrazarse a su pecho. Su cuerpo se estrelló contra el suyo mientras él daba un pasó hacia el otro hombre y pisó un lado de la toalla. Esta cayó y Sere se quedó desnuda otra vez. al suelo, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo otra vez.

Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de ella y se giró,para que el otro macho no viera su cuerpo. Giró la cabeza y le gruñó.- "Márchate".

Jericó levantó lentamente sus manos. -"Está bien. Tranquilo ".

El corazón de Darien latía rápido en su pecho y quería atacarle pero no podía hacerlo sin soltar Sere. Sus manos agarraron sus hombros y ella se aferró a él, aplastado su cuerpo contra él. Tenia la piel húmeda, fría y sus pezones endurecidos eran una completa distracción, él la abrazó con firmeza contra su pecho.

-"¿Estás segura de que quieres que te deje con él?"

-"¡Vete!" la voz de Sere tembló. -"¡Fuera, Jericho!. Le estás agitando ".

-"Él quiere matarme", le corrigió, cada vez más cerca de la puerta. -"Cálmate, Darien. Estaba comprobando que ella estaba bien. No estoy aquí para hacerle ningún daño ".

Él gruñó de nuevo, mientras debatía si le haría daño si él la arrojaba sobre la cama con el fin de liberar sus brazos para poder atacar al otro macho de las especies. Sus uñas se clavaron en su piel, como si ella pudiera leer sus intenciones.

-"No pelees" susurró.- "Mírame, Darien. Por favor "

Se negó a dejar de mirar al hombre hasta que este desapareció por la puerta. Sus brazos soltaron a Sere y volvió la cabeza para mirarla. Ella se negó a ponerlo en libertad y mantuvo su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo.

-"Suéltame".

-"No. Pareces como si quiere ir tras él ".

-"Quiero. Suéltame ".

Ella lo sorprendió envolviendo una pierna alrededor de la suya, enganchándola detrás de su muslo. -"¡De ninguna manera! Podrías salir lastimado. Un golpe en la cabeza y podría morir o entrar en coma otra vez. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué empezaste una pelea? "

-"Vino a por ti."

-"Él estaba comprobando que estaba bien", argumentó. -"Jericó no me haría daño. Le conozco bien. "

La rabia lo invadió.- "¿Cómo de bien? ¿Lo tientas con tu aroma frutal, con la esperanza de que se acople contigo? ¿Qué es? Tiene los ojos muy extraños y hace unos feos ruidos. "La idea de que ella quisiera que otro hombre la tocara le estaba volviendo loco.

-"Es primate y sus ojos no son extraños. Son únicos y bonitos ".

Él gruñó antes de poder detenerlo y rápidamente perdió la batalla contra su propio.

-"¿Quieres que sea tú pareja."

-"¡No!"

-"Dijiste que sus ojos son bonitos."

-"Lo son. Son del azul que ves en una puesta de sol. No quiero contacto físico con él. "

Él se sorprendió por su extraña declaración.

Ella aflojo su agarre, pero no soltó sus hombros. -"Respira profundamente ".ella llenó de aire sus pulmones y sus pechos se presionaron firmemente contra su pecho. Ella exhaló.-"Expúlsalo. Respira conmigo ".

-"No." Él miró hacia la cama, midiendo la distancia y se esforzó por escuchar a Jericó alejándose de nuevo por el pasillo. Sus brazos se tensaron para tirar a Sere sobre el colchón, pero la pierna a su alrededor le impedía seguir adelante. -"Suéltame."

-"De ninguna manera". Ella negó con la cabeza y su pelo mojado goteó entre ellos.- "No vas a luchar con él otra vez. Yo te lo prohíbo. "

Eso hizo que la fulminara con la mirada.- "¿Qué?"

Ella no dio marcha atrás mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos, aunque pareció darse cuenta de que no aceptaría órdenes de ella ni de nadie. Podía sentir como su corazón empezó a correr en su pecho cuando su mano libre la agarró de la garganta. No apretando, pero si para mantenerla quieta.

-"Podrías morir", susurró.- "Por favor, cálmate. Prefiero que luches conmigo que contra él. No podría lastimarte como él puede hacerlo ".

-"¿No crees que yo podría ganar?" eso lastimó su orgullo. La hembra pensaba que era débil.

-"Creo que podrías morir." Ella dio un suspiro tembloroso.- "Yo no quiero eso. No podría soportarlo. ¿Entiendes? "

Ella le confundía con su carácter, pero finalmente cedió. Sus palabras calmaron su orgullo herido, pero él no podía olvidar que el otro hombre la había visto desnuda. Eso le enfurecía. Sere parecía desear aparearse y la idea de que otro macho la tocara provocó un gruñido dentro de su garganta.

Bajó la mirada a su mano y soltó su esbelto cuello. Tenía que recordar que no era 46. Su compañera habría luchado hasta que no hubiera tenido más remedio que someterse a ella para evitar que los guardias entraran en su celda con sus dardos de drogas. Ningún peligro acechaba a Sere.

Ella siguió mirándole a los ojos mientras él movía lentamente su pierna para desenredar la de ella. Ella apoyó sus manos temblorosas contra contra su pecho y de repente se sintió muy mal por ella. Ella es humana. Tenía que recordar eso.

-"No es bueno atacarme." Esperaba que ella hiciera caso de la advertencia. -"Quédate atrás cuando estoy enojado."

-"Y tú necesitas aprender a controlarte y trabajar en ello."

Él gruñó y se liberó completamente de ella, pero se quedó frente a ella y bajó la mirada hacia su escote. Podía ver parte de su pezón izquierdo y eso atrajo sus pensamientos de nuevo hacia el sexo.

-"No vuelvas a interponerte entre yo y otro hombre. Podrías resultar lastimada. Harás lo que yo diga. "

-"¿O qué?" Sus ojos se estrecharon y él podía leer fácilmente el desafío en su expresión ientras la observaba.

-"¿Me estás retando?"

-"No. Simplemente no acepto que me den ordenes. Eso es una página directamente de tu libro. "

-"¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué página? "

-"Es un dicho que significa que si tú no me escuchas a mí, ¿por qué debería yo

escucharte?"

-"Porque soy más grande y más fuerte."

-"Estás siendo un matón de nuevo y no es atractivo."

-"¿Qué significa eso?"

Ella retrocedió lo suficiente para romper su ligero dominio sobre ella y recupero la toalla en el suelo para envolverla alrededor de su cuerpo y cubrir su desnudez.- "Debo irme a casa."

-"Tú te quedas conmigo."

Ella negó con la cabeza.- "No creo que sea una buena idea. Necesitas pasar un poco de tiempo a solas para acostumbrarte a la libertad y no puedes hacerlo conmigo aquí ".

-"No saldrás de esta habitación." Él cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Ella era pequeña y él era más rápido. Ella nunca llegaría a la puerta antes de que él la detuviera. Su mirada se desvió hacia el colchón grande. Él podía lanzarla sobre él y asegurarse de que los otros machos no se acercaban a ella mientras estuviera con él.

-"No acepto eso tono de "Hablo y decido", Darien ".

Ella imitó su postura y a él le pareció muy divertido. Sere era muy linda cuando estaba enfadada. Pequeñas arruguitas se formaban alrededor de su boca cuando ella le frunció el ceño.

-"Es la verdad".

Sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rosas y labios se apretaron en una línea firme. También se dio cuenta de que había cerrado las manos en puños, aunque mantuvo los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-"Me indignas".

Él se encogió de hombros. -"Entiendo".

-"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿Por qué no puedo ir a casa? Podía gritar pidiendo ayuda ".

-"Podrías, pero entonces el hombre vendrá y volveré a pelear contra él." Sabía que ella no quería eso y lo utilizaría en su beneficio.- "Se supone que deberías estar descansando." Su mirada bajó a sus piernas desnudas y su polla se puso dura.- "Te deseo de nuevo."

Ella levantó una mano de su pecho y le mostró el dedo medio. -"¿Sabes lo que significa esto?"

-"No."

-"Exacto. Eso es lo que significa. "Ella se giró y se movió hacia el cuarto de baño.

-"¿A dónde vas?"

-"¡Lejos de ti!"

Ella entró en el baño, se dio la vuelta, lo miró y cerró la puerta de golpe entre ellos. Un leve chasquido le aseguró que había echado el cerrojo. Dio un paso adelante, para romperla, pero se detuvo. La ventana estaba demasiado alta para que ella pudiera salir por ella y nada de lo que había en el baño le ayudaría a alcanzarla para escapar. Sere no iría a ninguna parte.

Él empezó a caminar mientras trataba de encontrar la forma de calmarla. Ella no era como su compañera y no reaccionaba de la misma forma que 46 cuando estaba enfadada. Las humanas no gruñían o mordían. Tenía que recordar eso y el no volver a agarrarla de la garganta para impedirlo. Ella le había atacado una vez, pero ni siquiera le había hecho sangre. Necesitaba pensar en cómo lidiar con ella.

Sere estaba que echaba humo mientras se echaba agua en la cara para refrescarse un poco. Darien era intratable. Era un fanático del control y peor aún, había atacado otra especie sin provocación.

Su agresión podría ser debido a una lesión cerebral o tal vez está sufriendo agotado mentalmente después de todo lo que ha vivido. Ese pensamiento hizo que le doliera el pecho. No había visto nada raro en su cerebro que le indicara un problema, pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera allí. Él también había perdido a su compañera y acababa de ser liberado de una vida infernal. Supuso que nadie podía recuperarse de todo eso en tan poco tiempo. La culpa le carcomía mientras pensaba en su relación tan íntima.

Había tirado todos sus conocimientos sobre medicina por la ventana cuando se trataba de su sexy ex-paciente y se había apegado demasiado a él. Bajó la cabeza y maldijo en voz baja. Se había enamorado duramente de Darien antes de que él abriera los ojos y ahora que estaba despierto, no era cómo ella había esperado.

Había momentos en los que quería estrangularlo, pero luego él se ponía dulce y ella caía a sus pies. Él era muy contradictorio y eso la confundía. Tener una relación sexual con él no era lo más inteligente que había echo en su vida y lo último que necesitaba eran más complicaciones.

-"Maldita sea," susurró a la vez que agarraba una toalla para secar se la cara. Su mirada se levantó y miró profundamente sus propios ojos reflejados en el espejo.- "Estás realmente jodida."

Un ruido en la puerta hizo que se girase y vio se giró como se abría para revelar a Darien con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

-"Cerré eso."

-"Lo abrí." Miró el pomo de la puerta antes de volver su atención a ella. -"No intentes mantenerme lejos de ti otra vez."

-"Quería privacidad."

Su boca se tensó en una línea sombría. -"Acostúmbrate a no tenerla. No me gusta perderte de vista. "

Estuvo tentada a decirle que no le importaba lo que él quería, pero el brillo duro en sus ojos oscuros le impedía hablar.

-"Mi compañera siempre estaba cerca de mí o si no se la llevaban para hacerle daño."

El corazón de Sere se aceleró un poco ante la mención de 46.- "Ya no estás a merced de esos sádicos bastardos. Estoy a salvo y no necesitas vigilarme todo el tiempo ". Su preocupación suavizó su ira.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos mientras ambos mantenían sus miradas. Sere perdió y bajó la mirada a su pecho.- "Realmente debería ir a casa. Tú estás recuperando bastante bien como para pelear por mi y yo tengo que averiguar lo que va a pasar con mi vida. "

-"¿Qué significa eso?"

Ella respiró hondo y notó notando unas marcas en la parte superior del cuerpo que podrían convertirse en contusiones por su pelea con Jericó. No vio nada alarmante. Las nuevas especies tenían una increíble capacidad de recuperación y se curaban rápido.

-"Te saque de la propiedad del ONS. Ellos todavía están discutiendo sobre como castigarme. Estoy segura de que me dirán que abandone la propiedad y eso significa que tengo que empaquetar todas mis cosas ".

-"Nadie te va a castigar." Gruñó.

Su mirada se alzó y vio la rabia en su rostro. -"Ellos no me harán daño. Rompí sus leyes y entiendo que no me pueden permitir salir de esto sin algún tipo de reprimenda. Me lo esperaba. Creo que me despedirán y me escoltaran hasta las puertas de la propiedad. La casa en que la que estoy viviendo venia con el trabajo. Pronto tendrán que contratar a otro médico, ya que eramos pocos ".

Él entró en el cuarto de baño y se acercó, ella retrocedió para evitar que sus cuerpos se tocaran, hasta que el lavabo a su espalda le impidió seguir haciéndolo. Ella levanto la barbilla para mirarle a los ojos.

-"Vivirás aquí conmigo."

-"No puedo."

-"Lo harás."

Su corazón se aceleró.- "Yo no soy tu compañera, Darien." le susurro, pero era un recordatorio para los dos.- "No puedo quedarme aquí indefinidamente y ellos querrán mi casa desalojada para mi reemplazo."

Él estiro los brazos y apoyó sus manos en los bordes de la encimera, una a cada lado de sus caderas, sujetándola con eficacia allí. Él bajó la cabeza hasta su cálido aliento abanicó su cara.

-"Retrocede", ordenó ella.

Él negó la cabeza, negándose a ceder.

Ella no le tenía miedo, sabia que no le haría daño, pero se alarmó. Estaba actuando agresivo de nuevo.

-"No te vas." Él hizo una pausa y su respiración se aceleró notablemente. -"¿Quieres pegarme? Hazlo ".

Ella recordó la bofetada que le había dado. -"Sólo quiero que te apartes de mi camino."

-"No." Él invadió el poco espacio que queda entre ellos, su pecho se apretó contra ella y la dura longitud de su sexo se clavó contra su vientre cuando él se inclinó hacia delante.

-"Tú. Te quedas. Aquí ".

-"Tienes una erección", le espetó y no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo para verificar el origen. Él seguía muy excitado.

Su respuesta fue un gruñido suave.- "Pégame".

-"¡No!"

Sus ojos oscuros se estrecharon mientras la miraba y un gruñido feroz salió de sus labios entreabiertos. Sus afilados colmillos brillaron.

Sere luchó contra el pánico. Él debía tener una lesión en la cabeza, ya que no razonaba y parecía ansiar la violencia. Su comportamiento era irracional y ella estaba atrapada en el interior del cuarto de baño con él.

-"Cálmate, Darien." Su voz tembló.- "Tengo que llamar al médico para informarle que debería hacerte unas pruebas. Creo que algo está mal dentro de tu cabeza. Tal vez podrías tener un coagulo o hinchazón. Tú-"

-"Estoy bien," gruñó. Su nariz se dilató cuando la olió y ladeó la cabeza lo suficiente para tener acceso a su garganta. -"Sin pruebas".

No se sorprendió por su negativa. Podía ser terco y cabezota. Ella trató de usar la lógica con él.- "Estás actuando de forma conflictiva y has atacado a otro hombre."él la olió de nuevo y bajó la cabeza hasta que su boca rozó el lóbulo de su oreja. -"Él me provocó. Tienes que dejar de oler a comida para atraer a los otros machos. Matare al que intente montarte.".

Ella se quedó sin aliento. -"Jericho no me quiere y deja de acusarme de intentar atraer a los hombres con mi olor."

Ella giró la cabeza lo suficiente para escapar de sus labios y apoyó las manos sobre su piel caliente. El empujón que le dio en el pecho ni siquiera le perturbo, ya que no se apartó de ella. Ella lo miró a la cara, pero él parecía fascinado con su garganta.

-¿"Obsidiana? ¿Qué estás haciendo? "

Su mirada se encontró con la suya, finalmente. -"Buscando un lugar para morderte y que no te haga mucho daño. Eres demasiado frágil y no puedes permitirte perder mucha sangre ".

Sere permitió que sus palabras se hundieran en su mente y se asustó. -"¡Ayuda!"


	11. Capitulo 11

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "OBSIDIAN" y es el Libro 8 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, ella ya fue nombrada en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Dra. Setsuna. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Once.

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Darien gruñó. -"Para".

Ella luchó contra él y a él le preocupaba que ella saliera herida ya que no paraba de retorcer su cuerpo entre entre él y la encimera.

Sus manos agarraron sus caderas a la vez que se apartaba un poco y la levantó con un movimiento fluido para apartarla del peligro. Él la enjauló entre sus brazos para mantenerla lo suficientemente alta como para evitar que sus pies golpearan el suelo o las baldosas de la pared.

-"¡Basta! Calmate ".

Escucho las pisadas de unas botas corriendo por el pasillo y sabía que estaban a punto de tener compañía. Aulló de rabia al entender que Jericó se atrevía a reversar después de la pelea. El macho debería saber que no podía desafiarle por la hembra. Su rival empujó la puerta con la suficiente fuera como para insertar el pomo en el yeso de la pared y entró en el dormitorio.

-"Ponla en el suelo." Jericho habló profundamente, su voz sonaba más animal. Él empezó a acercarse con las manos y sus dedos curvados como si fueran garras.

-"Ella es mía." Darien no podía apartar la mirada de su oponente, pero él bajó suavemente a Sere.- "Entra en la ducha donde no podrá alcanzarte sin pasar a través de mí."

-"¡Deja eso!" Sere le desobedeció y se coloco entre él y el hombre. Ella abrió sus brazos a los lados para para mantenerlos separados. -"¡No peleéis!"

-"¿Estás bien?" Jericho se detuvo en seco, pero todavía representaba una amenaza.

-"Él iba a morderme. Quiero irme. "Ella parecía asustada cuando miró a Darien.

-"¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?"

Alargó la mano hacia ella, pero ella apartó su muñeca antes de que pudiera agarrarla. Él se quedó paralizado al ver el miedo que sentía hacia él.-"Para marcarte." Tragó saliva, inhaló su aroma y verifico que estaba aterrorizada -"No iba a causarte un daño grave."

-"Querías morderme." Ella dio un suspiro tembloroso.- "Con los dientes afilados. Hay algo mal contigo e insisto en que te vea u médico ".

-"Mierda", murmuró Jericó.

Sere giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Frunció el ceño, dejó caer las manos a los costados y dio un paso atrás. -"Jericho? ¿Qué es? "

Él dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. -"Él está exhibiendo rasgos territoriales. Ocurrió ocasionalmente en las instalaciones en las que nos mantenían como sujetos de pruebas. No quiere que otros machos se acerquen a ti y está tratando ponerte su marca física de reclamo, um, mordisco. "Él miró fijamente Obsidiana.- "No tienes necesidad de eso.

Ella no sera llevada con otros machos para esas pruebas de cría y tu aroma ya está en ella. Eso es suficiente para advertir a los otros de que no intenten tener sexo con ella. "

-"Tú la quieres," Darien lo acusó duramente.

Jericó retrocedió y se tenso. -"No lo hago. Ella es muy atractiva, pero no tengo ningún interés en ella. No es más que una amiga y era una valiosa empleada en el Homeland".

Darien no le creyó.- "Ella huele muy bien y se niega a dejar de oler a comida para atraer a otros hombres."

-"Maldita sea." Jericho dio otro paso atrás.- "Los seres humanos huelen como los alimentos. Les gusta. Ellos piensan que oler a comida es una higiene aceptable. Aprenderás eso con el tiempo. No es sólo ella. La mayoría de ellos lo hacen. Ellos no están tratando de atraernos con esa mierda ".

-"Tus ojos son de color rojo por la lujuria." Darien avanzó para poner a Sere detrás de él y para que el otro hombre no pudiera verla.

-"Soy primate y no son rojos. Son de un castaño rojizo , pero predomina el color marrón. Hay una diferencia. "Sus facciones se volvieron despiadadas.- "No la quiero y seguro que ella no me quiere. Nuestras mujeres tienen miedo de mis diferencias. ¿Crees realmente que una tímida humana querría que la montara? "

-"Tú la viste desnuda." No estaba dispuesto a creer Jericó. Sere era demasiado atractiva para creer que un hombre que no la querría.

El otro hombre continuo retrocediendo. -"Siento si me quedé mirando." Hizo un ruido suave en la parte posterior de la garganta.- "Fueron el primer par de pechos reales que he visto en mucho tiempo." Bajó la mirada al suelo en señal de sumisión. -"No tenemos que luchar. Ella está a salvo del interés de otro varón y yo he renunciado a buscar la mía. Ahora ni siquiera quiero una. "

No llegó a creerlo, pero su ira se enfrió.- "¿Por qué?"

Jericó reveló el extraño color de sus ojos al mirarlo a los ojos.- "Me niego a sentir más dolor."

Darien lo estudió y se detuvo junto a Sere cuando ella lo agarró el brazo para que dejara de acosar al otro hombre. Él no la miró, estaba demasiado centrado en saber más de su oponente.

-"Duele ser rechazado." la voz de Jericó se profundizo y fuertes emociones brillaron en sus ojos. -"No quiero sufrir nunca más. Lo he superado. Tu médico está a salvo conmigo. Me trasladé aquí desde la Reserva para trabajar con el grupo humano que trabajan para nosotros. Nosotros cazamos y localizar a los empleados Megaverso. Me aleje de nuestras hembras. Sólo me ofrecí a cuidarte porque las mujeres tienen prohibido entrar en aquí. El grupo de trabajo estará de baja durante dos semanas, pero luego volveré con ellos. ¿Entiendes? "

Más preguntas llenaron su mente y Darien empezó a creer que el otro el otro hombre no quería a su Sere. -"¿Los seres humanos trabajan para ti?"

-"Para nosotros," Jericho le corrigió y su cuerpo se relajo.- "Los tiempos han cambiado. No todos los seres humanos son malos y nos odian. Los hombres con los que trabajo son buenos ".

-"¿Los hombres?"

-"Ellos son humanos. Hombres. Somos hombres. "Se encogió de hombros anchos hombros.- "No intentes morderla. La aterrorizaras. Ella es humana y no está familiarizada con nuestros instintos durante el sexo. ¿Entiendes? "

No lo hacia, pero estaba aprendiendo. Su mirada se deslizó a Sere. Ella todavía estaba pálida, tenia miedo y lo miraba con ojos cautelosos. La decisión de marcarla había sido una mala idea. Sus impulsos habían conseguido anulado su sentido de protección hacia la hembra. Volvió la vista hacia el macho.

-"Dejanos. Por favor. No voy a hacerle daño ".

-"Bien. Estaré en el pasillo por si necesitas algo ".

Sere protestó cuando Jericó se dio la vuelta para irse.- "¡No te vayas!"

El guardia maldijo y giró de nuevo hacia ella. Él la miró bastante irritado.-"Dale una oportunidad. Lleva muy poco tiempo en libertad y aún tiene que aprender a lidiar con todo esto. Tú eres humana y eres muy diferente a nuestras mujeres. "

-"Quiero irme." Es era lo mejor que podía hacer. No se atrevió a mirar a Darien cuando él gruñó su protesta. -"Quiero ser escoltada de regreso a mi casa."

Su gran mano se envolvió firmemente sobre la que ella había utilizado para detenerlo cuando iba atacar a Jericó y ella le miró. La ira tensaba su boca en una línea sombría y sus ojos marrones se habían vuelto casi negros por la emoción.

-"Quédate conmigo".

-"Yo no soy tu compañera."

Le resulto difícil decir esas palabras, pero eran ciertas. Ella no le estaba haciendo ningún favor al quedarse aquí. Él necesitaba tiempo para sanar, para llegar a un acuerdo con los cambios en su vida y para llorar la muerte de su compañera. El sexo sólo era una distracción y le haría daño a largo plazo. Sería devastador para ella darse cuenta de que no significaba nada para él. Era mejor dejarlo antes de que se enamorase profundamente de él.

-"Quédate conmigo", repitió en un tono de voz tan profundo que envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal.

No era miedo. Se le había pasado cuando Jericó llego hasta ellos pata salvarla. El hecho de que Darien quisiera morderle para evitar que las otras especies se acercaran a ella con la intención de tener sexo, le parecía un poco retorcido, aunque era mejor que creer que quería desgarrarle la garganta con sus afilados colmillos para castigarla por enfrentarse a él por ser un idiota arrogante.

El aire se congeló en sus pulmones durante largos segundos mientras se elegía cuidadosamente sus palabras. Ella suspiró y respiró.- "¿Podrías dejarnos solos, Jericó?"

-"Sí." El hombre huyó, el alivio resulto evidente en su tono. Agarro la puerta, le dio un tirón para desincrustar el pomo en la pared y trozos de yeso cayeron a través de suelo de la habitación cuando el oficial la cerró firmemente detrás de él. Sere enfrentó a Darien y una vez más, advirtió lo alto y grande que era. Y sexy.

Le dolía el corazón al mirar esos hermosos ojos, sabiendo que tenía que decirle adiós. Podía ser dominante y a veces muy controlador, pero ella no iba a engañarse a sí misma diciéndose que no se sentía atraída por él como una polilla a una llama. Pero por desgracia, uno de ellos iba a quemarse, tal vez ambos.

-"Me voy a vestir y después hablaremos."

Él no le soltó la mano. -"Te deseo."

Todo giraba en torno al sexo con él. Más dolor apretó su pecho.- "Está bien. Hablaremos aquí. Has tenido un montón de cambios en tu vida recientemente. "

-"No quiero hablar."

Ella no le hizo caso, como si no hubiera hablado.- "Tu compañera fue asesinada frente a ti y tú-"

-"No quiero hablar", repitió con más firmeza.

-"Debes sufrir profundamente por su pérdida."

-"Sere, para."

-"Yo te soy familiar porque te acostumbraste a mi olor. Me advirtieron que no era una buena idea. "Hizo una pausa, esperaba que volviera a interrumpirla cuando entrecerró los ojos, pero permaneció en silencio, por lo que ella continuó. -"No me arrepiento de lo que he hecho, pero ahora necesitas enfrentarte con todo lo que te ha sucedido. Ahora eres libre y todo tu mundo es diferente. Eres fuerte, Darien. No me necesitas como muleta para atravesar este puente. Cuando superes tu ira y el dolor, empezaras a sanar. Estarás bien al final. Lo creo con todo mi corazón. "Ella tomó una respiración profunda.- "Sólo estoy obstaculizando ese proceso al estar aquí y tengo que volver a mi casa. Los dos tenemos cosas a las que enfrentarnos por nuestra cuenta ". Él la soltó y ella también. Sere dio un paso atrás para poner un poco de espacio entre ellos.- "Esto es lo mejor," susurró, esperando que la creyera y que lo aceptara. -"Sólo un día a la vez. Sé lo que se siente cuando muere un ser querido y sé que sobrevivirás a la pérdida de tu pareja. Duele mucho, pero te prometo que va a mejorar. Un día te despertaras y tu corazón ya no estará roto. "

Él no dijo nada, su rostro permanecía congelado con esa expresión sombría. Poco a poco se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto de baño. Su bolsa la llamaba y ella se inclinó para abrirla, con la intención de vestirse. Un brazo se envolvió alrededor de su cintura y la levantó del suelo. Sólo pudo jadear antes de experimentar la sensación enfermiza de volar por el aire.

Ella reboto en la cama, sorprendida porque Darien la hubiera arrojado a un metro y medio. No le dolía nada, pero el shock la mantuvo inmóvil hasta que su cerebro empezara a funcionar de nuevo. Él se movió hasta ella, le dio la vuelta para que quedara tumbada sobre estomago y la enjauló con su cuerpo.

-"Me niego a dejarte ir."

El miedo la atravesó cuando su cálido aliento abanicó su oreja. La toalla se le había deslizado hasta la cintura y podía sentir la calidez de su pecho pegado a su espalda.

-"Darien, levantate de encima." su voz tembló.

Él cambió de posición sobre ella y con una mano ahuecó su culo, masajeandolo. -"Te deseo."

-"¡Basta!" Volvió la cabeza hacia él y lo miró fijamente.- "Me estás asustando. ¿Lo entiendes? "

-"No voy a hacerte daño, Sere."

Oírle pronunciar su nombre, en ese tono suave, hizo que un poco de su miedo disminuyera con facilidad. Él era agradable hablando y dirigiéndose a ella personalmente y no lo seria si él no pudiera razonar o hubiera perdido el control. -"Sólo me lanzaste por el aire a través de la habitación. ¡Ese no es un comportamiento aceptable! "

-"La cama no te hará daño. Yo no lo habría hecho si pensara que te perdería. "

-"Te estás perdiendo el punto. Quiero irme y no puedes obligarme a quedarme aquí en contra de mi voluntad ".

-"Podría, pero haré que cambies de opinión." Su gran mano siguió masajeando su culo.

-"Tú me desearás también. Calmate y darte la vuelta. Quiero probarte ".

Ella no se volvió cuando él se incorporo para darle espacio. Él se sentó sobre sus piernas dobladas, esperando y mirándola con esos hermosos ojos oscuros. Su lengua salió para humedecer los labios y tuvo que admitir que una parte de ella se sentía tentada y un poco excitada hacerlo al recordar lo talentoso que era en el sexo oral.

-"No." Ella se cubrió de nuevo con la toalla y se acurrucó sobre su lado para poder mirarle mejor. -"No estoy aquí para que tu eches un polvo sólo porque no puedes enfrentarte a la realidad de tu situación."

Él frunció el ceño.- "¿Qué significa eso?"

-"Que quieres tener sexo para no enfrentarte al dolor por haber perdido a tu pareja."

Su mirada se desvió hacia abajo, hasta detenerse en la curva de su culo. -"Te quiero porque me pones duro y hace cosas buenas por mí. 46 no tiene nada que ver con eso. "

-"Ella tiene mucho que ver con esto. Necesitas llorarla en lugar de intentar reemplazarla conmigo. No puedes cambiar a la gente, como si fueran camisetas. Soy la Dra. Serena Ann Tsukino,. Tengo treinta y dos años de edad y mi color favorito es el azul. "Las lágrimas amenazaron con llenar sus ojos, pero las parpadeó de nuevo.- "Me merezco a alguien que me quiera."

Darien se inclinó muy lentamente hacia delante y aplano las palmas de sus manos en la cama junto a ella. Gateó hacia adelante, pero él no la tocó mientras acercaba su rostro a ella, hasta que su intensa mirada se cernía a pulgadas de la suya.

-"Entiendo lo que dices." Su pecho se expandió al tomar una respiración profunda.- "No hay ni una cosa en ti que me recuerda a ella." Su voz se profundizó mientras miraba su pelo.- "Tú eres clara como la luz donde ella era oscura. Suave y muy extraño. "Él le sostuvo la mirada.- "Tú eres pequeña, débil y te asustas fácilmente. En este instante ella me habría agarrado, mordido y derramado mi sangre. Tú te acurrucas para parecer más pequeña, tratas de escapar de mi atención o intentas ganarte mi simpatía. Ella era una luchadora feroz, pero tú no sabes cómo golpear. Abre tus manos, curva tus dedos como si fueran garra y clava tus uñas para infligir dolor la próxima vez que quieras golpearme. Tus dientes lisos seguirán sin causarme dolor si no muerdes con la suficiente fuerza".

Sere no estaba segura de si debía sentirse insultada o asustada, pero una cosa era cierta. Sus palabras le hirieron. Se preguntó si él no sólo la había usado para el sexo. Si en cierto modo la había utilizado para encontrar la manera de tomar represalias contra los idiotas que le habían mantenido encerrado toda su vida. Los monstruos que habían matado a su compañera estaban fuera de su alcance, pero ella había accedido voluntariamente a quedarse en su habitación.

Él la miró, quizá estaba esperando una respuesta, pero no conseguiría una porque ella no sabía qué decir.

-"Mi compañera no me gustaba." una emoción similar al dolor brilló en sus ojos.- "No me tocaba a menos que ella tuviera la necesidad y aun así nunca me acarició la piel o dormía contra mi lado a menos que hiciera mucho frío o estuviera demasiado drogada para alejarse cuando me la traían enferma. Yo sólo quería abrazarla para darle consuelo. "Él tomó una respiración profunda.- "Ella aprendió a soportarme. Aprendimos a satisfacer nuestras necesidades mutuamente. Ella era mía y yo era de ella, pero ella no quería estar conmigo. Ella quería al hombre con el que había estado antes de que la obligaran a quedarse en mi jaula."Él se retiró de ella físicamente y se bajó de la cama.

-"Puedo vivir con la certeza de que nunca tuve sentimientos profundos por ella. No éramos verdaderos compañeros. Ellos nos forzaron a estar juntos ". La imagen que se había creado en su mente era desgarradora. Se sentó, mirándole mientras él avanzaba hacia atrás, hacia el cuarto de baño. Mil preguntas lucharon en su mente aturdida mientras trataba de determinar cuál de ellas hacer primero. Lo único que podía comprender era que su compañera había conocido a alguien antes que a Darien y que ella debió haberlo amado ya que rechazó cualquier vínculo emocional con el atractivo hombre que tenía delante. Ellos habían mantenido una fría relación y sin sentimientos.

-"Hice algo para causar su muerte, pero no sé lo que fue. Tengo que vivir con la culpa de que le fallé. Tú no estás reemplazando a 46. Me siento extrañamente atraído por ti, pero ahora soy libre. "Él gruñó, mostrando los dientes afilados mientras cerraba las manos en puños a los costados.- "No tendré a otra hembra que no me quiere a mi lado. No hay cerraduras en las puertas. Vete, Sere. Huye ".

La última cosa que quería hacer en ese momento era dejarle. Era evidente que estaba molesto y ella no podía imaginar lo que se siente al verse obligado a vivir con alguien que obviamente lo había tratado tan mal. Él había mencionado que su compañera le golpeaba con violencia. Otra serie de preguntas se formaron en su mente, se preguntó cómo de mala había sido su relación.

-"Tú no causaste su muerte."

-"Ellos la mataron delante de mí para castigarme"

-"Eran imbéciles, Darien. Ellos os robaron a ti, a tu pareja y a las otras dos nuevas especies de las instalaciones de Megaverso para tratar de ganar dinero contigo. Ellos-"

-"Querías irte.¡ Vete! "

Ella se deslizó hasta el borde de la cama y agarró la toalla para seguir cubriéndose mientras se ponía de pie. Las piernas le temblaban. A pesar de que estaba cada vez más furioso, no podía dejarlo en ese estado.

-"Algunas personas son crueles y los que trabajaban para Megaverso carecían de moralidad , Darien. No mataron a 46 por lo que hubieras hecho o dejado de hacer. Probablemente no querían gastando más dinero en su alimentación. Sabían que tenían órdenes de arresto contra ellos y no podían volver a casa. Eso significa que ellos estaban desesperados y tenían poco dinero. Tal vez pensaban que los culpables de su situación eran las nuevas especies y la mataron por venganza, pero sólo ellos eran los culpables de todo. Nunca fue tu culpa. Tú sólo eras una víctima y ella también ".

Él la miró mientras sus puños seguían apretados a los costados.

Ella se preguntó si entendía lo que estaba tratando de decirle y decidió aclararlo. -"Lo que Megaverso te hizo era ilegal, lo contrario a la ley y los estaban buscando para castigarlos por ello. Una orden de arresto significa que congelaron todo su dinero y que la policía salio a cazarlos. Ellos eran- "

-"No quiero oírlo. Tú no me quieres. Eso es lo único que importa. Vete ".

Si tú supieras. Ella dio un tímido paso hacia él .-"Sentémonos y hablemos. Por favor"

-"¿Por qué quieres sentarte? ¿Crees que te podre escuchar mejor si mis oídos están a tu altura? "Estaba furioso.

-"No. Sólo pensé que estarías más cómodo ".

Su brazo se levantó y señaló la puerta.-"¡Vete!"

-"No te voy a dejar hasta que hablemos esto."

Su vida pasó ante sus ojos, sintió pánico en el instante en que se abalanzó sobre ella con una expresión furiosa. Él era una nueva especie y sus rasgos animales estaban más cerca de la superficie que los humanos. Sus manos agarraron sus brazos, pero no era doloroso. Ella lo miró, muda y respirando rápidamente mientras su corazón latía con fuerza. -"Largate o dime que quieres que te monte."

-¿Esas son mis únicas opciones?

-"O me quieres o no."

-"Cálmate, por favor," susurró. -"Estoy tratando de hacer que te sientas mejor."

-"Quitate la toalla y ponte frente a mí sobre tus manos y rodillas. Eso hará que mi estado de animo cambie. ".

-"¿Siempre se trata de sexo contigo?"

Bajó la cabeza lo suficiente para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.- "No quiero hablar. Quiero montarte. O te vas o lucharemos. Eres débil. No sería justo para ti, ya que no tienes la fuerza o la capacidad de defenderte a ti misma. "Sus manos se deslizaron hasta sus codos y sus pulgares encallecidos acariciaron la piel sensible del interior, a la vez que rozaban los lados de sus pechos.-"Yo no te haría daño, pero voy a manipular tu estado de ánimo hasta que desees que te monte. Ya lo he hecho antes. Vete o acepta tu destino. " Darien no esperó a que ella respondiera. -" Tú no estás sustituyendo a 46."

Él siseo.- "No te insultes a ti misma ni a mí. No estoy cegado por su memoria. Tú eres muy atractiva, pero ¿De verdad crees que estoy tan desconcertado por mi largo sueño que no veo la diferencia? No soy una víctima. Soy un sobreviviente y me adapto. Que es lo que mejor sé hacer ". Sus pulgares siguieron acariciando su piel, haciéndola muy consciente de su toque. -"Yo te deseo a pesar de tus defectos. Tú me atraes y haces que mi sangre hierva de deseo ".

Ella se acercó más a él, afectada por su ronca confesión. Era obvio que no le resultaba fácil admitirlo. Ella había tenido que tratar con un montón de matones antes, pero sus palabras eran mucho más brillantes y suaves. La sencillez de Darien le gustaba. Él no tenía ningún motivo para mentirle o engañarla. Era un cumplido ambiguo, pero sincero.

-"Te tomé frente a mí porque no podía alejarme y quería ver tus ojos mientras estaba dentro de ti." deslizo una mano se deslizó hasta su hombro desnudo y con sus nudillos trazó la línea de su garganta. -"Me fascinas".

Sere se olvidó de cómo respirar durante unos segundos mientras se acercaba a él hasta que se presiono contra su pecho, mirándole a los ojos. Le había parecido sexy mientras dormía, impredecible cuando despertó pero sin duda era irresistible cuando bajaba la guardia lo suficiente como para dejar caer la mascara vigorosa que proyectaba.

-"A veces me asustas", admitió en voz baja. -"Pero ahora mismo lo único que quiero hacer es besarte."

Él bajó un poco la cabeza y Sere soltó la toalla. Estiró sus manos y agarro su rostro mientras fijaba su atención en su mandíbula. Ella se puso de puntillas y cerró los ojos. Ella tiro de él hasta que su boca rozó la suya. Sus labios carnosos y generosos eran increíblemente suaves para alguien tan peligroso, un hecho que no podía ignorar.

Él no profundizó el beso, en cambio se quedó allí inmóvil, respirando. Ella inclino la cara ligeramente a un lado para alinear sus bocas y abrió los labios un poco para pasar la punta de su lengua por la comisura de los suyos. Un profundo gemido retumbó en su pecho y él se movió entonces, agarró su culo con las dos manos. La levantó contra su cuerpo y ella abrió sus muslos y envolvió las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

La toalla terminó retorcida entre sus vientres, pero ella la ignoró y esperó a que él respondiera a sus besos. Él no lo hizo. Ella se apartó y abrió los ojos para mirarlo fijamente a los suyos ahora que estaban a la misma altura.

-"¿Qué pasa? Pensé que me deseabas ".

-"Lo hago". Apretó con firmeza las mejillas de su culo y empujó las caderas contra su coño para que ella sintiera lo duro que estaba su pene a través de sus pantalones. Dio unos pasos y se detuvo junto a la cama. -"Te voy a bajar. Ponte sobre tus manos y rodillas. "

-"¿Quieres follarme sin besarme primero?" Ella no estaba segura de si debía sentirse insultada o no.- "¿Tengo mal aliento? Me lavé los dientes. "

Él respiró profundo, era demasiado consciente de sus pechos desnudos aplastados contra su pecho. Admiraba la vista. "No sé cómo", murmuró en voz tan baja que casi no lo oyó.

Se sintió agradecida de que la sostuviera entre sus fuertes brazos. Las ramificaciones de su confesión le recordaron que le había dicho que su conocimiento sexual era muy limitado. Sólo había tomado a su compañera a cuatro patas y ahora acababa de enterrarse de que nunca la había besado.

Varias preguntas aparecieron en su mente, demasiadas, pero sobre todo se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría estado con 46. ¿Meses? ¿Años? Ella uso su dominio sobre su rostro para instarle a mirarla. La ira brillaba en las profundidades oscuras de sus ojos cuando él le sostuvo la mirada.

-"¿Nunca antes has besado a una mujer?" Fue duro hacerle la pregunta. Ella evalúo sus rasgos robustos y verificó que tenía que tener por lo menos unos treinta años.

-"No." Su voz sonó ronca y las esquinas de sus ojos mostraron se arrugaron, pero no eran causadas por una sonrisa.

Se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado un poco. Su piel era naturalmente oscura, pero ella no se perdió los signos reveladores de su vergüenza. Eso explicaba que estuviera de mal humor. Ella no necesita un título en psicología para adivinar lo difícil que debía se para un hombre tan orgulloso como Darien admitir que no sabia hacer algo, cualquier cosa.

-"Está bien. Podría enseñarte si quieres. "

Ella ansiaba y deseaba hacer precisamente eso. Tal vez tenía algo en contra en la intimidad de los besos o algo así. Ella había tratado con mucha gente que tenía fobias germinales. Algunos de ellos se lavaban las manos cien veces o evitaban el contacto humano. Ellos odiaban que les tocara en sus exploraciones medicas, pero siempre se habían calmado cuando se ponía los guantes y una mascarilla.

-"¿Puedo preguntar por qué? Quiero decir, ¿no te gustan? "

Él la dejó caer. Ella se sobresaltó cuando reboto de culo en la cama. Él se agachó frente a ella y la miró.

-"Mi compañera no quería que mi toque a menos que estuviera con la necesidad."

-"¿Necesidad?"

-"Caliente". Se puso de pie, dio media vuelta y caminó.- "Dices que eres médico, pero no sabes nada." Esa afirmación le hizo detenerse el tiempo suficiente para inhalar su olor mientras la mirada con disgusto.- "Ella me necesitaba a veces. Cuando se excitaba demasiado me permitía que la montara por detrás. "Él comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

La descripción de su vida le rompía el corazón. Se había visto obligado a vivir con una mujer que amaba y deseaba a otro hombre y sólo había permitido que Darien la tocara cuando ella anhelaba el sexo. Sere sabía que las mujeres de las nuevas especies sufrían el celo a causa de su ADN alterado. Ellas entraban en celo y sentían el fuerte impulso de tener sexo. Sus cuerpos sufrían cambios, sus senos se volvían demasiado sensibles y su excitación crecía hasta el punto de necesitar la atención de un hombre.

-"Entraba en calor", gruñó e hizo una pausa- "Así lo llamaban los lo que los técnicos".

-"Lo entiendo." era triste.- "¿Sólo teníais sexo cuando ella entraba en celo?"

Él asintió bruscamente con la cabeza.- " Sólo me permitió saborearla o montarla por detrás. Ella no quería que la tocara de otra manera. "la miró. -"Vete, Sere. Ya no te quiero aquí. "

Ella bajó la mirada a la parte delantera de sus pantalones. El perfil rígido de su polla decía lo contrario. Ella levantó la vista.- "Deberíamos hablar más sobre esto."

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló. El sonido le hizo estremecerse y dejó caer la toalla para taparse los oídos. Él se dio la vuelta y dio un puñetazo a la pared. Ella apartó las manos de sus orejas y escuchó al oficial corriendo por el pasillo. Apenas había recuperado la toalla para ocultar sus pechos desnudos cuando Jericó irrumpió de nuevo en la habitación.

-"Sácala de aquí", gruñó Darien.- "Quiero que se vaya." Se negó a mirarla cuando entró en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta.

Jericó se aclaró la garganta. -"Conseguiste tu deseo. Ya eres libre de irte, doctora Serena".

Las lágrimas quemaron detrás de sus párpados cuando cerró los ojos.

-"¿Dra. Serena? Vamos. Ponte algo, agarra tus cosas y se sacare de aquí. De ninguna manera en el infierno seguirás aquí. Estás en peligro. "

Ella no creía eso. Darien pudo haberle golpeado a ella en vez de golpear la pared.

* * *

**Hola chicas disculpen no haber actualizado ayer pero en la region donde vivo esta habiendo problemas con la energia electrica y nos cortan muy de seguido la luz, sobre todo a la hora que puedo actualizar. Ademas estuve leyendo un fic de una amiga y me entretuve mucho ya que me atrapo, hoy vencí a la tenta cion y solo lei 2 capitulos para poder actualizar. Mientras tenga luz actualizare sino ya saben por que. jeje**

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews y por seguir la historia. **

**Saludos. Beshitos ;-)**

**P/D. Por fin aparecio mi Jerico jejeje**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "OBSIDIAN" y es el Libro 8 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, ella ya fue nombrada en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Dra. Setsuna. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Doce

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

El chirrió de la puerta alertó a Obsidiana que ya no estaba solo y volvió la cabeza para lanzar una mirada furiosa al guardia que se negaba a dejar de comprobarle. Él no iba a saltar desde el tejado del edificio, en un intento de escapar. Él sólo quería aire fresco para despejarse la cabeza y estar solo.

-"Vete".

-"Hey." Diamante salió.- "Soy yo".

El otro hombre estaba vez llevaba ropa humana en vez de su uniforme negro. La pequeña camiseta azul ocultaba poco sus hombros y nada sus brazos. Los pantalones que llevaba los había visto antes, cuando los técnicos le habían trasladado al nuevo lugar en el que 46 había muerto. Ellos los llamaban pantalones vaqueros. Sus pies estaban descalzos.

-"He oído lo que te paso con la doctora y pensé que tal vez querrías hablar con alguien."sacó algo de detrás de su espalda. -"Traje cafés helados. ¿Los has probado? "

Darien miró las dos botellas en las garras del otro hombre.- "¡Hablar! ¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere hacer eso? "

-"Ah." Diamante se acercó con cautela. -"¿Enviaron al psiquiatra a examinarte?"

-"¿El qué?"

-"Un psicoanalista. Son doctores que vienen a hablar con nosotros y nos pregunta acerca de cómo nos sentimos con ciertas cosas. Supongo Nícolas quería que evaluarte. El Dr. Kregkor no es tan malo ".

-"Ningún macho humano me visitó."

Diamante levantó una pierna, se sentó a horcajadas sobre la cornisa del edificio y apoyó la espalda contra la pared. Le tendió una de las botellas. -"Gira el tapón y quitalo. Pruébalo. Están muy buenos ".

Vaciló, pero aceptó la bebida fría y la miró con recelo.

-"Confía en mí, está bueno. Las agarre de mi nevera cuando escuché que estabas teniendo un mal día. Por aquí no hay demasiada privacidad, pero no conozco los detalles. ¿Qué te pasó con la doctora? "

Darien acercó la botella a su nariz y como olía bien le dio un sorbo. -"Ella siempre quiere hablar."

-"Así son las mujeres. Todas hacen eso. "

-"46 no lo hacia"

-"Entonces tu compañera era una hembra única." Diamante abrió su botella, bebió un largo trago y la dejó entre sus muslos.- "A las mujeres les encanta hablar. Creo que es porque pasamos toda nuestra vida en solitario y ahora que somos libres les gusta evitar el silencio".

-"Sere es humano."

-"Ellos realmente hablan. Ellos no tienen nuestros agudos sentidos y sólo pueden evaluar las cosas con sus ojos y oídos. "Suspiró.- "Ten en cuenta que están muy limitados. Debe asustarles un poco el no poder usar el sentido del olfato para evaluar las cosas ".

-"¿Qué quieres decir?" Darien se relajó un poco y se apoyó contra la pared que daba al Homeland.

-"La mayoría de nosotros puede recoger muchos aromas usando nuestras narices. La ira. La excitación. Demonios, algunos de nosotros podemos oler el dolor si es lo suficientemente fuerte. Ellos sudan cuando tienen miedo o cuando están nerviosos. Nosotros recogemos eso también. "Se encogió de hombros. -"Todo lo que tienen es la capacidad de adivinar las cosas mientras nos miran, pero nosotros somos buenos en ocultar nuestras emociones cuando sentimos la necesidad. ¿Sabes de lo que estoy hablando?. Megaverso utilizaba contra de nosotros cualquier signo de debilidad o emoción".

Darien no podía estar en desacuerdo.

-"Así que los humanos nos presionan para que hablemos. Ellos quieren saber lo que estamos pensando y sintiendo. Ellos no saben mucho de nosotros y son curiosos por naturaleza. ¿Puedo considerar que eso provocó la discusión? Le pregunté a Jericó, pero se negó a decirme lo que pasó. Debes gustarle mucho. "

-"Nosotros luchamos".

Diamante arqueó sus cejas oscuras.- "¿En serio? ¿Quién ganó? No vi ningún daño en él. " evaluó visualmente a Darien.- "O en ti. No lucharíais demasiado ".

-"Sere se puso en medio y me detuve antes de que ella se hiciera daño."

-"Una hembra pequeña pero dura, ¿eh? También es valiente. Yo no me interpondría entre el primate y tu. Lo he visto luchar y también puedo ver que te resultara fácil acabar con cualquiera ".

-"Él hace sonidos extraños."

Diamante se rió entre dientes.- "Creemos que él tiene el ADN de gorila Es una gran especie de primate. Tú aprenderás a reconocer los diferentes tipos de ADN que llevamos ".

-"Tiene los ojos rojos".

-"Yo no le comentaría eso a él. Es muy susceptible sobre ese tema y para ser justos, son más marrón que rojos. "El hombre tomó otro trago.- "No sobrevivieron demasiados primates y los que lo hicieron tienen DND del chimpancé. Son mucho más suaves que Jericó. Tuvo un momento difícil por eso mismo".

Darien admitió sentir curiosidad.- "¿Por qué?"

-"¿Lo has visto? Es intimidante como el infierno y actuá raro sobre su territorio. Tuvo que dejar la residencia de los hombres, porque peleaba con sus vecinos porque perturbaban su sueño. El tipo no tiene mucho sentido del humor, probablemente porque no tiene sexo a menudo. Las hembras tienden a evitarlo, porque tienen miedo de que intente reclamar a una de ellas si terminan en su cama. No es exactamente alguien a quien puedes decirle que no quieres jugar con él sin sentir un poco de miedo ".

" -"¿Jugar?"

-"Tener sexo. Jugar. Es un término humano. ¿Supongo que no has estado expuesto a su lenguaje en la instalación? "

Negó con la cabeza.- "Nos daban de comer y a veces nos hacían pruebas, pero no hablaban mucho y 46 raramente lo hacia. "

-"Estabas en otra planta de la instalación y alejado de nosotros. ¿Sabes por qué? "

-"No."

Diamante alzó la barbilla para mirar al cielo. -"¿Criaste solamente con una mujer?"

-"Sí. Con mi compañera ".

El otro hombre le miró entonces. -"Sé que es difícil llevar la cuenta, pero ¿fue por un corto tiempo o por mucho tiempo?"

Los flashbacks de su vida surgieron en los pensamientos de Darien.- "Para siempre", dijo con voz ronca, su pecho se apretó.- "Parecía mucho tiempo."

-"La echas de menos."

Vaciló, probando sus emociones. -"La dejé atrás. Yo estoy aquí, pero ella no está ".

-"Odias a los que la asesinaron y te castigas a ti mismo." La mirada de Diamante sostuvo la suya. -"Estaba fuera de tus manos. Los habrías detenido si hubieras podido. Yo te vi cuando te rescatamos. Intentaste escapar para salvarla y eso fue lo único que pudiste hacer. Casi mueres por tus lesiones. ¡Tienes que dejarlo ir! "

-"No podré mientras ellos vivan."

-"Eso también está fuera de sus manos." Hizo una pausa y cambió de tema.- "¿Que pasó entre tú y la doctora?"

-"Ella me acusó de querer montarla para reemplazar a 46."

Diamante hizo una mueca con los labios.- "Ouch. No me extraña que vosotros dos discutierais. Ninguna mujer quiere sentir que un hombre usa su cuerpo para saciar su pasión por otra ".

-"No estoy confundido. 46 ha muerto. Sere es diferente. Yo no pienso en 46 cuando quiero a Sere ".

-"¿Le dijiste eso?"

-"Sí".

El silencio se extendió entre ellos hasta que Diamante subió la pierna por encima de la pared y se pudo de pie, frente a él. -"Yo soy tu amigo y sé que nunca antes has tenido uno. Esto significa que puedes hablar conmigo de todo y que no voy a repetirlo. Necesitas uno ahora que no te mienta. Eso significa que no voy a mentirte o a juzgarte. ¿Qué ocurrió realmente entre tu y la doctora? La ultima vez que hablamos, querías montarla. ¿Sigue preocupándote hacerle daño durante el sexo? Te dije que sólo tenias que ir despacio y ser suave ".

Darien bajó la mirada hacia sus pies descalzos. -"¿Qué pasó? ¿Lo has intentado y ella tuvo miedo? No debes gruñir, es necesario que ocultes los dientes tanto como te sea posible y que seas muy suave. Algunas rasgos nuestros pueden ser aterradores para las hembras humanas. Sé que a ella le importas mucho. Me asignaron para vigilarte y vi la forma en que te miraba mientras dormías. Demonios, te secuestró y arriesgo su culo tratando de salvarte. Eso dice mucho. Después aceptó quedarse contigo mientras te estabas recuperado. Esa mujer está por ti".

-"¿Por mi?" Darien disparó a Diamante una mirada confusa.

-"Ella se preocupa por ti. Creo que se siente muy atraída por ti ".

-"Ella me rechazó."

-"¿La asustaste?"

Sus hombros se hundieron al recordar su miedo. -"Sí".

-"Misterio resuelto. Sólo dile que lo sientes, dale la mirada de un cachorro y dile que trataras de no volver hacerlo. Las hembras son bastante indulgente si se preocupan por ti. "

-"¿Mirada de cachorro?"

Los ojos de Diamante se agrandaron y su labio inferior sobresalió un poco, bajó un poco la cabeza. Él parpadeó un par de veces y puso una expresión de tristeza.- "Al igual que esto."

La carcajada que salio de sus labios sorprendió incluso a Darien. La expresión del hombre era graciosa.- "Me niego".

El hombre sonrió.- "Sé que parece ridículo, pero sí, con las hembras funciona. Me saca del agua caliente todo el tiempo. "

-"¿Por qué estás en el agua caliente?"

-"Es una palabra que significa problemas. Realmente te mantuvieron aislado y tu interacción con los técnicos fue muy limitada para no saber eso. ¿Qué hicieron contigo?"

-"Pruebas. Me dieron pastillas e inyecciones. La mayoría de ellos querían que me

procreara con 46. "

Todo humor desapareció del rostro de Diamante.- "¿Funcionó? ¿Concibió? "

-"No."

El hombre suspiró ruidosamente.- "Bien. Nos aterroriza la idea de que ellos obtengan un niño de uno de nosotros. Probablemente os separaron a los dos del resto de la población para ver si con eso obtenían lo que deseaban. Uno de los empleados Megaverso dijo que había rumores de que algunos de los científicos creía que un par enamorado y acoplado sería capaz de concebir ".

-"¿Enamorado?"

" -"Ya sabes, atados emocionalmente el uno al otro."

Darien miró hacia otro lado, se sentía muy culpable y muy triste.

-"¿Qué es?" Diamante se acercó más.

Finalmente miró al hombre.- "No estábamos enamorados. 46 rechazó cualquier vínculo entre nosotros ".

Diamante maldijo en voz baja. -"Mierda. ¿La obligaste? "

Darien se enderezó, su espalda se tensó.- "Yo nunca le hice daño o la monte sin su consentimiento."

-"Yo no quise decir eso. Asumimos que los dos queríais estar acoplados ".

-"La trajeron a mi celda y la dejaron allí. Ella había conocido a otro hombre y declaró que deseaba acoplarse con él. "

Diamante se dejó caer contra la pared y levantó una mano para pasarla por su pelo.- "Lo siento. Eso tuvo que haber sido un infierno para los dos ".

-"Fue difícil." Él se relajó un poco.- "Ella sólo accedía a mi tacto durante su necesidad. La vida era dura, pero traté de hacerla feliz. Yo no lo era. "Le dolía el pecho cuando respiraba.- "Vivíamos juntos en esa habitación, pero a veces ..." No podía decirlo.

-"¿Qué?" Diamante le miró con compasión.- "Soy tu amigo. Cuéntame ".

-"Ella provocaba deliberadamente a los técnicos, con la esperanza de que le hicieran daño. Intente detenerla, pero ella siempre peleaba conmigo. Tenia que restringirla hasta que ella se tranquilizaba. Creo que ella quería morir, pero yo no quiero que me dejara. Me acusó de ser egoísta y me dijo que me odiaba ".

-"Mierda," Diamante gruñó y cerró la distancia entre ellos.

Darien se preparó para el ataque, pero el otro hombre sólo le agarró los hombros mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

-"Estoy malditamente apenado. Por supuesto que tenías que detenerla. Yo habría hecho lo mismo. Los técnicos no necesitan muchas excusas para matarnos o lastimarnos ".

Las cosas que le había dicho el otro macho abrumaron la culpa, la tristeza y el arrepentimiento que llenaba su sistema. Las palabras salieron de sus labios antes de que pudiera evitarlas, pero no podía negar que sentía alivio al confesar todas esas cosas.

-"Me siento culpable porque ella murió y yo no. Debería extrañarla, pero no lo hago. Eso me hace tan cruel como esos técnicos, ¿no es así? "

Diamante no lo miró con horror. -"Voy a abrazarte. Significa que me importas y que tienes mi corazón. Hiciste lo que pudiste por tu pareja pero suena como si su amor perteneciera a otro macho antes de que ella te conociera. Nunca tuviste una oportunidad. Tenemos la tendencia de amar a una sola persona durante toda nuestra vida. Tu no has visto a nuestras parejas felizmente apareadas pero yo sí. No habría importado como la trataras o lo que hicieras para hacerla feliz. Su mente siempre estuvo en el otro hombre y no podía darte una oportunidad. "

El hombre de repente tiró de Darien contra su pecho y sus brazos se aferraron a él. Él se quedó allí, permitiendolo. Tener a otro macho tan cerca de su cuerpo no le resultaba cómodo, pero tampoco tenia la tentación de darle un puñetazo. Diamante se retiró un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

-"Te encontraremos una mujer que te haga olvidar a 46. Una que te haga sentirte vivo de nuevo. Necesitas echar un polvo ".

La imagen de una mujer llenó sus pensamientos y él pronunció su nombre al instante.

-"Sere".

Diamante arqueó las cejas.- "Ah. Te apegaste a ella, ¿eh? "

-"Yo la quiero."

-"Entonces mirala como si fueras un cachorrito y di lo que te dije." Diamante lo soltó y dio un paso atrás, miró a su alrededor y luego caminó hasta el borde del edificio para mirar por encima del muro. Miró hacia atrás. -"Por suerte para ti, sé dónde vive. ¿Cómo te sientes para hacerle una visita nocturna? Nadie vendrá a comprobarte ya que Jericó sabe que estoy contigo. ¿Alguna vez has saltado? Es fácil desde esta altura. Sólo tienes que observarme y hacer lo que yo haga. Debes aterrizar sobre tus pies y doblar las rodillas."Él esbozó una sonrisa.- "Tenemos la ventaja de las especies".

* */ */ * *

Sere terminó de cerrar la última caja y sintió nostalgia a pesar de que sólo llevaba viviendo unos meses en su casa. Había sido el mejor momento de su vida. Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas mientras trataba de trazar su futuro. Se veía bastante sombrío.

Había jugado con su carrera y ahora llegaba el momento de pagar el precio. No le sería difícil encontrar otro empleo, siempre y cuando la ONE no presentara cargos de secuestro. Cualquier otro hospital tendría mucho interés en contratarla. Se sentó en su escritorio y observó sus opciones en la pantalla de su ordenador.

Una imagen de Darien la distrajo cuando cerró los ojos. No lamentaba haberlo sacado del Homeland. Le había salvado la vida. Él se estaba recuperando físicamente muy rápido y ella podía dar fe de su fuerza.

Su mano baja a su cadera, donde tenia un pequeño moretón. Se lo había echo cuando la había enganchado por la cintura antes de tirarla sobre la cama. No le dolía, pero era consciente de el. Deseó que sus emociones pudieran sanar tan rápido como lo haría esa pequeña contusión. En cuestión de días la marca física desaparecería, pero tenía la sensación de que él se quedaría con ella para el resto de su vida.

¡Vete!

Ella revivió el recuerdo de él señalando hacia la puerta, exigiéndole que saliera de su habitación. Era lo mejor. Una parte de ella sabía eso, pero otra parte se negaba aceptarlo. Me necesita. No. Él sólo quiere usarme para el sexo. Maldición. Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

-"Estúpida", susurró en voz alta. Sabias que no debías involucrarte personalmente con tu paciente y te enamoraste de él. Le hacia daño emocionalmente, sin embargo, deseaba estar con él.

El timbre de la puerta la sacó de su tortura moral. Ella trató de calmar su acelerado corazón al pensar que Andrew había enviado a alguien para devolverla a la celda. Habían tenido que gastar dinero y recursos para enviar al equipo humano detrás de ella.

Esperaba que simplemente hubieran decidido enviarla fuera de la ONS ya que la otra opción significaría que había perdido el tiempo buscando otro trabajo.

El temor hizo que se quedara inmóvil en la puerta, con la mano en el pomo, pero sin girarlo. El concepto de ir a la cárcel le asustaba. Ella no era muy dura y nunca se había peleado a puñetazos con nadie. Sus padres le habían echo estudiar en casa para refugiarla de los otros niños y luego se había ido directamente a la escuela de medicina, donde la violencia no era exactamente algo común entre los estudiantes. Los presos se la comerían viva y tendría suerte de sobrevivir toda una semana a menos que su título médico le ofreciera algún tipo de privilegio especial. Tal vez podría trabajar gratuitamente en el hospital de la prisión y mantenerse alejada de los demás presos.

El timbre sonó de nuevo y ella enderezó los hombros. Se enfrentaría a las consecuencias de sus acciones con la barbilla en alto. Levantó la cabeza cuando giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió de par en par.

Darien la miró fijamente. Su pelo era una maraña y caía sobre su pecho desnudo, pero ella apenas se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado sorprendida de verlo en su puerta.

-"Quiero entrar." Dio un paso adelante y bloqueó completamente la abertura.

-"Retrocede".

Ella tropezó un poco cuando hizo lo que él exigía. Entró en su casa y cerró firmemente la puerta detrás de él. Su mirada recorrió lentamente la sala de estar.

-"¿Cómo saliste del centro médico? ¿Saben dónde estás? Podrías haberte herido o sentirte desorientado. "

Él fijo sus oscuros ojos oscuros en ella.-"Cállate. He venido a hablar y te escucharé. " Ella cerro la boca mientras le miraba a los ojos, atónita.

Él dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y enderezó los hombros. Se preguntó por qué no se había puesto una camisa. Ella bajó la mirada para descubrir que tampoco se había puesto los zapatos. Tenía manchas de hierba en las rodillas como si se hubiera arrastrado por ella.

-"¿Sere?"

Ella se centró en su cara y se quedó sin aliento. Parecía estar sufriendo, tenia los ojos muy abiertos y los labios fruncidos hacia afuera. Él parpadeó rápidamente y pensó que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Aplanó las manos en su pecho y lo empujó contra la puerta detrás de él, aunque sabia que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para atraparlo si se caía hacia delante. Ella sólo esperaba poder mantenerlo en pie hasta que recuperase el equilibrio. Su cabeza se golpeó contra la madera lo suficiente duro como para hacer una mueca al oír el ruido.

-"¿Por qué me estás atacando?" Él parecía sorprendido. -"¿Todavía estás tan enfadada conmigo?"

-"¿Dónde te duele? ¿Estás aturdido? ¿Mareado? "

-"No me has empujado tan fuerte."

-"Te veías enfermo."

Un suave gruñido salió de sus labios entreabiertos.- "Yo estaba tratando de mirate como un cachorro".

-"¿Qué?" Ella se sorprendió y dejó de empujarlo tan fuerte contra la puerta.

-"Vine aquí desde el centro médico para decirte que lo siento."

-"¿Por qué? ¿Para asustarme? Pensé que ibas a desmayarte. ¿Seguro que estás bien?"Ella se echó hacia atrás y miró sus rodillas. -"¿Te has caído? ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza de algún modo? Tienes las rodillas rojas. "Su mirada sostuvo la suya para reconocer sus pupilas.

-"Salté desde el techo del edificio y no aterrice tan bien como pretendía, pero no me duelen ".

Estaba horrorizada por sus palabras.- "¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? "Ella agarró su brazo.- "Ven aquí". Tiró de él, instándole a sentarse en su sofá.

Él no lo cojeo mientras se acercaba al sofá y ella le empujó un poco, instándole a sentarse. Su gran cuerpo empequeñecía su sofá de color crema y hacia que resaltara el color de su piel oscura. Sere se arrodillo delante de él, agarró los tobillos de sus pantalones y los empujó hacia arriba.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Ella levantó la vista cuando el material se quedó agrupado en sus voluminosos gemelos.

Era demasiado musculoso como para poder subirlos y explorar sus rodillas.

-"Levántate". Ella se deslizó un poco hacia atrás para darle espacio y se sentó en sus piernas. -"Bájate los pantalones."

Sus ojos oscuros se estrecharon, pero él se puso de pie, agarró la cintura de los pantalones y los empujó hacia abajo. Su pelo largo cayó alrededor de ella cuando él se inclinó lo suficiente para bajarlos hasta los tobillos, la cegó momentáneamente mientras se retorcía y soplaba el pelo en su cara.

ÉL se incorporó y apartó la cortina de cabellos sedosos de su cara. Ella comprobó inmediatamente sus rodillas, ambas estaban un poco rojas, pero no estaban inflamadas o tenia heridas. Parecía que sus pantalones se habían llevado la peor parte del impacto.

Ella levantó la vista. Darien estaba desnudo y muy excitado.

El tipo tiene las pelotas grandes, pensó. Todo lo tiene grande. Tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta. -"Puedes volver a sentarte."

Se dejó caer sobre los almohadones, todavía excitado y ahora podía verlo bien, ya que ahora apuntada directamente hacia ella.

-"Um, puedes subirte los pantalones." Ella trató de retroceder, pero su mente no coordinaba bien con sus movimientos y perdió el equilibrio. Ella se deslizo hacia un lado y tuvo que apoyarse en una mano para evitar caerse.

-"¿Por qué?"

Él parpadeó, completamente indiferente a su estado de desnudez. Ella miró de nuevo su polla, que sobresalía hacia arriba. Él se inclinó hacia delante hasta que la corona de su polla se presionó contra su abdomen. Mira hacia otro lado, se ordenó, pero su mirada se negó a obedecer. Se quedó mirando su regazo.

-"¿Sere?"

Eso hizo que desviara la atención a su cara.-"No es adecuado sentarse desnudo en el sofá de alguien."

-"No me preocupa eso." Él extendió la mano y sus dedos acariciaron su mejilla, en una caricia. -"No deseo montarte para reemplazar a 46."

-"¿Saltaste desde el techo de un edificio para decirme eso?"

-"Sí. Me acusaste de eso y no es cierto. Yo sé que 46 está muerta y tú no te pareces en nada a ella. Te veo. "

Eso tiró de las fibras sensibles de su corazón. Él podría haberse herido, se había metido en un montón de problemas para aclarar este malentendido. Ella quería creerle, pero también podía estar muy confuso. El luto podía ser un factor impredecible sobre la estabilidad mental.

-"Tengo que llamar a seguridad y decirles dónde te encuentras. Se preocuparan un montón cuando se den cuenta que no estás. ¿Cómo has pasado al guardia para llegar al ascensor o las escaleras sin que te vea? "Otro concepto terrible golpeó. -"No luchaste con Jericó o su reemplazo, ¿verdad?" Ella inspeccionó sula cara en busca de lesiones, pero no encontró ninguna. Ella se levantó, con la intención de acercarse al teléfono para realizar la llamada, pero no dio ni un paso. Darien la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su regazo. Su pene quedó atrapado entre su estómago y la cadera, ya que ella quedó sentada de lado y sobre sus muslos.

-"No. No estás en peligro conmigo. "Él gruñó las palabras airadas.

Ella aplano las manos manos en su pecho desnudo.- "Lo sé. Ellos se asustaran y empezaran a buscarte. Pensarán que algo malo te ha pasado. "

-"No estoy listo para volver." movió las piernas para ponerse más cómodo y los reajusto a los dos como si ella no pesara nada.- "Estoy aquí para hablar contigo y no volveré hasta que entiendas que 46 no tiene nada que ver con que me sienta atraído por ti ".

-"Ahora lo entiendo." Al menos esperaba que hablara en serio y que no se estuviera engañando a sí mismo.

-"Bien." Volvió la cabeza y miró alrededor de la habitación.- "¿Dónde duermes?"

Ella señaló con la cabeza hacia el pasillo.- "Es una casa de dos dormitorios. ¿Quieres que te la muestre? probablemente no has visto una casa antes, ¿eh? "

Apartó una mano de su cintura y deslizo el brazo bajo sus rodillas. Ella se sorprendió un poco cuando él se levantó con ella en sus brazos. Pateo a un lado los pantalones y se dirigió hacia los dormitorios.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Sere se aferró a sus hombros.

Hizo una pausa para mirarla. -"Voy a montarte."


	13. Capitulo 13

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "OBSIDIAN" y es el Libro 8 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, ella ya fue nombrada en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Dra. Setsuna. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Trece

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Darien ignoró la forma en la que Sere cogío aire bruscamente. Su casa era mucho más grande que su habitación en el centro de Medicina y tenía una gran cantidad de muebles, cosas que le eran extrañas, pero que le resultaron atractivas. Las luces lo llevaron a una habitación, con una pequeña cama y un escritorio. Giró su cuerpo para que cogieran ambos a través de la puerta mientras la apretaba con más fuerza contra él.

-"Es la otra", susurró. -"Esta es mi oficina." alzo una mano y señalo en la otra dirección de la otra puerta que estaba al final del pasillo.

Él observó sus ojos y no vio ira o miedo en ellos mientras se daba la vuelta, para dirigirse al lugar donde ella dormía. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron, pero su esencia estaba en todas partes y era incapaz de usar su sentido del olfato para rastrearlo. La segunda habitación era mucho más grande, con una cama más grande. Se veía más atractiva que la que le habían asignado.

La entrada era un poco estrecha para cruzarla con ella en sus brazos, pero se las arregló para atravesarla sin soltarla, rozando su espalda contra la pared en lugar de la suya. El colchón estaba cubierto por una tela rosa y tenía al menos ocho almohadas apiladas en la parte superior de la misma. Se resistió a la tentación de tirarla sobre ella, ya que no estaba seguro de si seria lo suficientemente suave para amortiguar su caída. Se sentó con ella en su regazo y el colchón se hundió demasiado bajo él. Él gruñó y la miró a los ojos.- "Algo está mal con la ropa tu cama."

-"¿No te gusta el color?"

-"Ha bajado demasiado con mi peso. ¿Lo he roto? "

Ella sonrió, le gustaba la forma en que sus rasgos se suavizaron. -"Está diseñado de esa manera. Hay suaves almohadillas debajo de ti. "

-"¿Te gusta hundirte en la cama?"

Su expresión debió parecerle graciosa ya que ella se echó a reír. Su pene se endureció más al escuchar el sonido dulce de su risa. Todo lo que quería hacer era arrancarle la ropa, darle la orden de que se pusiera sobre sus manos y rodillas y follarla por detrás. Las advertencias de Diamante le impidieron hacerlo. Tenía que tomarse las cosas con calma y aplacar su pasión un poco. Reprimió un gruñido de deseo. La sensación de sus manos amasando suavemente los músculos de sus hombro le obligaron a apretar con fuerza los labios para ocultar sus colmillos.

No quería a ningún otro hombre cerca de Sere. Su toque era suave, muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado. La idea de que ella estuviera cerca de otro hombre no le gustaba y lucharía contra ellos si alguno intentaba alejarla de él.

-"Eso sí, no te sorprendas si un equipo de seguridad entra en mi casa." se puso seria.

-"No luches contra ellos. Están preocupados por tu seguridad. "Ella murmuró en voz baja-" O pensaran que te secuestré de nuevo. "Ella le sonrió. -"Aunque sería más difícil hacerlo ahora que estás despierto." Miró hacia abajo, entre ellos.

Realmente podía sentir su mirada caliente en su polla y esta le palpitaba al saber que le estaba mirando. Observó su rostro para medir su reacción, pero ella no parecía irritada porque quisiera montarla. Recordó que ellas hablaban y hablaban.

-"Creían que era salvaje."

-"No es cierto y se preocuparan cuando se den cuenta de que te has ido. Debería llamarlos, Darien ".

A él le gustó que ella saltara en su defensa.- "Diamante está fuera", admitió.- "Él me trajo a ti."

-"Oh." Ella se sorprendió y se encontró con su mirada.- "Eso cambia las cosas. Tienes permiso para visitarme ".

Decidió no mencionar que no le habían contado a nadie a dónde iban. Sere estaba en su regazo, estaba desnuda y él la deseaba. Se centró en su boca.

-"Muéstrame lo del beso."

La lengua de Sere salió para humedecer sus labios y se tragó otro gruñido. Era difícil tener paciencia cuando él sólo quería inclinarla delante de él. Sólo la idea de agarrar sus caderas para sostenerla en su lugar y entrar en ella, hacía que le doliera la polla. Ella estaría mojada y apretada. Caliente. ¡Mía!

-"Está bien", susurró mientras se volvía un poco más hacia él y ahuecaba las manos en su cara.

Le gustaba que ella le tocara tan íntimamente. 46 nunca le había acariciado y sólo le tocaba la cara,para darle una bofetada o un golpe, cuando estaba enfadada. Su compañera había sido muy cruel cuando estaba furiosa.

-"¿Qué hago?" Se negó a admitir que estaba nervioso pero ansioso al mismo tiempo.

-"Bésame de nuevo. Explora. Te acostumbraras. "

Él arqueó las cejas, pero entonces Sere cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra él. Sus suaves labios rozaron los suyos. Ella había cerrado los ojos, por lo que él hizo lo mismo. La agradable sensación se intensificó cuando ella inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a un lado para unir sus bocas. Su lengua se deslizó a lo largo de sus labios y él los abrió para ella al recordad la última vez habían iniciado el contacto de esa manera.

Ella sabía a chocolate y él estaba empezando amar ese sabor. Su lengua se deslizó sobre la suya y eso causó que su polla se endureciera más. Quería tirarla sobre la cama, girarla sobre su estomago y levantar su culo en el aire para entrar en su acogedor cuerpo , pero besarse era importante para ella. Empezó a ver que su excitación aumentaba cuando él imitaba lo que le gustaría hacerle en su coño y aceptó lo que ella le ofrecia.

Sus manos desgarraron su camisa por la mitad, pero Sere no se apartó. Sólo quería sentir su piel, toda ella, cada centímetro. Odiaba todo lo que le prohibía el acceso a cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Un gruñido escapó de él, pero su boca lo amortiguo, cuando una de sus manos ahuecó su pecho. Era suave y flexible, su pezón al instante se puso duro cuando sus dedos lo rozaron.

Deslizo los brazos alrededor de su cabeza y Sere se levantó de su regazo y rompió el beso que estaba disfrutando. Tenía miedo de que ella le dijera que parara, pero en vez de hacerlo, se volvió para plantar sus rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Él ahuecó las manos en las mejillas de su culo y ella lo besó de nuevo. No necesitaba más instrucciones. Él la dominaba con su lengua, disfrutaba de su sabor y de sus respiraciones mezcladas.

Darien la necesitaba. Soltó su pecho para agarrar su cintura. Los pantalones delgados que llevaba cedieron fácilmente cuando agarró la cinturilla con sus dedos y tiró. El material se rompió para revelar su piel. Sere dejo de besarle y jadeó, pero él no se detuvo. No podía. Arrancó toda la tela que le impedía llegar entre sus muslos.

Estaba tan húmeda y acogedora como se había imaginado que estaría antes de que sus dedos trazaran la línea de su sexo. Con sus piernas bien separadas, no tuvo ninguna dificultad en deslizar un dedo dentro de los estrechos confines de su coño. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió.

Él vio la línea de su cuello expuesta. El instinto y la necesidad le golpeo duro. Su boca se posó en ese área, justo debajo de la oreja. Ella no podía ver sus colmillos, pero seguro que los había sentido mientras se habían besando. No la había asustado y esperaba que cuando la mordiera ligeramente no tuviera un efecto adverso.

Sere arañó su espalda con las uñas, pero se sentía bien. No le hizo sangre o emitió un sonido de advertencia que le indicara que ella quería que se detuviera. Sus piernas se tensaron y ella movió las caderas contra su mano. Los movimientos frotaron su pene contra su vientre firma y el de ella suave y flexible. Su control amenazaba con romperse.

Empujó el dedo dentro de ella más profundo para verificar que estaba preparada para tomarlo. Lo retiró completamente y dibujo su apertura antes de que dejar de tocarla completamente de tocarla con la mano y la boca. Sere gimió en señal de protesta y bajo la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos sexys.

-"No te detengas".

Nada podía detenerlo ahora. Era suya para tomarla. Agarró sus caderas, no podía hablar.

Sentía una necesidad demasiado básica y primitiva. Él sólo actuaba, su instinto se hacia cargo de todo. La levantó y la obligó a soltarlo cuando él le dio la vuelta. Ella no pesaba nada. Él la inclinó sobre la cama, la agarró por la cintura y metió una rodilla entre las suyas, las separó y miró hacia abajo para agarrar su pene.

Reduce la velocidad, se gruñó a sí mismo en silencio. Le costó hasta la última gota de disciplina alinear sus cuerpos para que sus caderas quedaran en posición contra su culo y hacerla tomar cada centímetro de su polla. Él quería enterrarse en su interior.

Ella apoyó las manos sobre la cama, se echó el pelo hacia un lado y lo miró por encima del hombro. No vio miedo en su mirada, confusión tal vez, pero no le exigió que la soltara.

Empujó la corona de su polla contra ella y cerró los ojos cuando se encontró con un poco de resistencia. Bajó un poco sus caderas y empujó de nuevo, con la mano ajustó el ángulo sólo un poquito. Ella lo tomó, lo aceptó, pero estaba muy apretada. Él quería echar la cabeza hacia atrás y aullar. Estaba tan caliente, tan húmeda y se sentía tan bien.

Nada de lo que había experimentado antes se podía comparar con Sere.

Un suave gemido salió de ella y le instó a ir más profundo. Se estaba matando para no follarla rápido y duro, como él quería. Abrió los ojos y miró la curva de su culo. Era perfecto. Él la inmovilizó contra la cama, donde la tenía inclinada y se balanceó hacia atrás y adelante, penetrándola más profundo con cada embestida.

Ella agarró la ropa de la cama de color rosa. No estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas, ya que temía que sus brazos se vendrían abajo cuando perdiera el control y lo perdería en poco tiempo. Cada vez que introducía un centímetro más de su polla, oleadas de puro éxtasis atravesaba su sistema, cada vez que se retiraba, se interrumpía la construcción del orgasmo que derramaría su semilla dentro de ella y la marcaría con su olor.

Sus músculos vaginales se apretaban a su alrededor y su gemidos cada vez eran más altos. Sere estaba más húmeda, más caliente y él perdió su mente un segundo antes de que sus pelotas se apretaran para advertirle que no podían aguantar más. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza, agarró sus caderas y se dejo llevar por el intenso placer que amenazó con hacerle rugir su satisfacción.

Su polla se hinchó y disparó el semen con tanta fuerza, que casi le dolía y se estremeció a la vez que aminoraba sus movimientos, hasta que se detuvo bloqueado en su interior, porque no quería lastimar a su Sere. Su coño le apretaba con tanta fuerza que se derrumbó sobre ella, acurrucándose contra su espalda, sentía como sus dos cuerpos se habían unido para ser solo uno.

La conciencia regresó cuando su mente comenzó a despejarse de la bruma inducida al tener sexo con Sere. Su peso inmovilizaba su pequeño cuerpo contra la cama mientras ambos respiraban con dureza. Le soltó las caderas para levantar su pecho. Ella jadeó, dijo algo que no entendió y se alarmó. ¿La había aplastado?

Ella volvió la cabeza y sus ojos azules le miraron, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ella no había llegado. Podía ver claramente la frustración en sus ojos mientras se mordía el labio inferior. La ira se apoderó de él. Él se enderezó unos pocos centímetros, pero la llevo con él, por lo que sus caderas continuaron juntas, ya que sabía que no debía tratar de separar sus cuerpos mientras su hinchazón no disminuyera y deslizó una mano entre el borde del colchón y ella. Sus dedos encontraron su clítoris y lo acarició despacio.

Observó sus ojos mientras deslizaba la yema de su dedo alrededor de su brote sensible y cuando vio que sus pupilas se dilataban al encontrar el punto adecuado, lo frotó con un poco más de presión.

Su coño le apretó con más fuerza y apretó los dientes para atrapar el gemido dentro de su garganta. Tomaría el dulce tormento de estar demasiado sensible hasta que se asegurara de que se había ocupado de ella.

Sere estaba cerca de correrse. La sensación de Obsidiana sujetándola, su grueso eje golpeando dentro y fuera de ella, se sentía increíble. No se limitó a mover sus caderas hacia atrás y adelante, él la penetró desde diferentes ángulos hasta que encontró el lugar correcto que le hizo gemir más fuerte y entonces, golpeó una y otra vez.

Se agarró a la ropa de cama, por aferrarse a algo, ya que no podía alcanzarlo a él. Sus rodillas estaban justo en el borde de la cama, sus pantalones rotos por la costura central, lo que le permitía un completo acceso a su coño. Ella levantó sus pies y los engancho a sus pantorrillas. Ella habría deseado estar totalmente desnuda para sentirle piel contra piel. Le había desgarrado la camisa, pero los restos seguían colgando en sus brazos.

Nada importaba en este momento, sólo la necesidad de llegar al orgasmo que se había construido en su cuerpo y al que estaba a punto de llegar con tanta fuerza que no se sorprendería si viese las estrellas.

Los gruñidos que salían de Darien le excitaban mucho más. Él la agarro con fuerza de las caderas para mantenerla en su lugar y sus ojos se abrieron cuando su polla empezó a hincharse, estirándola más. Después ralentizó los golpes de sus caderas y le sintió correrse en su interior. Explosiones de su esperma caliente la inundaron hasta que él de quedo inmóvil. Su gran peso cayó sobre ella, su pecho contra su espalda y su respiración haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja.

Ella quería gritar por la decepción, había estado tan cerca llegar a su orgasmo, pero ahora todo había terminado. Largos segundos pasaron mientras él se estremecía sobre ella, en voz baja gimió su nombre y le acarició el costado de su cabeza con la mandíbula. Varios segundos más tarde levantó algo de su peso de encima de ella y pudo respirar mejor, pero al mismo tiempo echó de menos sentirle cerca. Volvió la cabeza para ver la satisfacción en su cara.

Sus ojos de color oscuro parecían casi negros, sus párpados estaban medio cerrados, mientras la miraba. Jadeaba, su rostro reflejaba su pasión y mostraba sus colmillos. Algo cambió instantáneamente en él. Cerró la boca y sus labios se tensaron en una linea firme y ella se preguntó por qué.

Él la apartó unos centímetros del borde de la cama, deslizó una mano delante de ella y sus dedos acariciaron su clítoris. Ella abrió la boca y gimió por lo bien que se sentía.

Darien movió su dedo con más firmeza, mas rápido contra su brote sensible y ella apoyó la cabeza en la cama y se agarró a la colcha. Sabía que sería mucho mejor si él estuviera todavía follandola, pero al menos seguía dentro de ella.

-"Mi Sere," dijo con voz áspera a la vez que bajaba la cabeza.

Sus gemidos llenaron la habitación cuando él la mordió suavemente en el hombro con sus colmillos, lamió el lugar y su boca subió por su garganta, mordisqueando su cuello mientras su dedo seguía acariciando su clítoris. Ella se tensó, resistió el impulso de rogarle que se detuviera, estaba tan cerca y entonces sucedió. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, contra su pecho, mientras sus manos se agarraban con fuerza a la cama y cogió una bocanada de aire. Gritó más fuerte de lo que pretendía, pero no le importa, mientras llegaba al clímax duro.

Unas de sus manos acarició su pecho, lo apretó un poco y Darien mordió su hombro. No le dolió, pero sus dientes la sujetaron con fuerza. Ella no sintio miedo, estaba demasiado distraída por las sensaciones de su cuerpo. Su otra mano se curvó alrededor de su cintura, para anclarla en el lugar, mientras él se sentaba en el suelo con ella sobre su regazo. Su polla seguía latiendo en su interior. Sus dientes soltaron su firme agarre y coloco un suave beso con la boca abierta en el mismo lugar.

-"¿Sere?"

Se obligó abrir los ojos y volvió la cabeza lo suficiente para ver su rostro por encima del de ella. Era alto, incluso con ella en su regazo.

-"Te veo". Su voz reflejó su emoción.

Ella sabía lo que quería decir. Que había montado a Serena Tsukino, una humana y a quien había dejado de considerar el enemigo. Ella levantó su brazo y curvó su mano alrededor de su cuello. Apoyó la mejilla contra su pecho y cerró los ojos, para disfrutar de la sensación de estar en sus brazos.

-"Gracias."

No estaba segura del por qué se lo agradecía, si porque se hubiera asegurado de que disfrutaba del sexo o porque él se había asegurado de que supiera que no era la sustituta de su compañera muerta.

Su respiración fue recuperando su ritmo normal, mientras permanecían sentados allí. Darien seguía duro, pero la hinchazón había bajado lo suficiente como para que pudiera salir de su interior, pero él no lo hizo, él sólo se limitó a abrazarla y ella estaba bien con eso. No tenía ganas de moverse.

La mano que seguía sujetando su pecho se deslizó hasta sus costillas y él apoyó su cabeza contra la suya. La casa quedó en silencio y Sere se sintió en paz. Deseo poder envasar y guardar este momento para siempre.

-"Diamante está esperando fuera." Él fue el primero en hablar.

Un indicio de arrepentimiento la golpeó mientras asentía con la cabeza para hacerle saber que le había oído. Tenía que volver al centro médico. Alzo su mano para darle un apretón a la de él y trató de reunir la voluntad para levantarse de su regazo.

-"Tengo que ir."

-"Lo sé." Ella abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando la colcha arrugada frente a ella, donde su cuerpo había estado minutos antes.- "Yo también tengo cosas que hacer." Buscar un trabajo y terminar de embalar ar mis cosas mientras espero a que alguien venga y me diga si iré a la cárcel o simplemente me escoltan fuera del Homeland.

Era una despedida y ella lo sabía. Le dolía. Darien se había convertido en alguien muy importante en su durante todos esos meses en los que lo había cuidado. El echo de que hubieran tenido relaciones sexuales sólo lo hacia mucho peor. Se había enamorado de él, a pesar de que siempre supo que no debía haberlo hecho. Él no estaba listo aún para empezar nada y de todo el mundo lo sabía. Los muslos de Darien se tensaron cuando él se alzó un poco y ella lo soltó, se agarró al borde de la cama y se levantó lentamente.

Odiaba la sensación de que sus cuerpos se separasen, se sentía conectada a él. Lamentó la perdida cuando él sacó su polla completamente de su coño. Ella se movió torpemente y buscó con la mirada algo para envolver alrededor de su cuerpo y ocultar sus ropas desgarradas que revelaban demasiado. Agarró la colcha de la cama y simplemente tiró con fuerza.

-"Debería, um, ducharme y cambiarme de ropa." Ella se negó a mirarle directamente, pero pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como se puso de pie.

-"Hazlo", instó.

Fue un momento incómodo que ella lamentó. No debería ser incómodo, sobre todo porque acababan de hacer el amor. Follado, se corrigió. Eso fue para él. No seas estúpida y no creas que para él ha significado algo más.

Él salió de su línea de visión y ella volvió la cabeza para ver su espalda. Su bello cabello negro caía libremente hasta su cintura y ella anhelo poder deslizar sus dedos entre sus suaves hebras. Ella le vio salir, él se había marchado sin decir ni una palabra.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y no se molestó en parpadearlas de nuevo. Podía haberle dicho que se lo había pasado bien o alguna otra mierda de ese estilo, por lo menos, habría sido educado. Ella se estremeció cuando escucho la puerta principal cerrarse. Darien se había ido y nunca volvería a verlo.

La colcha resbaló de entre sus dedos y cayo al suelo. Se tambaleó hacia el baño mientras se quitaba los restos de su camisa. No le resultó difícil hacerlo, ya que sólo las mangas la mantenían agarrada a su cuerpo. Los pantalones también eran historia.

No esperó a que el agua saliera caliente, simplemente entró y se puso bajo el chorro frio con un estremecimiento. Deseo que la frialdad que sentía en su piel, alcanzara su corazón. Un poco de frío podría hacer que se sintiera un poco mejor en ese momento. El agua se calentó y se dio la vuelta, alzó su rostro bajo el agua de la ducha que caía sobre su cabello, hombros y por su cuerpo. Aguantó la respiración hasta que se vio obligada a respirar de nuevo y se limpió la cara. La vida continuaba. Había aprendido esa lección una y otra vez, pero eso no significaba que no le dolería durante mucho tiempo. Se había enamorado de un hombre que no sentía lo mismo.

Sere se tomó su tiempo lavándose el pelo, no tenia prisa por volver a su dormitorio. Sólo le haría revivir lo que había ocurrido allí. Lamentó haberse peleado con Darien y haberse marchado de su habitación, porque si eso no hubiera sucedido, ahora estarían juntos en su cama y él volvería a exigirle que acariciara su pecho.

Una sonrisa curvo sus labios, aunque era una sonrisa triste. Podía ser muy exigentes y un matón pero entendía que no era un hombre normal. Las nuevas especies no siempre eran muy sociales cuando llevaban tan poco tiempo en libertad. Él sólo tenía que aprender modales y con el tiempo, aprendería a ceder y a recibir.

Ella cerró el agua de la ducha, abrió la puerta de cristal y agarró una toalla para envolverla alrededor de su cuerpo. Envolvió otra en su pelo mojado. Su mirada se posó en las ropas destruidas, debería tirarlas a la basura, pero lo haría en otro momento.

Se sorprendió al verlo sentado en el borde de su cama. Su corazón se aceleró cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en sus muslos y su cabello caia por su sexy pecho. Ella se detuvo.

-"No has ido al centro médico."

-"Salí a hablar con Diamante. Él estaba en tu jardín ".

-"Pensé que ibas a tu habitación."

El disgusto apretó sus rasgos. -"No."

-"Está bien." Dio unos pasos hacia él, para observarlo de cerca y trato de averiguar lo que eso significaba.

-"Le dije que me quedo contigo." Él apartó la mirada de ella y miro la cama. -"Es demasiado suave." Se quedó mirando el suelo.- "Tenemos que dormir ahí."

Nosotros. Su pulso se acelero. -"¿Quieres pasar la noche conmigo?"

-"Hay mas espacio." Se puso de pie y la miró. -"Vas a dormir en el suelo conmigo." Levantó una mano para presionarla contra su pecho.- "Dormirás sobre mi."

Su mente se movió más rápido, feliz de que quisiera estar con ella.- " Podemos quitar los almohadones y lo que cubre el colchón. El colchón bajo todo eso se parece al que tienes en tu habitación. "No es que le importara dormir tumbada sobre él si deseaba dormir en el suelo, pero sabia que él no estaría cómodo durmiendo sobre la alfombra.

Darien se volvió, agarró los almohadones y los quitó. Tocó el cubre colchón y gruñó suavemente. Lo quitó junto con las sabanas y lo arrojó todo a un rincón. Se inclinó hacia adelante y ella pudo admirar su culo musculoso, bajo su pantalón de chándal, antes de que el volviera a enderezarse.

-"Bien. Ahora está más firme. "se volvió hacia ella.- "Quitate las toallas y acuéstate conmigo."

-"¿No quieres sábanas?"

-"Yo sólo te quiero a ti." Su mirada se deslizo desde su cabeza a los pies. -"Desnuda y en la cama."

Echó un vistazo a la parte delantera de sus pantalones y vio el contorno de su polla dura.

-"Oh." recordó que los machos de las especies eran muy sexuales y que ya estaba listo para una segunda ronda.

-"¿Estás dolorida?" Él se acercó más.- "¿Fui demasiado duro?"

-"No."

Inclino la cabeza a un lado.- "Te deseo de nuevo."

No tenía ningún problema con eso, estaba muy contenta de que estuviera en su dormitorio y no planeara irse. Ella se acercó a él. Sonó el timbre.

-"No le hagas caso."

Deseó poder.- "Los oficiales tienen una llave de mi casa. Ellos entraran si no vemos lo que quieren ".

Cerro las manos en puños.- "¿Por qué tienen acceso a tu vivienda?"

-"Yo soy una empleada y ellos poseen la llave de todas las casas ".

-"Ya no más. Ningún otro hombre volverá a entrar aquí. Sólo yo. "Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

-"¡Mierda!" la había mirado furioso. Ella se giró, corrió a su armario y agarró la bata del gancho en la puerta. Se la puso asó encima de la toalla, para no perder el tiempo y corrió tras él mientras se ataba el cinturón firmemente alrededor de su cintura.


	14. Capitulo 14

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "OBSIDIAN" y es el Libro 8 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, ella ya fue nombrada en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Dra. Setsuna. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Catorce

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Darien ya había abierto la puerta de entrada en el momento en que Sere entró en la sala de estar. Era Jericó.

-"Tienes que volver al centro médico."

-"Está bien." Ella identificó la voz de Diamante, pero él no le veía, seguramente estaba detrás del otro funcionario.- " Puedes vigirlarlo aquí. Te dije que esto no es un gran problema ".

Jericó gruñó.- "No te metas en esto. Ya has hecho bastante daño ".

-"Quería verla y ellos necesitaban arreglar algunas cosas." Diamante agarró al oficial por el hombro y lo giró por la fuerza para que se enfrentara de cara a él.-. "No seas un idiota porque me lo llevé de allí sin preguntarte primero. Yo estuve con él todo el tiempo. Bueno, cerca. Ellos necesitan un poco de intimidad, me senté en los escalones del porche".

Sere se acercó hasta colocarse detrás de Darien y miró a su alrededor para ver a los hombres fuera. Diamante y Jericó estaban fulminándose con la mirada el uno al otro. El oficial mayor puso las manos en las caderas.

-"Las órdenes son que él debe permanecer en el centro medico".

-"Quería arreglar las cosas con la doctora. Dale un descanso. "Diamante imitó la postura del primate. -"Estará más cómodo aquí. En el lugar donde quiere estar. Pregúntale. Él sólo dirá que no se moverá de su lado. Por eso te he llamado en lugar de correr hasta ti para darte la noticia. Me quede haciendo guardia hasta que tu pudieras hacerte cargo ".

-"Seguimos las órdenes para impedir el caos en nuestra sociedad."

-"¿Esa mierda? ¿En serio? "Diamante negó con la cabeza y le frunció el ceño.- "¿Qué más da que este aquí o allí? Todavía se le puede vigilar hasta que alguien decida que está completamente estable. Él quiere estar con la doctora y él, obviamente, ya sabe que no todos los humanos son mierdas del mal. "Diamante giró la cabeza para mirar a Darien.

-"Dile que no tienes la necesidad de herir a nadie."

-"Yo no me voy del lado de Sere y quiero que me entregues su llave." Le tendió la mano.

-"No tienes permitido entrar en su casa. Sólo yo ".

Jericho volvió la cabeza.- "No te metas en esto."

-"Dame la llave." la voz de Darien se volvió más profunda.-"Ahora".

-"A mi no parece tan estable." Jericho se apartó de la puerta para poner espacio entre ellos, sin darle la espalda al hombre enojado. -"No tengo que darte nada. Este no es mi sector de patrullaje ".

-"¿Qué significa eso?"

-"Que el oficial que recorre este perímetro tiene las llaves maestras de todas las casas de aquí", explicó Diamante.- "Jericho está asignado en el centro de Medicina".

-"Quiero la clave."

-"Sólo se utilizan en caso de emergencia. No es una gran cosa. "

-"Quiero la clave" Darien gruñó, no se calmó con la información.

Sere se apoderó de su brazo, llamando su atención. -"Está bien."

Él la miró un segundo antes de darle una mirada amenazante a los otros machos.-"Ahora yo controlare su vivienda."

Jericó le miró con claro disgusto.- "No es para mantenerla dentro de su casa. Las puertas se bloquean desde el interior o desde el exterior cuando se va a trabajar para que nadie entre. Los seres humanos no son tan confiados como nosotros. Ella venía del mundo de los humanos donde otros roban sus cosas si no están aseguradas con cerrojos".

-"Ningún hombre tendrá acceso a su casa. Sólo yo ".

Diamante sonrió.- "Tiene sentido para mí. Relájate. Yo pediré la llave al oficial asignado en esta zona. Me sorprende que no haya llegado todavía. "

-"No le digas eso. No tienes autoridad para romper las reglas. "Protestó Jericó.- "El procedimiento habitual es tener acceso a todos los hogares."

-"Saca la vara de tu culo." Diamante se rió.- "Él quiere la llave por lo que la tendrá."

-"¿Qué está pasando?" dijo una voz femenina.

Sere estiró el cuello por el otro lado del amplio pecho de Darien para ver a una hembra de las nuevas especies mientras saltaba el muro de un metro y medio que daba a su patio. Neherenia aterrizó con gracia y pasó las manos por encima de su uniforme mientras se acercaba rápidamente.

-"¿Se escapó la doctora?" Sacó un teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su camisa.- "Alertare a seguridad."

-"Estoy aquí". Sere trató de salir de detrás de Darien, pero él se aferró a la puerta para impedir que pasara a su alrededor.

-"Dijiste que era libre." Darien abrió la boca y mostró sus colmillos.- "Me mentiste."

-"Ella te secuestró. Por supuesto que es una prisionera. "Neherenia subió los escalones del porche y observó a Darien de la cabeza a los pies.- "Eres atractivo." Ella miró a Diamante.- "Él es el que se llevo la doctora ¿verdad?"

-"Sí".

Neherenia admiró abiertamente el pecho de Darien y Sere apretó las manos en puños, no le gustaba que la otra mujer estuviera comiéndoselo con los ojos. La hembra de las especies se acercó, hasta que casi sus pechos tocaba su pecho y le olió.

-"Pobrecito", canturreó.- "¿La humana te sedujo? Estás cubierto en su esencia pero puedes eliminarla." levanto su mano y pasó un dedo por el bíceps más cerca de Sere.

Ella tuvo la audacia de ronronear.- "Sígueme al centro médico y te ayudaré a bañarte."

Darien apartó el brazo lejos de su dedo errante. -"No me toques, mujer."

Neherenia sonrió.- "Disfruto con los gruñidos. He oído que puedes ser un poco salvaje. "Un ronroneo más fuerte provino de ella.- "Me gusta el sexo duro."

-"Él está con la Dra. Serena." Diamante sonaba irritado. -"Deja de jugar con él, Neherenia".

-"Todavía no lo he hecho." Ella miró hacia abajo. -"Pero quiero. Eres grande, ¿verdad?"Ella le dio una mirada desdeñosa a Sere antes de sonreír en Darien.- "Entiendo que la hayas montado porque era la única disponible, pero ahora estoy aquí y yo nunca te pediré que te contengas, nene. Los seres humanos son una pérdida de tiempo ".

Sere apretó los dientes, se sentía insultada y deseó saber cómo luchar. La perra de Neherenia necesitaba una buena bofetada.

-"¿No tienes una bola de lana con la que jugar?" se sorprendió ante las palabras que salieron de su boca, pero no se arrepentía de devolverle el insulto.

Diamante se rió.- "Te lo merecías, Neherenia".

Neherenia fijo sus furiosos ojos de gato, casi negros, en Sere y siseo. -"Sé lo que me gustaría golpear en este momento... con mis garras."

Darien gruñó y empujó a Sere detrás de él.-"Inténtalo y lucharemos. No amenaces a mi mujer ".

Jericó agarró el brazo de Neherenia y tiró de ella hacia atrás. Ella susurró y gruñido profundo provino del pecho del primate. La mujer palideció ligeramente. Era un sonido aterrador. Incluso Sere tuvo escalofríos. El enorme primate era intimidante.

-"Sabes por su aroma que tienen relaciones sexuales y sin embargo te has acerado y le has insultado delante de él." Jericho negó lentamente con la cabeza. -"No eres inteligente. Luchará contigo y él no tendrá en cuenta que eres mujer. Sabes que no se debe desafiar a un hombre cuando está estresado. Date un paseo ".

-"Este es mi territorio." Neherenia tiró de su brazo. -"Date tu el paseo, Jericho. Deja de mirarme con esos ojos rojos. Yo no te tengo miedo. "

-"¡Mis ojos no son rojos!" Su cuerpo se tensó.

-"Está bien, chicos", Diamante se interpuso entre ellos.- "Esto se está poniendo rápidamente muy feo." Miró entre ellos. -"Neherenia, el deber de Jericó es protegerlo. Darien ha decidido vivir con la doctora, lo que significa que su nuevo puesto está aquí. Jericho no tiene que seguir tus ordenes. Aléjate del patio del la doctora. Jericho, voy a aclarar esto con Nícolas o Andrew. Quieren hacerle feliz y aquí es donde él quiere estar. Te quedarás con él hasta que tu turno termine y llegue tu reemplazo ".

-"Tú no estás de servicio", protestó Neherenia.- "No puedes darme órdenes y no eres superior a mí."

Él estrechó su mirada hacia ella. -"¿Quieres discutir esto delante de ellos? Le diré a Nícolas que le ofreciste sexo a un hombre involucrado con una mujer y que lo hiciste frente de ella. Una humana. Esto no te hará ningún bien "Resopló.- "Ya estás en su lista negra por enfrentar a otros hombres. Te ordenaron que dejaras de enfrentar a los machos para que luchen ".

-"Gilipollas".

Trató de girar para irse, pero Diamante la agarró, cogió el llavero enganchado en su cinturón. La soltó y le dijo entre dientes.

-"Un segundo". Él acercó las llaves a la luz, leyó las marcas en ellas y retiraron una del círculo de metal redondo que las mantenía juntas. -"Él quiere su llave."

-"Devuélvemelas."

Le devolvió el llavero, pero no le dio la llave -"Que tengas una buena noche, cariño. Tú realmente deberías trabajar en tu mala actitud. "Sonrió.- "Tal vez podrías buscarte un rascador y descargar un poco de tu agresión contra él."

-"No te me acerques para el sexo."

-"No te preocupes. Me gusta que mis mujeres sean cálidas y agradables. He oído hablar de ti. "

Ella gruñó una maldición, apretó las lleves en su mano y se marchó dando pisotones por la acera. Diamante la vio marcharse y luego se volvió, sonriendo a Jericó.

-"Tus ojos no son rojos. Ella sólo lo dijo porque estaba cabreada. Nuestros hombres intentan evitarla. "volvió su mirada a Darien.- "Tú eres nuevo y no sabes que ella es muy fría cuando quiere compartir su cuerpo." Por fin miró Sere.- "No lo tomes como algo personal. Estaba interesada en un hombre y este se acopló con una mujer humana. Por eso os guarda un poco de rencor. "Le tendió la llave a Darien. -"Toma. Tú controlas su casa ahora. "

Darien cogió la llave. -"Gracias."

-"Eso es lo que hacen los amigos." Diamante miró a Jericó.- "Voy hablar con Tigre de esto. ¿Está todo bien? "

-"Ve. Yo me quedare aquí. Sólo asegúrate de darle todos los detalles para que no me culpe ".

-"Lo haré. Nícolas me debe algunos favores. "Le guiñó un ojo a Darien.- "Lleva a tu mujer a la cama. Te visitaré mañana. "

Darien cerró la puerta con llave. Sere se quedó sin aliento cuando él se giró, la cogió en sus brazos y rápidamente se dirigió hacia su dormitorio. Podía moverse muy rápido cuando estaba motivado. Todavía parecía enojado cuando él la depositó suavemente en la cama y ella se sentó.

-"¿Estás bien?"

-"Esa mujer te amenazó y estás prisionera."

-"No estoy bajo arresto. Sólo estoy restringida en mi casa. Te secuestre y te saque del Homeland "Ella vaciló. -"Te puse en peligro. Ellos tienen derecho a estar enojados por eso. Pensé que estabas a salvo en la casa que tan cuidadosamente alquile, pensé que no nos encontrarían, pero estaba equivocada. La NSO me encontró y eso significa que alguien que odia a las nuevas especies también podría haberlo hecho. No confían en mí porque les traicione. Debo estar agradecida porque todavía no me hayan metido en una celda".

Darien cayó lentamente de rodillas junto a la cama.- "Matare a cualquiera que trate de encerrarte o te aleje de mí."

Lo decía en serio. Su corazón se derritió, pero también le entró miedo. La oficina nacional de estadística, como mínimo, le pediría que se fuera del Homeland. ¿Y si él trataba de irse con ella? Por mucho que quisiera que él estuviera con ella, no sería seguro para él vivir fuera de las murallas del Homeland. Las nuevas especies eran un blanco para esos racistas idiotas y los fanáticos religiosos que creían que eran abominaciones. También había ex-empleados de Megaverso a los que le encantaría capturar a una especie para usarlos como moneda de cambio y así escapar de la persecución a la que estaban sometidos. O peor aún, podían matarlos directamente.

-"Aquí estoy a salvo", le aseguró.- "Relájate".

-"No puedo." Él se agarró al borde de la cama. -"Esa mujer me ha tocado, el guardia no me quiere aquí contigo y ahora tengo que familiarizarme con tu vivienda. Nadie podrá pasar sobre mi para llegar a ti. "

Ella le agarró la mano cuando él trató de ponerse de pie, comprendía que tenía la intención de quedarse despierto toda la noche para asegurarse de que nadie entraba.-"Tú no tienes que hacer eso."

No parecía muy convencido. -"Voy a pelear con ellos si vienen a por ti."

-"Ellos son tu pueblo, Darien. No puedes hacer eso. Nadie va a hacerme daño. "Ella se acercó más, era incapaz de resistirse a tocarlo. Sus manos le picaban por la necesidad de sentir su piel. Con una mano agarró su hombro, mientras que la otro ahuecó su mejilla.- "Hice algo malo y no confían en mí. Lo estropee todo al llevarte lejos del Homeland. "

Darien quería tumbarla sobre su espalda, rasgarle ese feo vestido blanco que llevaba puesto y acceder a su cuerpo desnudo. Se quedó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, pero el dolor que vio en ellos hizo que se detuviera. Su voz le dejaba entrever su malestar emocional. Odiaba verla así.

-"Podría haber hecho que te mataran o que te secuestraran. "Las lágrimas que inundaron sus ojos azules y verlas le causo una opresión en el pecho. -"Estaba tan desesperada que no pensé en nada más que en llevarte a otra parte, donde podría pasar tiempo contigo.

Estaba segura de que tenía razón, pero cuando miró atrás, me doy cuenta de que me equivoqué. Debería haberle insistido a Nícolas o haber esperado a que volviera Ami, pero no podía seguir viendo como te consumías. Tenia que intentar salvarte ".

Era tan hermosa y nadie antes se había puesto a sí mismo en peligro por él. Ella se había arriesgado y había perdido la confianza de la gente que le importaba porque le había puesto a él por encima de todo y de todos. Se sintió orgulloso y muy posesivo con Sere.

Ella era suya y no la dejaría ir. Tomo un decisión.

-"Ellos no son mi pueblo", afirmó con voz ronca. -"Tú lo eres".

Le temblaba la mano en su mejilla mientras la bajaba para apoyarla en la cama y se puso de rodillas ante él. Su cuerpo frente al suyo. -"Me gustaría que fuera verdad."

-"Lo es." La ira brilló en sus ojos. -"Yo no miento".

-"Yo sólo quería decir ..." Su voz se apagó y su mirada bajó hasta su pecho que estaba delante de su cara.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Conocerás a más nuevas especies y te adaptaras a tu nueva vida. Te encontrarás con otras mujeres ... no como kit. "El tono enronquecido de su voz al decir ese nombre, le dio a entender que ella podría sentirse posesiva con él. -"Tú sólo estás interesado en mí porque te soy familiar."

Él le quitó la toalla de la cabeza y la tiró al suelo. Sus rizos mojados cayeron libremente sobre sus hombros y él agarró un puñado del pelo en su nuca. La obligó suavemente a mirarlo. Ella no mostró temor pero aún tenía lágrimas brillando en sus ojos. Él sabía que no eran de dolor, ya que no le estaba tirando fuerte.

Bajó la cabeza, inclinó su cuerpo lo suficiente para quedar cara a cara con ella y gruñó suavemente. -"Tú eres todo lo que quiero conocer."

-"Tú simplemente te sientes agradecido, pero no es necesario. Yo estaba haciendo mi trabajo ".

-"¿Te ordenaron robarme?"

-"No."

-"¿Tu trabajo consistía en..." Hizo una pausa.- "Llevarme a otro lugar para que pudieras dormir a mi lado?"

-"No."

-"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

Trató de apartar la mirada, pero él no soltó su pelo y ella no pudo romper el contacto visual.

-"¿Por qué lo hiciste?", Repitió.

Su silencio le dieron ganas de gruñir. Ella se resistía a responder. Ella parpadeó. -"Me obsesioné contigo."

Darien entendía el significado de esa palabra.

-"Yo, um, sé que está mal. Sabía que si conseguía despertarte probablemente me odiarías".

-"No lo hago. ¿Por qué iba a estar mal? ¿Qué hay de malo en esto? ¿En nosotros? "

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. -"Has pasado por mucho, Darien. Me siento como si me estuviera aprovechando de ti o confundiéndote mas. Eres tan duro, pero emocionalmente debes estar recuperándote de todo lo que has vivido ".

-"Soy más grande que tú."

-"La fuerza y el tamaño no tiene nada que ver con el que alguien se aproveche de alguien. Sé que las personas son vulnerables cuando han sufrido un gran trauma. Tú has sufrido uno tras otro durante toda tú vida".

Algo hizo clic en su mente.- "Todavía sigues pensando que estoy reemplazando a 46 contigo."

-"Puede ser. Es posible. "

Se acordó de que ella había perdido a un hombre que una vez amó. -"¿Me estás utilizando para reemplazar a tu compañero muerto?"

-"No." Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

Él la creía.-"Yo no soy él y tú no eres 46." Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente. -"Esto no está mal. No te sientas de esa manera. Esto es lo correcto. Siéntelo. "Hizo una pausa.

-"Siénteme". Él soltó su pelo, agarró su nuca y tiró de ella para unir su boca a la suya.

Le gustaba besar a Sere. La suavidad de su boca, la forma en que contenía el aliento justo antes de posar sus labios sobre los de ella. Su respuesta ansiosa cuando él introducía su lengua dentro de su boca le aseguraba que ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. La mano de Sere en el hombro se apretó y sus pequeñas uñas se clavaron en su piel, con la presión suficiente como para hacer que su pene se llenara de sangre. Su otra mano se deslizó por su mejilla y se enredó en su pelo, también para mantenerlo en su lugar.

Él la abrazó por la cintura con su brazo libre para presionarla con más fuerza su contra su cuerpo, hasta que la sintió unida a él. Ella era suya y él no la dejaría ir. Ninguna otra mujer le atraía más que ella. Sere era lo único que quería, todo lo que necesitaba. Sólo tenía que enseñarle que él sabía lo que quería su mente y su cuerpo. Ella tenia que dejar de preocuparse porque él se sintiera confundido Sere se fundió contra él, su placer hacía que el deseo de montarla aumentara hasta que su polla palpitaba de dolor. Él terminó el beso y ambos se miraron a los ojos, jadeando.

La tristeza en su mirada había desaparecido para ser reemplazada por la necesidad de él.

¡Mía!

Su mirada buscó la suya.- "¿Darien?"

-"No hables." Él la soltó y se echo un poco hacia atrás, obligándola a soltarle.- "Quítate esa cosa." Él no ocultó el disgusto en su expresión cuando miró su cuerpo.- "Es fea".

Ella se echó a reír, no se sentía insultada.- "Es mi bata de baño."

-"Tirala a la basura."

Ella arqueó las cejas rubias, pero no protestó, simplemente desató el cinta en su cintura. Él luchó contra el impulso de abalanzarse sobre ella mientras luchaba por librarse de esa fea prenda, atrapada bajo sus piernas. Tenia una toalla debajo de ella, pero Sere se la quitó sin que él le dijera nada.

-"Ahora túmbate en la cama."

-"Eres muy exigente." Ella siguió sonriendo.- "Es una buena cosa que pueda ignorar ese pequeño defecto tuyo."

-"Soy perfecto".

Su mirada se deslizó por su torso hasta la cintura mientras se reía.- "Casi. Todavía tienes los pantalones puestos ".

Le gustaba cómo ella se burlaba de él. Ella se levantó y se sentó desnuda en el borde de la cama. Sus muslos se abrieron para revelar su sexo y eso hizo que la deseara más. Enganchó los pulgares en la cintura de sus pantalones, los empujó hacia abajo empujaron y se enderezo mientras terminaba de quitárselos.

-"Tumbate".

Su sonrisa se desvaneció, pero ella no mostró miedo cuando hizo lo que le mandó. Se acercó mirándola fijamente. Se veía muy atractiva con su cabello extendido sobre el colchón y esos ojos azules fijos en su rostro.

-"Date la vuelta."

Su vacilación le frustraba pero se quedó inmóvil cuando ella se sentó de golpe y su mano agarró la base de su polla.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

-"Nunca antes besaste a otra mujer. Tú nunca has tenido relaciones sexuales en otras posiciones, a parte de al estilo perrito. "Ella se lamió los labios.- "¿alguna vez te hicieron esto?"

Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido cuando sus labios se separaron y ella acercó lentamente su boca a la cabeza de su pene. Ella observó su rostro y él siseó cuando su pequeña y cálida lengua le lamió desde la corona hasta la punta, hizo un círculo y retrocedió.

-"Nop. Lo sé por la forma en que me miras, como si tuviera dos cabezas o algo así."Ella se echó a reír. -"Acuéstate sobre tu espalda." Su cabeza señalo la cama detrás de ella.-"¿Confías en mí?"

Él no iba a olvidar la sensación de ella lamiéndolo. Nunca. Sus bolas se habían apretado automáticamente y su pene estaba tan duro que le dolía. El dolor era tan fuerte que no podía ignorarlo. Quería más y confiaba en ella. No se había perdido el hecho de que ella le había dado una orden, pero era una quería seguir.

-"Se sentirá bien. Sé que tengo que alejarme antes de que te corras y que te vas a hinchar cuando lo hagas".

Resultaba difícil moverse con la polla apuntado directamente hacia ella y con sus pelotas tan duras cómo dos rocas, atrapadas entre sus muslos. Se sentó, abrió las piernas lo suficiente para aliviar la sensación de incomodidad y observó como Sere se ponía sobre sus manos y rodillas. En lo único que pudo pensar era en ponerse detrás de ella y follarla duro y profundo. Ella gateó lentamente hasta su muslo, sonriendo. Su lengua lamió sus labios de nuevo antes de que ella bajara la mirada a su polla.

-"Eres grande. Quédate lo más quieto que puedas. "Ella levantó la vista.-"Probablemente sientas la necesidad de mover las caderas, pero trate de no hacerlo o me ahogaras".

Él asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada, encantado por el hecho de que tuviera la boca tan cerca de su polla. Él trató relajarse, pero le era difícil. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo puesto tan duros como su polla y se olvidó de cómo respirar cuando Sere envolvió sus labios alrededor de la corona de su eje de nuevo. Su lengua caliente le lamió y él apretó los dientes, sus manos agarraron cualquier cosa que no fuera ella.

No podía agarrarse al colchón por lo que alzó la mano y se agarró con fuerza a la cabecera. La madera crujió, pero no se rompió mientras la observaba tomar su eje más profundo en su boca. Ella lo succiono y la sensación le dio un placer tan intenso que le resultó imposible pensar. Gruñidos salieron de entre sus labios antes de que él pudiera detenerlos y empezó a sudar.

Ella no se detuvo. Su boca le torturó mientras subía y bajaba por su polla. Lentamente. Ella levantó su mirada y él se perdió en ella. Era demasiado intensa, demasiado pasional. Necesitaba correrse más de lo que necesitaba que su corazón latiera y sabía que lo haría pronto si ella no se detenía.

-"Sere", gruñó.

Ella lo soltó y él gimió en protesta, sus caderas se arquearon hacia ella a pesar de que intentaba quedarse quieto, pero Sere no había terminado con él, ella se inclinó hacia adelante y sus pechos desnudos quedaron a ambos lados de su eje. La visión de su polla entre esos suaves montículos casi le envió al borde. No tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba haciendo, pero le gustaba.

Ella se colocó entre sus piernas, alzó ambas manos, agarró sus pechos y los empujó más firmemente contra su polla. Sus senos increíblemente suaves se movieron a lo largo de su duro eje. Sus caderas empezaron a moverse solas, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido y sin poder controlarlo. Ella se abrazó a su pecho con un brazo, sin que sus senos soltaran su eje, cerró los dedos de su otra mano en la punta de su pene y lo acarició al ritmo de los empujes de sus caderas. Se agarró con más fuerza al cabecero y este crujió más alto, pero no lo importo. Sentía como el fuego corría desde su vientre hasta su polla y una explosión de éxtasis atravesaba su cuerpo violentamente.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se estremecía con cada chorro de semen que salía de su pene. Parecía interminable mientras se retorcía de placer. Su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil y poco a poco los músculos de su cuerpo empezaron a relajarse. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Una lengua caliente tocó la punta de su polla hipersensible y un gruñido escapó de sus labios. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y la miró en estado de shock. Sere todavía permanecía de rodillas, sobre él.

Su pelo rubio caía sobre sus caderas y escondía su rostro mientras pasaba la lengua por su polla. Podía sentir la humedad de su semen sobre su vientre, pero él también vio que había salpicado sus pechos cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

-"Tienes un sabor muy dulce." Ella sonrió antes de enderezarse y sentarse en la cama.

Miró su pecho. Su risa era música para sus oídos. -"Creo que debería ducharme de nuevo." Su mirada sostuvo la suya.- "Ahora vuelvo."

Quería detenerla, pero su cuerpo se negaba a responder, aún continuaba recuperándose de la devastación que su boca le había hecho. Necesitaba un momento para recuperar el aliento o encontrar la energía para poder moverse. Ella levantó la vista y volvió a reír antes de mirarlo.

-"La próxima vez tendremos que hacerlo en una cama más fuerte o tal vez tú podrías aferrarte al colchón." Otra carcajada. -"Sip. Volveremos hacerlo muy pronto."

No estaba seguro de lo que quería decir con lo de la cama, ya que sólo podía mirarla mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hasta el baño. Ella dejó la puerta abierta y abrió el agua de la ducha, asegurándole que realmente iba a ducharse y no huiría. Miró hacia arriba. Había roto la cabecera en sus prisas por agarrarse a cualquier cosa que no fuera ella, para evitar hacerle moretones.

-"Sere es mía para siempre", juró.

* * /* /* *

Sere seguía sonriendo cuando cerró el agua y agarró una toalla limpia para secarse. No le sorprendía que hubiera disfrutado con el sexo oral y le había gustado la sensación de poder que ella había experimentado. Darien siempre era demasiado dominante, pero seguro que eso cambiaría drásticamente ahora que le había mostrado cómo se sentía el sexo oral. Se había desecho en sus manos. En mi boca, se corrigió en silencio, riendo.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño vio que permanecía como le había dejado, tendido sobre su espalda. Su largo cuerpo apenas cabía longitudinalmente en su cama, los talones de sus pies estaban justo en el borde. Examino visualmente cada centímetro de su cuerpo, su pene aún estaba semi-duro. Su atractiva cara mostraba que estaba aturdido, pero también saciado. Él la dejó sin aliento cuando su oscura mirada se fijó en ella.

-"Ven aquí", exigió en tono brusco.

Las cosas vuelven a la normalidad, decidió, sin dejar de sonreír mientras lentamente se acercó a la cama. Ella puso una rodilla sobre la cama y su mirada bajó a su abdomen, era increíble como dada uno de sus músculos se definían, a pesar del tiempo que había permanecido en estado comatoso. Dejó caer la toalla que mantenía sujeta frete a ella y cayó sobre su vientre.

Él se tensó un poco, hasta que se dio cuenta de que le estaba limpiando con ella. Su cuerpo se relajó.- "Me estás atendiendo."

"Sí." Ella podría mirar esos ojos para siempre.- "Te ves muy cómodo donde estás." Ella tiró la toalla hacia el cuarto de baño cuando terminó y esta cayó donde ella quería.-"Es muy tarde. ¿Estás cansado? " Se tendió desnuda a su lado.

Él rodó sobre su lado para mirarla. -"Me gustó."

-"Lo sé. A mi también "

Echó un vistazo a su cuerpo. -"Estabas excitada." Sus fosas nasales se dilataron cuando olfateó.- "Quiero cuidar de ti."

-"¿Por qué no dormimos un poco antes?" Ella estaba cansada. Había sido un día largo y emocionalmente agotador, entre lidiar con el estrés de su posible futuro y la discusión que había tenido con él antes. -"Me vendría bien dormir un par de horas."

Él apoyó la cabeza sobre su propio brazo, sin dejar de mirarla.- "¿No quieres que te monte?"

-"Quiero, pero dame unas horas de descanso ".

-"Tú eres humana."

Ella se quedó mirándole, lo decía con tono brusco y como si fuera algo malo. Se preguntó si se arrepentía de haber ido a su casa.-"Lo soy."

De repente una sonrisa ilumino su bello rostro.- "Me gustan nuestras diferencias." Rodó de nuevo sobre su espalda y la miró. -"Duerme contra mí."

Ella se acercó más, pasó su pierna por encima de la suya, apoyó una mano en su pecho, y levantó la cabeza cuando él extendió su brazo para que lo utilizara como almohada. Su calor era agradable y recordó que la luz estaba encendida.

-"Uno de nosotros debería apagar eso."

Su mano descasaba sobre la de ella, manteniéndola sobre su corazón.- "Más tarde. Sólo quiero abrazarte ".

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras bostezaba.- "Es una buena cosa que sea doctora. Puedo dormir en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento y en cualquier circunstancia. Sólo pensé que te molestaría ".

-"Tengo todo lo que necesito."

Ella sonrió contra su piel. -"Yo también." ya se preocuparía del mañana cuando llegara. En este momento, lo único que le importaba... era que estaban juntos.


	15. Capitulo 15

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "OBSIDIAN" y es el Libro 8 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, ella ya fue nombrada en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Dra. Setsuna. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Quince

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Sere observó con diversión como Obsidiana desayunaba. Él olió la salchicha y su lengua la lamió antes de, cautelosamente, diera un pequeño mordisco. Fijo su oscura mirada en ella mientras masticaba.

-"Te dije que era seguro comerla."

-"Ellos no ponen esto en mi bandeja."

-"Yo lo cociné."

" Él arqueó las cejas mientras la estudiaba.- "¿Cómo?"

Su pulgar señalo en dirección a la cocina.- "En la hornilla. Allí es donde se calientan y cocina los alimentos ".

Se levantó lentamente. -"Enséñame ahora."

Bebió un sorbo de café, pero no se movió. -"No es así de simple."

Él se sentó de nuevo en su silla, mirándola como si fuera a empezar a sacar conejos de un sombrero o algo así. Ella sonrió mientras sostuvo su mirada.

-"No es mágico ni nada. Son habilidades básicas de la vida. Te dejaré ver como cocino el almuerzo dentro de unas pocas horas. Así es cómo aprendí. Mi mamá me enseñó".

Ella estudió sus hermosos rasgos. Se veía muy descansado. Tenía el pelo aún mojado. Levantó una mano para apartar de su rostro su propio cabello húmedo. Habían hecho el amor cuando se habían despertado y había conseguido salir de la ducha primero para preparar el desayuno para ambos, huevos revueltos, salchichas y tostadas.

-"¿Cómo fue eso?"

-"¿Aprender a cocinar? Un poco aburrido, la verdad. Yo realmente no quería, pero mi madre insistió en que debía aprender hacerlo. Ahora me alegro ".

-"¿Qué se siente al tener una madre?"

Su humor murió rápidamente, al recordad que él había crecido en el frio ambiente de Industrias Megaverso.- "Mis padres eran fenomenales. Permanecieron juntos hasta que llegue a la adolescencia, después se divorciaron. "

-"¿Qué es eso?"

-"Ellos se dieron cuenta de que habían dejado de amarse y decidieron no seguir viviendo juntos. Ambos conocieron a otra gente y volvieron a casarse. Me llevo muy bien con mis padrastros ".

Una expresión de horror arrugó su cara. -"¿Ellos dejaron de vivir juntos y ahora están con otros compañeros?"

-"Sí".

Un gruñido bajo retumbó de él. -"Eso está mal. Los compañeros son para siempre ".

Ella respiró hondo. -"Los seres humanos tienden a divorciarse bastante a menudo. Hace cincuenta años, no lo hacían tanto, pero las cosas se han modernizado en este tiempo. Las personas se distancian y se van si no son felices con su pareja para estar con alguien que hace que su vida sea mejor. "

-"No me dejaras. Tú eres feliz. " Ella se quedó atónita.-"Matare a cualquier hombre que trate de de alejarte de mi."

Ella decidió no perturbarse por la amenaza, ya que sabia que él no era exactamente como los demás hombres. Se alarmaría realmente si eso mismo se lo hubiera dicho un tipo normal. -"Yo no soy tu compañera," le recordó suavemente.

Los ojos oscuros se estrecharon y otro brusco gruñido salió de sus labios entreabiertos. -"Eres mía".

Había llegado el momento de cambiar de tema.- "¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?" Ella miró a su alrededor.- "Hay muchas cosas que debes aprender. Sé que sabes manejar al dedillo el mando a distancia de la televisión, pero puedo enseñarte a utilizar las otras cosas de mi casa ".

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Se te asignará al edificio de hombres en algún momento. Tendrán que enviarte a alguien para que te enseñe lo básico pero podemos saltarnos eso. Debes aprender a utilizar una aspiradora, una fregona y a hacer la colada. De lo contrario, tendrías una casa desordenada y no dispondrás de ropa limpia ".

-"¿Es importante para ti?"

-"¿Que no vivas en una pocilga? Claro. "Ella dejó su café.- "¿Quieres ser autosuficiente y no depender de los demás?."

-"Conozco ese término, pero yo tengo a ti. "

-"Yo no voy a ser tu sirvienta." Ella se rió mientras se levantaba de su silla y entró en la sala de estar. Su humor murió rápidamente cuando se acordó de que no podría hacer esas cosas por él aunque quisiera.- "Tienes que aprender a cuidar de ti mismo."

-"¿Qué es una sirvienta?" Él la siguió con la gracia de un gato. Su pecho desnudo era impresionante y la única ropa que llevaba, era los pantalones de chándal del día anterior.

-"Es alguien a quien le pagan por hacer el trabajo de casa. Limpian, a veces cocinan y lavan la ropa, si acuerdas ese servicio al contratarla. Yo tenía una antes de mudarme aquí. Trabajaba demasiadas horas y era la única forma de tener mi casa ordenada y limpia. Incluso me hacía los recados "

-"¿Qué es eso?" Él la siguió hasta que ella se encontró acorralada en una esquina.

-"¿Los recados? Um, comprar alimentos y encargarse de las cosas a las que yo no podía ir. No creo que tengas que preocuparte de ir a la tintorería en el Homeland. Yo casi me he olvidado de como se plancha la ropa ".

Él la miró y resopló.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

-"Hueles a comida de nuevo."

-"Tú también. Usaste mi champú y acondicionador. Ahora hueles a vainilla y coco ".

-"Tengo hambre".

-"Acabas de comerte todos los huevos, las salchichas y seis rebanadas de pan tostado. Tengo que pedir más provisiones. Podría hacerte un sándwich o cinco. ¿Tienes mucha hambre?".

Él la sorprendió cuando se puso de rodillas y se a su cintura.- "De ti".

Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró cuando él acarició su vientre. Sus manos firmes se deslizaron hacia abajo para agarrar el dobladillo de su camisón y lo empujó hacia arriba. Él hizo un sonido de disgusto cuando descubrió sus bragas de color rosa.

-"No me gusta esto. Están en mi camino. "la miró.- "Deja de ponerte ropa innecesaria."

-"Las personas las llevan."

-"Tú no lo harás." extendió una mano para sostener su camisón mientras enganchaba los dedos de la otra mano en la cinturilla de sus bragas y simplemente les dio un fuerte tirón. Se las arrancó.

-"Esas eran caras."

No parecía impresionado cuando las arrojó detrás de él. Ella las vio aterrizar sobre la mesa de café. -"No están bien hechas".

-"la seda no tiene mucha resistencia contra alguien tan fuerte como tú."

Él agarró la cara interna de su muslo, lo levantó y casi perdió el equilibrio. Ella tuvo que apoyar las palmas de su manos en la pared para mantenerse en pie. Él apoyó la curva de su rodilla sobre su hombro y bajó la cabeza para besar su ombligo. Su lengua cálida lamió su piel de forma brusca. Su respiración se aceleró a medida que cerraba los ojos. Darien la excitaba. Sus pezones se tensaron y su respiración se entrecorto cuando frotó la barbilla contra su montículo.

-"Tenemos que ir al dormitorio."

Hizo una pausa.- "Aquí. Ahora ".

Ella lo miró cuando él se sentó en sus piernas, levantó más su pierna, hasta que el talón de su pie descansó sobre su hombro y empujó su muslo para tener más acceso a su coño expuesto. Nada pudo detener su gemido cuando él fijó su boca sobre su clítoris.

Agradeció que su espalda estuviera apoyada en la pared y su pierna en el hombro cuando el gruño con fuerza y sintió las vibraciones contra su brote sensible, o de lo contrario se habría desplomado. Su lengua estaba creando un infierno en su sistema. Él no estaba bromeando con eso de que tenia hambre, a juzgar por la forma en que devoraba su coño.

Ella apartó las manos de la pared y deslizó los dedos en su pelo sedoso para mantenerlo contra ella. Uno de sus dedos la penetró y comenzó a follarla con fuerza, inundandola de un intenso placer. Ella jadeó cuando lo retiro volvió a penetrarla con dos. La sensación de ser estirada hizo que jadeara su nombre. Eso le instó a follarla más rápido con los dos dedos a la vez que su boca y la lengua mamaba frenéticamente su clítoris.

Sere no podía pensar en nada más que tratar de mantenerse en pie cuando lo único que quería era desplomarse en el suelo. Sus gemidos llenaron la habitación cuando encontró un punto en su coño que la volvía loca y la empujaba al clímax. Ella sabía que se iba a correr fuerte y rápido.

-"Mas despacio", le suplicó.

Él hizo caso omiso de su petición. Sus manos soltaron su pelo y ahueco sus propios pechos, sólo para calmar la sensación de dolor de ellos. Sus dedos atraparon sus pezones endurecidos a través de su camisón y los pellizcó. Esa sensación fue suficiente para enviarla al orgasmo.

-"Mierda", se quedó sin aliento mientras su cuerpo se estremecía y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Él apartó su pierna de encima de su hombro y se levantó. Ella se habría derrumbado si él no hubiera enganchado su brazo alrededor de su cintura para levantarla contra su cuerpo. Le resultó difícil mantener los ojos abiertos cuando quería cerrarlos, pero el rostro de Darien estaba frente al suyo y su mirada fija en la de ella.

-"Envuélvete a mi alrededor", exigió dureza.

Su cuerpo no respondía, sus manos estaban atrapadas entre sus pechos y todavía ahuecaban sus pechos. Se mareó un poco cuando él giro rápidamente y camino por el pasillo. Entraron en la habitación y la dejó caer sobre la cama.

Darien cayó de rodillas, agarró sus pantorrillas, por debajo de sus rodillas y tiró de ella hasta que su culo quedó en el borde de la cama. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta los tobillos, los agarró y levantó ambas piernas para que descansaran en su pecho. Ella miró hacia abajo y le vio bajar sus pantalones para liberar su eje. Cerró sus largos dedos alrededor de su dura polla y la guio en su coño.

La corona de su polla la penetró lentamente y ella gimió. Se agarró al colchón para aferrarse a algo mientras él se enterraba profundamente en su interior. Sus músculos vaginales todavía se contraían por las secuelas del anterior orgasmo. Él soltó su eje y pasó el brazo por encima de sus piernas para mantenerlas contra su pecho. Un gruñido animal salió de él y ella le miró a la cara. Su oscura mirada se estrechó mientras la miraba con una expresión casi dolorosa, dándole un aspecto despiadado.

Darien se enfrentaba en una batalla desigual entre el sentido común y su instinto. Las diferencias físicas entre él y Sere nunca habían sido más evidentes para él. Él quería follarla hasta que sus bolas explotaran y la llenara con su semilla, pero ella era más pequeña que él y estaba a su merced, aunque no mostraba miedo.

Tomó un par de respiraciones profundas para calmar su lujuria. Ella confiaba en que no le haría daño y él haría cualquier cosa para mantener su fe. Su ritmo cardíaco fue desacelerando conforme pasaban los segundos y finalmente recuperó el control. La sensación de su coño apretando su polla, era increíble. Sus músculos lo agarraban con tanta fuerza que le resultaba difícil moverse.

El lento y constante empuje de sus caderas envió oleadas de pura felicidad por todo su cuerpo. Cada movimiento lo acercaba a su liberación, pero se resistió, él quería que durara el mayor tiempo posible. Su calidez resbaladiza, daba la bienvenida en sus profundidades suaves a cada una de las estocadas de su eje. Estaba convencido de que Sere estaba hecha para él.

Su rostro enrojecido y sus suaves gemidos lo instaba a seguir follandola. No quería parar. Nunca. Mía. Esa afirmación se repetía una y otra vez en su mente mientras apretaba los dientes y luchaba para mantener a raya su liberación. Movió las caderas para cambiar el ángulo de su polla y sus gemidos sonaron más fuertes. Sus músculos se tensaron a su alrededor hasta que casi le hacían daño y pudo sentir cómo se humedecía más.

Darien echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó de luchar contra lo inevitable cuando empezó a correrse. Su cuerpo se estremeció por la fuerza del mismo y relajó el control sobre sus muslos, los separó y se desplomó sobre ella, inmovilizándola bajo de él. Su polla se hinchó y su semen parecía como si no pudiera salir de sus bolas lo suficientemente rápido. Frenó la molienda de sus caderas hasta que se detuvo completamente.

Sere jadeó contra su cuello mientras él se apoyaba en sus brazos para no aplastarla. La sensación de sus piernas envueltas alrededor de sus caderas le hizo sentir una gran satisfacción. Ella se aferraba a él en lugar de intentar poner distancia entre ellos. Sus manos estaban envueltas alrededor de sus bíceps para retenerlo allí. Nada pudo evitar la sonrisa de satisfacción que curvo sus labios. Ella sabía que le pertenecía. Llevaría a su Sere al edificio de hombres cuando le dejaran salir del centro medico. Viviría con él.

Observó su habitación mientras recuperaba el aliento y la hinchazón bajaba. Ella había dicho que perdería su casa cuando las nuevas especies decidieran sustituirla con otro médico, pero eso no era cierto. Ella siempre tendría un lugar para dormir, con él.

La preocupación afloró al contemplar su futuro desconocido. Diamante había dicho que le darían un trabajo en la comunidad. No tenia verdaderas habilidades, aparte de sobrevivir y luchar contra los humanos. Los habitantes del Homeland eran supuestamente amables y no enemigos. Su atención se centró en Sere, su respiración ahora era más tranquila, pero seguía con los ojos cerrados. Ella no era alguien que pudiera hacerle daño, por lo que estaba dispuesto a creer que no todos ellos eran malos o crueles. Ella había arriesgado su vida y trabajo para salvarlo. Nadie que hubiera conocido en Megaverso habría hecho nada para ayudarle.

Sus ojos se abrieron.- "Hola."

Ella le hacía feliz. -"Yo no me muevo. Me gusta tenerte debajo de mí. "

Sus dedos acariciaron sus brazos.- "No me estoy quejando." Ella se echó a reír. -"Me gustas sobre mí. No me has montado por detrás ".

La miró orgulloso. -"Me gusta mirarte a los ojos mientras estoy dentro de ti y de esta forma podía hacer eso. En esta posición tampoco necesitas fuerza para sostener tu peso".

Parte de su alegría se desvaneció cuando los recuerdos de su pasado destellaron en su mente. 46 nunca le había mirado como Sere o le había permitido acercarse a ella. Ella habría luchado con él en este momento para poner espacio entre ellos, a pesar del dolor que habría ocasionado el hecho de separar sus cuerpos antes de que la hinchazón bajara.

Nunca había entendido por qué ella se había resistido a ser su compañera hasta que había conocido a la hembra humana. ¿Así de fuerte era el vínculo que 46 hizo con el otro macho? ¿Por eso odiaba que estuviéramos juntos? Él no querría que otra mujer que no fuera Sere cuidara de él. Se resistiría a ella y se enojaría si estuvieran encerrados juntos en una jaula, forzados a aparearse. 46 sentía rabia y ahora comprendía el por qué. No había sido aversión personal hacia él, más bien fue porque no le habían permitido estar con el hombre que había elegido.

-"Hey. ¿Estás bien? "sus manos suaves dejaron sus brazos para acariciar su rostro, trayéndole de vuelta al presente. Ella le miraba fijamente a los ojos. Le gustaba tocar sus mejillas.- "Parecía que estabas a un millón de kilómetros de distancia."

-"Estoy aquí".

-"¿En qué estabas pensando?" él pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos. -"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? ¿Te duelen las rodillas por haber saltado desde el techo? Quiero verlas ".

-"Estoy bien." Hizo una pausa.- "Ahora entiendo algo que no entendía antes."

-"¿Qué es eso?" las yemas de sus dedos delinearon suavemente sus huesos faciales. A ella le preocupaba que tuviera sentimientos profundos de 46 y él se enfadaría si le hablara de otro hombre mientras estuvieran unidos físicamente, así que rápidamente buscó otra razón que podría preocuparle .

-"Me pregunto qué tipo de trabajo tendrán para mi en el Homeland. No tengo ninguna habilidad útil. Yo soy uno de ellos, pero aún no sé cómo puedo encajar aquí "

La expresión de ella se relajó. -"Encontraran un trabajo que te guste. Algunos de ellos son guardias que patrullan el Homeland o La Reserva, mientras que otros aprenden nuevas habilidades. Ail, por ejemplo, está aprendiendo a ser enfermero ".

Un gruñido escapó de su garganta, se sintió insultado y celoso en el instante en que ella se atrevió a mencionar al otro macho.- "Él te quiere."

-"Cálmate", susurró, acariciándole mientras sus piernas se apretaban alrededor de su cintura.- "Yo no estoy interesada en otra persona, sólo en ti. No sé por qué lo odias tanto. Yo trabajo ... trabajaba con él. Eso es todo. "

-"Él te quiere", repitió con firmeza.- "Él no puede tenerte porque tú eres mía. "

Sus manos se deslizaron hasta su garganta, bajaron más y se quedaron en sus hombros. Ella lo agarró con firmeza y él se puso tenso, creyendo que ella iba a empezar a luchar. En cambio sus dedos empezaron a masajear sus hombros. Se sentía bien y se relajó un poco.

-"Esto se siente bien."

-"Esa es la intención. Un buen masaje en los hombros siempre me relaja. Tomalo como un ejemplo. Hay un montón de cosas que puedes hacer o aprender con el fin de ser parte de la sociedad de la nueva especie, pero no deberías estar pensando ahora en eso. "Su mirada bajó hasta su pecho. -"Todavía estás recuperando fuerza y masa corporal. Estuviste en coma durante un largo tiempo y perdiste bastante peso ".

-"Soy grande."

-"Apuesto a que eras más grande antes de que te lastimaras."

No podía negarlo. Su cuerpo no era lo que solía ser. Los cambios le habían recordado los momentos en los que se enfurecía con los técnicos de Megaverso y se negaba a comer hasta que le devolvían a su compañera.

-"Ellos no esperan que empieces a trabajar de inmediato. Primero te mudaras al edificio de los hombres y te adaptaras a la vida en el exterior. Aprenderás a vivir de forma independiente y otros machos te enseñaran lo que saben. También te preguntarán si deseas ver a un terapeuta. "Ella hizo una pausa.- "Es un médico que te ayudará a manejar la ira y el dolor que sufriste mientras estuviste en cautiverio. Te sugiero que lo veas. Kregkor es un buen tipo. Es un poco empollón pero es muy bueno en lo que hace".

La sospecha y los celos estallaron.- "¿El doctor del que Diamante me habló? ¿Lo conoces bien? ¿También te quiere? "

Arqueó las cejas.-"¿Kregkor? No. Él está casado. Acoplado. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?. Tiene unos cuantos niños. Veras a sus hijos y esposa en fotos si visitas su consulta médica. Trabaja a tiempo parcial para la ONE y apenas lo veo. Sólo viene cuando le llaman ".

-"¿Hay otros hombres que han mostrado interés en ti?"

-"No."

Él la miró profundamente para juzgar si era sincera, pero no vio ningún signo de engaño. -"Bien. Yo lucharía contra ellos. "

-"Tú realmente necesitas dejar de atacar a otros hombres. Ellos son tu pueblo ".

-"Eres mía".

Sonó el timbre. Darien gruñó.- "Ellos desaparecerán."

-"Es necesario que dejes que me levante y vea quién está ahí. Ellos abrirán la puerta si no contestamos, ya que saben que estamos en casa ".

-"Tengo la llave de tu vivienda."

-"Estoy segura de que tienen una de repuesto."

-"¿Qué es eso?"

-"Otras llaves."

-"Haré que me las den todas." No quería que nadie más tuviera acceso a Sere, aparte de él.

La hinchazón en su pene había desaparecido. Gentilmente se retiró de ella, mirándola a la cara para asegurarse de que no sentía ninguna molestia. Ella lo dejó en libertad mientras él se ponía pie.

-"Quédate ahí" Él se ocuparía de quien estuviera en la puerta de la casa de Sere.

Tiró de los pantalones para cubrir su polla y cerró la puerta de su dormitorio cuando él salió. El timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar y a él le molestó. El que estaba fuera era muy persistente. Se acordó de desbloquearla antes de abrirla. Dos hombres esperaban al otro lado. Le miraron muy serios. Conocía a uno de ellos, pero no al segundo.

Andrew habló primero.- "Hola, Darien. Es bueno ver que estás tan bien".

Podía oler a una hembra en el otro macho. No lo había recogido cuando despertó del coma porque su sentido del olfato estaba muy debilitado, pero ahora podía. Volvió la cabeza en dirección al otro macho y lo observó desde la cabeza a los pies, también olía a otra hembra. Decidió que no estaban en la puerta de Sere para perdirle sexo.

-"Quiero las otras llaves de la casa de Sere."

Andrew arqueó las cejas y frunció el ceño. -"No entiendo."

-"Yo si", dijo el otro hombre con el largo pelo castaño.- "Leí el informe que presentó Neherenia esta mañana al terminar su turno. Se quejó de que Diamante le había quitado la llave de esta vivienda porque Darien creía que encerramos a la Dra. Serena dentro de su casa. "Su atención se centró en Darien. -"Soy Zafiro. No tenemos ninguna otra llave. Ese era la única. "

-"Sere, dijo que hay más."

-"Ella probablemente asume eso, pero seguridad sólo tenia esa." El hombre sonrió.- "Te doy mi palabra."

-"No te conozco y no confío en ti."

Andrew dio un paso adelante.- "Lo entendemos. Necesitas tiempo para entender que nunca te mentiremos. ¿Cómo te adaptas a la libertad? Te pido disculpas por no haber hablado contigo recientemente, pero he estado muy ocupado ".

-"Andrew trata con los humanos fuera de estas paredes," informó Zafiro.- "Es un trabajo duro y le lleva muchas horas."

A Darien no le importaba eso.- "¿Por qué estás aquí?" Él los miró con recelo.

-"Quería ver cómo estabas y me gustaría hablar con Serena." Sonrió Andrew. -"Ahora me doy cuenta de que hemos llegado en un mal momento".

Zafiro se aclaró la garganta.-"En uno muy malo, a juzgar por nuestras narices. Sentimos haberos interrumpido. Hablé con Diamante antes y me dijo que querías estar cerca de la doctora porque te sentías seguro. Él se olvidó de mencionar que tan cerca estáis".

Zafiro se acercó y Darien recogió otro aroma más débil.- "¿Qué es ese olor?" Olió más, saliendo al porche.- "Es dulce y extraño."

El macho no retrocedió.- "Probablemente estás recogiendo el olor a polvo para bebés mezclado con el de mi hijo." El orgullo profundizó la voz del hombre.- "Mi pareja y yo tuvimos un hijo. Su nombre es Salvation ".

El shock atravesó Obsidiana. -"¿Tú engendraste un niño? ¿Cómo? "Olió otra vez, fascinado por el olor desconocido. Era placentero y agradable.

-"Podemos criar con los seres humanos." Zafiro dudó y avanzó más, levantando las manos para que le fuera más fácil recoger los aromas.- "Sostuve a mi hijo esta mañana antes de ir al trabajo, para permitir que mi compañera durmiera más tiempo. Su nombre es Hotaru y es humana ".

Darien retrocedió, confuso. Él miró fijamente al hombre, en busca de indicios de engaño, pero sabía que decía la verdad. El aroma que recogía era fresco y agradable. Su mente comenzó a dar vueltas al saber que uno de ellos había impregnado a una mujer y un fuerte dolor le oprimió el pecho.

-"Incluso le fallé en eso."

Andrew parecía alarmado. "¿Qué quieres decir? ¿A la Dr. Serena? "

-"A 46", dijo con voz ronca, la vergüenza le golpeó duro. -"Los técnicos querían que la preñara, pero no fui capaz de hacerlo."

-"Tu compañera" susurró Zafiro. -"Ella-"

-"Lo sé." Andrew lo interrumpió. -"Nuestras mujeres no pueden quedarse embarazadas hasta el momento. Los médicos que trabajan para nosotros están realizando pruebas para averiguar el por qué y espero que solucionen el problema. Ellos creen que podría ser un problema genético entre nuestros hombres y mujeres. Tenemos genes dominantes. Todos los niños que han nacido de las nuevas especies han sido dados a luz por hembras humanas. Megaverso nos creó muy bien y nuestros hijos comparten nuestro ADN ".

-"No entiendo."

Zafiro fue el que se lo explico. -"Nuestros niños son especies. Mi hijo se verá exactamente igual que yo cuando sea mayor. Fuimos diseñados tan bien que sólo creamos hijos varones y llevan todos nuestros rasgos, pero ninguno de la madre. "Hizo una pausa.- "Nuestras mujeres se han diseñado de la misma manera que nosotros."

-"Tenemos algunos expertos en genética que creen que por eso no podemos reproducirnos con nuestras mujeres. Nuestros genes son demasiado fuertes para combinarse y crear una vida ".

Zafiro asintió.- "Lo que quiere decir Andrew es que si nuestros hombres y mujeres pudieran procrear, sólo tendrían niñas. Ellos piensan que por eso ninguna pareja ha podido engendrar niños de las especies ".

Darien permitió que la nueva información se asentara en su cerebro. Un poco de su vergüenza se esfumó al comprender que no era un problema de su cuerpo. Los técnicos siempre habían sido más crueles cuando sus intentos de cría no obtenían los resultados que esperaban. Nunca había sido culpa suya.

-"¿Entiendes?" Zafiro le dirigió una mirada compasiva.- "Tú no fallaste a 46".

-"Sí," dijo con voz áspera. -"¿Pueden nuestras hembras criar con éxito con los varones humanos? Son más débiles ".

-"No hasta ahora." Andrew cambió de postura.- "Sólo una de nuestras mujeres ha mostrado interés en aparearse con un humano. Es uno de nuestros médicos, pero llevan poco tiempo juntos. Ella se negó hacerse las pruebas y él quiere darle tiempo para ver si se produce un embarazo de forma natural antes de que ella lo permita. Es comprensible, después de todo lo que ha sobrevivido a Megaverso. Todos sabemos lo doloroso que las pruebas eran para nuestras mujeres". la rabia tiño la voz de Zafiro cuando habló. -"No creemos que sea así de simple. Algunas de las mujeres fueron violadas por seres humanos durante su cautiverio y por suerte no se quedaron embarazadas. Eso sólo habría alentado a esos bastardos a herirlas más ".

-"Pero no vamos a renunciar a la esperanza."

La voz de Sere sobresaltó a Darien. Se dio la vuelta y la miró. Había estado demasiado centrado en los hombres y distraído con la información.

-"Te dije que te quedaras." la ira explotó dentro de él ante su desafío.

Ella se había vestido con un par de jeans y una camiseta blanca. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y luego le miró uniformemente.

-"Realmente tenemos que trabajar con eso de ser un matón." Ella miró a los hombres en la puerta y forzó una sonrisa.- "Hola. ¿No queréis entrar? " él agarró su antebrazo antes de que ella se moviera y la acercó a él. Ella le miró.- "Apártate de la puerta. Es obvio que han venido por una razón y es de buena educación invitarlos a entrar en la casa. Nos sentaremos y hablaremos ".

-"Yo no te quiero cerca de otros machos."

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. -"Basta", susurró. -"No seas grosero. Andrew Moon controla la ONE y Zafiro es su segundo al mando ".

-"No me importa. No quiero a ningún varón cerca de ti. "

-"Oh Dios mío", dijo entre dientes.- "¡Alto! Tienen compañeras. "Miró a Andrew.- "Lo siento mucho." Sus mejillas estaban ahora de un rojo brillante. -"Él todavía está trabajando en sus habilidades sociales." le dirigió una mirada enfadada.- "Y estás haciendo un mal trabajo en este momento.¿Puedes hacer el favor de dejarlos pasar? Deja de bloquear la puerta. Es mi jefe, Darien. Yo trabajo para él. O lo hacia. Por favor, ¿Puedes sólo compórtate? ¿Por mí? "

La súplica en su voz suavizó su reserva de mantener a los hombres fuera. Él asintió con la cabeza y le permitió tirar de él hacia el interior. -"Pero los estaré vigilando. Les atacare si alguno de ellos te toca ".

Andrew se aclaró la garganta.- "No lo haremos."

-"No," Zafiro estaba de acuerdo.- "Esto es interesante."

-"Tengo la sensación de que las cosas se han complicado más." Suspiró

Andrew.-"Mierda".


	16. Capitulo 16

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "OBSIDIAN" y es el Libro 8 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, ella ya fue nombrada en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Dra. Setsuna. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Dieciséis

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Sere prácticamente tuvo que luchar para conseguir que se sentara en el sofá de dos plazas y se sentó junto a él, por si acaso trataba de atacar a Andrew o a Zafiro. Ella no permitiría que Darien iniciara una pelea con cualquiera de ellos. Ella lo agarró con firmeza, dispuesta a enfrentarlo si intentaba ponerse de pie. No tenía ni idea de lo importante que ambos eran en la oficina nacional de estadística o en su futuro.

-"Por favor," susurró, inclinándose hacia él.- "Deja que yo me ocupe de esto y simplemente permanece en silencio."

" La ira brilló en su mirada.

-"¿Confías en mí?"

Le dolió ver la expresión indecisa flotando en su rostro mientras debatía la respuesta.

-"Sí".

El alivio la atravesó.- "Gracias."

Ella se relajó un poco, pero mantuvo el asimiento de él. Le dio a su atención a los dos hombres que se sentaron en el sofá frente a ellos. Andrew parecía un poco aturdido y Zafiro miraba con expresión sombría como sus manos agarraban el brazo de Darien.

Pueden que estuvieran comprobando al miembro más reciente de la oficina nacional de estadística, pero ell tenía la sospecha de que estaba a punto de descubrir su destino.

Andrew se lo confirmó al hablar.

-"Tuvimos una reunión esta mañana por lo que hiciste, Serena." Hizo una pausa, sosteniendo su mirada. -"Tu plan funcionó y no creas que no te estamos agradecidos por ello ".

Su estómago se sentía como si se hubiera subido a su garganta. Uh-oh. Eso no suena bien. ¿Pero?-Siempre hay uno cuando alguien habla de esa manera. Ella ignoró el latido acelerado de su corazón mientras trataba de aparentar exteriormente que estaba tranquila y serena, ya que no lo estaba interiormente.

-"Lo estamos" Zafiro estaba de acuerdo.- "Has sido muy valiente al poner tu vida en peligro. Podría haber despertado feroz y asesinarte ".

-"Deberías haber contactado con Ami y haberle explicado al detalle tus ideas para despertarlo. Soy consiente de que ella estaba en la reserva pero deberías haber seguido los procedimientos que acordaste seguir. La reglas. "Andrew se detuvo. -"Has traicionado la confianza de todo el mundo mediante el uso de las amistades que has hecho para sacar a Darien del Homeland. El personal médico sabia que tenías acceso a él y nadie se dio cuenta de que planteabas una amenaza a su seguridad. Los oficiales de la puerta te permitieron pasar sin revisar la camioneta porque siempre le has demostrado amor cuando has tratado sus lesiones.".

La culpa pesaba sobre ella.-"Lo sé."

-"Una parte de mí quiere hacer caso omiso a las cosas que has hecho porque creo que tus motivos eran puros. Tú no tenías malicia en tu corazón. "Miró a Darien antes de mirarla. -"Eres un médico excelente."

-"Gracias." No sabía qué más decir. Una chispa de esperanza de que podría mantener su trabajo se encendió ante el cumplido. Murió rápidamente cuando Andrew continuó hablando.

-"Por desgracia, la confianza se ha roto. No podemos tener a alguien que hace cosas irracionales cuando se le dice que no. Eso es lo que hiciste. ¿Entiendes lo afortunada que fuiste de que fuera el equipo humano el que os encontró, en vez de nuestros enemigos? "

-"Lo sé." Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos, pero las parpadeó de nuevo, no estaba dispuesta a romperse.- "En mi defensa, me permito señalar que nadie fuera de la ONE sabía que habíamos salido del Homeland. Vosotros fuisteis los únicos que nos buscaron".

-"En el pasado sufrimos algunas infiltraciones de información a nuestros enemigos."

Zafiro se aclaró la garganta. -"Por confiar en los empleados humanos. Podría haber más que aún no hemos descubierto. ¿Y si alguien les hubiera dicho que tú y Darien estabais por ahí, a su alcance? Arriesgaste tu vida y la suya ".

No podía discutir eso, a pesar de que quería.- "Lo siento mucho. Era una situación

límite. Estaba decayendo y Ami no estaba aquí. Realmente creía que mi plan

funcionaría, pero me lo denegasteis. "Miró a Andrew.- "Dijiste que no, pero te

equivocaste." Levantó la barbilla, sabiendo que no tenía nada que perder.- "Me

contrataron para salvar las vidas de las especies y eso es lo que hice. Ese es mi trabajo y lo estaba haciendo, a pesar de las limitaciones que pusisteis ¿Podemos al menos estar de acuerdo en que mientras yo me equivoque al sacarlo de aquí, tú también te equivocaste al denegar mi solicitud? Los dos nos equivocamos. No soy una amenaza para la oficina nacional de estadística. Yo nunca os haría daño voluntariamente o pondría en peligro a una especie si creyera que hay un peligro real para su vida. Estaba segura de que estaríamos a salvo en esa granja. Supongo que metí la pata de alguna manera ya que nos encontrasteis, pero lo primordial es que Darien está aquí con nosotros ".

Andrew no estaba enojado, a juzgar por la expresión tranquila de su cara. -"Estoy de acuerdo. Los dos la jodimos y por eso no seras penalmente responsable de secuestrarlo".

Ella parpadeó rápidamente para evitar que las lágrimas salieran. No iría a la cárcel. Sus hombros se hundieron un poco por el alivio.- "Gracias."

-"No confiamos en ti. ¿Qué tipo de mensaje estaríamos enviando si permitimos que continúes trabajando para nosotros? "Zafiro se inclinó hacia delante. -"No queremos que vuelvas a tu mundo sin protección. Seria muy peligroso para ti si alguien descubre que estuviste trabajando con nosotros. Andrew hizo algunas llamadas telefónicas en tu nombre esta mañana y se le ocurrió una solución. Estamos agradecidos por todo lo que has hecho ".

-"He hablado con Jerry Boris. Él dirige un departamento especial que nos ha asignado el gobierno. "Andrew se detuvo.- "Él no es un hombre fácil con el que trabajar, pero podrías ser la doctora en el centro que dirige. Es en sí misma, como la oficina nacional de estadística y se te asignará una vivienda. El salario y las prestaciones seguirán siendo los mismos, pero tratarías a los seres humanos ".

Zafiro le sostuvo la mirada.- "Esta es información confidencial. Fuller es la prisión que contiene a los empleados de Megaverso y a otras personas que han hecho daño a las especies. Serían tus pacientes junto con el personal. Es una instalación totalmente humana. Puedes aceptar el trabajo o regresar a tu mundo. Es tu decisión ".

Su mente se quedó en blanco por unos segundos. Le estaban ofreciendo un puesto de trabajo, tratando a los delincuentes, pero también uno en el que estaría viviendo en una zona altamente protegida donde nunca tendría que preocuparse de que los enemigos de la ONS fueran a por ella por haber trabajado en el Homeland. Ellos le habían advertido de esa posibilidad antes de que aceptara trabajar para ellos. Era una solución justa, pero le entristecía el hecho de dejar su casa y a los amigos que había hecho.

-"Puedes pensar en ello." Andrew se puso de pie. -"Hemos contratado a tu sustituta y llegará mañana por la noche. Necesitamos tu respuesta por la mañana, para que podamos arreglar tu mudanza. "El dolor llenó sus ojos. -"Es lo único que podemos hacer. Espero que lo entiendas ".

-"Lo hago".

Darien había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo, pero gruñó y Sere se alarmó.

Ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

-"No lo hagas."

Era demasiado fuerte para mantenerlo sujeto cuando se levantó y se apartó de su agarre.-"Voy a donde ella vaya."

Zafiro se puso de pie. "Fuller está fuertemente vigilado y seguro pero no están preparados para tener a uno de nosotros viviendo allí. Es una violación directa de su propósito.

Enviamos a nuestros enemigos allí para que sean castigados por sus compañeros humanos. No se permiten a las especies. Se sentirían demasiado tentados a matar a los presos ".

-"Me voy con Sere." Gruñó, el cerró las manos en puños a los costados, listo para la batalla.

Ella le agarró el muslo, aferrándose a él en caso de que se abalanzara sobre uno de los hombres. -"¿Darien? Mírame ".

Miró hacia abajo.

-"Para. Tú no entiendes lo que está pasando, pero yo sí. Confía en mí. Es muy amable de su parte el ofrecerme este trabajo y no enviarme a la cárcel ... en el lado equivocado de las barras. "Lanzó a Andrew una mirada de agradecimiento.- "Me quedo con el trabajo. No necesito pensar en ello. Sé que mi cláusula del contrato dice que si salgo de la oficina nacional de estadística tengo prohibido volver aquí, pero ¿puedo visitarlo?

Miró a Darien y luego al líder NSO.- "Por favor. Fuller es una subdivisión de la

ONE, ¿verdad? Eso significa que la cláusula de no volver aquí no es vigente, ¿no? "la desesperación eran como garras en su interior, le aterrorizaba que dijera que nunca más podría volver a ver al hombre que amaba. -"¿Por favor?"

Los rasgos de Andrew se suavizaron. -"Podríamos organizar las visitas".

Ya no pudo contener más las lágrimas y se deslizaron por sus mejillas.-"Muchas gracias."

Darien gruñó en voz alta y se negó a seguir conteniendo su rabia. Había permitido que se fuera construyendo en su interior mientras escuchaba la charla de Sere con los dos hombres. Ella le había pedido que confiara en ella, pero estaba claro que no tenía ningún control sobre el resultado de su destino. Él lo tendría.

Los hombres retrocedieron, alarmados. Debían estarlo porque él quería luchar con los los dos. -"Ella es mía!", Gruñó.- "Voy a donde ella vaya."

-"¿Darien?" Sere se abrazó más fuerte a su muslo y se puso de rodillas a sus pies.- "No lo hagas!"

-"Silencio". Él enseñó los dientes y gruñó a los varones.- "Tratad de alejarla de mí y moriréis."

-"Mierda", murmuró Zafiro. -"Creo que Diamante ha subestimado su recuperación." Él levantó las manos.- "Tranquilo. Nadie te va a atacar ".

-"Él no está salvaje." Sere se abrazó a su pierna con la fuerza suficiente como para restringir el flujo sanguíneo. -"Él es muy posesivo conmigo. Lo tranquilizare y le explicare las cosas cuando os vayáis. Por favor, salid. Esto sólo lo agrava. Yo me encargo de esto. "Ella suavizó su voz.- "¿Darien? Por favor, mírame a mi en vez de a ellos. ¿Por favor? "

Miró hacia abajo.- "Libera mi pierna y ve a tu habitación, donde estarás a salvo. Nadie le alejara de mí ".

Ella negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.- "No puedes luchar contra Andrew Moon, maldita sea. Él es el líder de la ONE y puede enviarte a la zona salvaje. No podre visitarte allí. No se les permite entrar a los seres humanos, a menos que tenga un compañero. Ahí es donde viven las especies más irracionales y las que no son sociales ".

-"Eres mi compañera." Levantó la cabeza y le gruñó a los hombres de nuevo, pero se centró en el de los ojos extraños.- "No me importa a quien diriges. A mi no. ¡ Ella es mía! "

-"¿Darien?" Andrew permanecía extrañamente sereno.- "¿Ella es tu compañera?"

-"Sí." Él gruñó y trató de acercarse, pero como sólo conseguí arrastrar a Sere por el suelo, se detuvo. Él no quería hacerle daño.

-"No vamos a alejarla de tu lado."

Ellos estaban tratando de confundirlo o de engañarle. Él frunció el ceño al hombre a cargo de las especies. -"¿Quieres que baje la guardia para alejarla de mí?."

-"No." El hombre negó con la cabeza.-"Nunca separaríamos a un macho de su compañera. Tenemos nuestra propia pareja y sabemos lo mucho que significan para nosotros. Pensamos que vosotros sólo estabais compartiendo sexo. Ella será considerada como uno de nosotros, como tu compañera. No vamos a permitir que sigua trabajando aquí como médico, pero nadie le pedirá que salga de nuestras tierras ".

-"Él está diciendo la verdad," Zafiro lo verificó.-"Tu compañera se queda en el Homeland contigo."

-"¡Vete!"

Los machos retrocedieron lentamente hasta la puerta. Andrew sonrió pero estaba tenso.

-"Haré que alguien traiga el papeleo. Debes rellenar los formularios para hacerla oficialmente tu pareja, Serena puede ayudarte con ellos. Es así de simple ".

-"Diamante los traerá," Zafiro dijo.- "Confías en él y él te explicará nuestras leyes sobre los compañeros. Todavía no nos conoces bien o confiás en nosotros, pero lo harás. "

" -"Buena idea," murmuró Andrew. -"Vamos."

-"Después de ti." Zafiro abrió la puerta y los dos huyeron, cerrándola tras ellos.

Era difícil liberarse de la ira que rugía en su interior. Nadie alejaría a su Sere de él. No lo permitiría. Él la miró y notó lo pálido que estaba su rostro. Ella lo miraba boquiabierta, pero su abrazo en su muslo se había aflojado considerablemente.

-"No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso. Ellos piensan que soy tu compañera. "Su voz se elevó.- "¡Nos traerán los papeles, Darien!. Tú no sabes lo que eso significa pero van a unirnos "Ella lo soltó y cayó sobre su culo para sentarse en la alfombra, todavía mirándolo como si hubiera hecho algo tan terrible que no pudiera entender.-

"Legalmente. Para siempre ".

Sere no le mentiría. Los documentos harían que su unión fuera real, ellos no podrían alejarla de él y tampoco la enviarían como médico a esa prisión. Él no tendría que preocuparse nunca más.

-"Bien." Se apartó de ella y miró en dirección a la cocina.- "Tengo hambre de comida. Dijiste que me enseñarías a cocinar. "Él la miró y le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. -"Ahora es un buen momento."

Ella no aceptó su ayuda y no se movió. Su pequeña nariz se ensanchó un par de veces mientras respiraba con fuerza.

-"¿Sere? Estoy dispuesto a aprender. "

-"¿Entiendes lo que acabas de hacer? Están redactando los documentos para hacernos oficialmente compañeros ".

-"Eso significa que no pueden alejarte de mí."

-"Aquí el apareamiento es para siempre, Darien." Ella habló en voz baja, pronunciando las palabras lentamente.- "Como un 'hasta la muerte'."

-"Bien. Enséñame a cocinar. "Él la miró y le tendió la mano.

Ella lo ignoró. -"Te veras limitado a estar conmigo y no podrás estar con otra mujer o con las hembras de tu especie ".

-"Bien. Yo sólo te quiero a ti. "

-"Por ahora. ¿Y el mes que viene? y ¿el año que viene? "

-"Yo no quiero a otra. Acepta mi ayuda para ponerte de pie. "Se inclinó y le cogió la mano,tiró, pero ella se negó a enderezar sus piernas y acabó deslizándola unos centímetros a lo largo del suelo. -"Tengo hambre".

-"Darien" de alterada pasó a estar irritada en un corto espacio de tiempo.- "Tienes que decirles que has cambiado de opinión o que lo has dicho por el calor del momento. Yo no puedo ser tu compañera. Tú no sabes lo que quieres. No llevas tanto tiempo en libertad y ni siquiera has salido del centro médico, excepto para venir a mi casa. Eso es una locura ".

-"Eres mía". Luchó contra su irritación.- "Digo esto a menudo. ¿Entiendes? "

No esperó una respuesta,se inclino, le soltó la mano y la enganchó en sus brazos. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando él la levantó contra su pecho y se dirigió a la cocina. Casi esperaba que ella le diera un puñetazo, pero sólo lo miró con recelo. Se detuvo junto a larga encimera, junto a la hornilla y la depositó allí.

-"¿Qué es lo primero que debes enseñarme para preparar la comida?"

-"¿De verdad quieres hacer caso omiso de esta discusión y pretender que todo está bien?"

Su paciencia se había agotado, él se giró, la agarró de las caderas, la arrastro hasta el borde del mostrador para quedar cara a cara con ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos mientras se inclinaba un poco para quedar a la misma altura. -"¡Eres mía! No hay nada por lo qué pelear. Voy a ganar ".

Levantó la mano y él se tensó, esperando una bofetada. Él no la detendría. Ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle daño realmente, pero temía lastimarla si levantaba el brazo para bloquearla, pero no hubo dolor o picor en su mejilla. Sus dedos se deslizaron en su cabello y su mano se curvo tras su cuello.

-"Escúchame. Te arrepentirás de esto y no podre soportarlo ".

-"Sigues diciendo cosas que no tienen sentido."

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.- "Te amo."

Su corazón tartamudeó y se olvidó de cómo respirar.

-"Estoy enamorada de ti y por eso no puedo permitir que cometas un error tan grande."

Esas lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos y se deslizaron por su rostro.- "Haría cualquier cosa por ti y me gustaría realmente pasar el resto de mi vida contigo." Ella tomó una respiración temblorosa mientras él también lo hacia. -"Estás corriendo demasiado y aún no tienes ni idea de lo que hay allí afuera o de como podría ser tu futuro si te atas a mí."

-"Te amo." Todos sus instintos clamaban reclamarla, besarla y montarla. No importa en qué orden. Ella lo amaba. Sabía lo que eso significaba. Significaba que su corazón le pertenecía a él, así como su cuerpo.

-"Una persona egoísta firmaría los papeles y te mantendría. No creas que no estoy tentada. "Más lágrimas cayeron y se aclaró la garganta después de que su voz se quebrara.- "No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te amo, solo quiero estar contigo y nunca dejarte ir."

Trató de besarla, pero la mano en su pelo se cerró y tiró de él dolorosamente. Él gruñó.

-"Yo. Te. Amo. "Ella hizo una pausa.- "Por eso que no puedo permitir que te ates a mí. Necesitas tiempo y libertad para estar seguro de que soy lo que realmente deseas. Dime dentro de seis meses que quieres que sea tu pareja y solicitare yo misma los formularios. Los rellenaremos en nuestra cama ".

-"Eres mía".

Sere se estaba desmoronando por dentro. Todo en ella le gritaba que se callara y dejara que él la besara. Sería muy fácil decir que sí y simplemente firmar los papeles. Ella estaría a su lado cuando se adentrara por primera vez en el Homeland. Todas las mujeres como Neherenia, le verían y le desearían, pero él estaría con ella.

Él está enamorado de mí, decía su corazón, pero su cabeza sabía lo injusto que sería atarlo a ella tan pronto. En pocos días él estaba dispuesto a comprometerse con ella de por vida. Como yo, susurró esa voz.

La razón era una perra y las citas con otros hombres pasaron por su mente, como si fuera un reportaje de " Esta es tu vida". Sabía que Darien era uno entre un millón. Ella se había acostado con un par de chicos y tenía la experiencia de toda una vida para estar segura de que él, era el que ella quería. Darien sólo podía compararla con los recuerdos de su compañera. Ninguna otra mujer le había hecho el amor o incluso le había besado.

Los celos mostraron su lado oscuro cuando imagino sus labios en la boca de otra mujer. Ella apartó esos pensamientos y las otras cosas que haría con ellas, era incapaz de soportar la agonía de imaginarlo en la cama con otra, sin embargo, se merecía tener la oportunidad de conocer cuáles eran sus opciones antes de comprometerse para toda la vida con la primera mujer que había conocido después de su puesta en libertad.

-"Eres mía", dijo con voz ronca.

Y ella quería que él fuera de suyo.- "No estoy diciendo que no. Sólo necesitamos ir mas despacio. "

-"No me vas a dejar."

Ella no quería eso.- "Yo me quedaré, pero sin papeles de pareja. Puedes preguntarme en seis meses. "

-"Eso es mucho tiempo."

Para ella seria una eternidad.- "Quiero que los dos estemos seguros de que esto es lo que te hará feliz y que realmente lo quieres."

-"Ya lo sé".

Se veía tan seguro que su resistencia comenzó a derretirse. No, se advirtió. Le amo lo suficiente como para hacer lo correcto. Aflojo el agarre en su cabello.-"Complaceme".

-"No me parece divertido que te niegues a aparearte conmigo."

-"Quiero decir, que nos des un poco de tiempo para que los dos estemos seguros de esto."

-"Tú eres la única que está diciendo que no." Dijo las palabras con voz ronca, obviamente, un poco enojado.

-"Quiero decir que sí, pero no quiero que te sientas atrapado conmigo o infeliz. Eso me rompería el corazón".

-"Los compañeros son para siempre."

-"Por eso estoy insistiendo en esperar un poco."

-"Tú me perteneces, Sere."

La tristeza con la que dijo su nombre le desgarró. Honestamente no parecía entender el sacrificio que estaba haciendo al decir que no.- "Vamos a esperar hasta que te instales en el edificio de los hombres y conozcas a más especies. Debes adaptarte a ser libre y al nuevo mundo en el que estás antes de tomar esta seria decisión ".

-"Ellos no te alejaran de mí. Viviremos juntos en el edificio de los hombres ".

Ya no tendría un hogar una vez que el nuevo médico llegara, ni sabia si le permitirían quedarse en el Homeland si no era la pareja oficial de Darien. -"Tengo que usar el teléfono para hacer unas llamadas."

-"¿Por qué?"

Ella no quería que se asustara al mencionar que era posible que la escoltaran fuera de tierra del ONS si no firmaban los papeles. -"Tengo que aclarar un par de cosas con Andrew o Zafiro. Tengo mis cosas en las maletas, pero no sé donde deben ir. "Eso no era una mentira, pero tampoco era la verdad.

-"Vas a ir a donde yo vaya, conmigo."

Todo era blanco y negro para él. Eso reforzó su creencia de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. La vida no era tan sencilla. Él aprendería que los límites que había conocido ahora ya no existían en su mundo.

-"Te voy a preparar el almuerzo y haré esas llamadas mientras comes."

-"¿No tienes hambre?"

-"No. No puedo comer tanto como tú".

Él se apartó, ella lo soltó y se bajó del mostrador.- "Trabajaremos en tus habilidades en la cocina más adelante. ¿Qué tal unos bocadillos? También tengo patatas fritas. "

Darien fue su sombra mientras preparaba su almuerzo. Era una buena cosa que las nuevas especies suministraran los alimentos porque de lo contrario le costaría una fortuna darle de comer en el mundo exterior. Sere lo dejó en la cocina y se fue a su habitación.

Sus manos temblaban mientras llamaba a la oficina principal y pedía ser transferida a la oficina de Andrew. Ellos le pusieron directamente con él.

-"¿Serena? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? "

-"Siento mucho el comportamiento de Darien".

-"Él lleva poco tiempo en libertad. Esperábamos ese tipo de reacción, pero no deberías haberte interpuesto entre nosotros. Lo habríamos manejado ".

No dudaba que Andrew North podía luchar, pero ella no quería que Darien resultara herido o peor, que lo enviaran a la Reserva. Él no era naturalmente antisocial, él simplemente no había aprendido a llevarse bien con los demás.-"Quería hablar contigo sobre los documentos de pareja."

-"Los están preparando y deberían llegar en una hora."

Ella eligió las palabras con cuidado mientras hablaba en voz baja, esperando que su voz no llegara a la otra habitación.- "Es demasiado pronto. Él no entiende que tiene muchas más opciones que estar sólo conmigo ".

-"¿No quieres ser su compañera?"

-"Quiero." No tienes idea de cuánto.- "Amo a Darien ... pero yo le conozco desde hace meses y he salido con los hombres suficientes como para estar segura de que quiero que sea mi pareja, pero él tan sólo ha conocido a su compañera y a mi ".

La respuesta silenciosa hizo que su intestino se retorciera.

-"Soy la primera mujer que le ha besado", susurró, su mirada fija en la puerta.- "Sus experiencias son muy limitadas, Andrew. Yo no quiero que se arrepienta del apareamiento cuando se encuentre con otras mujeres de las nuevas especies. Él debe tener opciones y la libertad de aprender sin encerrarse en una situación permanente. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él, pero no sería justo. Siento que me estaría aprovechando de él si no le doy la oportunidad de adaptarse primero a su nueva vida."

-"Entiendo y aprecio tu franqueza." Hizo una pausa.- "¿Cómo es de limitada su

experiencia? Tenía una compañera. ¿Qué quieres decir con que tú eres la primera mujer que le ha besado? "

Se levantó, cerró con cuidado la puerta del dormitorio y se metió en el armario para poner otra puerta cerrada entre ella y Darien. La audiencia de las nuevas especies era increíblemente sensible y no quería que él escuchara esta conversación.

-"Su compañera sólo le permitía tocarla cuando ella anhelaba el sexo. Ella estaba enamorada de otra persona antes de que se conocieran, por lo que me ha dicho. Ella no le permitió tomarla en otras posiciones sexuales y fue la única mujer con la que estuvo antes de mi ".

El silencio se extendió de nuevo. -"¿Tú quieres que nuestras hembras se ofrezcan a tener sexo con él.? "

-"¡No!" Odió la forma en que estalló.- "Quiero decir, yo no espero que duerma con otra persona ... lo amo pero él debería tener esas opciones o al menos saber que las tiene. Temo que esté tan obsesionado conmigo porque soy la única que conoce. ¿Eso tiene sentido? "

-"Tú no eres una nueva especie."

-"Lo sé."

Él se rió entre dientes.- "Lo que quise decir es que sabemos lo que queremos y que no nos importa si alguien nos ofrece otras opciones o no. Somos celosos y posesivos por naturaleza. No quiero poner a mi Jessie alrededor de otros hombres para darle la oportunidad de que la tienten a llevarla a sus camas. Tendría que matarlos ".

Ella cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente contra la pared del armario. -"Es sólo que no quiero que se apresure en nada, Andrew. Estoy tratando de hacer lo correcto. ¿Soy estúpida? Lo amo tanto, pero me aterra estar aprovechándome de él si firmo esos papeles y quiero hacerlo.".

-"Tienes un buen corazón y estás siendo generosa con tu amor. Eso es un rasgo noble, Serena ".

-"¿Me ordenaras abandonar el Homeland o puedo quedarme con él a pesar de no seamos compañeros oficialmente? Estoy pidiendo tiempo con él. Sé que no lo merezco después de lo que he hecho y que he perdido tu confianza. Él quiere que vaya a vivir con él al edificio de hombres y sé que atacara a cualquiera que venga a alejarme de él. "

-"¿Quieres quedarte con él?"

-"Sí".

-"No puedes trabajar para nosotros y tus privilegios se eliminarán, pero puedes quedarte. Esto significa que un escolta te acompañara cuando salgas de tus aposentos. Tu acceso telefónico con el mundo exterior será supervisado y limitado. ¿Puedes vivir así? "

No estaba de acuerdo con esas condiciones, era un médico que había trabajado muy duro para llegar a donde había llegado profesionalmente. Tendría que renunciar a su carrera para quedarse sentada en la casa de Darien durante todo el día. Su imagen relampagueó en su mente y tomó una decisión.

-"Sí".

-"Tú lo amas."

-"Realmente lo hago."

-"Voy a hacer los arreglos para que él y tú os trasladéis allí a primera hora de la mañana. Íbamos a esperar una semana antes de asignarle un apartamento en el edificio de los hombres, pero las circunstancias han cambiado ahora que se ha marchado del centro medico y quiere que vivas con él. La residencia será más cómoda que una habitación en Medicina. Tengo que preparar uno de los apartamentos para los dos ".

-"Gracias." Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-"No es lo ideal, pero tu casa es la único que tenemos disponible en este momento para el nuevo empleado y no podemos poner al doctor humano en el edificio de los hombres. No les gustara que una mujer viva allí, pero no te verán como una amenaza ".

-"¿Ellos se sienten amenazados por el nuevo doctor?"

-"Algunos de ellos si. Él es hombre y humano. No lo conocemos todavía y no se ha ganado nuestra confianza. Tu has hecho amigos aquí y son indulgentes. "Hizo una pausa.- "Os conseguiré un hogar más apropiado para los dos en cuanto una esté disponible."

-"Gracias, Andrew".

-"De nada".

Colgó el teléfono y se abrazó a su pecho. Ella sólo había accedido a ser el equivalente a la ama de casa de Darien.- "Mierda", murmuró.- "Creo que es mejor que busque un hobby o una manualidad o me volveré loca de aburrimiento." Había visto los apartamentos de un dormitorio en la residencia de estudiantes. Ellos eran pequeños pero era mejor que vivir en la habitación de hospital.


	17. Capitulo 17

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "OBSIDIAN" y es el Libro 8 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, ella ya fue nombrada en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Dra. Setsuna. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Diecisiete

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

La clase de cocina no había ido bien, pero buena comida llenaba su vientre. Darien miró la punta de su dedo dolorido, un recordatorio de que las llamas no se podían tocar.

-"¿Cómo está tu dedo?" Sere lo miró con preocupación mientras introducía los platos sucios en la gran caja eléctrica que lava los platos .

-"Está bien. No haré eso otra vez. "

-"Espero que no. Sé que las llamas se ven bastante lindas, pero te queman la piel ".

Ella había tratado de ponerle crema y una venda, pero él se había negado. La lesión era menor. El timbre sonó y se puso de pie, moviéndose para contestar antes de que ella pudiera. Parecía que sólo hombres venían de visita.

-"Hola." Diamante sonrió.- "Estoy aquí para llevarte a hacer un recorrido."

-"¿Por qué?"

Su nuevo amigo se echó a reír.- "Se me informó que mañana te mudaras al edificio de los hombres. ¿Quieres verlos por primera vez? También te han puesto en la lista de rotación ".

-"¿Qué significa eso?"

-"Mañana vendrás a trabajar conmigo. Durante toda la semana estarás con diferentes machos para que veas los tipos de trabajos que realizan. Tenemos la esperanza de encontrar uno con el que puedas disfrutar y ser parte de nuestra sociedad ".

-"¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?"

El otro hombre arqueó una ceja. -"Vamos a encontrar algo. Si no aquí, siempre podemos probar en la reserva ".

-"Sere no quiere que vaya allí."

-"Ella no quiere que te envíen a la zona salvaje." miró detrás de Darien y saludó.-"¡Hola!"

Darien se volvió para descubrir que Sere se había deslizado detrás de él. Ella iba mejorando en eso de acercarse a él y sorprenderlo. Ella no hizo ni una mueca de dolor cuando él le gruñó, no le gustaba tenerla tan cerca del otro hombre, a pesar de que confiaba un poco en Diamante.

-"No hables con mi mujer."

Diamante dejó caer la mano a su lado. -"Vamos, Señor amistoso".

-"¿Es esto una estratagema para alejarme de Sere? No voy a permitir que nadie la aleje de mi ".

-"Estás siendo un paranoico. No tenemos planeado alejarla de ti. Yo mismo di la orden de arreglar un apartamento. Los dos vais a vivir en el edifico masculinos. Juntos. Sugerí que os quedarais en la habitación vacía de mi casa hasta que una de las otras casas estuviera disponible, pero Zafiro dijo que era una mala idea. Parece pensar que intentarás matarme mientras duermo sólo por estar demasiado cerca de la doctora ".

Darien lo fulminó con la mirada. -"Neflyte tiene una casa en el Homeland y otra en la Reserva, pero a él le gusta vivir allí. Él renunciara a su casa en el Homeland cuando termine con su siguiente turno de rotación. "

-"¿Quién es Neflyte?"

-"Es un amigo mío. Lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que a él no le gusta estar aquí y que prefiere la reserva. Viene cada dos meses y se queda haciendo guardia durante unas semanas, pero está a punto de terminar y ahora se quedará allí todo el tiempo. "Diamante sonrió. -"Esto significa que tú y la doctora pueden vivir en su casa. No estarás viviendo en la residencia por mucho tiempo. Las casas son difíciles de conseguir y no hemos construido más aquí. El espacio es limitado y la propiedad es muy cara en esta zona, pero estamos ampliando la reserva. "

-"¿Qué es la reserva?"

-"La reserva es una zona muy boscosa al norte de aquí, con grandes cantidades de tierra. Dile a tu mujer que estarás de regreso en unas horas y te mostrare el Homeland. Poseemos y vivimos en ambos lugares. El Homeland se construyo como una base militar humana, pero nos la dieron cuando la terminaron. Nosotros las llamamos tierras del ONS. Eso es el sinónimo de la Organización de las Nueva especies, nuestro título oficial ".

-"Ve", dijo Sere. -"Todavía tengo que embalar unas pocas cosas. Diviértete. Estaré aquí cuando vuelvas. "le tocó el pecho. -"No te preocupes."

El dudo, todavía no estaba seguro que estaría a salvo sin él para protegerla. Diamante retrocedió, llamando su atención.

-"Vamos. Hay un oficial en la calle para asegurarse de que ella está bien. Te doy mi palabra de honor de que seguirá aquí cuando regresemos ".

-"Está bien." Agarró la pequeña mano de Sere, todavía sobre su corazón y la miró a los ojos.- "No tardaré mucho. No dejes tu vivienda ".

-"No lo haré."

La soltó y siguió al otro hombre exterior. -"¿Qué es una base militar?"

-"Es un poco difícil de explicar. Te daremos algunos libros de historia para leer. "Una mirada inquisitiva fue dirigida a su manera. -"¿Ellos te enseñaron a leer? No estabas donde nosotros estábamos. Nos enseñaron a leer libros a una edad temprana. Eso les ayudaba a juzgar si nos deteriorábamos o estábamos mal cuando nos inyectaban sus drogas. Tenían que ver si afectaba a nuestra memoria. Ellos nos preguntaban datos sobre los libros que habíamos leído. También querían que fuéramos capaces de leer las cartillas para comprobar que nuestra visión no se veía afectada por los efectos secundarios".

-"Soy capaz de leer palabras."

-"Bien." Diamante hizo una pausa frente a un vehículo extraño.- "Es un carrito de golf. ¿Alguna vez has viajado en uno? "

-"No. Al menos mientras estaba despierto. No estoy seguro de cómo llegué al Homeland" Era cauteloso.- "¿Qué es el golf?"

-"Los seres humanos lo llaman deporte, pero sobre todo consiste en perseguir una pequeña bola blanca, golpearla con unos palos rectos para lanzarlas muy lejos y volver a perseguirlas. La meta es apuntar mejor que tu oponente. Ellos usan estos carros para ir tras la pequeña bola. "

-"¿Por qué?"

El hombre se sentó en su interior.- "No estoy seguro, pero sospecho que odian caminar o correr largas distancias. Los carros son divertidos. Entra y lo verás. Te voy a enseñar a conducir uno. "

El asiento era más suave de lo que parecía cuando se sentó, pero no había un montón de espacio para sus largas piernas. Diamante sonrió.- "No te muevas. Esto se mueve rápido y no quiero que te caigas ".

Diamante giró una llave y la cosa empezó a vibrar bajo su culo. El hombre se agarró a la cosa redonda que sobresalía hacia su pecho mientras su mano agarraba una pequeña cosa redonda de metal que había abajo. Se sacudió un poco antes de rodar hacia adelante y fue cogiendo impulso.

Una sonrisa se estampo en su rostro al sentir como el viento agitaba su pelo mientras se lo agarraba.- "Es rápido".

-"Los Jeeps son más rápidos. Sabía que habría algo que te gustaría. Podrías conseguir un trabajo como conductor de uno de estos y entregar cosas en los diferentes departamentos en el Homeland ".

La ansiedad que sentía al pensar en su futuro se desvaneció un poco. -"Quiero encajar"

-"Lo harás" Diamante dio un giro y disminuyo la velocidad ligeramente. -"¿Ves esa construcción de allí arriba a la derecha? Es el edificio de los hombres. Tiene tres plantas de altura y un sótano oculto bajo tierra ".

-"¿Por qué?"

Diamante se encogió de hombros. -"No tengo ni idea, pero es divertido. Montamos salas de formación allí abajo cuando nos mudamos para evitar que alguien descubriera que nos entrenábamos en combate. Teníamos a un padre del edificio, pero bebía mucho alcohol y le despidieron. Ya no necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude a aprender".

-"¿Qué es un padre del edificio? No tenemos padres. "De pronto experimentó una sensación incómoda. -"Yo no. ¿Tu si? "

-"Es un término honorífico usado en este caso para alguien que te enseña lo que necesitas aprender para sobrevivir fuera de Megaverso, alguien que está ahí para velar por tu bienestar. Estás lleno de preguntas. Ninguno de nosotros tiene padres. Fuimos criados como tú, pero tuvimos más interacción entre nosotros, ya que nos traían a las mujeres a nuestras celdas. Podíamos oler a lo otros machos en ellas. Por eso sabíamos que había más como nosotros, a ti sólo te dieron una mujer ".

Estacionaron y entraron en el edificio. Darien siguió al hombre hasta el interior de una gran sala y se quedó mirando abiertamente a los otros machos sentados en los sofás que había frente a una gran televisión. Los machos le miraron y él se tensó. Había decenas de machos y sus instintos le advertían del peligro y de una posible pelea.

Diamante le agarró suavemente el hombro. -"Oye, no les mires así. Ellos son tus hermanos o algo así. Aquí todos somos amigos. "

Uno de los hombres se levantó lentamente y se acercó, su posición no era amenazante.

-"Hola. Yo soy Deimos y tú debes ser Darien. Todos hemos estado esperándote. Esta es tu casa ahora y no hay razón para estar a la defensiva. Bienvenido al edificio de los hombres. "El hombre tenía el pelo negro muy corto y ojos oscuros penetrantes similares a los de Andrew. Su piel era más oscura que el resto de los hombres.

-"¿Tomaste el nombre por el tono de tu piel?"

-"No." El hombre sonrió, mostrando su dientes blancos y rectos, incluyendo lo dos colmillos más grandes que los de Darien. -"He sufrido mucho en mi vida y quería que mi nombre reflejara eso. Soy un poco diferente a vosotros".

-"¿Cómo de diferente?"

El hombre se detuvo a cinco metros de distancia. -"Vosotros fuisteis seleccionados para un proyecto de apareamiento, mientras que a mi me asignaron hacer otra cosa." Hizo una pausa. -"Estoy tratando de ponerme en tu mente, para pensar como tú lo haces. Yo soy bueno en eso. "Su mirada se desvió por todo el cuerpo de Darien antes de mirarle a los ojos de nuevo. -"Tu compañera estará a salvo de los otros machos cuando la dejes en tu apartamento. Nunca le haremos daño y la protegeremos si está en peligro, como si fuera una de nosotros. Aquí encontraras amistad y no hostilidad ".

-"Habla por ti", gruñó una voz familiar.

La columna de Darien se puso rígida cuando volvió la cabeza y encontró la fuente rápidamente. Él gruñó al hombre que quería a Sere.

-"Maldita sea, Ail." Diamante negó con la cabeza. -"Ya tuvimos esta charla de hoy. Da marcha atrás y no hagas nada que irrite a Darien ".

-"Es demasiado salvaje e inestable para estar alrededor de la Dra. Serena. Ella es delicada e inocente como para estar con uno de los nuestros. "El pecho del hombre se expandió, alzó los hombros y la ira brilló en su mirada.- "La tomas como un animal, ¿no es cierto?" Se acercó y gruñó. -"Su olor está sobre ti ¿Qué le has hecho? "

-"Ella es mía." Darien gruñó. El hombre actuaba como si deseara reclamar a Sere, pero no lo haría, porque era suya.

-"Ail" Diamante se interpuso entre ellos, gruñendo también. -"Vuelve a tu habitación o sal ahora. Da una vuelta y no regreses hasta que hayas recuperado la compostura ".

-"¿La lastimaste? ¿La asustaste? "Ail se movió hacia un lado para evitar que le bloquearan su objetivo.- "¿La inclinaste y la jodiste sobre sus manos y rodillas, como si fuera un perro?"

Deimos caminó entre ellos, de espaldas a Darien.- "Es canino. Esa es una pregunta tonta. ¿Quieres preguntarme si me gusta lamer la crema? O ¿Tal vez podrías preguntar a Ojo de tigre si puede trepar a los árboles? Todos tenemos rasgos e instintos de lo que somos". Deimos se volvió hacia Darien y le explicó.- "Estoy mezclado con el leopardo negro. Ojo de tigre fue creado con la genetica de los chimpancés. El tipo es demasiado agradable, pero tiende a tener muy mal genio cuando lo molestan. Eso no significa que quiera que cambie. Él es lo que es. Me encantan los coños. "El hombre se encogió de hombros.- "De ahí viene lo de lamer la crema. Superalo, Ail," Deimos le amonestó con severidad cuando desvió su mirada hacia él.- "La doctora, obviamente, le eligió sobre ti. No es asunto tuyo si se la folla como un perro o si ella lo monta como si fuera un caballo. Es nuevo y tú estás siendo un culo ".

Diamante miró al hombre de pelo corto. -"Eso fue sutil."

-"Es un regalo. Soy torpe y no tengo paciencia para tonterías ".

-"Ail, ¿debo llevarte a una de las habitaciones para hablar ? Mi especialidad es escuchar a la gente y dar consejos, pero ten cuidado, tal vez no sean de tu agrado ".

-"Sere es mía", declaró Darien, agradecido a todos los hombres se ponían de pie entre él y el macho que quería a su mujer.

Ail se movió a la izquierda, mirándolo a los ojos. -"Yo le estaba dando tiempo para adaptarse a mí. No quería asustarla. Ella era mía antes de que incluso te rescataran y se merece un hombre que no le haga daño, pero tú ya has hecho eso. "

-"Yo nunca le haría daño a mi Sere." Esa acusación le insultaba.

-"Ella perdió su trabajo por tu culpa." gruñó Ail, sus manos se apretaron en puños a los costados y dio un paso más cerca.- "A ella le encanta ser médico, pero ¿Qué será ahora? ¿La mujer a la que follas y mantienes dentro de tu casa como si fuera tu mascota, y a la que no permitirás salir de ella? Tú ya le has hecho daño. La conozco bien y sé que la matarás por dentro si tiene que vivir de esa manera ".

-"Ella me salvó y yo no le quite su puesto de trabajo." Él gruñó bajo, amenazando al otro hombre y enojado por sus acusaciones.- "Ella no es una mascota. Conozco muy bien ese término ".

-"Mierda," Diamante suspiró.- "Cálmate. No se puede luchar en la sala de estar ".

-"Déjales." Deimos agarró al otro macho por el antebrazo-. "Esto no se resolverá de otra forma que no sea la nuestra".

-"Él todavía está debilitado y aún sigue en recuperación."Diamante se soltó de su agarre.

-"No sería justo".

El macho de pelo corto miró hacia atrás, estudiando a Darien. -"Todavía está un poco delgado, pero puedo ver que ha mantenido su masa muscular. Está defendiendo a su mujer. Apuesto mi dinero por él. "Lanzó una mirada a Ail. -"Él está muy enojado en este momento para ser eficaz y he entrenado con él. No es el mejor luchador".

-"Vete a la mierda, Deimos," Ail escupió, ala vez que rasgaba su camisa para desnudar su torso. -"Despejad la zona." Él miró a Darien.- "Voy a patearte el culo y te enviare de nuevo al Centro Medica, a donde perteneces. Prefiero que la Dr. Serena acepte el trabajo en ese lugar a saber que estás maltratandola. Ella sera más feliz haciendo algo que ama ".

-"Tú no eres mi tipo, así que esto "No es una oferta de sexo". "Deimos se abalanzó sobre Diamante y lo enjaulo en sus brazos. -"No quiero que te interpongas entre ellos. No me obligues a noquearte. Simplemente relájate conmigo y deja que la naturaleza siga su curso. Intervendremos si uno de ellos está a punto de morir ".

Diamante no se resistió. -"Sólo quieres abrazarme."

El otro hombre le lanzo una mirada de disgusto. -"Tú y tus malditos momentos emocionales." lo soltó. -"Has estado alrededor de demasiadas hembras humanas."

Darien acechó de cerca de su presa. Ail quería una pelea y él le iba a dar una. Se sentiría bien cuando venciera al hombre que le había acusado de abusar de Sere.

-"Ella es mía", declaró.

Ail se abalanzó sobre él. -"No por mucho tiempo."

La rabia candente quemó en su interior y él no la contuvo o intentó amortiguarla. La imagen del otro macho tocando a su Sere, sólo alimentó las llamas. Se olvido de los otros machos en la habitación y evaluó a su oponente. Ail pesaba un poco más que él, pero él era más alto y más malo. Recordó el día en que seis técnicos entraron en su celda porque había arrancado una de las cadenas que lo inmovilizaban a la pared. Sólo uno de ellos sobrevivió. Su parte humana fue reemplazada inmediatamente por su parte puramente salvaje.

Un puño golpeó su cara, pero su mano se envolvió alrededor de ella y apretó hasta que la aplastó. El hombre gritó cuando le rompió los huesos. Sin piedad. Golpeó al macho, mientras sufría, en la garganta. Un golpe que le habría lanzado hacia atrás, si no tuviera agarrada su mano.

-"Mierda", susurró alguien.

-"¡No lo mates!" rugió Diamante.

Unos brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura y tiró de él con fuerza, se vio obligado a soltar al otro macho cuando salio volando por el aire. Aterrizó sobre algo blando, rebotó y cayó al suelo. Su cabeza golpeó duramente contra algo pero ignoró el dolor y la levantó. Estaba junto a un sofá, eso había amortiguado su caída.

Deimos estaba agachado junto a él, comprendió que este macho era la razón por la que se encontraba en el suelo. El hombre le gruñó, sus ojos eran casi negro.

-"No lo matarás."

Su mirada se desvió. Diamante estaba inclinado sobre Ail, el macho estaba frotándose la garganta y retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Darien se puso lentamente de pie, listo para la batalla, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía a nadie con quien luchar.

-"Llama al medico", gritó Diamante.- "Él respira, pero no está bien. Llama al medico de emergencias "Su cabeza giró hacia Darien y le lanzó una mirada sombría.- "Creo que no le has aplastado la tráquea, pero tiene problemas para respirar." Bajó la mirada hacia la mano del hombre caído. -"Y le has roto algunos dedos." Él miró hacia atrás.-"Realmente necesitas aprender a luchar sin pretender matar a alguien. Eres demasiado" nuevo. "Miró a Deimos-. "Buena idea eso de dejar que se peleen. Tenemos suerte de que éste no ha muerto. "

Deimos se encogió de hombros cuando se enderezó de su posición inclinada.- "Lo detuve antes de que le hiciera demasiado daño. Lo subestimé porque me diste a entender que todavía se estaba recuperando. Yo diría que está al cien por cien. "Él frunció el ceño y se acercó a Darien. -"Estás sangrando. Déjame echar un vistazo a tu cabeza. Te diste con la mesa de café. Pensé que aterrizarías encima del sofá, no que rebotarías como una jodida pelota ".

* * /*/ * *

Sere apartó el traje que usaría mañana y apenas terminó de meter toda su ropa en una maleta, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Le sorprendió que no sonara el timbre. La madera estaba llevándose una paliza terrible. El ruido la alarmó lo suficiente como para correr hacia la sala y abrirla de golpe.

-"Ven conmigo" Beryl estaba jadeando, sin aliento y sudando como si hubiera corrido una larga distancia. Llevaba una mochila médica de emergencias colgada en uno de sus hombros. -"El nuevo doctor no está aquí y no puedo encontrar a Ami. Ella y Taiki se fueron a dar un paseo, pero no tenemos tiempo para seguirles la pista ".

-"¿Qué pasó?" Sere salió al porche y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Era obvio que alguien había resultado herido si necesitaban un médico.

-"Una pelea en el edificio de los hombres. Un hombre está herido. Date prisa ".

El pánico se apoderó de Sere mientras corría tras la mujer de las especies, cuyas piernas eran más largas. Se dio cuenta de que no se había puesto los zapatos al llegar a la carretera, la implacable superficie le haría moretones, pero Darien había ido a visitar ese edificio. ¿Era él que estaba herido?

¡Oh Dios! Corrió más rápido e ignoró el dolor. Tenía que ser malo para que la normalmente tranquila Beryl estuviera tan angustiada.

-"¿Quién?" era difícil correr y hablar al mismo tiempo.

La hembra de las especies ni siquiera miró hacia atrás y pareció ignorar su pregunta. Un motor rugió a sus espaldas, se hizo más fuerte y Sere desaceleró a la vez que volvía la cabeza. Un Jeep se acerca rápidamente hacia ellos. Book pisó el freno.

-"Entrad"

Sere se desplomó en el asiento del acompañante, mientras que Beryl se subió a la parte trasera. El hombre pisó el acelerador tan fuerte que casi le causó un latigazo cervical, pero no estaba dispuesta a criticarlo por su conducción. Tenía que ser una situación bastante deprimente y las lesiones graves.

-"¿Quién está herido?" Necesitaba saber si era de Darien.

-"Ail", jadeó Beryl. -"Él se metió en una pelea y está teniendo dificultades para respirar."

-"Fue un puñetazo en la garganta,"explico Book -"Podría tener la tráquea aplastada." us rasgos no reflejaba ninguna emoción pero su voz salió inusualmente ronca. -"Creo que fue en un ejercicio de entrenamiento que salió mal. Agarraos. "

Sere apenas tuvo tiempo de agarrarse al asidero en el salpicadero y a la barra anti-vuelco que estaba por encima de ella antes de que el vehículo girarse bruscamente y casi la arrojara de su asiento. Ella se aferró y se concentró en los destalles de la información.

Un accidente de entrenamiento. No es Darien. ¡Gracias a Dios!

Su mente entró en el modo profesional. Años de entrenamiento entraron en juego. Ella miró a Beryl. -"Abre la mochila en el momento en que llegue hasta él. Busca la bolsa de color azul claro, ábrela y extiéndela para darme acceso. ¿Entiendes? "

-"Sí".

-"Agarraos" advirtió Book de nuevo antes de pisar a fondo el freno.

La adrenalina le dio la fuerza que necesitaba para evitar golpearse duramente cuando el jeep se detuvo violentamente frente al edificio de los hombres. Le dolían las manos cuando soltó las agarraderas, giró y casi se cayó del vehículo. Beryl saltó de su asiento, aterrizando con gracia delante de ella. Sere corrió tras ella y sacó un paquete de guantes de uno de los bolsillos exteriores de la mochila.

Book permaneció a su lado. Alguien del edificio los esperaba y mantenían las puertas abiertas para que pudieran entrar más rápido. Vio a Diamante agachado al lado de un hombre en el suelo y se centró en él.

Ella desgarró con los dientes la envoltura del paquete de los guantes mientras evaluaba a Ail una vez que sus rodillas golpearon el suelo, al otro lado de la Luna. Tenia mal color. El color de su piel, manifestaba la falta de oxigeno y dolor nublaba sus ojos. También su terror. Sus labios pálidos y azulados estaban separados, para coger pequeñas cantidades de oxígeno. Ella se quedó mirando la marca roja en su garganta.

-"Mierda." Ella se movió sobre sus rodillas para mirarle a los ojos mientras la enfermera hacia lo que le había dicho.- "Estoy aquí. Sólo trata de mantener la calma, ¿de acuerdo? No vas a morir. Te voy a poner un tubo de respiración y te ayudara ".

Automáticamente se puso los guantes, algo que había hecho innumerables veces, sin ni siquiera pensarlo. Apartó la mirada de sus ojos cuando vio el terror en su mirada se desvanecerse para dar paso a la confianza. Había dejado de luchar al segundo que sus ojos habían contactado.

El kit estaba abierto, extendido y se puso a trabajar.- "Inclinale suavemente la cabeza hacia atrás", le ordenó a Diamante mientras tomaba un tubo de laringoscopio y se trasladó junto a la cabeza de Ail. Insertó la gran herramienta en su boca y la empujó suavemente hacia su garganta, para abrir la vía aérea. Si no había lesión por aplastamiento para detener su avance, eso le ayudaría a respirar. -"Quédate muy quieto, Ail. Sé que sentirás náuseas, pero luchar contra ellas. No debes vomitar. Ya casi está. "

Ella encontró un poco de resistencia en la zona del golpe y oró mientras movía suavemente el instrumento. La alternativa era realizar una traqueotomía. Pero hacerle un agujero en la garganta no era su primera opción, sobre todo con él lo suficientemente consciente como para sentir aún más dolor y miedo, aparte del riesgo de que cogiera una infección y sufriera complicaciones.

El instrumento se deslizó más allá de la zona afectada y ella sintió alivio. Ella agarró un tubo endotraqueal y lo insertó de forma rápida a través del otro, con cuidado de no ir demasiado lejos. Ella no quería colapsar un pulmón. Ella le miró a los ojos. -"Respira".

El sonido era horrible, pero él consiguió coger aire. Sacó suavemente el tubo de laringoscopio y dejo el otro en su lugar. Sere agarró un estetoscopio, lo puso contra su pecho y escuchó. Ambos pulmones sonaban bien. Pasaron los segundos, mientras que su cuerpo se arqueaba y luchaba contra las nauseas, pero siguió respirando a través del tubo y el color de su piel volvió a la normalidad. Echó un vistazo a Diamante.

-"Tenemos que llevarlo al centro médico. Necesito una camilla aquí y una vez que llegue al centro Médico, podre sedarle y conectarle a un respirador mientras veo si es sólo una hinchazón o si tiene un daño más grave. "Miró a Beryl. -"Buen trabajo. Busca el paquete de color verde claro que contiene una bolsa Ambu. Puede que tengamos que usarla si tiene problemas para respirar por su cuenta. Es más grande que la mayoría de las cosas de ahí, así que debería serte fácil de detectar ".

-"¿Qué es?" Diamante miró.

-"Es un aparato que le ayudara a respirar si él necesita ayuda."

-"¡Moveos!" la voz de Ami sobresaltó a todos.

Sere se alegró de ver a la mujer, aunque ella casi tiró a Diamante sobre su costado para tomar su lugar al lado del paciente. La otra médico evaluó rápidamente la situación antes de levantar la mirada.- "Gracias, Serena. Gran trabajo. Le has salvado la vida ".

-"Él podía conseguir un poco de aire." Su negación no se hizo esperar.- "Y podía seguir haciéndolo hasta que llegaras."

Ami parpadeó ante la mirada fija de Ail. Ella sonrió, puso su mejor voz burlona para mantenerlo tranquilo. -"No pudiste mantenerte alejado de los problemas mientras daba un paseo por el parque, ¿eh? Parpadea una vez para decir sí, dos para no. ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? "

Sere se arrastró hacia atrás para dejar espacio a la doctora. Ami tenía la situación bajo control. Se quitó los guantes y se los metió en el bolsillo, ya que no estaba dispuesta a buscar un cubo de basura. Alguien se acercó a su lado y levantó la vista.

Darien tenia sangre corriendo por su mejilla, el origen de la heria estaba en su cabeza, bajo el cabello. Se levantó alarmada.- "¿Qué te pasó?"

Era tan alto que tubo que alzarse para agarrar su barbilla, tiró de ella suavemente hacia abajo para ver mejor la herida. El corte no era profundo, pero sangraba bastante. Las heridas en la cabeza siempre lo hacían. Los detalles le golpearon duro y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-"¿Tú peleaste con Ail?" La ira vino después. -"¿Quién dejó que esto pasara?" -"Yo", dijo una voz profunda y masculina tras ella. Miró hacia atrás, Deimos. Se asustó un poco el día lo conoció. Él no era nada amable y ella sabía que él trabajaba como interrogador para las nuevas especies. Nunca le habían dado acceso a su expediente, pero ella sabía que algo no estaba bien. También había oído hablar de otras especies que no era exactamente amables.

-"No le gusta estar cerca de los demás." Su voz tembló un poco.- "No deberías haberlos puesto juntos."

Su expresión se mantuvo impasible, sin dar indicación de si sentía remordimientos o irritado por su sermón.- "Ail está bien. Eres una ingenua. "Él miró por encima de su cabeza a Darien. -"Te voy a llevar al centro médico. Ellos quieren verte el corte ".

-"Sere me atenderá."

-"Ella ya no trabaja aquí. Diamante la llevará a su casa y tú vienes conmigo. Vivimos con reglas y esta es una de ellas. Tu mujer no tiene acceso a las máquinas que se utilizan allí y tengo la sensación de que van a querer explorar tu cabeza ya que hace poco tiempo que te recuperaste del coma ".

Ella se quedó mirando a Darien, dispuesta a dejar el tema del "esto no debería haber ocurrido". -"Tiene razón. Tenemos que ir al médico ".

-"Él", aclaró Deimos.- "Tú tienes el acceso limitado y a menos que estés lesionada, no tienes permiso para entrar en el edificio."

Fue una bofetada en la cara, pero ella lo entendía. La especie estaba siendo honesto, no cruel. -"Ve a que te vea el médico. Estaré esperándote en casa. "Miró a Deimos.- "Por favor cuida de él por mí."

Suspiró. -"Mujeres. Se preocupan por todo. Vamos, novato. Discutiremos por el camino la diferencia entre proteger a tu mujer de los seres humanos malos y protegerla de una especie. No puedes ir por ahí tratando de matar a tu propia gente ".

Las palabras hicieron que Sere fijara su mirada horrorizada en Darien mientras rezaba en silencio porque él negara que había intentado matar a Ail. Evitó mirarla, aunque respondió a Deimos.

-"Él me retó por Sere."

-"Es cierto. Eso significa que puedes patear su culo, pero no matarlo ".

Diamante se acercó a ellos. -"Lo llevaré al médico."

Sere estaba en shock cuando soltó a Darien. Podría haber matado a Ail. También se había hecho daño. Yo soy la razón. No tenia ninguna duda de que ellos se habían desafiado por ella. Sus peores temores se hacían realidad.

-"Ambos lo lleváis", murmuró. -"Beryl puede acompañarme a casa."

Ella miró Obsidiana, era incapaz de apartar la mirada de su sangre. Había sufrido un traumatismo en la cabeza y eso podría haberlo enviado de vuelta a un estado comatoso. O peor aún, matarlo. Necesitaba tiempo para sanar y ser más fuerte, para que su vida no corriera ningún peligro. Sus sentimientos dominantes también estaban poniendo trabas entre él y los otros hombres. Era imperativo que él encajara en el Homeland.

Un nuevo miedo le quemó dentro ¿Darien estaría en problemas si Ail no lo lograba? Ella volvió la cabeza para ver lo que estaba pasando con la especie dañada.

Ami y su equipo estaban sacándolo fuera del edificio en una camilla.

Fue difícil ver a Darien alejarse. Cada instinto protector en ella le instaba a quedarse a su lado. Quería estar allí, asegurarse de que hacían las pruebas adecuadas y el no poder hacerlo le aterrorizaba.

-"¿Serena?" Se giró para mirar el rostro sombrío de Kakyuu.-"Me enteré de lo que pasó. Tenemos que hablar ".


	18. Capitulo 18

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "OBSIDIAN" y es el Libro 8 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, ella ya fue nombrada en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Dra. Setsuna. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Dieciocho

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Sere estaba preocupada. Ella no había vuelto a su casa, sino que le habían llevado al centro de Seguridad. No era una celda, pero la habitación estéril no era exactamente la sala de recepción más agradable de las oficinas del ONS. Kakyuu le había escoltado allí, pero había salido a buscar agua. Los segundos se habían convertido en minutos y luego se convirtieron en una hora. La puerta se abrió.

La hembra de las especies no regreso solo con una botella de agua, el Dr. Kregkor también entró en la habitación, llevaba unos pantalones y una camisa de vestir blanca.

Dos de los botones superiores no estaban abrochados y ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo para meterla por los pantalones. No tenía ni idea de por qué estaba allí el terapeuta.

-"Serena". Él le dio una breve inclinación de cabeza mientras tomaba asiento al otro lado de la mesa. La carpeta que colocó entre ellos no presagia nada bueno, nunca presagiaba algo bueno ver una en la mano de un médico que tenia una expresión adusta.

-"Diría que es un placer verte de nuevo, pero no lo es."

Kakyuu agarró una de las sillas en el extremo de la pequeña mesa, la hizo girar con la mano libre y se desplomó a horcajadas sobre ella. Puso el agua delante de Sere con fuerza, el fuerte golpe alarmó a Sere.

-"¿Qué está pasando?"

No le gustaba lo más mínimo, lo que fuera. Su pregunta iba dirigida a la hembra de las especies, ya que ella no conocía bien al médico. La mirada oscura de Kakyuu se encontró con la suya y la ira ardía allí, sus emociones eran claras.

-"He estado evaluando el comportamiento de Darien", anunció Kregkor.- "He sido informado de su progreso y su estado mental."

No tenia mucho sentido para ella. Él estaba en nómina con el NSO, aunque no realizaba muchas visitas al Homeland. Sere le dio toda su atención. -"Está bien."

Se recostó en la silla y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.- "Estoy muy decepcionado contigo, Serena. Eres una desgracia. "

Fue una bofetada verbal y le picó. Kakyuu gruñó bajo, amenazando. El médico le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-"No te metas en esto. Oí tu opinión, pero yo soy el experto. La única razón por la que te he permitido asistir a esta reunión es porque ella tiene derecho a que otra mujer esté presente cuando tiene que estar encerrada en una habitación con un hombre. Hablaremos de las tendencias paranoides de las nuevas especies en otro momento ".

-"Tú no eres una especies", Kakyuu murmuró, pero bajó la mirada.- "Serena ha hecho nada malo."

-"No estoy de acuerdo." Examinó Sere con un ojo crítico. -"Te acostaste con tu paciente mientras se encontraba en la frágil etapa de recuperación. Esto es lo que sucede cuando escupes en la cara una conducta médica. He informado a Andrew que puedo presentar cargos ante la junta médica para que te retiren la licencia medica. Tu estarías arruinada.".

Sere se alegraba de estar sentada, le temblaban las manos y agarró el agua delante de ella para estabilizarlas. Estaba helada, pero no era tan fría como la actitud del otro hombre.

-"No la amenaces" advirtió Kakyuu. -"Andrew te dijo que no iba a permitir que hagas eso y tienes que hacer lo que él dijo. Tú trabajas para nosotros. Romperías la cláusula de confidencialidad si le dices a alguien lo que ocurre en tierras ONS. Estarías arruinado ".

-"No te metas en esto", Kregkor le espetó. -"Este es un asunto humano."

-"Ella tiene sexo con una especie. Es de ambos. No tienes ni idea de lo persuasivo que pueden ser nuestros hombres. Esto no es culpa de Serena. Él la quería y la tomo ".

Sere agradecía a Kakyuu que intentara defenderla, ya que ella había perdido la capacidad de hablar. No se había esperado que la atacara así y se había quedado en blanco. La amenaza de ser llevada ante la junta médica, aterrorizaría a cualquiera en su profesión.

El médico ignoró a Kakyuu. -"Sabes que fue un error, Serena." Golpeó con un dedo el archivo cerrado sobre la mesa.-" Tú has secuestrado al paciente para tratarlo con métodos poco ortodoxos que desafían tu entrenamiento y rompiste las reglas impuestas por la institución para la que trabajas. Para empeorar las cosas, tuviste relaciones sexuales con él ".

Abrió la boca, pero luego la cerró. No podía refutar ninguna de sus acusaciones.

Se inclinó más cerca- "Eres perjudicial para la salud mental de Darien. Has atrofiado su capacidad de establecer una conexión con las otras nuevas especies y ahora casi mataste a uno. He estado consultando su caso desde que fue trasladado al Homeland y he visto que su progreso ha caído en picado en solo unos días. Él es el primero que no ha superado el proceso de ajuste a la libertad y no progresa en la transición de ser una parte activa en la sociedad de las nuevas especies. Lo he supervisado desde que acepté este trabajo y considero que fue un error que no te despidieran inmediatamente después de tu arresto. Nunca deberías haber tenido acceso a mi paciente ".

" Sus palabras la herían, pero también le enfureció.- "¿Has hablado con él?"

-"No. No tengo que hacerlo. Su comportamiento lo dice todo. Está irracionalmente obsesionado por tener relaciones contigo. "Miró a su pecho antes de que su mirada se estrechara. -"Es obvio que le sedujiste con tus viles conocimientos sexuales. Todo lo que tuviste que hacer fue mostrarle tus pechos y él no fue capaz de resistirse a tus avances ".

Kakyuu gruñó de nuevo, un sonido bajo y gutural, pero no era agradable.- "¿Quieres decir que nosotros jodemos con cualquiera que nos muestre un poco de su piel?"

Kregkor no le hizo caso, pero los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron. -"Deberían haberte arrestado por abuso sexual y violación."

Su boca abrió.- "Tú ..." Apretó los dientes para evitar decirle que él era un hijo de puta con una mente sucia. Sus acusaciones eran insultantes e insanas.

-"Idiota," le insulto Kakyuu .- "Déjala, antes de que pierda la paciencia." Ella golpeó la mesa con ambos puños.- "Por que entonces realmente vamos a tener el caso de un crimen sobre la mesa y te prometo que no estará implicado el sexo, pero si la violencia."

Kregkor casi derribó la silla en sus prisas por escapar de la hembra enojada de las especies. Él palideció y se acercó a la puerta. -"Tranquilízate, Kakyuu o tendré que sugerirte unas sesiones terapéuticas. "

-"Te recomiendo que dejes de insultar a mi amiga." Kakyuu también se levantó.- "Ve al grano del por qué estamos aquí y se cortés. Tú no quieres que yo te enseñe modales." Kakyuu desplazo su mirada hacia Sere.- "Estoy en contra de esto, pero las alternativas son desalentadoras. Darien podría haber matado a Ail. Sabemos que no es salvaje, pero es peligroso ".

El terapeuta se quedó junto a la puerta, lejos de Kakyuu. -"Está bien. Te vas del Homeland, Serena. Andrew te está enviando a la cárcel Fuller ".

El corazón le saltó a la garganta. ¿A prisión? ¿Van a encerrarme?¡ Oh Dios! Nunca veré a Darien de nuevo.

-"Como médico," gruñó Kakyuu. -"La estás asustando y engañando a propósito. Detente." Kakyuu giró la cabeza en dirección a Sere. -"El loquero ha dicho que Darien es una amenaza para la vida de las otras nuevas especies. Recomendó que te separasen de él inmediatamente con el fin de darle la oportunidad de relacionarse con los demás. Está usando el material que lee en los libros para indicar que Darien no se adaptara a esto mientras estés aquí. Que haces que su principal prioridad sea aparearse en vez de integrarse en la sociedad. "

-"¡Basta!" Gritó Kregkor.- "Yo estoy a cargo de esta reunión y tú estás fuera de ella.".

-"Cállate." Kakyuu se quedó mirando Sere.- "La separación será temporal, pero es necesaria."

La incredulidad y la consternación la inundaron, ahogándola. Su mano temblaba tanto que el agua salpicó la mesa y el archivo cuando abrió la botella para humedecer la sequedad de su garganta. Se tragó el agua y luchó por encontrar las palabras que la mantuvieran junto al hombre que amaba. Tenía que haber una manera.

-"Está decidido." Kakyuu la miró con simpatía mientras suavizó el tono de su voz. -"La alternativa es mala."

-"¿Enviarían a Darien a la zona salvaje?"

Odiaba la idea, pero no era el fin del mundo. Ella podría vivir allí con él. Mina vivía allí con su pareja, Yaten. Ella conoció a la mujer cuando fue a la reserva después de aceptar el trabajo. Paso una agradable semana con ella. Tendría una amiga cerca.

También podrían pasar algo de tiempo con las otras parejas, ya que solían ir a menudo a la reserva.

-"Peor aún," Kakyuu respiró hondo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Sere no entendía y se alarmó al ver a su amiga tan preocupada. de que su amiga estaba tan molesto. ¿Qué podría ser peor que ser enviado a vivir con las especies más salvajes y hostiles ?

-"Es peligroso. Es una amenaza para todas las nuevas especies", Kregkor le informó fríamente. -"No se puede permitir que intente matar a otra persona. Él debe integrarse en la sociedad o será rescindido ".

Sere soltó la botella y abrió mucho los ojos mientras miraba al terapeuta. -"¿Qué?" Tenía que haberle oído mal.

-"Con una inyección letal, Serena." El hijo de puta se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-"Ellos creen que es mejor que encerrarlo en una celda hasta que muera naturalmente. Tiendo a estar de acuerdo. Ellos no pueden tener a su alrededor a un hombre al que no le importa asesinar cuando no se sale con la suya. Tú serás la responsable si no podemos salvar su mente. ¿Te sientes orgullosa de ti misma? Esto es lo que sucede cuando decides lanzar tu ética a la basura para rascarte una picazón ".

Kakyuu se giró, gruñendole a él.- "¡Fuera!"

Se golpeó el hombro contra la pared y cayó hacia atrás, abrió los ojos con terror mientras gritaba- "¡Seguridad!"

La puerta se abrió de golpe, casi chocando contra la pared. -"¿Qué está mal?" El oficial masculino buscó primero a Serena y luego miró a Kregkor.

-"Sácalo de aquí," ordenó Kakyuu.- "Está siendo ofensivo".

-"Tú no das las órdenes aquí". Kregkor encontró un poco de coraje para hacerle frente a la especie cabreada ahora que había un oficial presente.

Kakyuu entrecerró los ojos y se acercó unos más. El terapeuta se veía como si estuviera a punto de orinarse en los pantalones mientras se colocaba entre la apertura de la puerta y el oficial de las especies.

-"Sácalo de aquí, Ojo de Águila." Kakyuu gruñó a Kregkor. -"Él tiene más miedo de mí que tú y una mente muy reducida."

-"Sin duda," Ojo de Águila murmuró mientras se volvía para agarrar el brazo del terapeuta.

-"Deja que te lleve a tomar un café. Nunca se debe cabrear a una de nuestras hembras. Deberías saberlo. "Él le empujó suavemente, obligando al hombre a salir de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

Sere estaba dispuesta a desmoronarse mientras esperaba a que Kakyuu la mirara. -"Está mintiendo, ¿verdad? Nadie va a matar a Darien, ¿verdad? "Su voz se elevó, cerca de la histeria.

-"Siéntate," Kakyuu la miró y se sentó a su derecha.

Sus rodillas se derrumbaron y su culo golpeó la silla duramente.- "Nadie permitirá que eso suceda. No aquí. No después de todo lo que él ha pasado y a vivido. "

Unas manos cálidas tomaron las suyas aún temblorosas y Sere se aferró a ellas.

-"Serena, algunos de nuestros hombres se volvieron locos y trataron de asesinar a Andrew y a Lita mientras dormían dentro de su casa cuando él decidió tomarla como compañera. Esas especies no estaban bien mentalmente. Fue una decisión muy dura, pero era lo mejor. Tenemos que proteger a nuestro pueblo de cualquier persona que nos haga daño. Eso incluye a las especies que tengan sus mentes demasiado rotas ".

-"¡No!" Las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro. -"Darien no es peligroso. No lo es. Él y Ail no se llevan bien. Eso es todo. Él no conoce nada mejor. Sólo necesita tiempo. Voy a hablar con él y conseguiré que lo entienda. Puedo hacerlo. "Ella asintió con la cabeza con furia.- "Podemos vivir en la zona salvaje, lejos de todo el mundo si eso es más seguro para vosotros." Su voz se quebró. -"No podéis matarlo. No lo permitiré. "Su mente daba vueltas, la desesperación arañando sus entrañas.- "Ire a la prensa. Haré cualquier cosa para salvarlo, maldita sea. ¡No podéis hacer esto! No voy a dejaros hacerlo ".

Kakyuu se inclinó, mirándola con sus propias lágrimas brillando en sus bonitos ojos de color café.- "Cállate. Respira profundamente. "

Le dolía el pecho demasiado para hacerlo y en lugar de eso sólo logró jadear.

-"No hagas amenazas", susurró Kakyuu. -"Serias vista como el enemigo y aunque no te importa en este momento, lo hará cuando te veas encerrada en una jaula en la prisión Fuller, en lugar de tratar a los enfermos. Sé que harías cualquier cosa para salvarlo. Yo también lo haría y por eso necesitas escucharme. No tengo ninguna intención de permitir que el hombre muera. Somos amigos y lo amamos. "Ella estudió estrechamente Sere.- "Tienes que calmarte y escucharme mientras estamos solas. ¿Confías en mí? "

La vida de Darien estaba en peligro. Sere silenciosamente rogó a Kakyuu, su única esperanza de salvarlo. -"Sí." Eran amigas. Ella sabía lo buena que era la mujer de las especies. Ella tenía un gran corazón a pesar de su exterior rudo.

-"Aceptaras de buen grado que te transfieran a la prisión Fuller para ejercer tu profesión Voy a asegurarme de que Darien aprende a relacionarse con los demás. Diamante y algunos amigos míos me ayudarán. Nosotros nos encargaremos de él, Sere. Nos aseguraremos de que él sabe que no le has abandonado y que volverás. Eso le motivara a dejar de atacar a los demás. Conozco a nuestros hombres y son condenadamente buenos en conseguir lo que quieren. Él te quiere. "Ella hizo una pausa, soltó una de las manos de Sere y se enjugó las lágrimas. -"Una vez que todo el mundo vea que puede estar tranquilo y encajar, Andrew dejara de escuchar al loquero y te traeré de vuelta con Darien ".

-"¿Cómo?" Ella fue capaz de recomponerse un poco.

-"Lo haré. Confía en mí en eso. " Mil cosas podían salir mal.- "¿Hasta cuándo?"

Kakyuu limpió el otro lado de su cara y se secó los dedos en los pantalones. -"No lo sé. Semanas. Quizás meses. Depende de lo terco que sea Darien. ¡Tienes que ser muy buen médico y mantener tu trabajo en Fuller, así podré tener acceso para traerte de vuelta ".

-"Él es muy terco", admitió. -"¿Y si no te escucha?¿Y si no escucha a Diamante?"

-"Él te quiere y querrá que vuelvas ".

Sere quería derrumbarse completamente, pero no serviría de nada. Su parte lógica lo sabía.- "¿Me prometes una cosa?"

Kakyuu se echó hacia atrás y soltó la otra mano. -"¿Qué?"

-"Que me permitiréis verlo si tenéis que terminar con su vida." Mentalmente se dijo que lo secuestraria de nuevo. Contrataría a cualquiera persona que pudiera ayudarla, sin importarle cuánto dinero le costara. Haría lo imposible por salvar a Darien si decidían que era demasiado peligroso para vivir entre ellos. Huirían del país, como muchos empleados de Megaverso habían hecho.- "Promételo". Contuvo el aliento, rezando.

-"Te lo prometo."

-"Júralo por tú vida", pidió Sere.

Kakyuu sonrió. -"Lo juro." Su sonrisa se desvaneció.- "Te despedirás de él, si él es demasiado terco para escuchar a la razón."

-"Gracias." Tendría que creer en ella, ya que no tenía ninguna otra opción. Su instinto le decía que Kakyuu no le mentiría.

* * /*/ * *

Andrew sentó a Lita en su regazo mientras miraba a Zafiro acercarse sigilosamente a cuatro patas a su hijo Salvation. El niño olió, su pequeño cuerpo se tenso y volvió la cabeza poco a poco.

-"No puedo sorprenderlo." Zafiro cogió a su hijo en sus brazos, el niño rió y dejó caer su juguete para aferrarse a su padre.- "Cada vez es más consciente de sus agudos sentidos".

-"Y aún así él sigue intentándolo" Hotaru bromeó mientras entraba en la sala con una bandeja de aperitivos. -"¿Está papá tratando de asustarte para así poder robar tus juguetes de nuevo? ¡Papá malo! "

Lita se echó a reír. -"Pensare que es un motín si esas son las primeras palabras que aprende a decir." Ella se puso seria.- "Por supuesto que es mejor que las que aprenderá mi futuro hijo en nuestra casa." Volvió la cabeza para mirar a su compañero. -"Será una gran variedad de palabras con cuatro letras, a juzgar por la forma en que mi compañero reacciona a las llamadas telefónicas."

Andrew negó con la cabeza.- "Tengo una defensa."

-"¿Que odias que te llamen después de salir de la oficina? ¿Cuál era la situación de emergencia de todos modos? Te fuiste demasiado rápido para decirme lo que estaba pasando ".

Andrew apartó la vista para mirar a Zafiro.- "Darien intentó matar a Ail en el edificio de los hombres."

-"¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?" Zafiro acarició la mejilla de su hijo y le dio el camión de plástico.- "¿Está Ail lastimado? ¿Darien? "

-"Ail está herido, pero sanara. Darien también fue llevado al centro médico para examinarlo. Ami quiere asegurarse de que no entra de nuevo en coma. Ella dijo que lo duda, pero está siendo cautelosa. Estuve de acuerdo. "

Hotaru se sentó junto a su pareja y su hijo en el suelo. -"Suena típico de los hombres recién liberados. Ellos disfrutan luchando y son agresivos ".

-"Uh-oh. No me gusta esa mirada. "Lita miró los ojos de su compañero. -"Él realmente no está estableciéndose, ¿verdad? ¿Te preocupa? Allí se interpuso en la pelea con Jericho, después él fue agresivo contigo y Zafiro, y ahora esto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en el edificio? Lo ultimo que oí es que estaba en la casa de Serena. ¿Por qué discutieron? "

-"Los hombres le estaban dando un recorrido por su futuro hogar y Ail lo desafió por Serena. Ail es muy protector y le preocupa que Darien sea demasiado peligroso para estar cerca de ella. " Andrew suspiró. -"Kregkor se encontraba en su oficina cuando alertaron a los médicos de que iban a llevar al centro medico a los dos machos. Él me sugirió que termináramos con la vida de Darien porque es demasiado peligroso. "

El ambiente en la habitación se tensó considerablemente.

-"No nos reventamos el culo para localizar y salvar a las especies sólo para matarlos después. Sé que tenemos que considerar a Darien como un caso especial. Ese tipo ha estado en el infierno y va a necesitar más tiempo para adaptarse a estar aquí. Es así de simple. "Lita enfrió su temperamento. -"El psiquiatra es un idiota de todos modos. Tuve un encontronazo con él antes de salir de la oficina. Espero que le dijeras que te bese el culo y que se largue. Él apenas viene aquí de todos modos. Es tan útil como una garrapata en mi culo. "

Andrew la miró con diversión.-"¿Un chupa-sangre?"

-"Es exactamente lo que pienso de él después de que me molestara." Lita se encogió de hombros. -"Él irrumpió en mi oficina para exigirme que detuviera a Serena. Tú estabas en una reunión por lo que decidió molestarme a mi ".

-"¿Detenerla por secuestro?" Hotaru parecía molesta. -"Ese asunto no es de su incumbencia. Ese tema ya fue abordado ".

-"Él no estaba de acuerdo con el castigo que le impusimos." Zafiro entregó a su hijo una galleta.- "Dijo que estábamos recompensandola al ofrecerle el puesto de trabajo en la prisión Fuller. Le dije que él no había estado en esa instalación y que nadie disfruta de pasar su tiempo con los empleados de Megaverso. Le dije que los prisioneros serian sus pacientes si hubiera aceptado el trabajo ".

Lita miró a todos.- "Os va a encantar esto. ¿Estáis listos? " Hotaru levantó una galleta de la bandeja. -"¿Me ahogare si me meto esto en la boca? Tienes ese tono ".

-"Si. No te lo comas todavía. "Ella sonrió.- "Dijo que la Dra Serena abusó y violo a Darien. Después dijo que su paciente era un hombre indefenso".

Todos se rieron, excepto Andrew. -"Él no me dijo nada de eso."

-"Bueno, a mi si." Lita se enfrentó a él. -"Tuve que escucharle despotricar durante quince minutos. Señalé que Darien es mucho más grande que ella, más fuerte que tres chicos normales juntos y le expliqué que las especies tienen un alto deseo sexual. Uno pensaría que él ya lo sabría, ya que trabaja con la ONE. Le dije que nos alegramos de que ella no presente cargos en su contra, ya que los machos de las especies van tras lo que quieren con la delicadeza de un toro en una cristalería ".

Hotaru se echó a reír.- "Es cierto, pero nosotras terminamos enamoradas de los más rebeldes." Se apoyó en Zafiro y le guiño un ojo. -"Te amo."

Zafiro envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura para atraerla más cerca.- "Yo también te amo." Miró a Andrew.- "¿Qué le dijiste al loquero cuando te sugirió matar a Darien? Espero que le gruñeras un poco y le mostraras que estabas disgustado ".

Andrew negó con la cabeza.- "Tengo que estar bien con él. Y no les llames loquero. Me han asegurado que es un termino ofensivo ".

-"Kregkor es ofensivo", murmuró Lita.

Andrew asintió.- "De acuerdo." Sostuvo la mirada de Zafiro.- "Me negué a matar a Darien. Kregkor argumentó, pero al final llegamos a un acuerdo. Tenemos que fingir que su opinión cuenta durante un tiempo. Nuestro equipo de relaciones públicas cree que debemos tenerlo en nuestro personal medico, teniendo en cuenta lo que todos nosotros hemos sufrido. Hace que los humanos sean menos recelosos si creen que todos estamos en terapia ".

-"Todos vosotros experimentasteis esa basura cuando descubrieron las cuatro primeras instalaciones." Hotaru frunció el ceño. -"No fue eficaz. Eso sólo empeoró las cosas por lo que escuché ".

-"No fue divertido", acordó Andrew.- "Ellos no nos entendían cuando le hablábamos de nuestros sentimientos."

-"Estábamos enojados," Zafiro murmuró. -"Nos dijeron que era natural." Tenía una mirada de disgusto en su rostro.-"Y simplemente nos obligaron a perder el tiempo hablando con esos loqueros."

Andrew titubeó. -"Por eso los llamamos así, pero no podemos decirlo delante de Kregkor. Él dice que algunas especies lo llaman así y que lo odia. "

Zafiro resopló.-"Él no nos entiende. Es una pérdida de tiempo enviar a nuestra gente con él. "

-"Entonces, ¿a que acuerdo habéis llegado?" Lita frotó el pecho de su compañero.

-"Darien es muy territorial sobre Serena y tampoco permitirá que alguien se acerque a él. Creo que un tiempo separados le vendrá bien. No podemos permitir que intente matar a cualquier hombre que él considere una amenaza. Ella debe alejarse de él durante un tiempo para que él aprenda a controlarse. Kregkor exigió que dejara el Homeland y aceptó enviarla a Fuller. "

Lita palideció.- "Como miembro del personal, ¿no? No será una prisionera ¿verdad?"

Él extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla.- "Serena trabajará allí."

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. -"¿Cuánto tiempo estará fuera? Me dio la impresión de ella y Darien estaban enamorados. No puede esperar que simplemente se olviden el uno del otro, si ese es el caso ".

-"No se especificó un plazo. Kregkor estaba contento porque ella no tendría acceso a Darien y yo pensé que el tiempo que este fuera ayudara al vinculo de Darien con nuestra gente. Vamos a ver cómo lo hace sin ella. Podemos traerla de vuelta en cualquier momento si trabaja en Fuller. También le ayudara a redimirse por el robo de Darien. Sus motivos eran puros y le salvó la vida. Realmente me gustaría que ella trabajara de nuevo con nosotros. "

-"Tuvimos que castigarla," coincidió Zafiro.- "Pero eso no significa que tenga que ser para siempre. Ella es un excelente médico que lo arriesgó todo para salvar a uno de nuestros hombres. La queremos a nuestro lado. "Le sonrió a su hijo y lo besó en la frente.-"Además, Salvation la ama y ella le hace sonreír. Confío en ella ".

-"Kregkor se encargara de decirle a Serena que debe irse. Kakyuu insistió en estar allí. Ella también quiere ser la que le explique a Darien el por que hemos tomado esta decisión. "Andrew observó al bebé atentamente.- "Acepté porque prefiero estar aquí con mis amigos y mi pareja."

Lita se inclinó, sus labios rozaron su oreja.-"Él es adorable. ¿Quieres un hijo? "

Él ocultó su expresión antes de buscar su mirada.

-"No puedes ocultarme nada. Veo el anhelo en tus ojos cuando lo miras y juegas con él. Creo que es el momento perfecto para tener el nuestro ".

Una lenta sonrisa curvó su boca generosa. -"Trabajaremos en eso."

-"Contrataras a Serena cuando vuelva, ¿no? Ella es realmente fantástica ".

Él asintió con la cabeza.- "Por supuesto."

* * /* /* *

Darien quería irse a la casa de Sere pero la doctora le había ordenado no salir del centro. Diamante no dejaba de dar paseos a un lado de su cama, en la pequeña habitación, mirándole de vez en cuando.

-"No deberías haber escuchado a Deimos cuando dijo que podíais solucionar el problema con los puños."

-"El hombre quería pelear y él me acusó de abusar de mi mujer." Una emoción cerca del arrepentimiento llenó a Darien. -"No quise hacerle tanto daño." Tal vez no, pero se sentía menos agobiado por la culpa después de que le dijeran que el varón estaría totalmente recuperado en una semana.

La puerta se abrió y la Dra. Ami Moon entró.- "Buenas noticias. No hay daños en tu cabeza y no necesitas puntos de sutura. "Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.- "Aunque tengo que ponerte una inyección."

-"No. Quiero irme con Sere. Llevo aquí demasiadas horas ".

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y una hembra conocida entró. Todavía recordaba sus amenazas. -"Kakyuu".

-"Darien. Me gusta el nombre y veo que recuerdas el mio. "Ella sostenía una bandeja en una mano.- "No seas un bebé y dejala ponerte la inyección." Ella lo miró desafiante a pesar de su atenta mirada enojada.- "No estoy aquí sólo para ver como te pinchan. Tenemos que hablar de Serena ".

-"Kakyuu", advirtió Ami mientras agarraba la jeringa de la superficie metálica.

-"Ponte la inyección." La hembra Especies continuó mirándole. -"Luego hablamos."

-"No."

-"¿Para qué sirve?" Diamante se unió a la conversación.

Ami se lamió los labios.- "Son órdenes del médico. No te irás de aquí hasta que te ponga esto. ¿Quieres quedarte un rato más, hasta que te decidas? Me parece bien, pero no me iré a casa hasta que te ponga esto ".

-"Pónmelo". Él sólo quería ver a Sere. Ella había palidecido cuando había visto su sangre y no le había gustado su forma de mirarle tras enterarse de que había luchado por ella.

La doctora frotó la piel de su brazo con un algodón húmedo y él apretó los dientes, esperando el dolor que iba a sentir cuando la aguja atravesara su carne. Los técnicos de Megaverso siempre se aseguraron de infligirle mucho dolor cuando le ponían las inyecciones. Darien se sorprendió cuando sintió un ligero pinchazo antes de que retirase la aguja y tirara la jeringa dentro de una caja en la pared.

Kakyuu se acercó más.- "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Unas manchas aparecieron ante sus ojos y se mareó cuando se sentó en el borde de la mesa. Un gemido llenó la habitación y se dio cuenta de que lo había echo él. Unas manos firmes le agarraron y cayó hacia atrás, aterrizando de nuevo en la cama.

-"¿Qué demonios?" gruñó Diamante. -"¿Qué has hecho con él?"

-"Necesitábamos que mantuviera la calma," susurró Ami.- "Le puse un fuerte sedante. Ahora me voy de aquí. Lo que habléis no es de mi incumbencia. No puedo repetir algo que no oí. "Se detuvo junto a la puerta.- "Buena suerte, Kakyuu. Yo le estoy apoyando a él y a tu plan. "La doctora se fue y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-"¿Qué plan? ¿Por qué hemos drogado a Darien? "Diamante estaba muy cerca, su voz ahora era más grave por la cólera.- "¿Qué has hecho, Kakyuu? Esta broma no tiene gracia ".

-"Observa que no me estoy riendo. La mierda ha golpeado el ventilador. El jefe de los loqueros ha etiquetado a tu amigo enojado como una peligrosa amenaza para todos nosotros. "Kakyuu se inclinó sobre él, sosteniendo su mirada.- "No te asustes, Darien. Ahora estás a salvo. "Miró al otro hombre.

-"¿Qué?" Diamante parecía sorprendido.

-"Es el peor caso de los hombre que han sido liberados." Kakyuu le señalo con la cabeza, con una expresión dura.- "Amenazó con atacar a Andrew y a Zafiro, luchó con Jericó y ahora esta mierda con Ail."

-"Ail le desafió y le insultó. Él prácticamente rogó que le pateara el culo con esas burlas que le soltó a él. "Diamante gruñó. -"Esto es una mierda. Esta claro que Darien no debió tratar de matarlo, pero él todavía no entiende las cosas. Venimos de un lugar donde o matamos o nos matan. ¿Qué coño esperaba el terapeuta? ¿que pelemos con globos de agua y nos demos palmaditas cuando nos enfurecemos los unos con los otros?"

Darien tenia problemas con su cuerpo y no podía moverse. Le recordaba el día que despertó por primera vez con el olor de Sere. Pero en esta ocasión, ni siquiera podía mover un dedo o controlar la subida y bajada de su pecho. Le habían dado una droga fuerte. No tenía otra opción más que escuchar furiosamente la conversación.

-"Nadie quiere que lleguemos a eso." Kakyuu bajó la mirada hacia él. -"Le pedí a Ami que te inyectara una dosis. Sabía que te ibas a enfurecer mucho cuando tuviéramos esta conversación. En otras palabras, irracional y violento. "Ella miró a Diamante. -"Es bastante guay. Me gustaría sedaros a todos cuando os tengo que dar malas noticias. "Su mirada cayó de nuevo en él.- "Eres muy lindo cuando estas tan dócil. Casi estoy tentada a pellizcarte las mejillas como hacen las madres a sus crías en la televisión ".

-"Kakyuu", Diamante gruñó. -"No jodas. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? "

Su expresión se ensombreció con gravedad. -"Lo siento. Tuve un momento raro, pero ya lo he superado. "Ella tomó una respiración profunda. -"Voy a hablar y tú me vas a escuchar. Me gustaría preguntarte si te parece bien, pero no tienes elección ".

Iba a gruñirle cuando los medicamentos se disiparan. Iba a disfrutar asustando a la hembra.

-"Erase una vez en esta tierra," susurró Kakyuu.

-"Maldita sea, Kakyuu" Diamante la agarró y tiró para alejarla.- "¡Eso no es gracioso!"

-"No intento serlo. Todos hemos escuchado cuentos de hadas cuando éramos niños. Creo que podría entender mejor lo que le pasa a los hombres que no se adaptan a la libertad porque sus mentes están rotas si lo digo como si estuviera contándole cuento. Él tiene que escuchar la historia ".

-"Yo lo haré." Diamante se inclinó y le miró fijamente a los ojos. -"Esta es la versión resumida. Algunos de nosotros estaban mentalmente jodidos por culpa de Megaverso e intentaron matar a Andrew porque no estaban de acuerdo con su elección de tomar una compañera humana. Puedes entenderlo porque tu deseas tomar a la Dra. Serena. "Se sentó en el borde de la cama y apoyó las manos en el colchón, a ambos lados de él.

-"Casi matan a Andrew y a su compañera. Ellos murieron intentándolo y nos dimos cuenta de que no todos estamos bien de la cabeza. Haríamos cualquier cosa para proteger a nuestras compañeras y a nuestros amigos. Esto incluye matar a los que son un peligro para ellos. Podrían matarte para proteger a la Dr. Serena ".

-"Tu versión es demasiado contundente," murmuró Kakyuu.

Diamante le lanzó una mirada de disgusto.- "Cállate. Así es como los hombres se relacionan entre sí. Él me entiende muy bien. "Él giró la cabeza para sostener la mirada de Darien.- "Luchaste contra Jericó, amenazaste a Andrew y a Zafiro y ahora casi matas a Ail cuando sólo deberías haberle vencido hasta que él no pudiera levantarse o devolverte el golpe. Has sido considerado peligroso y eso es una cosa muy mala. No podemos tener a alguien que es capaz de matar otras especies caminando libremente ".

-"Ahora es mi turno", Kakyuu empujo a Diamante. -"Muévete".

El hombre se levantó de la cama y retrocedió.-"Se contundente.

-"Está bien." Se inclinó y su pelo cayó como si fuera una cortina alrededor de su cara.

-"Enviaron a Serena lejos como doctora. Ella está bien, pero estará lejos de aquí y no podrás verla."

La rabia hirvió en su interior, lucho frenéticamente por mover su cuerpo y mentalmente gritó su frustración. Su cuerpo no respondía a la orden de levantarse y encontrarla. Sus instintos impulsaban a cazarla.

Unas manos agarraron su rostro con firmeza y se centró en la hembra de las especies.

-"Tus ojos están mirando dentro de tu cabeza. Mírame y céntrate ".

Quería golpearla pero sus manos no se cerraban en puños. Quería ponerse de pie, y apartar a todos de su camino, para llegar a Sere.

-"No podrás recuperarla a menos que aprendas a integrarte en nuestra sociedad."

Nadie sería capaz de mantenerlo alejado de Sere. Dejaría el Homeland si se la habían llevado lejos. No importa cuánto tiempo o hacia donde tuviera que ir, pero la encontraría.

-"Me puedo imaginar lo que estás pensando y planeando. Estaría haciendo lo mismo. Ellos tendrán que matarte antes de permitir que abandones el Homeland. Eres peligroso y a los humanos le preocupa tener a una especie salvaje libre en su mundo. Tienen armas que nunca antes has visto y su fuerza no importa. No sobrevivirías ni un día. ¿Quieres que vuelva? Puedes conseguir que te la devuelvan, pero tienes que controlar tu temperamento. "ella alisó el pelo de su frente. -"Puedes morir o puedes aprender lo que necesitas para sobrevivir aquí. Conseguiremos que Serena vuelva contigo, si les muestras que no eres peligroso ".

Diamante de repente caminó alrededor de la cama, apartó hacia atrás el pelo de Kakyuu y bajó la cara para poder entrar en su línea de visión. -"Estamos de tu lado y vamos a ayudarte. Necesitas controlar tus sus impulsos. Piensa en las veces que quisiste matar a un técnico, pero te resististe porque le causarían daño a tu compañera ".

Darien recordaba haberlo hecho innumerables veces.

-"Te ayudaremos. Si permaneces sereno, controlado y razonable, seremos capaces de traerla de devuelta ".

-"No somos el enemigo. Eso es algo que tienes que entender. Has hecho que todo el mundo te tenga miedo y ahora necesitas mostrarles que no les harás daño y que puedes encajar con tu propia gente. Somos una familia, Darien. Sé que estás furioso, pero sólo conseguirás que Sere vuelva si te adaptas a nuestra sociedad. No es justo, no es nuestra decisión, pero esa es la verdad ".

-"Lo es," Diamante estuvo de acuerdo. -"Piensa en ello. Aprenda a mantener el control mientras los medicamentos salen de tu sistema. La forma de levantarte de esa cama, determinara si vives o mueres. ".

Kakyuu asintió. -"Nosotros queremos que tengas a Sere. Ella cuenta contigo y tiene fe en que podrás hacer esto para que pueda volver. No quería dejarte pero lo hizo. Le aterroriza que mueras. Deberías haber visto sus lágrimas. Yo le prometí que haría cualquier cosa para ayudarte a sobrevivir. No dejes que te maten ".

Esa afirmación le hizo cerrar los ojos. ¿Ella está herida? ¿Quién la tiene? ¿Dónde está? ¿Tiene miedo? Odiaba la impotencia que sentía.

Una mano masculina agarró su hombro, él abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Diamante.

-"¿Estás preocupado por ella? Ella está a salvo. Nadie se atreverá a hacerle daño. Sere ya no está aquí, pero nadie la mantendrá prisionera o abusara de ella. Le darán una vivienda similar a la que tenia aquí. Relájate. Demuestra que no eres mortal y nadie sentirá la necesidad de protegerla de ti. "

Nunca dañaría a su Sere.

-"Conseguiremos que vuelva," Kakyuu maldijo en voz baja.- "Ella es mi amiga y tú lo seras también. Tú puedes ser terco, pero yo también lo soy "

Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo. Necesitaba pensar.


	19. Capitulo 19

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "OBSIDIAN" y es el Libro 8 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, ella ya fue nombrada en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Dra. Setsuna. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Diecinueve

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Tres meses más tarde

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

-"Se ve muy bien." Sere se abrazó a su cintura, se sentía abrumada por tantas emociones que no estaba segura de cuál era la más fuerte. Darien estaba jugando al fútbol con más de una docena de hombres en el patio lateral, junto al edificio de los hombres.

Tenía el pelo suelto, los sedosos mechones se agitaban con el viento y sus dedos se flexionaron por el deseo de tocarlo. Había ganado más peso, a juzgar por el grosor de los brazos y la amplitud de su pecho, bajo una camiseta de color rojo, que también acentúa el oscuro tono de su piel.

Él corrió descalzo por el césped, pateo la pelota y la metió directamente en la portería.

Se dio la vuelta, ella estaba segura de que él sonría cuando chocó la mano con otro hombre con la camiseta del mismo color.

-"Está más sano y más fuerte," Kakyuu estuvo de acuerdo. -"No está tan delgado como la última vez que le viste. Te dije todo esto al llegar. ¿Me crees ahora? ¿No te parece ahora una buena idea que nos hayamos escondido en la habitación de Ojo de tigre para espiar a tu hombre? "

Ese era el problema. ¿Todavía es mio? El miedo envolvió sus helados tentáculos alrededor de su corazón. Había pasado tres horas desde que le habían llamado desde el Homeland y seguía hecha lio. Le habían ofrecido la posibilidad de visitar a Darien.

Era su sueño hecho realidad, pero al mismo tiempo, la preocupación estaba a punto de provocarle una úlcera.

Dieciséis semanas y tres días habían pasado desde que había sido escoltada fuera de las tierras de la ONS, por unos miembros del equipo humano, en una de sus camionetas. La prisión Fuller estaba a menos de una hora del Homeland en coche. Su nuevo jefe era un idiota con complejo de Napoleón y apenas lo toleraba. Toda la instalación estaba contenida por altos muros similares a los del Homeland, pero era mucho más pequeño.

No le gustaba ese trabajo, pero había soportado tratar a los reclusos, con la esperanza de recibir "la llamada", diciendo que podía ver a Darien.

-"¿Serena?"

Ella se negó a apartar la vista del hombre que amaba mientras él corría a lo largo del patio. -"¿Sí?"

-"¿Estás bien? ¿Fue malo estar Fuller? "

-"Pensé en él todos los días. Me ayudó a luchar contra la soledad ".

-"¿No hiciste nuevos amigos?" la voz de Kakyuu se acercó.

-"No." Ella echó hacia atrás los recuerdos desagradables del tiempo que había pasado lejos. -"Los guardias son tan ofensivos como los presos."

-"¿Te ofrecieron tener sexo con ellos?"

Demasiadas veces para contarlas. La pregunta la hizo sentir la curiosidad suficiente como para volver la cabeza y mirar a su amiga. -"Yo soy la única mujer que trabaja allí. ¿Qué piensa tú? "

Kakyuu olfateó ruidosamente.- "Yo no huelo a un varón de ti. ¿Eso es todo? ¿has formado un vínculo con otra persona? "

-"Por supuesto que no." Ella tomó una respiración relajante, sabia que le había contestado con demasiada ira. -"Lo siento. Digamos que no es el mejor trabajo del mundo. Seria multimillonaria si me dieran un dólar por cada vez que uno de ellos me propone sexo. "Ella miró por la ventana del apartamento del tercer piso para localizar a Darien. "¿Me ha extrañado?" la esperanza se encendió mientras le veía patear la pelota.

-"Él no habla de ti en absoluto."

Eso suele. El pinchazo en su corazón se sentía como si un cuchillo lo hubiera atravesado.

-"Lo hizo al principio, tal vez las dos primeras semanas. Después dejó de hacerlo ".

-"Oh."

-"Creo que lo hizo porque estaba muy enojado."

Sere miró hacia atrás. -"¿Conmigo?"

-"Porque te habías ido. Él sabe que no lo abandonaste. Él no tiene ninguna duda de que lo hiciste porque no tuviste elección. Diamante y yo siempre estuvimos con él. "Ella bajó la voz.- "A pesar de que yo quería ser más suave con él."

-"¿Qué significa eso?"

Kakyuu se acercó lo suficiente para mirar afuera.- "Diamante y yo teníamos diferentes ideas sobre la mejor forma de manejar a Darien. Aunque al final funciono. Ha hecho amigos y tiene un trabajo ".

-"¿En serio?" Esa era una buena noticia.

-"Tiene un montón de amigos. Diamante le enseñó a conducir y acertó cuando pensó que le gustaría entregar cosas en diferentes departamentos del Homeland ".

Quería preguntarle acerca de las mujeres, pero no podía soportar escuchar la respuesta. Su corazón se rompería si Kakyuu le hablaba de las mujeres que se habían acostado con Darien. Se dio la vuelta y lo localizo otra vez. No le era difícil encontrarlo, pero era una tortura estar tan cerca de él y a la vez ...tan lejos.

-"¿No tienes curiosidad?"

-"¿Sobre qué?"

-"Sobre si se ha unido con otra mujer."

El cuchillo en su corazón se convirtió en un misil. Ella no dijo nada, ni siquiera miró atrás, era incapaz de enfrentarse a esa posibilidad. En su mente, le gustaba imaginar que él suspiraba por ella tanto como ella suspiraba por él. Lo malo de los sueños era, que en algún momento despertabas y te enfrentabas a la realidad.

-"¿Serena?"

-"No lo hagas", susurró.- "No quiero saberlo." No podre soportarlo.

-"¿Ya no te preocupas por Darien? Estoy sorprendida ".

Giró la cabeza y miró a Kakyuu.- "Todavía le amo. No ha pasado un día en que no me haya preocupado que encuentre a alguien y se olvide de mí. Yo solo ... "la emoción ahogo su voz.

Una sonrisa curvo los labios de la especie.- "No hay ninguna. Rechazó todas las ofertas de sexo ".

Sus rodillas se sentían demasiado débiles. -"¿En serio?"

Asintió con la cabeza. -"Me dijo que prefiere estar lejos de las mujeres."

La sensación de alivio duró poco. -"¿Qué significa eso?"

-"Dijo que su compañera le rechazó y que te separaron de él. Dijo que no quería que otra mujer llegara a importarle ".

Miró por la ventana, sufriendo en silencio. -"¿Muchas mujeres se acercaron a él?" era patético preguntarlo pero no pudo resistirse.

-"Muchas. Es atractivo y un misterioso para nuestras mujeres, ya que él es diferente. Están acostumbradas a ser perseguidas por nuestros hombres y él no las persigue ".

¿Kakyuu también le había ofrecido sexo? Se trago la pregunta, aunque se ahogara con los celos. Era una estupidez sentirse de esa manera, ya que él no le pertenecía. El arrepentimiento, era una píldora difícil de tragar. Debería haber firmado esos papeles de compañeros. Eso le habría dado acceso a él antes, posiblemente habría impedido que la escoltaran lejos de él.

-"También es extremadamente educado y cortés. Muchas de nuestras mujeres están encantadas con él cuando les deja los paquetes y suministros. Algunas creen que es demasiado tímido para tocarlas mientras que otras creen que le da demasiada vergüenza revelar su piel porque tiene cicatrices ".

Esto aturdió a Sere y observe boquiabierta a Kakyuu. Tenía que ser una broma, pero no había ni un atisbo de una sonrisa o humor en su rostro. Podría describir a Darien de muchas maneras, pero ninguna de las que ella había mencionado coincidía con el hombre que conocía. Darien era agresivo, un matón, obstinado, contundente, y a veces francamente crudo. Tampoco tenía ni una pizca de modestia en su cuerpo cuando se trataba de quitarse su ropa o arrancar las una mujer.

-"¿Darien?" Quizás Kakyuu había empezado a hablar de otra persona y había estado demasiado distraída para darse cuenta.

-"Sí. Él es muy dulce y dócil. Realmente se ha ajustado muy bien a la vida de las especies. Debes estar muy orgullosa de él ".

Se volvió hacia la ventana otra vez, no quería que Kakyuu viera su dolor. Parecía que su marcha, era lo mejor que pudo pasarle. Su personalidad había sufrido un cambio drástico y había prosperado en su ausencia. Se sintió culpable por sentirse decepcionada. No era justo, pero esperaba que él siguiera siendo un oso con una espina clavada en su pata y que sólo fuera capaz de sacar lo mejor de él cuando regresara a su lado. La realidad era como una fuerte patada en su culo.

Darien se rió de algo que alguien dijo, su sonrisa era tan amplia que podía ver el blanco de sus dientes desde la tercera planta. Parecía muy feliz y desenfadado mientras jugaba e interactuaba con sus nuevos amigos. Había encontrado finalmente un hogar y ella ya no era una parte de ella.

Kakyuu le tocó el hombro. -"Terminaran pronto de jugar y se dispersaran. Tenemos que darnos prisa para asegurarnos de que no tenemos que seguirlo a otro lugar. Se sorprenderá cuando te vea. "

-"¿Nadie le dijo que iba a venir?" Supuso que se lo habían comunicado, pero era evidente que estaba equivocada.

-"Pensamos que sería mejor no decirle nada y que te viera."

Cautelosamente se enfrentó a Kakyuu y cuidadosamente la observó. La única razón para que no le hubieran comunicado su visita era si ellos esperaban que la noticia le hiciera reaccionar de forma negativa. Le habían pedido que lo viera desde lejos sólo para evitar que actuara como un idiota y se lanzara a sus brazos en cuanto estuviera frente a él. En cambio, el tiempo que llevaba observándolo, no le había dado ni un momento de calma, pero si le había enseñado que él ya no la necesitaba.

La otra mujer evitó el contacto visual y su sonrisa parecía un poco forzada. -"Vamos."

Sere no se movió.- "¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no se le dijo que venia a visitarlo?"

Kakyuu miró el suelo, la pared, incluso el techo antes de reunirse con su mirada.- "No estábamos seguros de cómo iba a responder. Se ha negado a hablar de ti. Cada vez que Diamante o cualquier otra persona, dice tu nombre, él simplemente se va. No pregunta o nos pide explicaciones. Él simplemente nos evita por un día ".

Eso era muy desalentador y le dejaba las cosas muy claras. -"Llévame a las puertas. El equipo Humano está esperándome allí para llevarme de vuelta a Fuller ".

Esos ojos marrón oscuro se estrecharon.- "Nosotras vamos a darle una sorpresa."

-"Me voy". Sere caminó alrededor de Kakyuu, en dirección a la puerta.

La mujer agarró su hombro y la detuvo.- "No tan rápido".

La frustración, el miedo al dolor le impulsaron a salir corriendo.- "No le has dicho que iba a venir y dices que se enoja con tan solo escuchar mi nombre. Es obvio que no quiere verme y no pienso hacerme esto a mi misma. ".

-"¿Hacer qué?"

-"Verle rechazarme", admitió. -"Oírle decir que debemos separarnos."

-"Si se marchas sin hablar con él estarás haciendo lo mismo. Tú no sabrás cómo va a reaccionar hasta que lo enfrentes. Antes estabais muy unidos. La atracción podría seguir aún muy viva ".

Por su parte seguía, pero Darien ahora podría estar muy resentido con ella. Los temores de que la hubiera utilizado como muleta para superar el dolor de perder a su compañera y por el temor de despertar en un mundo nuevo, le golpeo de nuevo con fuerza. Creándole muchas inseguridades otra vez.

-"Te arrepentirás de irte sin hablar con él, al menos, dile hola. ¿Qué daño puede hacerte?"

-"Me destruirá por dentro si él no me ve como solía hacerlo," susurró ella, admitiendo su miedo más profundo. -"Todavía lo amo. Nunca dejé de amarlo ".

Kakyuu suspiró. -"No lo sabrás hasta que lo enfrentes. El amor es muy complicado. Me alegro de no sentirlo y espero no hacerlo nunca. Es increíble como la gente fuerte se vuelven tan frágiles e idiotas cuando sus corazones están involucrados. "Bajó la mano.-"Vamos a acabar con esto. En el mejor de los casos, estarás enfrentándote a un hombre que está hambriento de sexo y querrá recuperar el tiempo perdido entre los dos. En el peor, te dirá que tu visita es un error, pero al menos tendrás su respuesta".

-"Estoy aterrorizada". -"No te hará daño físicamente. Puedo garantizarte eso ".

-"Eso no es lo que me da miedo."

-"Lo sé. Estaba tratando de utilizar el humor en un momento estresante. Gran error de mi parte. Vamos. Sigues estancada ".

-"¿No deberías advertirle primero o algo así? ¿Darle un minuto al menos para que asimile que estoy aquí antes de que lo enfrente? "

Kakyuu aferró a su mano y tiró de ella.- "Buen intento, pero no. Ahora es un buen momento ".

Sere se tropezó un par de veces, sus piernas se sentían de plomo por el miedo. Su mundo estaba a punto de derrumbarse sobre su cabeza. No habría barreras mentales que pudiera erigir para protegerse si él decía que se arrepentía del tiempo que habían pasado juntos .

El juego todavía estaba en pleno apogeo cuando salieron por la puerta lateral del edificio de los hombres. Algunos hombres estaban sentados en la hierba, a la sombra del edificio. Sere pudo sentir sus miradas sobre ella, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para Darien.

Estaba inclinado levemente, mirando la pelota que estaba a punto de ser lanzada desde la línea lateral, pero frunció el ceño cuando el juego se detuvo.

Los otros jugadores comenzaron a girarse en dirección a ella y la observaron mientras se acercaba con Kakyuu. O estaban fascinados por ver a dos mujeres en su juego o sabían quién era la Dra. Serena Tsukino. Darien, finalmente se dio cuenta de que había un gran revuelo y echó un vistazo.

Vio a Kakyuu primero y sonrió abiertamente, dándole la bienvenida a su presencia. Su mirada se dirigió a Sere. Ella se detuvo, era incapaz de moverse cuando su expresión se endureció, se volvió y sus ojos oscuros se estrecharon.

-"Serena ha venido a hablar contigo", dijo Kakyuu.- "¿No está maravillosa, Darien?"

Alguien gruñó y Sere estaba bastante segura de que el descontento sonido provenía del hombre que amaba. Le dolió cuando volvió la cabeza para decirle algo a uno de los hombres más cercanos a él. Ella deseaba que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies, que simplemente la llevara a un lugar oscuro, donde poder colapsar en privado, lejos de los ojos curiosos de todo el mundo. Era evidente que no estaba feliz de verla mientras seguía ignorándola. Ella dio un paso atrás, para hacer una rápida retirada, pero el tacón de su zapato se había clavado en el césped y tropezó.

Kakyuu la agarró del brazo y le salvó de una caída vergonzosa. La mujer de las especies siseo.- "Está siendo un culo."

-"Gracias." Ella tiró suavemente del brazo para que la soltara. -"Me voy."

-"No lo hagas. Dale tiempo ".

Sere se giró y empezó a caminar. Le fue difícil mantener un paso rápido cuando lo que quería era correr. El hombre que había conocido, nunca la habría evitado, pero lo había hecho. Al parecer no solamente había cambiado su aspecto. Quería gritar de dolor y romper a llorar desconsoladamente, pero lucho con todas sus fuerzas por contenerse.

Llegó a la parte delantera del edificio, donde su escolta estaba apoyado en un Jeep.

Ojo de Águila sonrió cuando la vio.

-"Eso fue rápido. ¿Estás lista para irte, Dr. Serena? "

-"Sí." Ella trató desesperadamente de no perder la cabeza hasta que pudiera colapsar en privado.- "Por favor."

Él se dio cuenta de su estado de angustia. -"¿Estás bien?"

-"Estoy bien," ella mintió.

Él asintió con la cabeza bruscamente.- "¿Hay otro lugar que te gustaría visitar mientras estás en el Homeland?"

-"No. Llévame a la puerta principal. "

Ella se estremeció por dentro por la forma en que su voz se quebró. El oficial de las especies estudió su rostro con recelo. Sus siguientes palabras lo confirmaron.

-"¿Un macho te asustó? Tú no estás bien. "Su mano agarró la suya.-"Estoy aquí. Habla conmigo y dime lo que te pasó ".

-"No la toques," gruñó una voz profunda y masculina.

La columna vertebral de Sere se puso rígida. Reconocería esa voz enojada en cualquier lugar. Y al hombre.

-"¿Qué pasa, Darien?" Ojo de Águila la soltó y le frunció el ceño al hombre tras de ella.-"Yo no le estaba haciendo daño. Ella está angustiada por algo que le sucedió en el interior ".

Date la vuelta. Míralo. le ordenó su mente, pero sus pies parecían estar pegados al hormigón. Ella simplemente no podía hacerlo. ¿Por qué le había seguido a la calle?

-"¿He esperado tres meses para hablar contigo pero tú no podías esperar dos minutos para hablar conmigo? Estaba excusándome para abandonar el partido." Su voz era profunda, pero aún sonaba áspera.

Tragó saliva y se volvió hacia él lentamente. Estaba sólo a unos metros de ella. Los cambios en su rostro eran más evidentes ahora que podía verlo de cerca. Sus mejillas estaban más llenas, las cicatrices o estaban difuminadas o simplemente ocultas tras el pelo, un poco más largo, en sus sienes. El sol había oscurecido su piel, seguramente por las horas que pasaba fuera. El recuerdo de su poderosa mirada palidecía en comparación con la realidad. Sus ojos parecían de un color marrón más claro de lo que recordaba, más hermosos y sus pestañas más negras. Él parpadeó, pero no se movió mientras miraban el uno al otro.

-"¿Está todo bien?" El oficial de nuevas especies preguntó, pero ella no le hizo caso.

-"Vete, Ojo de Águila," gruñó Darien.-"Ahora".

-"Me asignaron a la Dra. Serena mientras esté de visita en el Homeland." Ojo de Águila no llevaba bien que le dieran órdenes.- "No puedo."

La mirada de Darien se aparto de sus ojos.- "Vete, Ojo de Águila." Él frunció el ceño.-"Tomare la responsabilidad de su bienestar. Tenemos que hablar en privado ".

-"Oh. Um. Okay. Voy a dar un paseo. Quizás vaya a comer un bocadillo en el interior." pasó a su alrededor y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta principal del edificio.

-"Hola", se las arregló para susurrar, se aclaró la garganta y habló más alto. -"Has ganado peso. Te ves bien ".

Él la miró de nuevo y su ceño se profundizó. El momento incómodo fue doloroso. Todos sus sueños de volver a verlo, fueron una píldora amarga difícil de tragar. Él no le respondió en absoluto.

Decidió volver a intentarlo.- "Te he visto jugar al fútbol. Me alegro de que hayas hecho muchos amigos ".

Silencio. Él parpadeó, pero siguió con el ceño fruncido. Tal vez debería hacerle una pregunta, algo que le haga responder. Valía la pena intentarlo.- "¿Cómo has estado?"

Él alzo las cejas y sus ojos se ampliaron ligeramente, pero no respondió.

La ira y la tristeza estaban ardiendo a fuego lento dentro de ella. -"¿Me has seguido hasta aquí para decirle a Ojo de Águila que no me toque y porque quieres tener un duelo de miradas? ¿Eso es todo? "

-"¿Esperé durante tres meses para verte y tú no podías esperar un minuto para que me excusara del juego?"

Él dio un paso, se detuvo y luego dio otro. Él se agachó delante de ella y ella no tenía ni idea del por qué lo hacia. Echó un vistazo a la tierra entre ellos para ver si tal vez se le había caído algo, pero de repente él se estrelló contra ella como si estuviera jugando al rugby. Su hombro golpeó sus caderas con la fuerza suficiente como para derribarla, pero ella nunca se estrelló contra el suelo. Él se enderezó y ella colgó sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas. Su mano la agarró del culo con firmeza para sostenerla en su lugar mientras enganchaba su otro brazo detrás de sus rodillas para fijarlas contra su pecho.

-"No haremos esto aquí", gruñó y giró lo suficientemente rápido como para que se marease antes de que caminara en dirección al edificio de los hombres.

Sere se quedó atónita sobre sobre el hombro de Darien mientras cruzaba la puerta. Las voces de los hombres hablando se silenciaron instantáneamente cuando la puerta se cerró.

-"¿Hay algún problema, Darien?"

Ella se dio la vuelta, tratando de identificar la voz, pero su pelo no se lo permitía.

-"No. Me voy a mi habitación. Es Sere. "Siguió moviéndose y no aminoró el paso. -"Ella me está visitando."

-"Um, está bien."

-"¿Que te diviertas?" la inseguridad de otro hombre fue muy evidente en el tono de su voz.

-"Parece que no eres inmune a las hembras después de todo," se rió otro. -"No la rompa con ella."

-"¡Gracias por el consejo!" Gritó Darien.-"Te lo agradezco."

No tomó el ascensor, en cambio, corrió escaleras arriba, sacudiéndola con cada pisada. Sus caderas rebotaron en su ancho hombro y agradeció el haber estado demasiado nerviosa después de recibir la llamada del Homeland para no almorzar. Giró en el rellano del segundo piso y se dirigió rápidamente por un pasillo alfombrado, podía verlo cuando su pelo se balanceaba sobre su cara. Hizo una pausa, abrió una puerta y entró.

Estaban solos en su apartamento. Le escucho echar los cerrojos. Él se apartó de la puerta, dio cuatro pasos largos y se detuvo. Ella gruñó cuando él la dejó caer en el sofá, no muy suavemente. Fue un aterrizaje suave, pero lo suficiente brusco como para sacar el aire de sus pulmones.

Darien se inclinó hacia ella despacio y se centró en su rostro. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y ella podía ver sus colmillos. Sus ojos se estrecharon.- "Sere".

Por la forma de decir su nombre, no sabia si tener miedo o sentirse feliz. El tono ronco sin duda estaba lleno de emoción, pero no estaba segura de cuál. ¿Ira o pasión?

-"Ponte de pie."

Se movió un poco para sentarse y utilizó el brazo del sofá para ponerse de pie. Sus rodillas se las arreglaron para mantener su peso cuando se apoyó en sus piernas. Él estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo si se acercaba unos pocos centímetros pero alzó la barbilla para mirarlo a la cara.

-"Desnudate".

Su mente se quedó en blanco durante unos segundos antes de que volviera a funcionar.-"¿Qué?"

Él inclinó la cabeza un poco más. -"Quítate la ropa".

Sabia que le estaba mirando con la boca abierta, pero era lo último que se había esperado que le dijera.

-"Hazlo o te la arranco." Su respiración se había acelerado notablemente, ya que su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.- "Mi control está en el límite."

Ella permaneció inmóvil, tratando de dar sentido a lo que estaba pasando. Él la había ignorado, la había traído a su cuarto y ahora la quería desnuda. Una palabra salió.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Porque quiero darte la vuelta, inclinarte sobre el respaldo del sofá y follarte por detrás. " Ella se dejó caer en el sofá cuando sus rodillas se convirtieron en gelatina.

Darien agachó frente a ella.- "¿Quieres que te folle así?" Su mirada bajó por su cuerpo, se detuvo unos segundo sobre sus pechos y se quedó fija en la V de sus muslos.

-"Tengo hambre".

Sere extendió la mano y con los dedos le rozó la cara. Él levantó la vista. Cien preguntas llenaron su mente. Estaba confundida y no sabia por cual empezar. Su boca se apretó en una línea firme y sus manos se agarraron a los bordes de cojines, a ambos lados de sus caderas.

-"Entiendo." él cerró los ojos. -"Más despacio. Voy demasiado rápido ", gruñó. Sus ojos se abrieron y el tono de su voz se suavizó.- "¿He dicho que te eché de menos?"

Fue como si mil kilos se levantaran de encima de su pecho. Esa confesión era una de las mejores que jamás había oído. No se había olvidado de ella, después de todo. Estaba bastante segura de que había estado hablando consigo mismo, en vez de con ella, cuando había cerrado los ojos. Eso significaba que ambos estaban nerviosos.

-"En serio?"

Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo e olfateo a la vez que bajaba la cabeza hacia ella. ¿Va a darme un beso? El corazón le latía con fuerza y se humedeció los labios en anticipación.

El rostro de Darien se enterró en un lado de su cuello, la olio de nuevo y le acarició la piel con la nariz. Un suave gemido salió de él.

-"Todavía hueles a comida," dijo con voz áspera.- "¿Sabes cuántas veces comí pan francés simplemente para recordarte?"

Ella deslizó una mano en su sedoso pelo y con la otra agarró uno de sus anchos hombros. Él la atrajo un poco contra su pecho firme y sólido. Quería aferrarse a él y sólo se resistió durante un segundo antes de deslizar ambos brazos por su espalda para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-"Ellos te enviaron lejos", dijo con voz ronca. -"Me volví loco." Su nariz se frotó contra la columna de su cuello y una mano se deslizo detrás de su espalda para atraerla más contra él. -"Yo te he necesitado"

-"Yo también", admitió. -"Mucho. Todos los días ".

Darien golpeó suavemente su rodilla y ella abrió las piernas para poder acunar sus caderas entre ellas. En realidad era más grande, el peso que había ganado en estos meses no era visible, pero podía sentirlo y eso no era lo único que parecía más grande. Podía notar el aumento del tamaño de su polla contra su coño.

-"Hueles tan bien. Eres mía. "

Con cada respiración, su cálido aliento abanicaba su piel, provocando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Lamentó no haberse quitado la ropa cuando se lo ordenó y odio la sensación de tener barreras entre ellos. Sólo quería sentirlo piel contra piel.

-"Déjame ir".

-"No." Él la atrajo hacia sí.- "Nunca."

-"Te quiero."

Esas tres palabras tuvieron un efecto poderoso sobre él. Respiro hondo y su pecho se presionó con fuerza contra el suyo. Él inhaló bruscamente y un sexy gruñido salio de sus labios. Era la cosa más sexy que había oído en tres meses. La mano en su espalda bajó hasta que agarró su culo y la empujó con más firmeza contra su polla.

Sere gimió suavemente cuando sus caderas se mecieron y frotó su largo y duro eje contra su clítoris. Incluso la ropa no pudo impedir el placer. Él meció las caderas en su contra con un ritmo lento y constante y ella dejó de pensar. Sus manos se agarraron a su camiseta, arañando, buscando su piel.

Ambos jadeaban, los gemidos llenaron la sala y sus dientes pellizcaron la curva de su hombro. La sensación de sus colmillos prendió fuego en su interior, las puntas afiladas no le rompían la piel, pero el riesgo estaba allí.

-"Mía", gimió cerca de su oído, le besó el lóbulo y su lengua dibujó el contorno de su oreja.

Oh sí, ella estuvo de acuerdo. Toda tuya. Sus caderas se movieron un poco más rápido, la fricción entre ellos aumentó, a medida que se excitaban. El éxtasis se cernía a su alcance y ni siquiera le importaba si llegaba más rápido que un cohete. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, demasiadas noches solitarias, recordando la intimidad que habían compartido. Las fantasías no era tan buenas como la realidad.

Él gruñó, sus caderas se movieron mas duro contra su coño y fue todo lo que necesito. El clímax le hizo gritar su nombre antes de que quedarse sin respiración cuando su cerebro se vio afectado con la primera ráfaga del duro éxtasis. Se aferraron el uno al otro, él frotó la polla contra su coño un par de veces más y ella pudo sentir el calor filtrándose a través de su ropa. Darien se corrió contra ella. Él se quedó quieto, pero no aflojó su abrazo. No le importaba si le resultaba más difícil recuperar el aliento al estar presiona entre él y los cojines del respaldo del sofá.

Se quedó con los ojos cerrados y exploro tiernamente su espalda con las manos. Deseaba sentir su piel suave y caliente, pero se negaba a pedirle que se quitara la camiseta porque él tendría que poner espacio entre ellos para hacerlo. Algunas veces, había tenido miedo de no volver a estar con él de nuevo.


	20. Capitulo 20

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "OBSIDIAN" y es el Libro 8 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, ella ya fue nombrada en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Dra. Setsuna. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

"**TIGER" = "NICOLAS y REI".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Veinte

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Darien mantuvo un fuerte control sobre la pequeña mujer que sostenía. Sere olía exactamente como recordaba y agradecía que no hubiera cambiado su esencia. La hinchazón de su pene retrocedió, pero se negó a dejarla ir.

La forma en que parecía encajar contra él, hizo que se resistiera a aflojar sus brazos alrededor de ella. Se daría cuenta de que acababa de correrse en sus pantalones. No era su momento de mayor orgullo o cómo había deseado que fuera la primera relación sexual si alguna volvían a reunirse, pero no había sido capaz de detenerse cuando escucho sus gemidos mientras frotaba su polla contra ella.

Muévete, ordenó su mente. Quería recuperar el momento y hacer lo correcto. Diamante le había dicho en repetidas ocasiones que a las mujeres le gustaban los hombres románticos y pacientes. Ese consejo se había perdido en la necesidad de volver a conectar con ella.

Diamante y Kakyuu no le habían mentido todas las veces que le habían jurado que conseguirían que Sere volviera de nuevo con él. Todo había valido la pena. Había luchado furioso al principio, cuando los demás afirmaban que lo mejor para él era alejar a la mujer que le pertenecía. Como era inteligente, se había adaptado bien a juego que tenía que jugar. Había sido amable, dijo las palabras que ellos querían oír y había sido una especie ejemplar. La recompensa masajeaba su espalda a través de la camisa. Sere.

-"Envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mí", exigió. -"Agarrate". Ella levantó las piernas, las engancho alrededor de su cintura y él mantuvo una mano en su culo y la otra en su espalda. Le costó reunir una gran cantidad de fuerza de voluntad para ignorar la incómoda humedad en sus pantalones, pegados a su polla, cuando se levantó con ella. El apartamento no era grande, pero era su hogar. Llegó hasta el dormitorio en diez zancadas.

Su mirada se movió por la habitación con disgusto. No sabía que ella iba a venir hoy o habría recogido la ropa que había tirado al suelo. La cama no estaba hecha, pero había cambiado las sábanas el día anterior. Olió, no recogió olores ofensivos, excepto el de los zapatos en su armario, aunque era bastante débil y dudaba de su olfato humano pudiera recogerlo. El olor de su pasión se burló de su nariz y lo torturo, deseaba tenerla desnuda. Anhelaba todo en ella, pero sobre todo el sabor dulce de la excitación de Sere y el de su liberación.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. El color azul de sus ojos lo mantenía cautivo. Su pequeña nariz era adorable. Su atención se fijó en su tímida sonrisa y él gimió. No había sido capaz de darle un beso antes, cuando habían estado en el sofá, pero lo ansiaba. Él pego sus labios contra los suyos y húmeda lengua se reunió con la suya. Su dura polla sintió celos de su propia lengua. La idea de follar su coño y su boca, le instó a caminar hasta que sus piernas golpearon el borde de la cama.

Rompió el beso, porque necesitaba que se quitara la ropa. Le costo hasta la ultima gota de control bajarla en vez tirarla sobre el colchón suavemente.

-"Desnúdate", ordenó, con la esperanza de que esta vez lo haría.

Ella lo soltó cuando él se apartó de ella. Darien retrocedió mientras se quitaba la camiseta y la dejó caer al suelo. Se quitó rápidamente los pantalones. Parecía que Sere no se había dado cuenta de que la parte delantera de sus pantalones estaba mojada por su semen, arrugo el material y lo utilizo para limpiarse la piel y eliminar las pruebas.

Sere yacía de espaldas en la cama, él vio como ella levantó una pierna y se quitó el zapato. La satisfacción le golpeó cuando ella no los coloco suavemente en el suelo, en lugar de eso, lo arrojó sin cuidado a un lado. Él no miró donde caía, no quería perderse como ella le iba mostrando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Ella arqueó las caderas para deshacerse de sus pantalones y su pene se puso más duro.

Date prisa, la instó en silencio. La necesitaba. La deseaba. Tenía que tenerla. Sus manos se apoderaron de sus propios muslos sólo para abstenerse de ayudarla. Ella no tenía otra ropa y no quería que ella se enojara si las rompía. La visión de sus bragas azules le hizo gruñir, seguía sin gustarle que llevara esos obstáculos molestos. Él le había dicho que se deshiciera de todas, pero le había desobedecido. Pensar en enseñarle el por qué no debía usarlas hicieron que su polla palpitara en anticipación. Jugaría con su coño hasta que ella le suplicase que la follara.

Eso seria un buen recordatorio de que no los usan antes de hacer eso sin embargo.

Ella tiró los pantalones lejos y enganchó los pulgares en los finos tirantes del pequeño trozo de tela que cubría su sexo y arqueó las caderas de nuevo. La curva de su culo desnudo casi rompió su control mientras se cernía sobre las sábanas. Él quería verlo desde otro ángulo. La quería sobre sus rodillas y manos, frente a él, con sus manos agarrando ambas mejillas para sostenerla en su lugar mientras él enterraba su polla profundamente en su coño. Ella se incorporó para dejar caer las bragas por el borde de la cama y finalmente se quitó la camisa. El sujetador escondía sus pezones y él volvió a gruñir.

-"¿Estás bien?" Ella hizo una pausa.

-"¡Quítate esa cosa!"

-"¿Un poco impaciente?"

Ella sonrió como si le divirtiera, algo que no podía comprender. No había nada divertido en lo mucho que ansiaba conseguir un vistazo de esos rosados pezones. Anhelaba lamerlos y chuparlos.

-"Sere", advirtió, -"Ha pasado mucho tiempo."

El sujetador se deslizó de sus hombros después de que desabrochara la parte de atrás, al segundo sus hermosos montículos quedaron desnudos y pudo ver sus picos tensos. Ella separó las piernas para mostrarle su coño brillante, como si necesitara un incentivo para unirse a ella. Luchó por mantener el control. Él quería que fuera bueno para ella también.

Ella rodó sobre su estomago, se puso sobre sus rodillas y manos, sacudió la cabeza a un lado, para mirarle por encima de su hombro, movió su culo frente a él y le sonrió al ver su asombro.

-"Lo sé. Estoy mojada, preparada y te quiero." Su lengua lamió sus labios.- "Soñé que me montabas. Follame ".

Sus instintos animales surgieron con tanta fuerza dentro de él que se tambaleó un poco sobre sus pies. Olvídate de ser cortes, de tomarte las cosas lentas o de los consejos de Diamante sobre la forma de tratar a una compañera humana. Apoyó una rodilla en la cama mientras se acomodaba en el borde y su mirada bajó a su culo. Era pálido, redondo y exuberante.

Quería agarrarlo con las dos manos y apretar. Ella bajo su pecho, alzo más su culo y abrió las piernas lo suficiente como para darle una buena visión de la hendidura de su coño. Rosado y listo para ser follado por él. Ella meneó su culo de nuevo y él gruño.

-"Entra en mí lentamente," le instó. -"Ha pasado un tiempo y ahora eres más grande. Creo que incluso ganaste un poco de peso ahí. "

Bajó la mirada para mirar su polla y luego miró su coño. Su rabiosa lujuria se enfrió ligeramente. No quería hacerle daño. Sus manos vacilaron en sus caderas cuando él se acercó más. Sere bajó su pecho lo suficiente para que sus pezones rozaran las sábanas y se mordió el labio mientras veía como la observaba.

-"No me tortures, Darien. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí. "

Él no la estaba torturando, era ella quien le torturaba a él. Ajustó las piernas al exterior de las de ella para que sus cuerpos encajaran entre sí con mayor facilidad. Su pene no necesitó que su mano lo orientase hacia la entrada de su coño, ya que ella rodó las caderas y la corona de eje quedó justó en su entrada.

Él empezó a temblar y se agarró a sus caderas, en un intento de ocultar lo mucho que le afectaba. Su compañera podía hacerle caer de rodillas y temblar de deseo por ella.

La humedad de su excitación mojó la punta de su polla y empujo contra la pequeña abertura. Ambos gimieron mientras se hundía en ella. Su coño se apoderaba de él con firmeza, le acomodaba perfectamente. Ella estaba hecha para él.

-"Sí", le animó.

Se retiró un poco y una fuerte corriente de placer rodó a través de él con ese movimiento. Se metió de nuevo en ella y le fue imposible decidir cuál de los movimientos era el mejor. Aumentó el ritmo a medida que su coño se estiraba lo suficiente como para asegurarle que no la rompería.

Soltó sus caderas, se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó su peso en los brazos antes de aplastarla bajo su cuerpo. Él moldeó su cuerpo alrededor del de ella, enterró su verga dentro de ella hasta que quedaron completamente conectados y la acarició con su mejilla.- "Dime si soy demasiado duro."

Él meció las caderas, penetrándola profundamente y los gemidos de Sere sonaron más altos y desiguales, instándole a ir más rápido, hasta la cabecera golpeó insistentemente contra la pared. Sus bolas se apretaron, avisándole de estaba a punto de estallar y de llenar a su compañera con su semilla. Deslizó la mano a su alrededor y encontró su clítoris. Dos dedos capturaron el pequeño brote entre ellos y lo masajeó. Sus músculos vaginales se apretaron con fuerza alrededor de su polla, apretándolo y luchó por no derramarse dentro de ella.

-"Correte", le exigió dureza. -"Ahora".

Ella se estremeció con su orden y su coño empezó a ordeñarlo cuando el clímax hizo que gritara su nombre. Ya no tenía ninguna razón para controlarse más. Darien apartó la mano de su coño, gruñó en voz alta y reclamó a su compañera.

Sere sonrió, mientras escuchaba los latidos, lentos y constantes en el pecho de Darien. Disfrutaba de la sensación de paz que sentía al acurrucarse contra su costado, con la cabeza apoyada en su amplio torso, con la oreja sobre su corazón.

-"Te extrañé."

Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró. -"No me dejaras. Ellos no te llevarán lejos de mí. "

Tenía un trabajo todavía en Fuller, pero no tenía ningún deseo de volver. -"Bien."

De repente se dio la vuelta, sujetándola debajo de él y la miró a los ojos. -"¿No vas a discutir?"

-"No."

-"Eres mía".

-"Eso es incluso mejor".

Su mirada se amplió. -"¿Estás de acuerdo?"

Ella trató de poner sus sentimientos en palabras, pero él habló antes de que pudiera.

-"¿Tú no quieres decirme que es demasiado pronto y que necesito más tiempo? ¿Ya no te preocupa que no sepa lo que realmente quiero? He pensado en muchas cosas que decirte para responder a esas acusaciones. "Él frunció el ceño.- "Esperaba una pelea."

-"He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en los últimos tres meses."

-"¿Qué significa eso?"

-"Te amo."

Él sonrió, la felicidad le llenó al oír esas palabras y al ver la sinceridad en su miraba.-"Siento que amo."

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.- "No tienes idea de cómo me alivia oír eso. Me aterrorizaba pensar que podrías haber encontrado a alguien más o que pensaras que habías cometido un error al estar conmigo ".

-"No quiero otra mujer. Tú eres la única para mí. "

-"No puedo decirte cuántas veces he querido patear mi propio culo por intentar ser noble, pero tenía tanto miedo de terminar perjudicándote de alguna manera. Esa es la última cosa que quise hacer. Para mi tú eres lo primero ".

Él cambió su peso en un brazo para acariciarle la mejilla con el pulgar.- "Me preocupaba ser demasiado duro contigo. He aprendido que a las mujeres no les gusta que les den ordenes.".

Ella sonrió.- "A mí me gusta eso de ti."

-"¿En serio?"

-"Si. Kakyuu dijo eres muy educado ahora y ni siquiera pude imaginarlo. "Ella se echó a reír.- "Me ordenaste desnudarme de buenas a primeras, pero eso me excita. "

Un suave gruñido retumbó de él.- "¿Puedo decirte qué hacer?"

-"En el dormitorio. No puedo prometerte que me agrade que me mandes fuera, pero aquí, siempre. Por que es sexy ".

-"¿Quieres decir eso?" Él arqueó las cejas, estudiándola de cerca. -"¿Esa es la verdad?"

-"Sí".

-"Suéltame".

No había esperado que dijera eso, pero apartó las manos de su cuello. Él se movió hacia el borde de la cama y se sentó para abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche.

-"¿Adónde quieres llegar?"

Él se volvió hacia ella, retorciendo la parte superior del cuerpo.- "Ven aquí".

-"Está bien." Se puso a cuatro patas, gateó hacia él y observó la carpeta en su mano.-"¿Qué es eso?"

La colocó sobre la mesilla de noche y envolvió los dos brazos alrededor de ella, para levantarla y sentarla en su regazo. Metió la mano en el cajón y sacó una pluma. Su mirada sostuvo la de ella.

-"Firma los papeles." Ella miró en shock la carpeta. ¿Es lo que creo que es? Realmente esperaba que si cuando giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

-"Pensé que tendría que discutir contigo un montón antes de que estuvieras de acuerdo."

Su voz se hizo más profunda.- "Firmarlos. Estamos en el dormitorio y te estoy dando una orden. "

-"¿Qué son?" Su voz sonaba tan débil como se sentía. Ella quería una confirmación antes de emocionarse demasiado.

Él frunció el ceño. -"Sabes lo que es. Diamante guardó los papeles de apareamiento que Andrew ordeno redactar el día que fue a tu casa. Le pedí que me los diera hace meses. Ellos han estado esperándote. "Se inclinó, sus narices se tocaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. -"Eres mi Sere," dijo con voz áspera. -"Mi compañera. Firma ".

Ella asintió con la cabeza y parpadeo para contener las lágrimas.- "Está bien."

Él sonrió y le entregó la pluma. Ella estuvo a punto de dejarla caer cuando agarró la carpeta y la coloco suavemente sobre su regazo. Él la rodeó con el otro brazo y ella la abrió.

Las lágrimas la cegaron hasta que las parpadeó. Ella leyó el documento. Básicamente era un contrato en el que ella estaba de acuerdo en vivir bajo las leyes de la ONS, que quería ser un miembro de la Organización de las nuevas especies y se comprometía a ser la compañera de Darien.

ÉL se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron su oreja.. "No leas, Sere. Las palabras no son importantes. Eres mi compañera. "

Dejó caer su enfoque a la parte inferior de la página y se quedó mirando su firma en ella. El nombre de Darien estaba grabado en tinta. Él le sostuvo la mirada cuando ella miró hacia arriba.

-"¿Ya lo firmaste?"

-"El día que Diamante me los trajo."

Su corazón se derritió.

-"Firma, Sere. Es una orden." Sonrió. -"Estoy siendo sexy. No me hagas que te muerda ".

Ella se echó a reír y utilizó una mano para sostener el papel mientras hacia lo que le decía. -"Podría gustarme." Ella dejó la pluma de nuevo en el cajón de la mesilla abierto y le miró a los ojos. -"Soy toda tuya. Ya es oficial ".

-"Voy a hacerte feliz, Sere."

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. -"Lo soy."

-"Estaba dispuesto a mostrarte de cuantas maneras podría hacer eso." el humor brillaba en sus ojos.- "¿Estás segura de que eres feliz?"

Ella mordisqueó su labio inferior. "Puede que no." No pudo mirarle seriamente y sonrió.

-"Yo quería una tortuga cuando era un niña, pero mis padres dijeron que no. Puedo pensar en cosas que me pongan triste para que tengas que animarme ".

-"¿Una tortuga?" De repente sonrió. -"¿Qué pasa con un caballo? ¿Alguna vez quisiste uno de esos? Deimos dijo algo que no he olvidado ".

-"¿Qué dijo?"

-"Que podrías montarme como si fuera un caballo si quisieras."

Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida porque acababa de hacerle la descarada oferta que estar a cargo, pero luego se imaginó como seria cabalgar a Darien.- "Oh, sí. También quería un caballo ".

-"¿Cómo te sientes sobre los perros?"

-"Me encantan. ¿Por qué? "

-"Comparto algunas características con ellos." Gruñó. -"He aprendido a apreciar lo que soy y a no resistir mis instintos contigo."

-"Resulta que te amo como eres."

-"Voy amarte mucho, Sere." Él rozó sus labios sobre los de ella.- "Todo el tiempo. Para siempre ".

Ella le creyó. Luego tendrían que examinar la posibilidad de tener hijos, pero por ahora, sólo quería estar con él y recuperar el tiempo que habían perdido al estar separados. Sus hijos, cuándo o si los tenían, se parecerían a su padre, pero esperaba que fueran menos tercos.

-"¿En qué estás pensando?" Él la estudió. -"Te ves divertida."

-"Me estoy imaginando que paseo a caballo. Túmbate ".

Un suave gruñido retumbó de él. Todo en Darien era sexy y era todo suyo. Darien se sentía completamente feliz, por primera vez en su vida, mientras miraba a su compañera. Le había preocupado perder para siempre a su Sere cuando le habían dicho que la habían enviado lejos. Un dolor desgarrador le había atormentado durante las primeras semanas que habían estado separados. Los odio a todos, culpó a todos por su pérdida. La muerte de 46 había sido muy duro para él, pero la vida sin Sere era insoportable. Ella lo era todo para él.

Kakyuu y Diamante se habían negado a dejarlo solo. Le habían dicho que tenía que encajar si quería estar con Sere de nuevo y él habría hecho cualquier cosa para que eso fuera posible. Ellos dijeron que tenia que hacer amigos y dejar de gruñir a todo el que se le acercaba. Habían arriesgado sus vidas en varias ocasiones por enfrentarse con él mientras trataba con su ira abrumadora. Ambos habían continuado asegurándole que conseguirían traerla de vuelta, pero que él tenía que aprender a convertirse en un miembro activo de la sociedad de las Nuevas Especies.

El juego estaba en marcha y él había decidido aprender sus reglas y hacer lo que era necesario para que regresara con él. Querían que hablara con bondad, por lo que había dejado a un lado su orgullo. Con el tiempo, había comenzado apreciar a las otras especies. Los muros que había construido a su alrededor, fueron derrumbándose lentamente mientras escuchaba las historias de supervivencia de los machos que vivían en el edificio de los hombres. Todos ellos compartían un lazo, unos más que otros.

No pasó ni un día que no echara de menos a su Sere. Por las noches fue peor. La cama le parecía demasiado vacía y él había pasado los dedos por su pelo o tocado su pecho para mantener los recuerdos frescos. Kakyuu se apiadó de él algunas veces, verificaba a Sere y le decía que estaba bien, a salvo y que seguía trabajando en Fuller.

Eso había mantenido viva la esperanza de que ella estaría en sus brazos pronto. Cuando Diamante le había traído los documentos de compañeros, le había prometido que saldrían a escondidas del Homeland y la recuperarían, si no se la devolvían en el plazo de cuatro meses. La espera había sido dura, pero había mantenido la esperanza. Sólo había tenido que esperar tres meses.

Clavó la mirada en sus ojos, algo que nunca habría dado por sentado después de que la alejaran de él. Su compañera estaba finalmente en casa y nunca le dejaría de nuevo.

Serian felices juntos. Él no permitiría nada menos.

Sus dedos acariciaban su pecho mientras ella se inclinaba con una sonrisa que derretía su corazón. Ella era su dueña. Eran verdaderos compañeros. Una vez había tenido desdicha y sufrimiento, pero ahora tenía una vida llena de felicidad, que esperaba con interés.

-"Te amo, Sere."

-"Yo también te amo."

Sus labios se encontró con los suyos y la besó con pasión a la vez que envolvía sus brazos alrededor de ella. Nunca dejaría que se fuera. ¡Mía!

FIN


End file.
